Complicated
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: After 17 years of being missing and presumed dead, SHE returns to Serenity to meet the new crew. Sporting a browncoat and an interesting hidden story to tell, life gets awkward and complicated onboard the boat.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **So...this is just the prolouge, the actual beginnings of the whole story and stuff. I will update as often as I can write and the pace will pick up slightly after this one. Please read and enjoy, :)

**Disclaimer:** The original characters do not belong to me but to their inventor and mastermind Joss Whedon, damn...

* * *

_After 17 years of being missing and presumed dead, SHE returns to Serenity to meet the new crew. Sporting a browncoat and an interesting hidden story to tell, life gets awkward and complicated onboard the boat. _

* * *

Picking up the small delicate flower she took a whiff of its exotic scent and allowed it to fill her senses, her legs wondering freely with carefree wonder further into the crowds at the sight of a stand filled with the same purple flowers that held red and white speckles in the petals. Twirling the one in her hand reminded her of a kaleidoscope as the colours mixed and collided in various streams of rainbows, her eyes being tantalized by the sight as it took over her senses.

Arriving at the stand she gazed up with awe and joyful curiosity at the many flowers that lay decorating the wooden stall in fashions of colours and scents, all colliding and overwhelming her synapses with joy and excitement. Never, in all her seven years, had she seen such a beautiful sight or smelt anything as wondrous as this, the closest things being her mother's shuttle that was always smelling of a different incense stick every day, making it a new wonder.

Looking down at the tiny gatherings in her hand of small stemmed picked flowers, she stared longingly at the more beautiful and much better flowers that stood around her. "Hey there little girl," the nicely trimmed, slightly messy black haired stall man pronounced with his soft voice, his friendly and warm green eyes staring down at her.

'_Don't talk to strangers 'less one of us or one of ya aunties or uncles are with ya,' _that was rule number two and her mind failed to follow her fathers words as she squeaked out a small, "Hello."

"Well aren't those pretty," he nodded to her small bouquet of wild flowers she had picked along the docks in Persephone. She compared it to the clean cut flowers the vendor had and considered hers to be pathetic to his pretty flowers.

"They are," she squeezed out as she stared at the flowers longingly.

He looked at her again and turned his head around them, staring at the bustling crowd and the flashings of colour that swept by them, his eyes going back to the little and fragile girl in front of him, his mind rushing with thoughts of her parents and why such a little angel was all on her own. "Where are ya parents lil one?"

Her eyes widened and she stared around to see legs of strangers blocking her view, even when she strained her neck and stood on her toes the highest she could reach was the waists of the people mulling past her, not taking any notice of her as they bumped into her and nudged her this way and that, causing her to shrink back to the wooden stall for protection. "I can't see them," her voice cracked, as her eyes welled up with a few tears that she blinked back. Cornering herself as close to the strange but friendly man as possible she kept her eyes on the crowds, she scanned at the gaps between legs hoping to get a glimpse of her home.

Failing to do so a few salty and stray tears broke through their seal and trickled solemnly down her face in fear of being left behind, no matter how much she knew her parents loved her she still feared that they would leave her because they thought she was already on board _Serenity._ Small gasps escaped her lips as her bottom lip quivered with the threat of boiling over into a full blown break down at losing her family. She kept her eyes on the area she thought the docks were in and jumped when the purple bellied fed that she hadn't seen crouch down next to her spoke, interrupting her tears and causing her to clamp her mouth shut, "Hey there cutie, what's a little pretty thing like you doing all on your own?"

She stared at him, knowing full well that purple bellies can't be trusted she hugged her tiny bouquet closer to her chest as she took an instinctive step back. _'Never trust the feds,'_ that was another of the rules that the crew had on board the ship. It was one of a great many that they said keep them alive and out of trouble. His blues eyes that held speckles of green were warm to her, friendly and his soft face was anything but harsh as he held his arms to her, "How about I try and help you to find them okay? Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

She eyed him up carefully, checking his face for any hints of a lie like she had been taught to by her Uncle Jayne and mother. Looking for the badge that sat on his belt she hesitated before shaking her head and taking another step back and away from the fed. "Come on little one, I only want to help you get home. Little angels like you don't belong on the streets." He paused and she thought over his words, wondering if for once she could break that rule and trust a fed, "How old are you?"

She hesitated again before deciding that telling him her age wouldn't be too bad and wouldn't certainly give her any trouble, "Seven."

"Seven, well your parents must be near by." He inched closer and picked her up underneath her arms and sat her on his hip, her head backing away before relaxing into friendly arms and resting on his shoulder as she stared at the flowers in her hand and the floor that seemed to fall beneath her. "Come on, they can't be too far can they?"

The vendor held out a flower as the fed was about to walk away with the little girl in his arms, "Hold on," coming around to face the little girl who had little ebony curls that framed her pale complexion, worried brown eyes wide with comfort and anxiety, he held it out to her, waiting for her to take it, "A pretty flower to add to the pretty collection for the pretty girl." He smiled and watched as her fear was replaced with wonder and awe at the gift.

Bidding the vendor goodbye the Alliance Federal began to turn and walk away, bopping the little girl on his side up and down slightly in comfort as she called over his shoulder to the vendor, "Thank you." Looking down he found her staring at the red lily, peace and serene crossing her features. When she looked up at him it was replaced by concern and worry, her eyes soon turning away and scanning over the mulling crowds heads for sight of her family. Spotting the elegantly dressed woman sat on a fold up chair that must have been Aunt Kaylee's, who was stood there with a basket of freshly found engine parts in hand, her smile widened and her face expanded with a smile of pure bliss and utter joy at the discovery. "Mother," she cried out, trying to wriggle out of the fed's arms whose grip only tightened on the little bundle. "You can put me down now, I found them, look," she pointed and turned back to the Alliance's face to find the friendly warm face replaced by one of anger and punishment.

"I'm not allowed to do that," he uttered and her face fell as she was dumbstruck that she shouldn't have trusted the much trusted man. She opened her mouth to scream for her father or mother only to find it covered.

Panic. Panic swept through and took over her body as the white cotton fabric clamped over her small mouth, a strange odor filling her nostrils as her eyes began to feel heavy against her exertion to keep them open. When her head was tilted to rest on his shoulder her eyes fluttered close before opening one more time, her panicked and sleepy eyes catching the sight of her father's worried face, running past her with Uncle Jayne's own face of panic set across his features.

Thinking they must have just realised she had disappeared her heart tore in two and beat with hope that they'd turn around and see her being carried away. Lifting her heavy head up slightly, she rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes dancing lazily across the heads of people and landing on the dock that _Serenity_ was stationed at. All she saw was panic and grief, sadness in everybody's eyes as they swept along the crowds of people, looking high and low for her. "Dad, Mom," she choked out through her dreary throat as it closed up on her.

She was right here, high above the crowds as they searched in the wrong direction. Eyes flashed in her direction and she opened her mouth, intending for it to tell them 'Help', only her voice had been lost at that precise moment. Her heart skipped a beat as she faintly caught sight of her father and Uncle Jayne trying their hardest to squeeze past the busy crowds towards her with rage and anguish written across their faces. Feeling her head tugged to sit underneath his chin she yawned unwillingly, her heart beating slower and slower as they neared a black vehicle that was hidden at the end of the shopping street. Hearing the click of the door open she opened her eyes slightly to see hands of blue reaching out and pulling her body into a plush leather seat. "Good job Bailey," a harsh and cold voice cut through her ears and she mustered the last of her energy to look up at the man that was on her left.

Taking in every detail of him her eyes fluttered close as her head slumped forward, her body being pushed back and strapped in as the hum of the vehicle and vibrations of an engine filtered through her ears. "One loss for another," that crude voice spat again and she managed to utter the first set of words she could think of for her situation, causing the two grown men at either side of her to tut at her choice of words.

"Ta ma de, you go tsao de, liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze."

"That isn't very nice language from such a little girl," the slicked back black haired man next to her said. Her mouth couldn't function a response as her senses and mind slowly shut down, the effect of the drug they had doped her with taking full effect on her.

Right before she blacked out and darkness consumed her, shame flooded through her at disobeying her father's rule that morning before he had left to secure a job deal. Her mind flashed with images of what he would say to her when he found her, her mind not conjuring much as it slowly left reality. The delicate red lily she had been given falling from her hand along with the other flowers, to the floor of the vehicle where they lay scattered and unattended for.

The blue hands that was on her left looked down at her sleeping form, seeing her finally sleeping he laughed, knowing that this action would cripple Malcolm Reynolds and their crew just as they had crippled the Alliance.

Since the Miranda broad wave people had been losing much well earned trust and respect in the Alliance, their people slowly slipping through their fingers right before their eyes. The crew of _Serenity_ was responsible for this, and they were certainly going to pay.

Looking down at the little girl again he smiled and looked back to his fellow comrades, his mind relishing another reason to make them pay, because the Alliance were positive that there would a second uprising, another war and that was something they wanted to be ready for and have the advantage over. They would rather not have a war but if the people called for a war, it was a war they would get, and he was going to make sure that the little makeshift family on board the scrap heap firefly would be the first to pay the price.

What better way to send a message, and make them aware that they were not safe anywhere. What better way than to hurt them all. Who better to hurt them with than the captain's very own little daughter.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

Ta ma de, you go tsao de, Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze - - - Dammit, you dog humping, son of a drooling whore and monkey.

**A/N: **That's the first chapter, and I hope you stay tuned for more :) I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, the response I got from the first chapter. Wow! Thank you everyone.

Thanks to **sirius 4-ever and a day, RJ Steamboat, writtenwordlover **and **Lady Bree **for reviewing. :)

Thanks to **bb4evr** and **RJ Steamboat** for favouriting after one chapter :)

Thanks to **Brown-in-the-Black, Madje Knotts, RJ Steamboat **and **yesimadramaqueen** for alerting. :)

It's nice to you all are so interested in this story.

* * *

Unification day or U-day as it was also known as. Mal hated the celebration of the independents defeats – twice. There had been two unifications wars, two times in the whole of history where people actually took a stand for what they believed in. Mal was one of those people and when the universe felt the need to openly celebrate his defeat along with thousands of others, from both wars, on the same day, he couldn't resist not walking into a bar for a 'friendly and quiet' drink.

He was flanked by Jayne, the mercenary more or less taking Zoë's position when she had decided to live on Shadow with some of the other adults. Her and Wash had finally decided that it was time to settle down a bit and despite Mal asking his first mate to stay and help manage the ship with him, she had stuck by her husband and left _Serenity _to live planet side, raising a family just as they had always dreamed of doing.

Granted, Wash leaving left him a pilot short, forcing him to keep his ship stationed for a few years. It did allow him to spend a lot more time with his own wife, Inara, but that sense of flying and living in the black was always itching at him, calling him back to the stars. So when Trent Washburn turned 18, Mal had found himself a pilot. A good one at that too having Wash's piloting skills running around his body.

River became the co-pilot, the two making the best team for the job ever since Wash left. Mal never admitted it but he wanted some personal time with his family too, so when that decision was made it enabled everyone to settle down for a while. Mal really only took back to the skies when he felt that the money they were getting on Shadow wasn't enough to pay for the big family that was still growing. So he had cleaned _Serenity _up and hired Tent to be the main pilot, River to be co-pilot, Jayne stayed on board as the muscle of the crew again and the twins; Phoebe and Hoban Tam – children of lil' Kaylee and Simon; became the doctor and mechanic aboard his ship.

Entering the bustling and cheerful bar he did a quick sweep of the people in there, seeing if any of them were going to be easy pickings for him and he was guaranteed his wishes seeing a good handful of happy drunks who he was sure would be in his range. Happy with the number of people in the area he led the way to an empty table, sitting himself down he waited for Jayne to return with the three drinks. The third being for his own son, Solomon Reynolds who had recently turned 17.

Sam – short for Solomon, had been begging lately for Mal to allow him to go to a bar on his own or with the other, some older than him, children but Mal had always declined and made sure that most of the time, Sam was in his line of sight. He had been told several times that he was being too over-protective, they all knew why he acted this way, even he knew that they knew why but no-one dared to say it out loud, for fear that the painful memories may cause a lot of grumpiness, stubbornness and a lot of guilt to pass around each other. That the great Captain was afraid of a repeat of consequences. Hell they all were, but not as much as he did, fearing that he only had himself to blame and that it still could happen to Sam or even Izzy at any time.

Accepting the drink off Jayne all three of them divulged in a friendly and quiet conversation about their next job. There was somebody here who was supposed to give them details about the specifications of the job; all they had to do was wait. Waiting on this particular day, was something Mal could do. He had all day to wait for their source as far as he was concerned.

The level of noise in the bar dropped considerably as the entrance door was flung open, causing Mal, Jayne and Sam to turn and look as the midday sun filtered through and around the figure that walked with a certain charm, elegance and balance in their strides. A wolf whistle echoed loudly, the owners' voice carrying through, "I'd get trim off you any day." The man was obviously drunk and the woman didn't seem to falter or acknowledge the man, her cold, stone, expressionless face remaining the same as she made her way towards the bar.

In the dim lighting of the bar Mal managed to see that her leather clad boots stopped mid thigh, not quite being tied properly with the lip of the boot slouching over slightly. Her bare legs reached up to the pair of fitted black shorts, showing off her legs to onlookers, obviously being a tease to any man that tried. His eyes traveled up, analysing this new woman even more in case she became a bigger threat than anyone else. The navy blue fitted shirt buttoned up to just above the chest. Mal swore that he could see black britches hanging down either side of her, but it was hard to tell in this light. Her fingerless leather gloved hands gripped the dark duffel bag to her side closely, not allowing it to leave her even as she sat at the bar with the bag underneath her feet, her right foot hooking under one of the handles to ensure better safety of this carry case. What really struck him was the long, bottom hiding browncoat that she wore, coming down heavily on her shoulders, even as she sat it reached just short of her ankles.

He went back to his drink and finished it off, heading to the bar for a refill. He purposefully stood next to this woman, wanting to analyse her further, wanting to rule out that she would become a threat to him and his crew. He glanced at her, seeing fully the brown hair that was strung high into a pony, loose strands array here and there. He turned back to the barkeeper, ordering his refill before taking a proper look down the bars, charting up each person. He looked to his right and past her, charting up the rest of them. His eyes glided back to her for a brief second, going to his now filled cup before darting back to her.

'That face', he thought to himself. It was recognizable anywhere, even in this grim setting. That face he had seen everyday for the past 35 years. He'd always said that she would look like her mother and now, well the resemblance was there. He'd lain awake for weeks just dreaming of who she might have become, what she might look like and now, it was like seeing a ghost. He took in every feature of her face that he could see; the thin but strong lips, the small and cute button like nose, the square jaw line that he had run his hand over every day and that held firm in any situation and the eyes. Once brown and invitingly joyful and utter bliss filled eyes now seemed to be cold, empty and as dead as metal. Age and wisdom being in there too, other than that her face was unreadable. Expressionless. "Walk on." Her soft but cold and emotionless voice interrupted his thoughts and he shook his head lightly, seeing that she wasn't even looking his way but straight on, the cup in her hand around her parted lips. She seemed the right age to him, but he didn't hold his hopes up. It was a big universe and it had been 17 years. She may have changed completely and even gotten herself a new life.

He nodded, "Sorry 'bout that. Thought I knew ya'." Her head turned noticeably and he faintly saw her eyes do a quick check up and down of him, doing the same as he had done to her, analysing for a threat. Seeing her full face old buried images flashed in his mind and it really hurt him to seem them. Years ago he had managed to hide it showing, now he would concentrate on blocking them altogether, to save himself the guilty pain. Their eyes locked and he faintly wondered if it really was her. He shook the thought when she looked away, uninterested in him any longer as she nodded her head in understanding and flicked her wrist as a sign for him to leave her alone.

He complied, shuffling back to his seat with Jayne and Sam, quietly sipping on his drink slowly and watching the girl with hawk like eyes as the other two occupants of the table carried on with their conversation, Mal often muttering the odd word in agreement or the curt nod of the head.

* * *

Jayne watched as Mal kept his eyes trained on the mysterious woman's back. The man was married so he knew that the Captain's gaze wasn't a hopeful one for a bit of trim. Hell he even had three children, even if one of them he barely had a chance to know. That loss had hit him hard, it had even hit Jayne hard 'cos the little girl always listened to his stories no matter how gruesome he told them, and she wouldn't squirm or pull a face of disgust as other's would, she'd nod and want to hear another one, or learn about his family.

The girl was like the daughter he hadn't had. Jayne had never wanted a family of his own but being with _Serenity_ and seeing all of those children aboard made him feel like he was a part of one anyhow. For the time that she was with them it was a comfort knowing that he wasn't being left out too much. That he was still a part of the crew in one form other than the muscle and guns of the operation.

The last of the liquid left the glass and Jayne stared over at Sam's empty glass. "Need a refill kid?"

Sam glanced down and offered Jayne his glass, "Sure, fill her up." Walking to the bar Jayne set the two glasses down and waited for the refills. He suddenly realised that he was next to the woman that Mal had been eyeing carefully for the past ten minutes and he could now see why. The resemblance was uncanny. Even after 17 years, if it even was her, she certainly had changed having lost the baby fat and her body seemed to have changed so much, getting the right curves and her face being slightly more defined in resemblance to her mothers, her hair having changed colour though which struck him as odd. He shook his head and focused on the conversation she was having with a drunk who was failing to get her to even look at him.

"Take the coat off an' show us ya' pretty things," the drunk spewed, his elbows on the bar and his head tilting back for a quick drain of his drink. She drank, unmoved by his words as she stared off in front of her. "Ya ain't gotta say a damn word _bao bay_, I can do all the talkin' for us." The drunk then toyed with a piece of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

Her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, slamming it onto the bar top. "_Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze_," she muttered to him, drinking casually from her cup as he struggled to lift his hand free.

The drunk managed to pull his hand free, an obsessive smile on his face as he put himself in her personal space. "Quite a dirty little mouth we got there, bet that ain't the on'y thing is dirty," he whispered and Jayne watched as he pulled the collar of her coat away, checking her body up and down with a dirty grin.

Jayne was stunned at how calm she seemed to be to the whole situation of a man sizing her up as a trophy, a prize that was his for the taking. He failed to notice the now full glasses landing back in front of him as his mind was set on the situation in front of him. The woman reminded him of her so much that seeing this, made him think of old men leering on the young girl when she was seven. It made him sick.

He was taken by surprise by her tone of voice on her next, threatening words that made a shiver run down his own spine, "How about I show you my dirty little knife for dirty little men such as yourself." He watched as she pulled out a small dagger, just in sight of both men and even in the dim lighting he could see a thin layer of dried blood that was yet to be removed.

The drunk saw the glint of the silver and backed away, not willing to take the risk, "Lost cause baby, lost cause." The drunk then slinked off into the heaving crowd as a round of cheers for the alliance erupted. He grabbed the drinks and looked over the woman once more before leaving the bar and heading back to his seat.

"Took ya time," Sam called as he grabbed his own glass and took a swig of it, glancing around the room at the many cheers and celebrations. Jayne knew that any moment Mal would go back up to the bar and order another drink, waiting for the right moment. It was routine now and he didn't argue with a good bar brawl every once in a while, it was a good way to blow of some steam.

So when Mal left them alone for a second time that day, Jayne turned to Sam with his glass raised, "Hey kid, 'member ta watch ya back all times." Sam nodded to Jayne's advice before finishing his drink and waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Squeezing past the crowd and towards the bar Mal's mood was one of patience and longing. He'd waited long enough for this moment and he could very well exit politely. They'd already received the details and were just busy wasting time, just waiting. Ordering another drink he was approached by a drunk who landed his arm around Mal's shoulder. "Drink to the alliance, both of ya," he told them, his other arm going around the woman that Mal had been watching all night.

Mal just drank from his dink, not saying a single word and he watched as the woman matched his actions, no amusement or humour on her face about the day's celebrations. "Hey, didn't quite hear ya drink to the loss of them dirty inbred pisspots. Matter of fact," he eyed both of them up, "both ya coats look a lil' brown ta me."

Mal didn't get a chance to reply as she beat him to it, sarcasm dripping off of every word, "So you actually got a schooling then?"

The drunk turned to her and Mal watched as she didn't even flinch at his next set of words. "Browncoats ain't nothin' but a bunch a ruttin' cowards."

He watched as her face turned, her eyes cold and challenging, ready to take action at a moments notice. "Say that to my face," Mal interrupted, drawing the attention off of her and onto himself.

He watched as the drunken man turned slowly to face him, a mocking smile plastered on his face. "I say, ya ain't nuttin' but a ruttin' coward. What'cha gonna do?"

Mal eyed him up, watching the space behind the drunk for any sign that he was being backed up. He smiled with mirth seeing the cold and now slightly humoured look that greeted him back, "Not me," he watched as he was given a nod of agreement. Pointing a finger over the drunks shoulder he finished off his sentence, "Her." The drunk turned slowly to see the woman standing there, a taunting smile on her face as her fist made contact with his face.

All hell broke loose and Mal lost sight of her easily when he was jumped by a handful of people. He managed to catch glimpses of her every now and again of her holding her own foot, but right now he was worried that Sam might become seriously hurt in the fight.

* * *

Outside and outnumbered Mal, Jayne and Sam stood their ground, waiting for another onslaught of fists. "See, now this is why we lost. We were outnumbered vastly." He had already called for River to come and pick them up, so again it was a matter of waiting for him. He took this time to notice that the strange woman, who had fought on their side, was nowhere nearby. Looking over the crowds he saw her, walking away calmly with her duffel bag in hands. She glanced back, over her shoulder once and he could have sworn she looked straight at him, nodding once and regrettably turning away from them, leaving them to get out of the situation alone.

When they had arrived back on _Serenity, _Sam caught his dad up, "Hey, dad?"

Mal turned and waited for his son to continue, a quick flash of shock and guilt crossing his face before disappearing, "Hmm, yeah?"

He squirmed under his gaze slightly, not quite sure if it was his place to ask. "Who was she?"

"Who was who?" He asked back, but Sam saw the quick look of fear that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"That woman you kept watchin'. Ya know her?"

He watched as Mal's face turned to one of surprise that his son had actually noticed the vacant expression that Mal had been wearing most of the time he had sat back down after getting his first refill. "Ain't nothin' but a ghost. Don't worry yourself," He finished, ruffling his hair slightly with an amused expression before turning away and heading off to the cockpit. Entering he found just Trent at the controls, playing with the plastic dinosaurs that he had taken to collecting himself as well as his father. Mal watched as the young man failed to notice his presence.

"And we will rule this land, hereby calling it 'This land'." Trent voiced, a toy triceratops in one hand.

"An' I will call it my boat." Mal enjoyed the sight of the man jumping at the surprise, the plastic figures falling from his hands. "Course plotted an' set to go?"

"Yeah, Liann Jiun all set to go, under every radar and should be a total of 2 weeks, 3 max 'fore we land again." Trent reeled off, going into pilot mode.

"Good, don't be touchin' no controls without River here _dong ma_? Just in case." He warned making a leave to turn.

Trent smiled to himself, picking up his dinosaurs again, "I won't be held responsible for the dinosaurs' actions," he called back to the captain, immediately going back to the fake world of dinosaurs.

Mal smiled at the easily recognizable resemblance to Wash. The pale skin and the warm and friendly blue eyes. The dinosaurs and piloting skills he also gained from Wash. His short and jagged red hair was from his father, but his sense of dress was from his mother, no more of them big flowery shirts. He hadn't taken a fancy to the large flowered Hawaiian shirts that his father loved and part of him was glad. He didn't like them.

Entering the galley he found Phoebe cooking the nights dinner, trying her hardest to get rid of the taste of protein, being as inventive as she could each time with what they had to do it. She bubbled with optimism just like her mother, even in life or death situations when more than likely, someone got shot. Her cheery mood was enough to deter your thoughts from the pain when she was bandaging you up. "Hey Cap'n. We got a job?"

"Yeah we do lil one. Good pay out too. Able to buy you some real food next time we hit planet side. Start cookin' somethin' other than that _go se_."

She clapped and cheered at the thought of real food and ran around the kitchenette to hug the Captain. "Finally Cap'n," she stepped back and smiled warmly, "I'll try my best ta make this the best protein mush yet."

He laughed to himself, heading off to the engine room next, stopping just short of the door gazing around at the mess. Usually it was the other twin who liked to work in messes; Hoban Tam was usually well organized and very co-ordinated with everything. The room was a mess, engine parts scattered around and odd bits off wires and tools lying here and there. "Hoban?!" He called out, wanting to know the reason for the mess. "What in the hell…Hoban!" Mal stood, waiting for a response and received one in the form of banging from underneath the engine and the eventual appearance of the boy.

"Captain?" He called out, pulling himself up and wiping engine grease on his overalls.

Mal motioned his hand around the room at the mess that surrounded them, "Explain."

Hoban glanced around, his mop of black hair bouncing lightly. "Cat'gorizing and organizing, seeing what we need an' what we 'ave plenty of. Assumin' we got 'nough for some new parts from the next job."

"'Nough creds to buy you a few bits, tidy it up. I don't like messes on my boat." Mal finished, heading off to leave the young mechanic to tidy the room. He faintly heard the sounds of 'Yes sir,' from the man, knowing it was sarcastic and made in the mockery of playful word bantering.

* * *

Inara turned to the cortex screen in her room when it buzzed to life. Finding that it was _Serenity_ that was hailing her she answered joyfully and instantly. Seeing Mal she smiled, "Mal, I thought you weren't calling for another few days? Nothing bad has happened I hope."

"_No, no, no. Nothing bad, of a sorts. Got a job with a good payload though. Should keep us goin' for a while." _She watched as he smiled nervously, hiding something from her.

She rolled her eyes and her tone changed to one of annoyance. The last time he was this shifty was when somebody had gotten hurt, badly and he was trying to tell them that the injured person was going to be just fine. He also shifted when he was telling Inara that he was going to get _Serenity_ flying again. "Who got shot?"

"_What? No, no. Ain't nobody got shot, least not yet. Everyone's fine, why would you say such a thing?" _He was beating around the bush now, unsure of whether he was going to tell her what he thought he'd seen. He didn't know how she'd take it and played out as many of the different scenarios as he could in his head.

Before Inara could reply a little girl with black curls in a sky blue sundress that fell to her knees, bounded into the room, chanting, "Mama, mama, mama," was going straight for Inara's lap. The older woman smiled down at the girl and pulled her up, turning her to face the cortex screen, her face lighting up even more. "Daddy!" She cried out, waving frantically to the screen.

Mal smiled back through the cortex, waving back, "_Hey there Izzy, you're not causin' no trouble now are ya? Still my lil angel?" _

Izzy nodded back, her joyful blue eyes full of excitement. "Guess what Sarah taught me to do?" She looked up at Inara to make sure that the older knew that she was addressing both of them.

"What did she teach you honey?" Inara asked, looking down at her.

She smiled and looked back to the cortex to see that Mal was looking interested in the conversation to, "She taught me how ta drive the mule! I can drive it now!" She called out, a proud smile stretched across her face. Sarah was Zoë and Wash's second child, who was only 15. She was like a big sister to Izzy and enjoyed looking after the little excited 5 year old.

"_That's great honey, jus' don't be on your own when you do drive it."_ Mal replied with a cheeky grin.

"Mal," Inara whined, not wanting him to encourage their daughter to cause an accident. He shrugged at her, unable to control the happy smile that filled his face, not quite reaching his eyes though which Inara took note of. "Mal, what did you call in for?"

"_To say hi. Can't a husband say hi to his wife and daughter no more?" _

She stared pointedly at him, knowing that he'd give up and tell her under the squirmish gaze she had mastered to using on him and many others over time. "Malcolm Reynolds,"

"_Alright, alright, no need to use my full name woman." _He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before continuing on, his eyes fixed on Inara's face, comparing each feature and matching each one point for point. "_Just, today on Beylix, I thought, I," _Mal struggled to come up with the right words and it wasn't often that he did that. He formulated the sentence in his mind before swallowing the lump and taking a deep breath. He just hoped that she wouldn't accuse him of lying or go into a state of panic. "_I thought I saw __**her**__."_

She froze, knowing exactly who he was talking about. They had had this conversation years back when all he saw was her face on every child's, though it had been years ago that, almost a decade. 'She can't possibly look the same' Inara thought, the chances that he easily recognized her was slim.

True Inara wished he wasn't lying, but part of her hoped that he was lying, not wanting to face the fact that she's managed to grow up without them and that she might not even recognize them. "Ma, who is she?" The little 5 year old asked, tilting her head up.

* * *

Izzy wondered to Aunt Kaylee's workshop, her mother hadn't answered her question and had wanted a private word with Mal, meaning she had to leave. Entering the messy shop she found Kaylee sorting through a pile of old engine parts, trying to find the right one for the current engine she was slaving over. "Aunt Kaylee?" Izzy called out timidly, walking slowly into the room.

"Isabella, what's up girl?" Kaylee asked coming out from behind the engine. She then went into a story of how her mother had basically kicked her out whilst she talked with her dad alone. "Well why would she do that? That's not like 'Nara."

She shrugged her shoulders, fiddling with her hands that sat in her lap as she stared at Kaylee's feet that were under her, "Dad jus' said that he thought he saw _her._ Ma went real quiet and wanted me to leave. Who's her?" She asked looking up, hoping Kaylee would give a good answer, but found the same expression that Inara had used when she first heard it. "Kaylee? Who is she?"

Kaylee snapped out of her surprise and looked down at the little girl, not quite sure how to answer her. "Her? Er, nobody honey. Don't you worry none okay?" Even though Izzy wasn't happy with the answer she knew it was the best that she was going to get from her, so she settled for it and left her to go find some of the other children to play with, maybe even take her frustration out on.

River sat in the galley, watching everyone begin to flank into the room knowing that the food would be ready. An old but new life had been found on Beylix that needed to be saved before it was too late. River knew this, she's sensed it. "Was a friend, now stranger, don't know her proper place yet. Find and take and help. Little lost cub is returning to the pack." Everyone stared at the gibberish that came out of her mouth, not making any sense of it as she continued to eat her protein, as if it had never happened.

River knew that the near future needed to be taken in consideration and with the utmost care and that everyone needed to be on their toes soon due to the change that was going to take place. She may be different and feel like a stranger, but Maya Jayne Serra Reynolds was returning home real soon.

**Chinese Translations**

_**Bao bay - - - - sweetheart**_

_**Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze- - Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey.**_

_**Dong ma - - - - understand? **_

_**Go se - - - - crap. **_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it and things will be kicking off in the next chapter, or real soon, trust me, it gets interesting after this one okay. :) Have faith :)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Big thanks to everyone who's reading this story. The response is uber cool :)

Thanks to; **RionaEire, writtenwordlover, bb4evr** and** Lady Bree** for reviewing the previous chapter. :)

Thanks to; **larmo, bob0045 **and **avariciousness** for alerting this story. :)

* * *

Granted the orders did seem a little strange, Malcolm Reynolds was not going to argue with what was in the two large boxes; 4 feet by 2 feet by 2 feet; when the pay was good. He didn't even directly meet their dealer but he had received half up front and was promised the other half; 1,000 credits; when he handed over the goods. Usually his jobs included _less_ than 1,000 credits pay so all in all, 2,000 credits for two large boxes, he didn't care what was in them.

All that anyone knew of their dealer was that it was a female and that this woman could easily take down plenty of men single handedly, that she wasn't to be conned or passed over to the feds as she apparently had good sources and good skills in everything. He hated to think what she could do if someone pissed her off; hopefully it wouldn't be him or any of his crew that had to find out anytime soon. He had questioned as to why she didn't face them or talk to them, his answer being so that if they were to call the feds, they couldn't put a face let alone a name to their master dealer. Mal figured that this was a smart move and that perhaps he should conjure some way to do the same thing, hoping to avoid getting shot more.

They had talked on Liann Jiun and the job was taking place on Persephone, then the goods were to be delivered back to her on Liann Jiun.

The job had gone well so far, nobody had gotten shot. All they had to do was walk into a highly secured facility wearing the uniforms that their dealer had provided to help them to blend in, and then walk straight back out with the two boxes. Nobody had even glanced their way and didn't spare to talk to them, making this one of the easiest jobs as of yet. This much Mal was even happier with, a job that hadn't gone south. Of course, he always knew when to open his mouth at the wrong time as that same mysterious woman from a few weeks back, from the U-day bar brawl, stepped straight out into the path of the mule, causing Mal to stamp on the brakes to avoid hitting her. "What in gorram hell you playin' at?"

She stared at him, hands on hips and her trademark duffel bag in hand. She motioned for them to follow her, "And bring the mule!" She ordered, disappearing back into the woods. Mal complied, knowing that she wouldn't purposefully put them in harms way, and drove the mule to a heavily densed area, covering it and the goods the best that he could, her duffel bag having been thrown next to it, another one seemingly nearby that had probably been placed there by her earlier on he guessed. Ordering Sam to stay with them he and Jayne followed her further up another path.

Soon, she fell to her knees and started crawling, motioning for them to do the same thing. In the end, they crawled their way up to a small ridge that overlooked the large village that they were supposed to be heading into. "You see that, this place is crawling with alliance. You would have been shot on sight."

Mal and Jayne both gaped at the sight, sure enough they could see blue uniforms everywhere, and the alliance marked ships stationed nearby. "Oh, _juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan_..." the Captain muttered sarcastically, crawling back down and heading off towards the waiting mule. Jayne and their mystery guest followed, making their way back to the mule and uncovering it. "Well, I guess I owe you a thanks, though I'd rather…"

"Captain," she interrupted, pulling a small pouch out of the duffel bag and handing it over to him. "That's what we agreed on." She nodded to his hand, pulling her bag on to her shoulder as she went over to check the boxes.

He stared at the pouch, than around the area before looking back at the boxes. It had been hell getting them onto the mule and off again, he wondered just how she was going to move them on her own and what in the hell she was going to do with feds crawling around this place. "You our dealer?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he had gotten the right end of the stick. She nodded and clicked open the top box. "What happened to that other guy? Scruff I believe his name was?" Scruff was the name of the guy who they had talked through, the guy who was in fact, the middle man.

"He sold me out, tried handing me over, the _hun dan_. He doesn't know that they aren't going to find a shred of evidence against me, signs of only him even being in there." She muttered, making sure that it was loud enough as she pulled out a sniper rifle from the box. It was one of those new kinds too and Mal couldn't believe that he'd been smuggling guns.

"Sniper rifles huh?" He asked, going over to look in the box.

"Yep, fresh off the market and I got them for a cheap price. Usually they're 750 a piece. Pricey but in good condition, which isn't normal and they have decent and worthy shots. They have a 300 yard range, built with custom ammunition with 20. calibre bullets and a highly pressurized cylinder that leave a hole the size of your fist… if you're lucky." She finished, examining the weapon, cocking the hammer and looking through the scope. Mal looked down to his clenched fist and whistled at the size. "Yep, a real piece of work these are."

Jayne busied himself with examining the array of guns and grenades that littered the box, filling every space with a vast range of weaponry both old and new. Mal glanced over and looked around the area, wondering if she was hiding her own transport somewhere nearby. "So, how're you movin' them then?"

Her head snapped up and he saw that same emotionless face again, a blank page. He watched as she put the gun back solemnly and closed the box, much to Jayne's disappointment. She looked back up and opened her mouth to speak when gunshots sounded. Everyone ducked for cover, Mal taking refuge behind a tree, Sam jumping behind the mule along with that woman and Jayne going behind a second tree just short two feet of the mule.

The Alliance were shooting at them, how they'd found them Mal didn't know, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He fired off his own rounds just as Jayne did the same. "Hey Sam," she addressed Sam; "You know how to fire a gun?"

"Damn straight I do," was his reply.

She nodded back to him, handing over her own gun, "Cover me," she told him, receiving a curt following nod. She made a start to stand but looked back over his face, studying him, "You look just like your dad," she commented, slapping him on the shoulder before hunching around the mule, heading towards the boxes that were now hers. Opening the top box she snuck her hand in, feeling around for the grenades that lingered at the bottom as Sam provided the cover fire for her.

Snatching up three she rolled them gently to Sam before digging her hand in again, pulling out four this time and coming back to sit with him, a new gun in her hand. "See this pin here," she pointed to a small loop hole just big enough for a deft finger, "Pull, count to three than throw them that way," she pointed in the general direction of the alliance party, handing him three grenades as she picked one up and quickly pulled the pin out. Slowly counting to three she stood and pulled back her arm, launching it high and far. Ducking just in time as a loud explosion sounded off, stray dirt raining over head she told him, "And throw them more than 12 feet away." He nodded and pulled the first pin, quietly counting to three in his head before standing up and throwing it in the general direction.

"So, what did you say you're name was again?" He asked coming back to sit next to her as gunfire erupted overhead.

"I didn't," she replied, throwing another grenade. Eventually the number of purple bellies declined, reaching zero and everyone came out of their hiding spot.

"Anyone get shot?" Mal asked holstering his weapon after doing a quick sweep of the area. Receiving shakes of the heads he was satisfied with another job where no-one got shot, it was a blessing.

Once again, Mal had spoken too soon in his mind as his centre of gravity was shifted and he was pushed to the ground, the sound of gunfire ringing his ears.

River walked into the infirmary, Phoebe already there storing away the new batch of medicine she had gotten recently, watching as she placed them in labeled drawers and categorized locations that made it easy to find the needed equipments for the same job in the same places. "The cub is injured, wounded to protect alpha male, now we protect her."

"River darlin', what ya sayin'?" Phoebe asked confused by River's babble. River never answered, just turning and leaving the infirmary and making her way to the cockpit, firing up _Serenity _for flight.

Phoebe shook her head at River's spout, it becoming a naturally reoccurring event that happened, though if she thought about it, River had been saying more and more un-understandable sentences and riddles in the past few weeks than she had in a whole two years. She just prayed that River wasn't going to go into a spiral of crazy, not sure if she was prepared for such a sight. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sounds of scuffling feet and the Captain's voice shouting her through the walls of the ship. She turned to the door to see Mal carry in a young woman and place her on the examination table. "Phoebe, she got shot, twice."

She turned on 'doctor mode' as it had been called a while back and set to seeing the wounds, the woman barely conscious and with the amount of blood loss Phoebe expected her to be long out by now. She shooed Mal away but watched as this stranger gripped his arm, pulling him towards her. He bent down, her hand on his shoulder and her mouth next to his ear, and heard her breathe his scent in and he was sure he could hear her smile slightly. She whispered the next words in such a soft and caring, childlike voice that he hadn't heard her speak once, "Hey Dad."

He turned his head to get a proper look at her, wondering if she was just having him or not. Glancing down to her neck he caught sight of a thin gold chain and he pulled it out to show a small golden cross on the chain. _His _cross. It really was her, "Hey kid," he spoke, his voice slightly scratchy due to the force of keeping the tears of joy from leaking. The corners of her lips tugged into the tiniest of smiles before it reverted back to its stony mask of nothingness.

Phoebe drew out a hypodermic needle and a vial, connecting the two she turned to the stranger on her table, "Now, this is gonna help with the pain," she told her, nodding to the equipment in hand. She watched as the stranger leaned towards Mal on her good arm, her bad arm pointing to the needle.

"No. Don't touch me with that." She declared her eyes wide with fear and anger.

Mal glanced between the two and then at the hypo before looking back down to her. He glanced over to Jayne, nodding at her legs. Jayne nodded back, a little confused but did as he was told, going over to her legs. She hadn't noticed their movements with her eyes laid over that needle, as if it was going to bite at her at any moment. Mal looked back to Jayne and nodded once before grabbing both of her upper arms and pinning her to the table, Jayne holding her legs downs to stop her from kicking out.

She struggled under their hold as she tried to free herself, wriggling her body and arms in every way. She didn't care about the pain it caused or the fact that it caused her to bleed more, all she cared about was getting away from that room and the doctor. "Phoebe, do it," Mal ordered, not meeting his daughters' eyes focusing on keeping her from moving less and less. He was surprised she even lasted this long due to how pale her face was and the two gunshot wounds, one in the right shoulder the other in her gut. Those kind of wounds depleted the person of energy in a manner of seconds, she was still going after minutes.

Phoebe administered the drug and waited for it to take affect as Mal and Jayne continued to hold down a still struggling girl. When she finally stopped squirming and her eyelids fell closed, only then did they let go, Mal going out to grab her hand, holding it in his as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, only just seeing a small scar that ran from the corner of her left eye and disappearing into her hair line. "Mal?" Jayne asked to the quiet, deep in thought captain. "Do we know her fa' cer'ain?"

He glanced up and realised that he was the only one, who properly knew who she was, and knew what Jayne had meant. He'd seen him watching her that night, wondering the same thing as he had done. If it was true? He nodded to the man, looking back down to her he softly speaking his next set of words, only just realizing that she was finally back after 17 years, "Yeah, it's her." He couldn't bring himself to say her name, worried that if he did she may just disappear from him like she had done all those years ago.

Phoebe listened to the conversation as she treated her patient, seeing to the gut wound first. 'It's her?' She asked herself, finally getting a proper look at her face. 'It's her!' Was her next thought, the resemblance still the same after all of these years, her face was almost exactly the same, it just looked older and maybe a little worn but, she understood that part. She put herself to work, trying to heal her the best that she could and as carefully as she could. Mal didn't leave once and Phoebe didn't argue with him, not when it was her.

Sam stood in the common room, watching his father suddenly become very protective of this woman and very caring for her, even Jayne and Phoebe seemed to have changed their moods slightly for her. He left them to it, not quite sure if he was intruding on something so he made his way to the engine room, hoping to find Hoban. "Hoban?" He called out, stepping into the room and looking at the still messy floor.

"Yeah?" he answered back, coming away from the engine, wiping the grease off his hands on an old cloth. "Sam, how'd the job go? Hope nobody got shot, did someone get shot?"

Sam just stared at him thinking over what he was actually doing here, 'To find some answers,' he told himself, "We got paid," he answered meekly, not quite sure how else to approach it.

Hoban stared at him curiously before his face fell at what wasn't being said, "Who got shot? Cap'ain again?"

"No, no, er, ain't none of the crew."

"Then who?"

Sam shrugged at him, going over to the decades old hammock that refused to give under any weight and sitting himself on it. "Never said, but Dad an' Jayne jus' call her 'her', any ideas?" He asked finally turning to look at the mechanic whose body had stilled at the word.

Hobanfroze, wondering if it really could be her again, wondering how they knew it even was her. He turned towards the hall and made a run, heading towards the infirmary. He didn't answer Sam's questions, just concentrated on seeing the truth for himself as he turned and made his way down the stairs.

He froze at the open infirmary doors, just staring at the sight with his mouth hanging open. Entering he found Mal sitting next to her bed and holding her hand, stroking it. Hoban looked at the face, wondering if it was similar, and it was. It was definitely her. He only hoped that for everyone's sake, she was as sane as them, not wanting to think of the alternative.

He barely registered anything else as his twin sister pushed him out of the infirmary, leaving the Captain alone with her. "Really her?" He asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't a look-a-like.

She nodded with a small smile on her face at how even he recognized her. "Got the cross too." The cross was a gift from Mal when she was 5. Whenever he picked her up after she had first found it when she was 3, her hands had always gone straight to the small cross, playing with it and admiring it. He had found her wearing it once or twice after he had taken it off at night and gave up trying to keep it away from her, giving it to her for her fifth birthday. She hadn't taken it off since then.

He nodded back, excitement bubbling inside him. Mal had never been the same when she was taken. For the first four months at least, he had locked himself out of the world, almost stone cold at the thoughts of her. He would regularly check the cortex at night, seeing if there was any sign of her on there, each search turning up nothing.

He had softened a bit when Sam had arrived, the feeling of being a father coming back to him, even if it was slowly. He even began smiling again. Everybody knew that he still checked the cortex at night, seeing if she was on there, he hadn't stopped once, not even when everyone had stopped talking about her for fear their Captain would spiral back into his state of cold.

About seven years after she had first been taken had he changed over night. His mood was sour and his general actions being very bad, you were unlucky if you caught the wrong end of it. Wash had then done a check and found out that there had been a reward for a dead or alive Maya. The months after that were hard. What was worse was 3 years later, in the heights of the second Unification war, when it was at it's peak of destruction and pain, it had been removed and her photo placed in the deaths section. That hurt everyone that did. Nobody had been able to talk happily for a few weeks, months for Mal and Inara.

It was shocking that it was even her or that she was even here in front of them. It had been seven years since that death report had been found, seven years since they'd seen her 17 year old face. It had been seven years since they had properly mourned her and now here she was, right in front of them, on their ship in the infirmary. Hoban nodded again, staring through the window as Mal watched over his sleeping daughter.

He heard Sam enter soon after, seeing that Mal was content with being with this girl who he knew nothing about. "Hoban? Phoebe" He asked with that hint of command, coming to stand next to them and staring through the window of the infirmary. "Who is she?"

The twins turned to look at him, having momentarily forgotten that he had never been told anything about her and that he wouldn't know a single thing about her. "Sam," Phoebe started, pulling him away from the infirmary and towards the stairs. "She…that girl in there she er…"

"That's Maya," Hoban finished off as he followed them to the galley.

"Maya who?" Sam asked, his question still being unanswered. They found Trent in there who was busy making himself a cup of tea and finding himself a biscuit as they walked in. He looked up when he heard the mentioning of her name.

Phoebe glanced over to see that Trent was listening in, as she told Sam to sit down. "Maya is erm…she was here before you were an' well, she er..."

Trent picked up his cup and joined them, interrupting Phoebe's attempt at telling Sam who she was, "Maya? As in Maya Jayne, Maya?" This was clarified for him when she nodded her head, "I thought…but the cortex…"

"I know, I know. She ain't though so, that's somethin'."

"Wait a minute, she here, as in here here, on this ship here?" There wouldn't be any other reason for them to be talking about her otherwise as nobody had ever said her name aloud for 17 years.

Phoebe nodded again, oblivious to Sam's questioning glances at the two who were talking in code. "Yeah, she er got shot, twice. So Cap'ain brought her on so's I can fix her up."

Trent nodded in understanding before his eyes traveled over Sam. "Sam, you er, you don't know her yet do ya?"

He shook his head, "No, an' ain't one of ya answerin' my question. Who's Maya Jayne?"

"Maya Jayne Serra Reynolds," Jayne's voice interrupted them as he stood in the doorway watching over them. "She's ya sis' who feds 'napped years ago, year 'fore you were born." He made his way over to the kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee before leaning on the unit and watching over the four children. Hoban left to go check up on the engine, making sure that it was still running fine whilst Trent left to go see if she was still in the infirmary.

Sam sat there, staring at the man with his mouth hanging open stupidly. Nobody had ever told him that he had a sister called Maya, or the fact that she had been kidnapped by the feds 17 years ago. "I have an older sister?" Jayne nodded, feeling slightly sorry for the kid that not once had he been told anything. "Then why ain't none of ya told me?"

Jayne nodded to Phoebe, a sign for her to leave as he sat down next to him, "Sam, we er, we thought she was dead. Cortex screened seven years 'go that she had been killed in a fire with the feds. Won't no need ta tell ya 'bout someone who ya wasn't gonna see."

He watched as Sam sat there, taking it all in knowing that there was more to the story than he was being told. He set to asking Jayne the many questions that were rolling around in his head, "How old when she was taken?"

"Seven."

"Oh," he nodded and his eyes became interested in the surface of the table, "Feds huh?"

"Yeah, damn purple bellies took her from straight in front of the ship." Sam nodded again, the sound of anger and guilt in Jayne's voice catching him of guard.

"So, er, not a word from her," Jayne shook his head, taking a sip of his drink before leaving him to think it over. "Jayne?" He stopped in his tracks and turned in the doorway, cup still in hand, "Why did my dad not tell me?"

"Ask him yaself," was his only answer as the man departed leaving the younger man to think about it.

Trent sat outside the window, standing on the stairs, watching as Mal stroked Maya's face. From what he could see her face, besides being paler than he remembered it, seemed slightly older and had slimmed out nicely, but it was still recogniazble. Age had done good to it though, defined check bones highlighted by the sterile white light, an angular jaw which fitted her face well. He sat there, allowing old forgotten memories to flood his mind.

"_Shh, shh, shh," she told him, her body shaking with excitement as she watched him anxiously watching her. "And then they came, in their packs of hundreds…"_

"_Until the great beasties of their time stormed through their crowds, orderin' a stop to this rebellion. 'Roar', shouted Mr. T. standin' in front of them small an' puny grass eaters. 'This, is our land, Roar!'"_

_She giggled, the 'small and puny grass eaters' in her hands, "'Oh no, we come in peace. Do not eat us!'" _

_He brought the small plastic 'beasties' in his hand to land in front of her. "'Too late, you had been warned, now feel our teeth, Roar!'"_

"'_Roar,'" she called back, pouncing on top of him as they wrestled their dinosaurs with each other. She rolled onto her back, Trent on top of her, "'Argh, you have bitten me, my blood, leaking. Argh, my time is short. Argh," she finished, her arms falling by her sides as Trent erupted in laughter, her small frame shaking with laughter too. _

_They hushed their voices at the sound of Mal's, "Those two always dis'pear 'fore bed, Maya?! Mai?! Where are ya girl?" The two children in question looked at each other and nodded, grins as wide as their faces as they crept to the door, dinosaurs abandoned on the floor behind them. _

"_Trent, come on, dinosaurs are waitin' to tell you a story, a real good story tonight," Wash chimed hoping it would coax his own son out. They both peered round the door of the storage that they had adapted to being their secret place, seeing Wash looking around the galley for them and heading of towards the engine room._

_They nodded to each other and flung the door open, both making a run for the only available exit. They barely avoided Mal's hands, who was waiting next to the door for their exit. Laughing at his failure the two continued through the door and down the hall. Turning the corner they both called, "Oomph," as they hit something hard. That something turned out to be Jayne who picked them both up, one in each arm. "No fair, you cheated," they both called, pouting as a humoured Jayne waited for their parents to arrive._

"_We did not cheat, we were merely one step ahead of you," Wash told them as he extracted his own child from his arms. Mal doing the same with his._

"_Not our fault you two are losin' ya touch," Mal teased to them, ruffling her hair as a way to stop her pouting. "Come on, an' this time _stay_ in bed," he warned pointing a finger at her as he carried her to the bunk that she shared with Phoebe. _

_Wash carried his own son, thanking Jayne on the way, towards the bunk that he shared with Hoban Tam. "If you two wanna play this game some more, you're gonna have to think _outside_ the box, okay?" He asked, opening the bunk. Trent nodded back, smiling at the thoughts for their next great escape already running around his head._

He smiled at the memory, looking in the infirmary for another minute before retiring to the cockpit for his shift.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

_**Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan... - - - - Oh, this is a happy development. **_

_**Hwun dan - - - - bastard**_

**A/N: **So this chapter is how she gets onto the ship and the crews response, the next chapter will include a little crew interaction and the first time we get inside Maya's thoughts. And we get to know a little bit more about her in the next one. Happy readings :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to **RionaEire, writtenwordlover **and **LadyBree** for reviewing, it's nice to know you all like how the story's turning. :)

Thanks to **The Breeze **for alerting my story, it's nice that you want to carry on reading it :)

**A/N 2: RionaEire - **I've read over the chapter you meant and I can see why you would think Trent is 18 and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. He's not. He's actually 25, erm... what that was, was telling us that Mal started flying again when he had a decent and old enough pilot, but he's been flying aorund for seven years already, which is why they're so accustomed to their way of living and how they all know the basic action that happens on the ship. I'll put it in in the next chapter or the one after to clear up the confusion for you.:)

Also, Phoebe and Hoban are actually 30 years old, they remembered more details because they were older at the time and slightly more educated so hopefully that's cleared up a little bit. Phoebe also wouldn't quite have the experience needed to look after her Aunt River because, with Simon being as protective as he is, he would make sure his children didn't see their Aunt having a break down. Either he'd take River away or ask the children to leave whilst she got some rest.

Hopefully a few things have been cleared up for you and thanks for pointing out these things to me :) Happy Readings.

* * *

Her mind swam with vague memories of the fatal few hours before her body succumbed to darkness. Replaying them she wondered, over the pounding of her head and the constant head cracking throbs, if she had really seen, smelt, heard, done and said what she just had. Lifting her arms felt useless, like dead weight, as if someone had pumped them full of lead. She had the same troubles trying to lift her legs or even trying to curl her fingers into a fist, testing out her nerve reflexes.

Playing back the last moments she watched as if they were in slow motion; gunshots, alliance scum, everyone being fine, the falling of bodies and the tearing of flesh and the spilling of blood. His voice in her ears, his hands caring over her wounds, picking her up. The familiar surroundings of a firefly filled her senses and she knew that it must have been _Serenity,_ no other boat she could think of that would be still working. Then the shuffling of bodies, and the white light, the sterile smell. No! She thought, her eyes snapping open to see the white ceiling, the bright antiseptic light, the sterile walls. Her body grew rigid as it shot up, finding a new kind of energy that hadn't been there moments ago.

She panicked, her heart going into hyper drive at the thoughts of being back, that after so many years of covering her tracks they'd somehow managed to find her again, take her in again to start a whole new process. Despite the cries her swimming head gave her to give in to sleep, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and a searing pain in her gut caused her to buckle slightly. Catching her hand on the table she steadied herself, holding her stomach as she analysed her surrounding, taking in every detail of every corner. "Whoa there," a voice called out. The hands landing on top of her shoulders startled her, the same kind of action that _they_ would use. "Come on, back to bed kid," he cooed, trying to push her body in the direction of the bed.

That's when her body reacted the way it had been trained to. She slammed her back into the person, feeling her body fall onto theirs as they hit the wall. Turning her body she brought her hands up, her right pinning their left arm above their head and her left arm going across their throat, an easily manipulative position on anybody. She ignored the burning that ran through her body, telling her she needed to rest as she stared down her captor.

She froze, those shocked blue eyes reflecting the warmth she remembered seeing in them so many times.

Her arms fell, releasing him as she stepped away and put a little space between them. Hitting the bed she stumbled, falling to the floor with her eyes staring off to the man in front of her. He knelt down, carefully putting a few feet between them as he watched her for a second. Her limbs hurt and her head was spinning with many voices telling her truths and lies, each one different to the last. "Kid?" He called out, edging a hand out to her. She didn't flinch or turn away; she stared at the hand, following it to his face. He was worried, she knew it, and scared. He might not admit it but she knew he was scared. Most people usually were when they first met her, it was second nature to her, and it had been drummed into her learning to be like that.

He inched closer, his arm resting on her shoulder as he crouched next to her, watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. She flinched from him, shuffling away from his touch ever so slightly as her hands curled into fists in front of her, her eyes concentrating on that very small action, easing the heavy burden that lay in the thick of her mind.

Mal watched as she stared with the utmost concentration at her hands, her wounds reopened after 3 days of healing and her face a blank mask. He knew that she might not be the same daughter he remembered so many years ago, but he never thought that after she recognized him, she would lash out so professional like with nothing but empty coldness in her eyes. It hurt him to see her this…gone. He just hoped that whatever had happened to her and whatever they had done to her, they hadn't done what they had done to River so many years before.

He watched as she crossed her arms across her tucked up knees, her head resting on them as she quietly and - strangely – peacefully, rocked her body slightly until it stopped. Leaning in he touched her shoulder again, finding that she didn't move this time he moved back the loose curls that didn't reach the ponytail to find that she was sleeping. He prayed that when she woke up she'd be a part of the girl he knew. He waited, knowing that the doc' would be here soon to check up on her as he closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were begging to fall.

* * *

Jayne woke up to the smell of…something. He couldn't quite describe the smell except that it smelt like good, delicious hot food, which was strange because he hadn't smelt something that good since he was last on Shadow, and that was Kaylee's cooking. He shuffled out of bed, throwing on some clothes and climbing out of the bunk he tiredly made his way towards the galley, Hoban already meeting him from the cockpit as it had been his shift. The sound of other bunks opening could be heard but the two of them made their way to the galley, standing in the doorway at the sight.

Maya was stood behind the kitchenette, her coat draped around her, stirring in a pot. She was pale and her body looked as if it was shivering slightly but she didn't turn away from the cooking food, her eyes not straying to the door. River was sat at the table, a bowl in front of her as she waited for the food to become cooked enough to eat. "What in the hell?" Jayne asked, stepping into the room and walking slowly to the table to see River look back and smile at them all.

"Stomach growls so she cooks, only thing makes her happy at the moment. Helps her feel again," she cryptically called, taking her bowl over to the young chef, holding it out as she waited to be served. Maya obliged, filling the bowl up with what appeared to be some form of stew, made out of what Jayne had no idea.

"You're 'possed to be restin'," the doctor in Phoebe cried, her tired mind not being able to function doctoral commands.

She shrugged in reply, her face a mask of nothing as she pulled out another bowl and poured some of the pots contents into it. "I was hungry. Sorry if I woke you all up. Would anyone like any before it goes cold," she held out the bowl and watched as they all glanced around to one another before giving in to their stomachs cries of being filled. Handing out bowls of food to everyone who asked she finally held one out to the merc, who hadn't said a word at all and was eyeing her carefully. "It's not going to kill you, it's safe to eat." She told him, waving the bowl with a larger serving than the others and a spoon out to him, "I remember what your appetite was like."

He took it and sat himself down, watching as everyone else was happily digging into their own food. Minutes later she sat next to him, slowly eating her own bowl full as everyone almost gulped theirs down with satisfaction. He lifted his spoon and took a bite, the taste filling his senses as he went in for another, and another, and another bite. He looked up from his food when Mal walked in, his eyes heavy with panic and restless sleep, "What the gorram hell is goin' on?"

"Mal?" Jayne queried, putting his spoon down and looking around to see that only Maya was still eating, as slowly as she was.

"We're enjoyin' this wonderfully cooked and delicious food. Try some, it is to die for," Trent's humouring tone rang out, receiving a glare from the Captain.

He opened his mouth to reply but River had pushed a bowl of the stew they were eating into his hands, "Eat. Helps give strength." Mal looked down and than his eyes glanced around the table, falling on the hunched figure of Maya who hadn't seemed to have changed her clothes yet.

Sitting down in the only available seat next to her, he slowly examined it and watched as other members of his crew went up for their second helpings. He watched as she slowly ate her food, chewing for what seemed like minutes before actually swallowing. He took a bite and found that it was nicer than anything they had ever had on board the boat. He happily sat, eating it as aimless chatter broke out across the table. He just studied her, finally taking note of how skinny she was, too skinny.

He watched as she limped to the common room, following her as she slumped on the couch outside the infirmary. "Shouldn'ta been up," he commented, his arms crossed against his chest staring down at her. She didn't look up, her eyes transfixed on the infirmary as they talked.

"I was hungry; I wasn't going to let myself starve now was I?" Her voice was cold and patronizing, reminding him of Inara and how her voice could change in an instant.

"Shoulda jus' said, coulda fixed ya somethin'." His tone was calm, a little cold that she would rather take to straining herself than allowing others to help her.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice changed to that monotone voice that he had heard from the moment he saw her again, no emotions behind her words, but the softness that he remembered her having was still there.

"Three days." She nodded in reply, accepting the answer as her mind shuffled through the new and many memories that were being woken up. "Question," he started, his arms unfolding as he looked over her, her eyes still staring at the infirmary behind him, "Where in the hell did ya get 2,000 credits from? An' why did ya feel ya had to deal with ya own damn family?" His words were harsh and cold, bouncing off every wall and back into her ears, rolling around her head as she contemplated her answer.

"A few jobs, a few cons and a few extra bits here and there," was her reply to his first question, not yet answering his second as he tried to stare her down, his eyes turning bitter and cold at her actions.

"Like the war." It wasn't a question but a statement, referring to the browncoat that she was yet to remove, and that was when he first saw a glimpse of emotion behind her eyes, a quick flash of joy and regret, pain and loss. She looked at him, shifting her body weight into a more comfortable spot as he continued to stare her down. "An' why feel the need ta deal with ya own damn family? Why couldn't ya jus' tell us it was you?"

She continued her stare, not once backing down or turning away, her next words hitting him hard as the truth sunk in, "Protection. And I had more then enough to spare." She stood up, making a turn to the passenger dorms when his voice stopped her.

"See, here is where I'm confused now. Few jobs an' few cons, the war. All that ain't gonna get ya anywheres near 2,000 an' more." She turned to face him, waiting to hear what his conclusion was. "Dressed like that I'd say ya were doin' somethin' more than jus' connin'."

She took a threatening step towards him, eyes wide with anger. He didn't flinch at her actions, just stood there, arms crossed, almost mocking her as he waited for a response. "What are you trying to say captain?" She dared him to say what she knew he was thinking. Waited for the words to drop that had haunted her in her sleep.

His face inched closer to hers, his arms unfolding as he took the dangerous step towards her, "Whorin's a pretty damn good business for those in ne…" He never got his chance to finish as his back made contact with the ground, his nose bloodied as she straddled him, grabbing his shirt by the collar and staring down at him, the anger seeping through every pore of her body as her eyes registered nothing but the rage behind her actions.

"I am not a whore captain, don't you ever confuse me for one either," she spoke, her voice soft but cold and her words stinging him with every syllable. He grabbed her own shoulders, rolling her over and pinning her down firmly.

"Hey kid, don't get tetchy jus' cos I guessed correctly," he teased, watching as her face changed to one of death, an all too familiar expression that he'd seen before. He'd seen it in assassins, the ones that had killing and hand to hand combat trained into them. There had been a few in the first war, killing whole platoons by themselves. Luckily the independents had managed to kill or restrain them before they were all gone. But it wasn't easy. Mal had survived one once, but only because Zoë had saved him, shooting the killer square in the back from the shadows before Mal was dead meat.

Now here he was, pinning down his own assassin, his own daughter. At least now he knew what they had done to her, he just wished he was wrong. He felt her arms grab at his sides, pulling him down effectively turning the tables around again. He didn't want to have to hurt her but knew that if he didn't get her out of this damn killer mode, it might not be only he she had a mind to kill, as he felt her hands slip to his neck. Seeing the table next to them he grabbed her arm the best that he could and brought her head down onto it, momentarily stunning her as he pinned her to the floor, her front on the ground as he twisted her arms and used his full weight to keep her held down.

Phoebe took that moment to walk in, the sound of the fight had reached out and she was the only one who had heard it. Gasping she stood, staring at the sight, "Captain?"

"Dope her," was his only command when he thought that she wouldn't stop until she was free. But after the words had left his mouth she had gone rigid, her body cooled with fear.

"No!" She had screamed, scaring even him with the plea that came with it. "No! Don't come near me with that damn thing!" she warned and Mal became confused. She was mighty scared of a damn needle and that worried him. What was worse was the fact that her voice seemed all matters of threatening, her voice angry and determined to not have the dreaded medication

He released her, worried that he may do more harm than good as he watched her roll over, hands up defensively ready for a fist fight so that she wasn't given the drugs. "No drugs, no more. You give me any drugs and I'll swear you gonna wish you hadn't." He shook his head at the questioning glances Phoebe was giving him and sat opposite her, watching as her eyes changed, becoming those blank but anger filled orbs he had seen just lately, her body tightening as her muscles readied themselves for fighting. It pained him to see her so panicky, hurt, raged and scared…broken. Those feelings of guilt rushing back to him, making him think that this was his fault.

He shook his head at her, holding up his hands showing that he wasn't going to hurt her, "No drugs. I promise, no more drugs. Ya safe here, ain't no-one gonna hurt ya kid." His voice was gentle and soft as he tried to calm down her teary eyes.

Her eyes went wild and she seemed to be confused before Mal watched as it was soon replaced by that too familiar mask she wore. "Sorry." She muttered, standing herself up and reaching out a hand to pull him up. "Didn't mean…Hope I didn't hurt you."

He shook his head, not quite sure what he had seen. "I'm fine. Listen, kid, why don't ya er, go rest up, in one of the passenger dorms." She nodded and left them as she skittered away to the rooms in question. Mal turned to Phoebe and stalked over to her, keeping his eyes trained on the direction she had just left. "Nobody hears anything' 'bout this. _Dong ma_?"

She nodded, her face slightly pale at what she had just witnessed before she disappeared back into the infirmary, going through the supplies just to keep her mind and hands busy.

Mal made his way to the cargo bay, to see if Jayne was on his weights bench so that they could talk about their new found problem. But he was caught by River who stepped in front of him, cutting off his path. "Scars easily reopened, learnt to hide it well, keep it controlled. New place, new faces, old place, old faces. Conflicts with defenses, conflicts with her ways of protecting herself. Conflicting interests. Damages more before she can heal properly." He stared at her, trying to decrypt just half of what she had just said. Nodding his head when he believed he understood the general idea of her talk he made a start to get past her, but she blocked him again, shaking her head, "Secrets to be told herself. Trying to fix it, just needs more time. Doesn't need people seeing her more differently than already do, too many conflicts and contradictions." She then pushed him the other way, making her point clear that he wasn't to tell anyone what had happened, that it wasn't his place too even if he was the captain of this ship.

* * *

She locked the door behind her, resting her head on the cool barrier before leaning her back against it and sighing. 'Why now? Control Maya, remember, control is the key. You've done it plenty of times,' she told herself, taking deep breaths as she closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing. 'Inhale, exhale, in, out, in, out. Slowly now.' She opened her eyes and took in the pale room, being glad of the change to the white room she had seen so much of already.

Her head dipped as she thought about what she had almost just earned herself, about how she easily lashed out at her own father. She couldn't help it though, not when he implied she was a…a…a whore. She hated that word, grew up hating it and made sure that no man dared think twice about calling her it. It wasn't so much the meaning that would set her off, but the memory behind it, the one that burned her mind and supplied the energy for her anger and lashings half of the time.

Slumping she sighed heavily, her mind cataloguing the useful, useless, painful, happy, wanted and unwanted memories that she had, putting them in their proper places for future references. Her hand reached into the pocket on her shirt, the one she knew the longest memory lay. Pulling an old and worn paper style photo she held it in front of her, clutched in her right hand. Her left hand traced around the faces on there, around each person and how she could easily put a small handful of memories to each one.

That day hit her hard, knowing that the person they had known was gone and most likely never coming back. She wanted to be that girl again, the one who didn't have to control herself all day long, the one who didn't fear anything, the one who was happy. She blinked back begging tears, her fists tightening at the pain. She slammed her fist onto the floor. One pain for another. Physical for emotional. Always the better choice. That was another thing she had learnt long ago. The physical pains are easier to heal, easier to come over, and easier to handle. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back, resting as she put to ease the survival side of her brain.

* * *

River sat outside, tracing imaginary circles on the door as she listened to heavy beating of hand on metal. She paced her mind with Maya's, their breathing in sync as her hand became slower in movement, her brain registering the pain. River sighed, quietly whispering to herself as she stood and walked away, "Time heals the wounds, just needs time to comprehend."

* * *

Sam approached his dad in the cockpit, wanting answers. He knew that something bad, really bad, had happened before he was born, but he didn't think this bad. He just wanted a good explanation, or any kind of one. "Dad," he started, crossing the boundary between hall and cockpit, waiting for any sign of life.

"What is it son?"

He sat down in the co-pilots seat, watching the stars as they slowly flew past. "How come you ain't never talked 'bout Maya?" He turned to see that Mal was still staring out, as if he wasn't hearing the question.

"Sam, she…that was a erm…listen," he turned to face him, uncertainty written into every corner of his face. "I thought, _we all,_ thought that she was gone, dead. Won't no need ta talk 'bout a dead person."

He contemplated this, knowing that he would have done the same but, "What made ya think she was dead?"

Mal just stared at him, before turning to the cortex and pressing a few buttons. He motioned with his hand for his son to come over. What he saw was the list on the cortex of the dead, it was dated seven years ago. On the screen he saw a picture of his newly found sister, with the big read letters at the bottom saying 'Deceased'. The details of her 'death' were attached to it as well; killed in cross fire. He nodded at his answer, understanding why he wasn't told a thing and why nobody thought to talk about it.

"Ya still my son Sam, don't you forget that," Mal told him, causing the boy to nod in satisfaction with what he had learnt.

* * *

Jayne was lifting weights on his weights bench when he saw Maya walk in, her eyes darting around the room as she searched for something. "What ya lookin' for kid?" Putting his weights down he sat up, watching her movements.

"My bags," was her simple reply, as she wandered over to the two boxes that were technically hers. "Have you seen them?" She asked, her hands trailing over the boxes in longing.

He stood up, stretching his body slightly as he did, walking over to the boxes, leaning down over the side of them and pulled out her two large duffel bags, handing them to her. She took them and slung them over her shoulders, "Thanks," was her only words as she left him there. He watched her leave and sighed to himself, seeing her so stiff and empty was a burden to him. Even if she wasn't his, she always liked to act as if she was.

His eyes fell on the boxes, and wanting to have a good nosy around at what was in them he opened the top box. What he saw inside was Alliance issued weapons that the purple bellies used themselves, all marked with the Alliance seals. He closed the box hastily, knowing that he had to tell Mal he left and went on his way for him.

Finding him in the cockpit Jayne entered and immediately voiced his concern, "Mal, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Was the instant reply as the Captain turned in the chair, facing the mercenary with a slight panic and fear in his eyes.

"Those two great big damn boxes ya left in plain sight. Top ones got 'liance marked weapons in them. Feds find us an' search them we're humped."

"Hide them, store them away," came a quick comeback, as he fled the cockpit and made his way directly to the passenger dorms. Not bothering to knock he slid open the door to one of the rooms, finding it empty he went to the next one, finding Maya in there unpacking. "Why didn't ya say?"

"Why didn't I say what?" She asked, her back turned to him as she continued to unpack.

"Alliance marked weapons, on my gorram boat an' you didn't think it needed mentionin'?" his voice was harsh again, not caring about civility here as he stared at her back.

She turned to face him, that blank mask etched onto her face again, "Didn't have time to say. I was planning on taking them to a core world and leave them in plain sight for the feds to see. Show them I got in under their noses, sabotage them and make them unusable though. It was to tease and mock them, something I remember you liking." She stared at him back for a split second before going back to her bags, the tension in the air not affecting her.

"Core world? We hittin' planet side soon as, an' ya gonna get them damn guns off my boat ya hear?" He ordered, already making a turn to leave and leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine," She called back, her voice entering his ears as he started to walk away, "I'll sell them, give half of the credits to you." He froze in his steps, turning to see the open door he had just left. Walking back he looked inside to find that she was staring at him, nodding her head alerting him that she didn't care about losing what she had paid for.

"No need to give me anythin', just don't be forgettin' small details such as this," he told her, turning again to leave.

"Which planet are we hitting next?"

"Persephone," he called back, going straight to the cargo bay to see Jayne close up the little hiding spot the guns were now in. "Secured?"

"Secured captain," he replied leaving the room.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

_**Dong ma - - - - understand?**_

**A/N: **Hope you all liked it :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to **RionaEire, Lady Bree** and **bb4evr **for reviewing. YAY!:)

Thanks to **CeredwenFlame **for favouriting. YAY! :)

**A/N: Lady Bree - **you'll get your answers to your thoughts, trust me. There'll be some things that'll make sense and be clarified later on in the story to make it more believablely real. So please bare with me...

* * *

"What's in the boxes?" Trent asked, his thumb going over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Nothing much," Maya answered, her eyes analysing the scenery and taking in every person around them. "Take a left."

He complied, turning the mule and following her instructions. Why Mal had asked him to do this he put down to another job offering. So he hadn't really said much. He was curious to what was inside the boxes that he was smuggling across the back roads of Persephone. Glancing to his side he watched her, her eyes calm and collective. "Haven't really had a chance to talk really," he started, breaking the silence. He caught, out of the corner of his eye that she cocked her head slightly, turning to look at him, "You and I."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Well, I just thought 'haps you'd like ta talk I mean, well, erm," he paused, not quite sure what he wanted to say as he huffed slightly before carrying on. "Welcome back Maya, long time no see," he smiled and watched as she smiled slightly at his words.

"Long time, long time," she whispered, staring out. Turning to look at him, a dopey, sloppy but happy grin filling his face, her heart dropped to her stomach, a ball of weight weighing her down. She saw in him the past of what she had lost. Glancing up at the warm, bright sun she grimaced. "Yellow is as sunny as the sun, you're just a bag full of sunniness," she whispered, receiving a strange look from Trent who quickly turned back to the road. "Make a right just 50 yards up," her voice commanded, a little shaky at the sudden thoughts.

_She was sat in the galley, enjoying the new batch of fresh and real food they had just picked up when a young woman, no older than 30 entered, a piece of the ships engine in her hand with a mean look in her eye, storming over to the captain. "Captain, gonna need us a new compression coil, the one in her heart's fit for bustin' an' Johnston broke this one, it breaks, we ain't nuttin' but floatin' in space."_

_The captain stared at her, taking in the new information, "Yella', make sure it doesn't break then, I'm not made of money you know." _

_"We all know ya got a lotta money fors this here deathtrap of yours," the young mechanic commented angrily. "An' I said nots to call me a colour," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest._

_The captain smirked and scraped her chair back, picking up her plate and depositing it on the kitchenette, "Yella' is the colour of the sun, the sun is nice, and you're nice. Simple. And seeing as I'm in a good mood, I'll dip into that special little pocket of mine to give you the money for this new compression coil that you need, and it can be new." The mechanics face brightened as her arms opened up, flying around the neck of the captain and embracing her in a bone crushing hug. _

_"Sex musta been great last then huh?" The mechanic smiled, trying to get the captain riled by pressing into her personal life. _

_"Fantastic as always, hasn't been any complaints from either of us yet. Come on," she motioned, not disturbed by the prodding of privacy as she led the mechanic to the cockpit. "Maxwell, which planet are we nearest to?"_

_"Bernadette captain why?" The pilot queried, his eyes not straying from the book he had been trying to read for the better part of a month. He was still on the second chapter. _

_"Touch down, we're going to need make a quick pit stop," she then turned to her mechanic, a serious look on her face, "And Yella', Tranquility's only going be a deathtrap if you are going to treat it like one."_

_"Stop calling me Yella', I don't like it. I ain't a colour!"_

_"Yellow is as sunny as the sun, you're just all full of sunniness," the captain commented mockingly, ruffling the girls hair._

She shook her head, looking back to the road, "Stop," she called out, seeing the little, broken looking building in front of them.

The mule stopped and Trent gave a low whistle, "Not the nicest of places, need me to come in?" She shook her head, climbing out of the passenger seat before making a start directly for the front door. "What about the boxes?" He thumbed his hand over his shoulder. She only shook her head again, entering the building and leaving the pilot waiting.

* * *

Mal waited, arms crossed over his chest with his eyes scanning the surface of the planet carefully. He'd made it back to _Serenity_ almost and hour ago, the new job already being planned out. He was waiting for the last two people who should have been back long before him, that's what she had promised him anyway. She had said she knew someone who she could make a quick and easy deal with, less than an hour she had said.

Hearing the familiar sounds of tires on dirt and the engine for the mule he put his hands on his hips, ready to ball her out. "Been gone a long time," he started calmly, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. "We got a schedule to stick to ya know."

"Few minor complications," came her collective words. She pulled out a small leather pouch and chucked it to him, his hands catching it easily. "Half as promised," he looked at it in his hands, feeling that it weighed more than what he was expecting someone would pay for a crate of alliance goods. Turning to her he saw her try to make a steady exit.

He started following her, his words trailing her as she made her way to the common room, "You said less than an hour, it's been almost three, mind tellin' me what these 'minor' complications were?"

She didn't stop, just kept walking until she reached her new room, opening the door she attempted to close it but Mal beat her to it, his hand stopping her from doing so. "What were they?"

He found her staring at him, her eyes hiding a small fire that was slowly diminishing, "Small and minor, nothing to worry about," her voice reminded him when Inara was avoiding the topic subject, but forcibly and in a terrifying way. She closed the door in front of him, leaving him stood there, uncertain of what to do.

* * *

"Sam, you're staying here," Mal ordered again, checking his gun and holstering it again, Jayne doing the same.

Sam stood there, mouth agape, "Dad I always come on jobs with you."

"Not this one, too dangerous," was his simple reply, leading the way to shuttle 2.

"And the others?"

"Sam, you're stayin' an' that's final!"

"Captain, two people ain't enough for this kind of job," Hoban commented, standing on the catwalk, waiting for the departure.

Mal turned to face him, hands on hips, "I'm the captain, I say two people than two people it is."

"Better chance with three," Maya commented, holstering two guns of her own and making her way up the stairs from the lower levels, "And with me we have three," she moved past them all, not giving them a second glance entering the shuttle, her hand wrapped around Mal's upper arm as she dragged him in too, closing the door firmly behind them once they were in.

"Hey," he started, turning her strong grip around by turning his body and twisting her arm up her back, resulting in a twist from her as she twisted his arm back, causing him to lean to one side trying to compensate for the pain. He used his other hand to bring it down and grabbed her second hand, holding them between them as he stared her down, "I'm the captain of this boat an' what I says goes, no question 'bout it. Now, next time you feel like takin' charge, don't, an' anymore of this I'll be sure to carry myself a little needle, just to make you stop. You got that?" He stared her down,

Her eyes stared back, blank again and it angered Mal to see that she was hiding herself. He watched as her head nodded slowly and her eyes dropped guiltily towards the floor, anger disappearing quickly. Now he felt guilty.

He let her go and made his way directly to the pilots' seat, knowing that he wasn't a chance in changing her mind. Everyone had figured that out quickly enough when she refused to listen to what everyone was telling her to do, actually it was more disobeying what the doctor and captain asked her to do, sometimes Jayne.

Mal had asked her to stay behind on the ship and look after it with River and Hoban; she'd just plain ignored him, walked straight past and straight into the disappearing crowds. He had tried to follow her but with the amount of turns and twists she had taken in the city, he'd easily lost her. When she had returned Mal had balled her out for it, telling her that she was to do as he asked her to do when she was living on his boat. She hadn't even said anything back, just took it all in and walked off with a hint of pride about her. Nobody knew where she had gone and nobody else really asked her for anything, just let her be whilst she settled back down onto her old home.

Jayne eyed Maya up, watching as she focused on checking her guns were good and cocking them soundly, making sure that the barrels were clean. Shuffling over to her he sat himself down, "Why you comin' on the job?"

"To make sure that neither of you get hurt nor shot," came the curt reply, her eyes stuck to her guns.

"Fine with two of us."

"Better with three."

He eyed her up again, her hands touching the tip of the guns, itching to fire. "Where'd ya learn to fight?" He already knew the answer, River had told them soon after she was first taken, he just hoped there wasn't going to be a repeat of actions, more specifically, a repeat of the Miranda broadwave.

She turned to face him, her face blank but her eyes masking her anger at the question, "Academy, the alliance trained me up."

He turned to see Mal stiffen in his seat, glancing back slightly at her statement. "Like River?"

"No, I'm not a reader. Just a fighter."

"Just a fighter then?" Mal asked, staring out at the changing sky in front of them.

She turned to him, her eyes blank too, just staring, not answering. Jayne watched as her face passed of a slight tinge of guilt before the mask came up again, and her head nodded slowly, "Yes, just a fighter and nothing more." She settled herself back and waited for the shuttle to land. Jayne just took to checking his own guns every 10 seconds, making sure that they were ready for a firefight.

* * *

Bullets raced passed them as they ran up the stairs, making their way to the roof to where the shuttle was parked. Jayne was in the lead with Maya close behind, Mal just entering the stairwell as a bullet tore through his leg. Maya heard him fall and turned to see him pulling himself up, "Carry on," he told her, standing badly as he limped up the stairs at a slow pace as the gunmen and their bullets tore through the door. "Go!" He ordered.

Jayne complied, she didn't. Gunning off the men as they came into sight she quickly made her way back down the stairs and stood to the back of Mal who stared daggers at her as she protected him, emptying her magazines into the unfortunate men who crossed her path. Mal slipped and she stopped, turning to make sure he was alright when the first blow hit her hard. She kicked her legs out, sweeping the man up and sending him flying back down the stairs and landing on top of a pile of other men.

Grabbing his arm she flung it across her shoulders as she aided him awkwardly up the stairs, knowing that they could be seconds away from being safe, of trapped. Using her free hand she pulled out a small sphere and putting it to her teeth she drew it back and dropped it back down the stairs behind them, spitting out the small pin as they ascended whilst the grenade took out a good portion of the stairs and a good handful of men.

Slamming the door behind them she limped with Mal to the open shuttle that Jayne was prepping for atmo. She sat him down carefully before returning to the shuttle door and closing that too as Jayne guided the ship back to a waiting _Serenity._

* * *

She had hung back at the door, straying towards the couch a little as Mal was fixed up by Phoebe. "No heavy lifting and you stay off that leg as much as you can. No unnecessary walking or I'll put you out," she warned him and Mal knew better than to disobey the doctors orders. She would very often follow through with her threats, making it clear that she was to be listened to.

"Yes doc'," he answered, watching as Maya walked away only after he was patched up and fighting fit.

"An' Cap'n, on ya next job can ya try to avoid gettin' shot, you've had more holes in ya than one of them bowls with holes in 'em, an' that's a lota holes." Mal laughed at the joke, pretty sure that she was being over the top with his injuries but nodded anyway. Hoping he might one day do a job without getting shot.

Limping as little as he could, he made his way to her room, knocking on the closed door he waited for an answer. She opened it and looked up to him, being slightly shorter than he was. "Why'd ya come back?"

He'd given the orders for her to leave, and he had told her beforehand that whatever he had said she needed to obey. He had said, but she hadn't obeyed. "I never leave a man behind."

Nodding he thought the line over, "Hear that from the war?" He didn't want to think about what else it could mean, but he knew that he'd always be thinking about that, the implications she could be putting in the lines she said.

"Followed it a lot in the war." Again he nodded at her answer, not wanting to delve deeper into her meaning, he left without a word, heading up the stairs and making his way to his bunk. Climbing down he followed the doctors orders and rested, his head lying on the pillow as he decided to catch up on the many lost hours of sleep he had had from weeks ago.

* * *

Trent closed his bunk, stretching as the cool air conditioning of the night cycle hit his skin. He turned to the cockpit, ready to start his shift in case anything happened when he found somebody already sat there. Walking up steadily, his tired mind too far gone to think about stealth as his feet hit the metal grating with little thuds. He sat in the pilots' seat, turning to the co-pilots to find Maya sat there, just staring. "Hey."

"Hi," she greeted, still staring, not a shred of emotion present in her voice, posture or face. He found out that she did that lately, a lot. That was all that she ever seemed to do, was stare.

"Can't sleep?" Simple questions and sentences was all that he could construct as he watched her as carefully as his sleep filled eyes would allow him.

"No, just needed to think. I can leave if you want?" She turned to him questioningly.

"No, no, no, no," he threw a dismissive hand at her, "It's fine. Stay, I could use the company. It gets lonely at night you see?"

She smiled a little and that was the first time that he had seen her smile, well a smile that met her eyes and filled up her face, making it seem even warmer than usual. "Nothing but the stars to keep you company." She turned back with the smile still on her face, that dopey and sloppy smile that he'd seen on the captain before as she gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, an' they don't like to talk," he joked. That was what he was good at and this joking that they did made it seem like she was never really gone. He smiled and swiveled in his seat a little, turning it this way and that way out of boredom. "So, what were you thinking about?"

She straightened up and his mind in full working order caught onto this, the edge of awkwardness that filled the room ran down his spine, "Or not, if you don't wanna, I mean, if you're thinking 'bout, oh I dunno, things you don't wanna talk about then fine. Just, well, if you wanna talk then…"

"That first week that I was gone," she interrupted him, his mouth immediately shutting up at the topic. "I was just thinking about what I was thinking then." A sullen and haunted look took over her features and Trent thought over whether to ask her or not.

The not part didn't work as his mouth opened, "What were you thinking?"

She glanced at him, a steely and cold glance before the stars stole her gaze, "How much it hurt that I was alone. I was thinking about you, Captain, Inara, everyone. The games, the dinosaurs," a faint smile caught her lips as she looked over the plastic figures which didn't seem to have moved in over 17 years, still stuck to the console. "I was thinking whether or not I was better of dead than going through what happened to me."

"And?"

She looked up at him, guilt, sorrow and happiness in her eyes, "I'm still trying to figure out an answer to that question myself." He nodded and left it at that, turning back to the stars. "How long have you been flying?"

The question caught him off guard but he answered it quickly, having been taking note of how many years he had spent behind the very console he was at, "Seven years." Receiving a nod in response he went back to swiveling in his seat. He glanced over the small figurines than back to Maya when a thought hit him. Leaning forward he picked up a stegosaurus and a t-rex. Throwing the stegosaurus into her lap he watched as she picked it up as if it was a strange and alien object, running her fingers over it before turning to face him, puzzled.

Holding up his own plastic toy with a childlike smile on his face, he nodded to them and the console that was strewn with other dinosaurs. She followed his meaning and her own childlike but sloppy smile grew on her face as she nodded, leaning forward and placing the small figurine on the top of the console.

* * *

Mal awoke to the sound of laughter and giggling. Rolling over he checked the time and found that it was still the middle of the night cycle. Groaning he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers and a shirt. He made his way up the ladder pausing when his head reached the top as he peered over and into the cockpit. Quietly he pulled himself the rest of the way out and silently crept forward, curiosity filling him up.

Standing just short of the door of the cockpit, he watched as Trent and Maya both made weird arm movements and silly noises. Not being able to tell what they were saying properly he crept forward slightly, listening to their voices. "But he is the deceiver. He told us this was our feeding ground."

"Ah, well you were fooled. You must pay for your stupidity." Trent retorted, his hands jumping slightly on the console.

"Please spare us; we will take you to the deceiver of fools." He listened to the happiness and joy that came out of her voice. He hadn't heard that at all, maybe once or twice when she had been talking using short sentences, but not in this excited and playful manner. He stood; proud that at least she was loosening up slightly as he watched the games go on for a little longer. She was by now just kneeling on the floor next to the pilots' seat, her arms stretching up to the console as they danced along it, toy dinosaurs in hands.

"You are their deceiver; you must pay for your treachery."

"Ah ha, you underestimate me; I have but a small army of thousands just over that ridge."

"You bluff."

"Are you willing to wager your life upon that notion?"

"Hmm, I…shall return, one day. You have won this battle, but the war is not over!"

She laughed at his words and left the dinosaurs abandoned on the console as she stood up. Mal remained at a distance as he watched them end their recent games. Her arm rested on top of the pilots' seat as she stared out at the stars and the dark sky. "I thought I would never see the stars again," she commented and he stiffened at her words, her pain becoming his pain at what it must have been like for her.

"Well, you thought wrong then didn't you 'cos here you are, back home, stars in front of you, family all around you. And it's a good thing ya here too," he heard the young pilot speak.

She turned her head down, her eyes more joyful than they had been for days. "Really? And why is that Mr. Washburn?"

He looked up and smiled with a boyish grin, "Now, I have a dinosaur buddy to play with."

Mal chuckled to himself, not expecting that. Nobody except Wash and Trent had really taken too much of an interest in the dinosaurs as Maya had. She was the only 'non-Washburn' child that enjoyed the sight and games of the small figures. He quietly turned his back and left them alone, knowing that Trent was the most promising person that could lift that damn mask that she wore constantly, his mind faintly asking himself when she actually became interested in the plastic things.

* * *

When Trent turned back to the stars Maya looked over her shoulder, seeing the hatch to Mal's bunk close she nodded to the empty space. Useless as it was she felt she needed to do it, maybe as a promise to him or a thank you, another thing she wasn't sure of. Turning back to the stars she sighed to herself, the laugh from Trent's joke about her being his dinosaur buddy long gone.

Casting her eyes at the clock she patted the young pilot on the shoulder. "I'm going to go and get some sleep before I cook for everyone again."

He looked up at her, little specks of disappointment at her departure flecking his eyes. "Okay. See ya in the mornin' then. Good night," he offered with a small smile. She smiled back at him, a little stiffly before turning and leaving, bidding him goodnight as she made her way to her room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey look...no chinese translations. LOL. This chapter was a bonding sort of thing, and part of her past. We will learn more of her past as the story progresses...slowly.

By the way, there will be a part where we figure out why she likes the dinosaurs just as much, there is a reason for it and why her and Trent were close as children. So, stay tuned for more :D


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, I've started college which means that my updates will be slower than normal. I will try my best though and I will carry on updating, even if it takes me two weeks to update I will update for you.

Thanks to **writtenwordlover, bladefax, RionaEire **and** Razzle_Dazzled **for reviewing. YAY :)

Thanks to **bladefax**for favouriting my story. YAY :)

**A/N2: RionaEire, **I know that her past is a little far fetched so far as you say, and I will be hopefully making it make more sense. I know in my mind what's happened where and when and the reasons she has as well. They will be revealed in due time and your theory about that flashback, not wrong, and it has a small importance in the story, but not until later on.

**A/N3: writtenwordlover, **I agree with you that when OC's that have been in the academy are mind-reading weapons just like River, that they are annoying and only mere copies of River. I am avoiding that and putting a different spin on what her time was like and how she was trained differently.

* * *

It had been about eleven weeks since Maya had first arrived on _Serenity,_ eleven weeks whilst everyone adjusted to actually having someone around who can cook, and cook well. They also got used to the fact that she could handle a gun no problem. Mal was always on edge a little bit when she had a gun in her hand, unsure if the alliance hadn't just trained her to be like she was. She had become the second most capable backup on his crew and he didn't argue too much when she silently added herself to a job, she was a stubborn person to argue with.

"People," Mal announced, drawing attention to himself and causing the rapid drop in conversations. "We're dockin' on Shadow in 'proximately 3 hours. We'll be stayin' planet side for the better part of a week." Sounds of cheers and yes sounded out from the crew, excited that they were going to see their families again after what had seemed like years to them. He smiled at the happiness that radiated from them, but frowned at Maya's sullen expression as she quietly sat there staring into her own plate of food. He saw as she scooted her chair and silently left the room unnoticed by everyone else. He left his own food and followed her, thinking she would have been happy to see old faces again.

"Hey kid," he called catching up to her watching as she froze but didn't turn. "Thought you'd be happy 'bout this."

She faced him, that dark mask up once again, her body stiff but her shoulders shrugged, not giving away anything else, "In a way."

"In another way?" He pried, trying to understand her wanting to not see her old family.

"I'm not." He stumbled at her words, waving his hand for her to continue with a pointed and sudden dark look on his face. "I'm not good in a crowd."

"Oh yeah, clear this up for me then, I've seen you in plenty of people packed bars, an' U-day was just bustling with people. Mind tellin' me the truth," he eyed her up, watching as she glanced away briefly before glancing back at him, a certain kind of sternness in her eyes.

"Captain, in all those times what happened?" She left it openly as she turned her back on him and closed the door to her room behind her. He thought it over, each time she was in a bar she seemed to end up having some kind of large bar brawl. Even in the crowds on busy streets she seemed to get into a few scraps. He ran a hand over his face and hoped to hell that if that was the case, she wouldn't start a fight on Shadow. It made sense in a way; she had been picking the odd fights on the ship, mostly with him. She had done it with Jayne once and he was taken by surprise, falling flat on his back before pinning her down until she stopped, and ending up with a broken nose.

* * *

Touching down on Shadow Mal was waiting in the cargo bay, noticing the one less person in the crowd. He excused himself as he shuffled his way through the halls of his ship and didn't bother knocking on her door, merely thrusting it open. He paused and shut it quickly again, a slight tinge of red colouring his cheeks. "Thanks for knocking captain." Her sarcastic comment made him advert his eyes and focus on the ground. That moment that he had decided to walk in she had been changing her top.

"Thought you were dressed."

"You've seen me naked before, what difference does it make now?" Her tone was unmeaningly cold and harsh.

"Now you're all, womanly," he pointed out, looking up as she came out wearing a white vest top instead of the low cleavage shirts she was wearing before hand and a pair of tan cargo pants that he was sure would have fallen without the belt she had tied around them.

She just stared at him, one eyebrow raised in the exact same way that Inara did when she was unsure of him. "Whatever," she muttered, pulling a navy blue jacket on and putting a small handgun beneath it and in her back as she walked past him. He sighed to himself before following her, hoping to have a quick and quiet word before she met everyone.

"Listen, kid," she stopped in her tracks and faced him, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes annoyed. She didn't like that he was forcing her to do this, she had refused but then he had told her either she walked out or he'd either drag her out or threaten her with a needle. "I've been thinkin' 'bout what ya said before, 'bout crowds." He paused to see her still holding the same expression. "Fights?" She nodded. "Try not to then."

"No guarantees," she told him coldly before turning around and making her way to the cargo bay. Mal followed and found that the ramp was already lowered and that everyone else was already greeting each other. Maya was stood in the doorway, staring at the commotion before her. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward, knowing she wouldn't have moved otherwise.

Taking small and slow steps she froze, metres from the ramp and still in the shadows. He saddled up next to her and saw a look of fear and concern cross her features. "It'll be fine," he reassured her, squeezing her shoulder before walking past her, swiping her gun and putting it into his pocket and greeting his excited five year old daughter who jumped straight from Sam's arms to her fathers. "Isabella. Have you been good for ya Ma?" He asked kissing her forehead.

She nodded back, hugging her father tightly. "Yeah, I'm a good lil solda." He smiled and laughed at her sentence putting her down as he embraced his wife.

"Mal."

"'Nara, she's a lil scared ya know," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and stared at him before moving her eyes around his body to see the girl in question just standing there, frozen to the spot. Mal followed her gaze and looked back to Inara, leaning down to her ear he whispered again, "I'll take the lil 'uns, you go talk to her." She nodded and departed from his side, steadily making her way through the excited crowd.

"Oh my god, she isn't dead," Wash quipped just to Mal's left. He turned to see the old pilot staring at the ship. It was a miracle that the pilot had survived that attack on Miranda. Mal, and he was sure everyone else, was glad that he was still around and that he hadn't been impaled by that Reaver harpoon. It had been a close call that; after landing – gracefully crashing – the ship, he had turned in his chair with that cheery smile at being successful. 'I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how…' that was when the harpoon had entered through the window and scratched right across his chest.

Sure he had been away with the fairies for a few hours and then actually unconscious for the better part of two weeks, but he had pulled through and it was a good thing too. Mal wouldn't like to have witnessed what Zoë would have been like without Wash around. It would have devastated her and everyone else.

"Wash," Zoë scolded, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Honey, it's just, we all thought it. Where did you find her?" He voiced turning to the captain.

He turned to the ship himself, staring at his daughter who stiffly took her mother's embrace. "In a bar, on U-day."

"U-day sir?" Zoë asked.

"Second war an' I thought we agreed no more of this 'sir' business."

"Habit…Mal." She replied, almost cautiously as she scooped up her seven year old son; Julian.

Mal turned to the small boy and held out his finger, pointing to the boy, "Hey little Julian, you playin' hell with your folks here?" He received a shake of the head in return as an answer.

"Oh thanks Mal, you're such a great influence," Wash retorted sarcastically, knowing the captain wanted his son to misbehave. Wash suspected Mal of mis-teaching him things.

* * *

Maya wanted to turn and run. She had focused her first year on making herself believe that none of this was real, she had done it too only seeing everything before her, and it scared her. Her head screamed 'No!' at her but her gut told her that this was right, that she had to do this. Seeing Inara slowly making her way towards the ship she took tentative steps down the ramp meeting her half way.

It caught her off guard when the woman threw her arms around her neck and pulled her close. She returned it less than joyfully, that familiar feeling of awkwardness sinking into her bones. "Oh Maya," Inara cooed in her ears, pulling away to look at her again, a joyous and bliss filled smile on her face before she pulled her in for a second and tighter hug. "I can't believe it." She pulled back again only to slap her hand across the younger woman's shoulder. "You could have called us you know. I thought you were dead, we all did. You have no idea how worried I've been about you."

Maya stood there, shocked at the sudden change in mood before composing herself and just blankly staring at the woman, not quite sure how to react. "Sorry, I was taking precautions," she answered quietly and hesitantly, unsure if they were the right words.

"We've taken in two fugitives already, we've all done our part to become smugglers you honestly think it would have affected us greatly?" Inara countered, anger seeping in her voice.

She stood, knowing her answer, "With a family? Yes."

Inara stared at her, her eyes wide with fire before it quickly dissipated, her voice tone shifting again to one of soothing, "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I've missed you so much. Oh, come here," she pulled her in for another hug and this time Maya didn't respond, completely shocked at how quickly her mood changes were happening. "Come on honey, everyone wants to meet you."

She was ushered towards the large house, where she was sure everyone was waiting for them seeing as nobody was in sight. She analysed the area, doing what she had been trained to do as she tried to pin out any possible threats. She walked stiffly, not quite sure how best to respond to this sort of thing, it was the first time for her and, she wouldn't admit it, but it scared her.

Matching Inara's steps she walked in silence, the wooden house getting larger the closer it got. "Maya, you don't have to be scared, there are no alliance patrols around here," she tried to soothe her tensed muscles, but Maya only relaxed a little, nodding back with a small smile.

Her body was still rigid when they reached the door and Maya braced herself, expecting the worst from this reunion. Worst case scenario, she loses control and regaining that control was hard on itself, she just couldn't imagine having to live with the guilt or pain if she harmed anyone inside this house. It would kill her over and over again. Taking a deep breath she waited for Inara to greet her in with open arms, nodding to the woman as she passed. She stood in a simple hallway that had a few pictures of the family growing and expanding up on the walls. She studied each picture carefully, seeing the changes in family members; a few wrinkles, a few lines of gray hair here and there, taller, handsomer, and stronger. One picture caught her attention; it was probably the only one from before she disappeared.

She was in it, wearing what was her favourite green dress, her black hair matching the curls of her mothers, happily tucked away in her father's arms. Her mind froze at her own description of it because that was the first time in her mind she had referred to them as her parents. Even on the ship, if she ever spoke to Mal she always called him 'Captain', even referred to him as Mal once or twice. The only time she'd called him 'dad' was when she was half conscious and the blood was lacking to her brain. "You okay?" Inara asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking," was her empty reply. She studied the picture longer before another voice broke her studies.

"That her?" she would recognize that voice anywhere and turning she found someone launching themselves into her, arms tightening around her neck and a mass of brown and red hair suffocating her face. Gently hugging her back, still unsure of the whole situation she allowed herself a sad and pained smile to flit across her face.

"Yeah, it's me Kaylee," Maya responded matter of factly. Looking past the woman's shoulder to see Simon leaning his back against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared with a friendly and warm smile at the interaction. Remembering that he once was a doctor and still is, her blank mask reached up and took over her face, replacing her smile.

Inara had already left by the time Kaylee withdrew from the hug, her face beaming a happy, cheerful, Kaylee smile. Maya stood, rooted to the spot deciding her next move as Simon moved forward. He smiled at her again, receiving a dark stare in return. "Maya, it's nice to hear you're erm, doing well." He held out a hand for her to shake but she just stared at it, her eyes going up to the owners before stiffening her body and meeting his hand with hers. She gave it a one shake before letting go and standing there, watching as the couple stood confused, concerned and worried at how she had reacted to the doctor.

"Excuse me," she muttered before turning her back and leaving through the front door again. She took a left and walked over the porch and over the dirt and grass filled land, her feet taking her to her destination of their own accord. She didn't dare a glance back, knowing the Captain would come and track her down she quickened her pace and dipped with the sloping land, following it down a small hill that met a river. The faintest of smiles brushed her lips at the sight as her feet stopped her inches from the large winding water. Her eyes darted right, to the small accumulation of rocks that hadn't moved after all of these years, her feet turning her towards them.

Staring at them she gently sat herself down, over looking the small area that had once been a playground for her and the other children. Leaning her body over the rocks and over the water she dipped her hand in and felt the rushing of water through her fingers, a shadow of a smile grew as she withdrew it and pulled her feet from her boots. Slipping off her socks and tucking them in the boots she shuffled her body over and dipped her feet into the cooling liquid. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, allowing the warm sun to run over her face, she allowed herself the faintest of times to reminisce the past, the one thing that she had never allowed herself to do before.

Hearing approaching footsteps, her hand automatically went to her back, looking for the gun that wasn't there, "Mal," she whispered, the intent of 'talking' to him later entered her mind as her feet came out of the water and hit the dirt land. Tightening her fists she braced herself, ready for anything and anyone.

* * *

He heard the door slam and his head snapped out of the laughter of the room. He looked to the door to see Kaylee coming back in, a not too happy face pulled over them. Making his way past them he turned in the hall to find it empty and cursed himself. Kaylee met him in the hall, "Cap'ain, Simon went after her. She jus' looked at him an' barely touched his hand 'fore runnin' through the door."

Nodding he put a hand on her shoulder, "Jus' a lil scared is all Kaylee, not too well with crowds." She nodded back to him and he smiled at her, "She'll come 'round, ain't your fault or the doc's." She nodded again at his reassuring words, a small smile coming back to her lips. He scooted her inside with everyone else, telling her not to tell as he left the house following Kaylee's direction of going left.

Jogging lightly he knew where she had gone just from the direction. All of the kids loved the area when they were little; it was their favourite place to be. His reason for jogging wasn't the fact that she had come to this place; it was the fact that Simon had followed, the previous doctor of _Serenity. _Mal slowed down a little, not wanting to scare either of them as he came up to the ridge.

How much he was glad she didn't have that gun on her. But how scared he was for the doctor at this moment. His legs worked faster than his mind as he raced down the hill and towards the pin down. Maya was straddling Simon with her hands on his neck, pushing his head under the water. Simon's hands were trying to find some way to get her off of him. "Kid! Get off him," he shouted, lifting her arms up and away from the doctor's neck and pulling her off of his body backwards.

She managed to get in another kick to the poor man who resurfaced coughing for air. When she refused to subside he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against himself in hopes that she calmed down. He only got a sore foot and an elbow in the face as a reply when she slipped out of his arms; going for what he thought was the doctor again. Through his fuzzy vision he saw her eye the doctor up, just staring at him with that cold and heartless look that Mal recognized too well.

Shaking his head, clearing it of all of its fuzziness, he stepped behind her slowly and quietly. Seeing her take a step towards the doctor he grabbed her arm, twisted it up her back, his other hand pushing her shoulder towards the floor as he swept her legs out from underneath her. Pinning her down, he grabbed her other arm and brought that to her back too. This too familiar game between them was beginning to wear him down. "Hey kid, you might wanna clam down if you want me ta let go," he cried into her ears as he felt her slowly stopping to struggle. He sighed when she had stopped but didn't release her or move, just remained like that until Simon made his presence clear again.

"Mal?" He looked up and found the soaked doctor's confused face staring down at the two of them. "She's insane!" Was his description of the captain's daughter and he felt a new fire in her brew as she began to struggle more violently now than she was before.

"Doc' are ya tryin' to earn yaself a death wish?"

"No, I'm just saying,"

"Well don't." Mal retorted, staring back down at the struggling child. "Stop it."

She struggled more, delivering death stares to Simon, "He's a doctor; his NAME was in that place," Mal stared at Simon incredulously whilst Maya carried on shouting out, "he was sayin' exactly what they were sayin'! He's one of them _hun dans_!"

"He's a doctor yes but one of them no. He's with us fugies," Mal tried to reassure her and save Simon's ass at the same time. "You like him 'member, runnin' in an' out of that room mockin' him?" He felt her body slow down; relax under his hold as her breathing steadied itself. He waited until she had stopped before loosening his grip on her. "Calm now?"

Her only response was a nod, and he nodded back before letting her go completely. Pushing herself from the ground with her hands she stood rigid again and stared at Simon, as if she was still contemplating his punishment. Her head snapped around to where her shoes still stood, waiting to be filled as she left the two older adults to talk, sitting herself down on the rocks with her feet back in the water, cleaning the dirt off of them.

* * *

River screamed, her hands jumping straight to her throat. They then moved to her head as she curled her body, muttering underneath her breath and shaking all over. "Auntie River, are you okay?" little Abigail as she put a hand on her auntie's knee, looking up with tears in her eyes at the older woman.

"The old Chinese water rituals, makes them crack, makes them tell. Only meant for prisoners and traitors, sinners alike. Not for children." Everyone was staring at her, trying to make sense of her words as Kaylee held the woman close to her, quietly ushering her out of the room and onto the stairs, away from unwanted eyes. "It hurts, all over, pains her to think about anything. Too much information and rules, too many breakings and, and, and, too many contradictions. Needs time to settle. Time to heal."

"River sweetie, it's okay," her gentle voice soothed, rocking her slightly as a way to calm her down. "We're safe here, ain't no-one gonna hurt an'one here. All the lil' uns are fine too. All happy here, ain't got a reason to be so upset."

River glanced up from behind her ebony curtain of hair, her eyes cold and empty, "She has."

Kaylee sat frozen, unsure of what to make of the words, so she just went back to hugging the younger girl, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

* * *

Simon followed her, being a doctor his instinct was to help her, so he followed her with the intentions of talking to her. If she was taken to the academy then he felt that he could help her after all, he did help his sister. Approaching the ridge he slowed his pace down and stopped when he saw her tensed with her eyes fixed onto his in a cold merciless stare. Seeing her turn her back on him and walk to the river, he grew concerned. "Maya?" He voiced, making his tentative way towards her. She hadn't responded and he tried again, "Is everything okay?"

"Shiny," came the quick and empty response.

"Why are you out here?" He stood a few feet away from her, following her glazed expression to the swirling cool water in front of them.

"Thinking."

"It seems like hiding."

Her head snapped in his direction and he jumped at the silent threat that lay behind her eyes, "Callin' me a coward?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm simply saying it seems like you're avoiding us and I'd just like to understand why."

"Stop pryin' into business which ain't yours." He took note of the change in accent, from the soft and proper speaking, core like one that she always used to have, to the outer rim one which he had never heard her speak in before.

"Well perhaps I can help?" He took a step towards her, meaning it in a friendly manner but when she took a careful step towards him he took back his.

"How?"

"I helped River and I can help you in the same way, I am a qualified doctor."

"'Xactly," she stated her hands out to him in an answering way.

Simon was confused, not following her train of thoughts, "I don't follow."

She hung her head sullenly with exasperation, sighing heavily, "_They_ were doctors too ya know."

"I only want to talk to you. Talking about a traumatic experience," he watched as her body shifted and her eyes locked with his, a small fire behind them, building the more he talked, "can help you to become better and get over any fears you…" He stared up at her, his back gathering up the soil as he held a hand to his jaw.

"That's…'xactly;" she knelt over him, grabbing his collar, "what they said."

He looked up, fearing that she was going to do something dangerously lethal and painful to him, so doing what he did best, he tried to talk himself out of the situation, "Maya, I'm not like them, I'm a different person, I only want to help you. I'm not here to hurt you." Wondering if she was going to let go anytime soon he checked her over, noticing the blank face and the cold expression. "They've trained you haven't they; in the same way that they trained River." Seeing recognition and a pained expression cross her face, he felt her hands loosen on his collar slightly.

"Listen, Maya, we all want to help you okay, whatever's happened, whatever they've done, we just want to help undo it all." He flinched at the new vice grip on his shirt as her face changed to one of rage. She picked him up and he felt the ground drag out underneath as his eyes followed their direction, the river. "Maya, all we have to do is talk; there is no need to do anything you'll regret."

"Anythin' I'll regret?" She had turned her eyes wild and cast far away, not on the present situation. "All those times those damn doctors spent talkin' ta me, talkin' 'bout the same things that you did, askin' me the same questions, only to hurt me even more. I ain't fallin' for the same dumb trick twice doc'. Ya really wanna know what happened ta me, well here's ya chance ta find out. Bottoms up."

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

_**Hun dan - - - - Bastard**_

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 5 done and dusted. There may be things that seem a little strange and bizarre, out of context a little, but there are reasons for her reactions and actions and words. There are reasons for everything that might not make sense yet, but will do. Drop me a note if you need some clarification, I'm happy to oblige :)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So I've updated after getting around to it after college. Like I said, if the felays get slower and slower I apologise and will update when I can. I did try to have a bit of everything in the last chapter so yay! People noticed.

Thanks to **The Breeze, bladefax **and** RionaEire **for reviewing :) Reveiws make my day even better.

Thanks to **bladefax **for story alerting :) Yay you want to read more!!

**A/N2: RionaEire, **something has obviously ticked in her about the guy true. In a very small spoilerish way (skip to the chapter if you don't want to be spoiled about the story) it was a cruel trick that was played on her, drummed into her. It wasn't just him they tried to do it with either. Hmmm....interesting.

* * *

A small tugging on Kaylee's apron distracted her from cutting up the vegetables as she looked to the person responsible. "Mama?" the timid voice of Abigail asked, her blue orbs wide with fear and panic. "Why's uncle Mal shouting?"

Kaylee picked the girl up and sat her on top of a clear patch of the worktop. "Uncle Mal's just angry is all. He's old too, so that makes him even angrier."

"But what's he angry about?"

She sighed quietly, trying to keep a small smile on her face as she looked into her daughters face. "You remember those stories of Maya I told ya about at night," she waited for the nod before continuing. "Well, she's here an' she wasn't listenin' to her own daddy an' was breakin' some of the rules he had told her. She misbehaved and parents get angry at their children when's they don't listen ta them. Okay?" Receiving another nod she smiled happily, looking back to the cut vegetables. "Wanna help?"

"Uh huh," Abi responded cheerfully, her thoughts of Mal's shouting disappearing from her mind.

* * *

"I'll be on the ship then," turning she made a start, stopping when his hand firmly grasped her shoulder.

"No ya won't, ya gonna go in there, 'pologise to the doc' an' be nice ta ya _family _an' try ta be happy. Anymore hurtin' people an' I might lose the key ta ya room after ya been locked in. _Dong ma_?" Watching he saw her head drop in defeat, or as a way of saying she was giving up, he didn't know which as she turned, her face portraying that 'You've-pushed-me-to-the-edge-and-I-may-just-tip-it-on-account-of-anything' anger that she had been using more and more recently.

Staring, brown to blue, anger to dominance, compliance to ordering, he waited for her to nod or answer back. Shrugging her arm away he watched as she stormed past him and threw the door open, pausing for the slightest of seconds before composing herself and gracefully walking through the threshold, leaving Mal outside wondering to himself what was going to happen if he or Jayne wasn't there the next time she lashed out.

Taking a deep breath he made his way to the house, entering and making his way through it towards the back, which led to a grassy back, a long wooden table seating mismatched chairs around it sat on dry soil that had been removed of the moist and green shoots from many years of feet running over it. There were a few trees surrounding them, small and big trunks that was perfect for the children to fall out of and break their necks. The river wounded round the far end of the back area, the ranch nearest to it where herds of cows were grazing.

Many of the children were surrounding them, some of the teenagers trying to jump on top of them and get rides whilst the younger ones chanted them on or petted the smaller cows. Their classic game of 'cow jumping'. There were times when the whole herd would stomp in their pens and the children would jump from cow to cow, seeing how many they could land on before falling. They had been warned many times to stop the games because of the fact that they would be hurting the cows.

It was partly true, but the good majority of cows that they had bought and raised on the ranch were almost twice the size of the children and full of plenty of muscles, meaning that they wouldn't feel much, just a muscle twitch to them.

Other children were down by the river, splashing, playing and fishing. Others were in the various tree houses that had been built over the years, yelling to the other tree houses and hurling insults to the others. Looking around again he found the adults either watching over the children and sometimes throwing the odd complaint or compliment to them, advising them or disregarding them, joining in with them too or helping out with setting up dinner for the big family.

They didn't all share the one house, it was big enough for them to but other houses had been built nearby, not being able to leave each other properly having grown so close. The house they were all in currently belonged to Mal and Inara, but very often it would house somebody else for a few days, or become a place to have a sleepover at. Happened in everyone's house and nobody minded, just accepted it and were grateful for the difference of faces each night, knowing that their children would be safe no matter which house they were at.

Mal enjoyed the sight of everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves as he made his way over to one of the pens of cattle that the children were gathered around, ready to tell them that he 'ain't cleanin' up no blood or broken child.'

* * *

Entering the kitchen she found Kaylee and small look-a-like version of her slaving over the stove and River preparing other foods for cooking or serving. Maya stood, waiting to find the right words or the correct way to address them before settling on the blunt form. "Kaylee?" The woman in question turned and smiled with her usual cheeriness.

"Hey Maya. You okay? Ya seemed a lil' 'set before."

"Yes I'm fine. Nervous I guess. Do you know where Simon is?" She stood at the door, watching the little child deliver daggers to her, 'If looks could kill,' she thought, trying to not give in to the feeling of staring the same right back at her.

"He'll be down soon."

"Thank you," she muttered, glancing around the warm blue kitchen. Turning her head to watch River preparing some of the food she didn't notice the little girl walk straight up to her and kick her in her shins. "Ow," turning around she quickly found her and pulled her leg up, holding the door with her other hand to keep her balanced. Scowling she watched as the little Kaylee look-a-like crossed her arms and lifted her head with pride at what she had just accomplished. "What was that for?"

"Abi!?" Kaylee shouted, picking the little girl up.

"That," Abi began, "was for hurting my papa." She turned her head away as Maya rubbed her leg gently, telling herself that she was only ten at most.

Kaylee turned to her with an apologetic smile on her face, "Sorry 'bout that."

Maya shrugged, putting her foot back down, "It's okay. I've had worse from younger ones." She watched as Kaylee berated the little girl about not doing that to family again, Abi putting up a good few points of her own but muttering a small apology in defeat as her mother muttered her apologies again. She caught a smile playing on River's lips and cocked her head to the side curiously trying to study her features.

"One hurdle to cross first, takes you one step closer," was the ramblings that followed as River's big brown eyes glanced up, catching Maya's and giving a short quick glance at Abi before recapturing her gaze on the food in front of her.

Nodding silently, she moved to stand in front of the pouting girl who was sat on top of the work top again. "Abi right?" Receiving no answer she shook her head, trying to fight the small smile that was begging to overcome her features. "You don't have to talk; I can do that for both of us." Seeing a quick flicker of uncertainty in the child's eyes she crouched down slightly, putting her hands either side of the child's stiff body as she attempted to make eye contact. "Sorry may not work, so I'll tell you why. I was confused. I thought he was someone else who does the same thing as he does, or is supposed to anyway."

"You mean, another doctor?" a small voice enquired, her eyes still cast to the window which gave a clear view of the clear blue skies and white marshmallowy clouds that slowly strode through.

"Yes, another doctor. I hurt him because I thought he was someone else. That doesn't make it fair or right I know…so…how about a promise. A deal between me and you if your mother doesn't mind?" She watched as the child's head turned inquisitively, a look of curiosity as her eyebrows knitted together gathered her features.

"What kinda deal?"

Maya couldn't help the faint smile at how she managed to get the child to actually talk to her decently. "If I hurt your papa again, you get to hurt me." Seeing contemplation cross her face and the slight sign of uncertainty, she bagged the deal, hoping it would help both Abi to become more friendly and for her to get a better handle on things. "You can even get a few of the other children to help you as well, if you'd like." She glanced up to Kaylee and saw the wince in her features, grimacing inside she gave a quick look at River who seemed happy with the revelation. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Holding her hand out she waited for the deal to be made final. Seeing the sly, sadistic and evil smirk that crossed her features, turning them slightly dark but joyful she smiled as the little hand made contact with hers, shaking it as a fixture, "Deal!" She watched as the little girl happily ran from the kitchen a smile on her face and Maya only guessed that she might either be going to play with the other children, plotting her evil repayments already or telling the other children and forming a small think tank with them.

Hearing the sound of laughing and tsking she found the owner being the younger girl's mother. "What is it?"

Kaylee laughed and sighed, a slight look of pity falling on her face, "Ya have no idea what those lil' runts can come up with d'ya? Ya gonna get it real bad."

Shrugging with a smile she grimaced inside, realizing that she was going to have to definitely behave now, otherwise it wouldn't just be Mal after her but the children too. A small army, fun. Hearing feet hitting the stairs, she turned to find Simon entering the kitchen in a fresh set of clothes. The only sign that he had recently paid visits to a river being the wet hair. He froze at the door and locked eyes with her, waiting for her to jump.

Remembering Mal's words she opened her mouth, "I'm sorry, about before." He stared at her, a little shocked that she was actually apologizing to him. "It was out of line and out of order. There was no need for it." She watched as Simon stood, still frozen to the spot, anxiety building up in the pits of her stomach as she waited for an answer. "I'll try to not do anything so rash again." Smiling she saw the small nod as an answer.

"Well, I can't place complete blame on you considering what's happened." She tensed at his words, wondering to herself if he was actually stupid enough to say such a trigger again.

Trying to give him a friendly smile, which she suspected to have come out looking mildly impressed, she tried for another deal. "Shall we wipe the slate clean, start over…again?"

Simon nodded and she nodded back, happy with the slow development. "I hope Mal wasn't too harsh on you," he studied her, seeing her confused face he clarified, "I heard him shouting at you before."

"It's fine," she cleared up, turning her head slightly she found River nodding with a charmed smile. Kaylee seemed her happy, cheerful self as she wandered over to her husband.

"'Sides, ain't Mal she gotta worries 'bout now," staring over to Maya with an equally sly smile as her daughters, Maya's face fell at how word of her sentence was spreading.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked, eyeing the three women up suspiciously; his wife amused, his sister happy and Maya glum.

"She made a deal with Abi."

"What kind of deal?" seeing the reason behind their expressions his mind was clearing up the confusion.

Seeing Kaylee smirk over at her, evil sprouting in her eyes, 'At least I know where she gets it from', she slumped her shoulders and waited for Simon's pity on her. "Well, if she hurt you, Abi an' who ever gots to hurt her, willingly of course."

Having enough of the pity and humoured looks people gave her for her own impeding death by the sounds of it, she turned to the cooker and looked into the pot of freshly boiling stew. Stirring it, Simon's faint words of, "God help you," went in one ear and out of the other and she gave a whiff to the smell that was erupting from the pot, closing her eyes as a small smile tugged on her lips.

River smiled coyly and quietly whispered to herself words that only she heard, "Remembering to feel, the past, the hurt, the pain, the happy. She smiles for now, until the darkness comes along and takes it away again." Her face fell at her own words and she cast a worried glance over to the young woman. "Fear not, darkness comes and goes but light shines forever, it surrounds us," she spoke aloud and all eyes turned to her. Each mirroring the others confusion and want for a translation book of her words and meanings.

* * *

"So what actually happened?" Wash asked as he watched Devon Washbourne jump onto another muscled cow, making that a total of 5, his arms crossed over the wooden penning with Mal next to him.

"She had him dunked unda the water."

Wash's head snapped round at his words, "As in drowning, dunked?" Receiving a silent nod he turned back to watching the children. "Wow, something really bad must have happened." Catching out of the corner of his eye the stare that Mal gave him he rambled on, "I mean to do that to someone for absolutely no reason at all." Feeling the intensity of his gaze on his face he tried again, "Not her fault though, definitely not her fault."

"Has she actually harmed anybody yet?" Zoë asked trying to divert the Captain's growing frustration.

Sighing he turned back to the cows, "Jus' me an' Jayne."

"Jayne? She actually hurt Jayne? Can we see her do it again?" Wash asked, the idea of Jayne being beat up by someone less than half his age being funny.

"Wash, we are not watching her beat up Jayne, we don't want to encourage it do we?" Zoë scolded, giving him the 'shut-up-now-before-I-hurt-you' look.

"No we don't." He turned to the children again, listening to the chanting and cheers from around the big pen. "But it would be funny." Feeling the light whack of a hand on his arm he laughed to himself as the other two old friends laughed with him.

* * *

Staring around at the many faces she did and didn't recognise, Maya Jayne Serra Reynolds had only just realised how much she had missed for not listening to Mal's words. No matter how many times she replayed that day in her head, thinking about all of the different things that could have happened instead; there was only one factor that she believed could have changed what happened; her listening to what her father said.

So looking up and down the table that was slowly filling up with all different kinds of people; young, small, tall, broad, elegant, cute, handsome, old, wise and all kinds of other things; she watched as they all took seats around the table. Not sure where she stood in this small and simple task she decided she would wait until everyone else had sat down before claiming the last seat, wherever that was, as her own. Feeling her arm being lifted and pulled she looked up to see Phoebe with her angelic smile, guiding her to a seat near to the end of the table where she took a seat next to her. "Don't matter none where's ya sit, so longs ya got a seat that's all," was her simple statement, her kind words falling on deaf ears, as her brown eyes were scanning the happy, joyful and peace filled faces that scattered the long wooden table.

The chair on her other side moved and she had to turn her head to see that it was Abi, who stared up at her with an aura of evil sadistical manner about her making her nervous even more. Giving her a half smile she turned away from the child, who only shuffled in her seat closer to the older woman, causing her to feel more out of place and damn uncomfortable in her seat. "Hi Maya," the little girl's voice rang out and listening hard she faintly heard the sound of utter pleasure and satisfaction in those three syllables.

Swallowing the lump she turned again, facing the cute looking child, "Hi Abi," she squeezed out. She saw Phoebe turn slightly at the interaction.

"Abi, you've met then?" The little red head nodded up with an innocent smile to her sister, "good, good, 'member, play nice alright?" the little child nodded again, all matters of innocence before turning to her plate of stew, picking up her spoon and digging in, happily humming and turning to the older woman next to her every so often, and giving her a cheeky and friendly smile. Deciding she wasn't going to fall into the child's mind games she turned her head forwards, her eyes losing sight of the girl immediately. "I think she likes ya," Phoebe muttered, her own red hair tied back into a rough ponytail as she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"I doubt it's actually _me_ she likes," was her reply as she tucked into her own plate of food. Glancing up to the people around her, she found that she was mostly surrounded by familiar faces; Wash and Zoë in front of her, Mal and Inara to the left of Abi along with a little girl who she assumed was no older than 6, playing musical chairs and throwing the odd strange glances over to Maya. She found Hoban and another stranger, sat a few seats down the table smiling to each other with a little dark haired boy in between them.

Deciding she'd seen enough strangers for a while she kept her eyes locked on the food in front of her and the ramblings that surrounded the table. She often caught out of the corner of her right eye, Sam throwing her daggers every so often.

When dinner actually ended she was thanking the lord she hated that almost everyone was dispersing or going off to play some form of games as music started to sound. She hadn't moved from her chair much and remained where she was, watching as a small crowd of adults and children were up and dancing about to the sound of light music.

Losing herself in the familiar music, the simple beat reconnecting old nerves, relaying old memories to the front of her mind, she was vaguely aware of two sets of little hands pulling her up and a third pushing her away from her chair. Looking down she found Abi pulling her right hand, a tall looking 8 year old with dark skin and black curls, meaningful blue eyes pulling on her left hand and looking over her shoulder she found a small black curled, doll looking girl with ice cold blue eyes, that were seemingly warm but menacing, and she'd be damned if they looked too familiar. "So who are you two then?" She asked with certain sternness in her voice, its harsh corners not going unnoticed to her own ears.

"I'm Devon, and that's Izzy, we know ya Maya so don't deny it," the boy replied and Maya just nodded, Kaylee's warnings from before sinking in as she pictured the parents of each child, Devon belonging to Zoë and Wash and Izzy to Mal and Inara. She just hoped that three little children were not going to get the upper hand on her as they guided her to a large secluded oak tree that was hidden in the shadows of the night. Perfect place to commit any numbers of crimes unseen.

When they had stopped walking she looked around at the three faces that were all portraying pure innocence, but she sure as hell wasn't born yesterday. Staring each one down and giving them each a good analytical look over, she started on the small area around them. A tree house hung high in the trees, hidden by the vast umbrella of leaves and wood. A ladder had been nailed into the tree, leading up to a small hatch. "We want ya to take a look," Abi cried, pointing up to the small wooden house. Sighing she gave in and climbed the ladder, watching over her shoulder as they children followed her up. 'Damn' she cursed herself, 'Little runts with their little cute faces, no matter how evil they are, damn I'm going to regret this in the morning.'

It was bigger than it looked, boxes used as seats were scattered around along with plenty of throw cushions. Paintings and pictures done by small children hung around and there were some stray toys lying around the floor. "It's quite welcoming," she noted, turning to the three children who had just entered and had closed the hatch to the ladder behind them.

Devon pointed to the small little handmade, bigger than normal window, almost like a door, "Take a look outside," she followed and placed her hands either side of the window, staring out at the space that the tree branches gave giving a clear view of the close ground below. At most they were twenty feet off the ground. Cocking her head to the right she faintly saw movement behind her and jumped to her left, watching as Devon took a fall through the window, reaching out quickly she caught his shirt and sent her other hand going to his shoulder, holding him as she lay on her stomach, trying not to let the kid go. He was struggling in her hold and she was doing all she could to make sure that he didn't fall. "Keep still and you won't fall." Feeling something tighten around her ankle she played it off as Devon carried on to struggle, is arm outstretched and she saw it, a rope. She swung her arms, helping him to latch onto the rope that looked as if it attached itself to the tree and hoping that he caught.

Seeing the cord in his hands she waited for any sign that he was ready, "Have you got it?"

"'Course I got it woman now let me go ya stupid LAN-dan JIANG," she more than gladly dropped him, silently hoping that he hit the ground hard enough to break something. When he swung down the rope and glanced up, she could see the smirk that littered his face with accomplishment, "Now guys!" he called up and she faintly felt two sets of hands push her shoulders over the edge, sending her flying towards the ground. Hearing the sounds of laughter she brought her hands in front of her face, hoping to avoid a face plant with the ground when her foot snapped and her body jumped right back, swinging and hitting her back on the uneven tree trunk she cursed silently.

Devon's upside down face came into view, an evil, pride filled face emanating proud radiation and stinging her pride, it changed to one of meaning and hatred, meant to scare her to her bones, "Ya ever hurt our fam'ly 'gain, we gonna do a lot more than just dangle you outta tree. _Dong ma_?" Seeing two more sets of faces enter her peripheral vision, smiles all around she watched as they ran off, leaving her in the cold dark, her ankle aching and hurting with every twist she gave to see if she could free herself. She cursed herself for having a weakness for children. 'I'm gonna kill them feds when I get my hands on them,' was her only thoughts as she looked up at the rope that was securely fastened around her sore ankle.

Pulling her body up in hopes of untying it only strained the sores and bruises that she was sure was beginning to form on her back, leaving her falling back, the blood rushing to her head and her arms hanging down in front of her. 'This is what they meant.'

Thinking again about how all of this could have been avoided, her eyes lit with triumph. Mustering all of her energy she pulled herself up and used her foot as leverage to position her hand, level with her boots and pulled out a knife that she had hidden there that morning. She pulled herself up even more, grasping the rope as she put the serrated knife to the thick cord and began sawing away.

* * *

Jayne was well aware of the three 'devil' children as he and almost everyone else had dubbed them, returned with the slyest of smirks and cheekiest of faces, high fiving and muttering to each other in hushed whispers. When they reached him he let them know he wasn't stupid, "What 'ave ya three done this time?"

Conversations stopped and they each pulled their own look of innocence, one that often gave them freedom, which he knew gave them away as they lied through their teeth. "Nothing."

He eyed them suspiciously and pointed a finger at them, "If somethin's 'appened, an' someone's hurt, I'll know where ta come, an' I ain't the only one whose gonna come an' get ya'," he warned, hoping it would give them away. Due to their few years of brilliant practice they knew how to hide the truth real well and nodded happily, joining in with the other children almost immediately.

"What was that about?" Wash quipped near to his left, not startling the old merc one bit, who was used to those sorts of jumping ways of people.

Turning he kept one eye on the terrible threesome and eyed up Wash carefully, seeing Zoë over hearing and Inara listening too. Adults knew to watch out for them three especially; they were slippery and sly, good at conning too. "They ran off with Maya that way, an' she ain't come back yet."

Zoë was the next person who spoke, being the calm person as ever, "Probably jus' needs some time to herself. Ain't easy suddenly seein' family again."

"Zoë, they were smiling' all innocent like," he backed up, knowing that their suspicions would soon arise too.

He watched as the others looked at each other knowingly, those innocent faces weren't as innocent as they appeared to be. "Leave it a few minutes, then we'll send a search party," Zoë ordered, her eyes traveling over to the three troublemakers.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

_**Dong ma - - - understand?**_

_**Go se - - - crap**_

_**LAN-dan JIANG - - - weak ass sauce**_

* * *

**A/N: **So if things still seem a little 'what the hell?' drop me a note. But trust me, things will spin together and begin to make sense later on. Right now she has to adjust to family life first.

Hope you liked and more is on its way (as soon as I can so please be patient) :)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I've updated for you, yay! Well, I hope you're enjoying it. This chapter is a little filler, I think. A sort of, small tiny background. After this one, things pick up though.

Thanks to **RionaEire **for reviewing. :)

Thanks to **ImmatureEvil** for story alerting. :)

Thanks to **tiku426 **for favouriting. :)

* * *

Passing through the kitchen he was vaguely aware of mumblings and gruntings floating through the door from the living room. Following the strange sounds and the scraping of chairs, he froze at the sight, stunned with shock and humour. The three 'devil' children were all bound and gagged to three chairs, only in the strangest of ways. Abi had her leg tied to the top of Devon's chair, her other leg on the floor and her arms were tied underneath her own seat. Devon had his arms tied around Izzy's body, one of his legs were tied to the far side of his chair, the furthest away from her and the other was tied to her leg. Her other leg was tied underneath her, as if she had her leg tucked underneath herself and her arms were tied around Abi's legs.

Trent almost dropped the glass of water he had as he burst out laughing at their positions. Wiping the tears away he looked back at them, falling into another round of laughter. When they moaned through their gags did he finally stop enough to talk, "Ah, just, just, just a minute. I'll be right back." Heading to the back door and shouting out into the night, "Hey, guys, you might wanna come see this!" did the three children wince and grimace. Re-entering he stifled a small laugh as a few other family members came bundling in to see what the call was about, only to end up laughing themselves and causing the three tied up children to blush, stare and glare at them.

"Who erm, who did this masterpiece?" Wash asked, his own fits of giggles subsiding as he pulled away Devon's gag.

"Maya," was the grumpy reply.

"Why?"

"'Cos she's crazy," was the next outburst. Wash only tutted at his son before trying to undo the knots as Mal worked on Izzy's and Zoë on Abi's.

Zoë managed to loosen her foot from the top of Devon's chair slightly, "She ain't crazy and I'm sure she had a good reason to tie you three up. Now tell us the truth, why would she tie you up?"

When the three musketeers fell into their friendship of silence the parents sighed and decided they'd try to talk to Maya herself and find out the real answer. "Anyone got any ideas where she is?" Mal questioned as he allowed Izzy's feet their freedom back, working on her hands.

Receiving a series of shakes and shrugs he sighed, wondering to himself if she had gone back to the ship. He decided he'd check that later after making sure that these three had no dangerous cuts or bruises from the rope.

"She's crazy I swear, ain't no-one normal who talked like she does, it ain't right," Abi shot out.

"Yeah, an' she said next time, it ain't gonna be in plain sight," Izzy confirmed.

"She said she'd tie us in a tree an' come check up on us in three days, see if we were still alive," Devon confirmed, leaving everyone confused as to whether or not to believe them.

Hearing a banging upstairs all heads turned up, listening to the odd 'thump' and the undistinguishable words that followed. "I'll go see who that is," Trent offered, circling the group who were tied to the chairs and through the door. Taking the stairs two at a time he came to the landing and followed the cursing to the door furthest on the right. Pausing outside, he listened in to see if he could make out who it was. Smiling to himself he knocked twice, "Can I come in?" before pushing the door open and stepping into the small room. Maya was sat on the end of the small blue bed, one knee bent up and her hands wrapped around her ankle, bandages strewn next to her. "What happened?" he voiced, concern etched into it as he approached her steadily.

"I was pushed out of a tree with a rope tied around my ankle before falling six feet and landing on the ground, side first, ow," she winced as she tried to slowly take off her right boot.

"Need a hand?" He asked, nodding to her foot, "We got two doctors' downstairs, they can help."

She scoffed, shaking her head before trying to pry off her boot again. He watched her struggle for another minute before rolling his eyes, closing the door and quickly making his way over to her. "Well I'm not gonna let ya struggle, lift," he ordered, pointing to her foot and she followed through, lifting it and staring at him blankly. Sitting himself down next to her, he gently put her foot into his lap and started to untie the laces even more. They sat there in companiable silence as he shimmied her foot out of its boot successfully and with only one or two hisses of pain. "So, kids say you tied them up."

She nodded and watched as his hands removed her sock, revealing a purple and blue ankle.

"Tie them in a tree and leave them for three days? Come back an' see if they're still alive?" She lifted her head up to meet his questioning serious face and nodded, allowing a small smile to find its way to hers.

"I didn't really mean it, although I am reconsidering that thought," she muttered, watching as he grew his own smile and laughed at her joke. Wasn't often the kids were tied up in such a ridiculous state, or threatened so harshly.

Gently running his fingers over her ankle, taking note of every wince and sharp intake of breath he picked up one of the bandages and opened it up, "I don't think it's broken, but then again I'm not a doctor." She nodded in reply, her face void of anything as he carefully started to wrap it up in the white cotton, "Get's any worse, tell a doctor," he commanded, taping the last bit down and staring her straight in the eyes, making her know he wasn't joking around.

"Yes sir," he only just picked up, knowing that she wouldn't even think of telling anyone. He knew she had her mind made up and sighed to himself, picking up her foot and gently putting it back down on the bed in his place, he started towards the door.

"You staying?" He voiced, watching her eyes hit the bedspread underneath her and the pillows behind her.

He only received a nod which he returned swiftly and left her alone, closing the door behind him. Reaching the living room again he found the three children sitting down with their parents bearing down over them. Closing the door every set of eyes turned to him. "Who was it?" Mal jumped to, his interest taking a different turn for a second.

"Maya, those three," he pointed to the ones on the couch, "pushed her out of a tree. She's resting for now."

"OUT OF A TREE!" came the string of different voices, heads snapping to the three small bodies on the couch which immediately began to sink into it, wishing that she wasn't conscious to quote that little part of their plan.

* * *

Waking up to the blinding sun was different to the usual false lighting of _Serenity_ warming her own lights up. It was relaxing and more peaceful. Rolling over she stared out of the window to see an orange sky, the sun just rising over the horizon signaling the beginning of the day. Stretching she swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed the back of her neck. Running a hand through her hair very quickly she put it back into its usual state of a high pony. As she stood she fell back down again, wincing, only just remembering what the little terrors had done to her. Crawling over to the end of the bed she leaned over and picked up her socks and shoes, deciding she might as well stay in the clothes she was wearing for now, she'd probably change after breakfast.

Being careful with her right foot she tightened them both up, her right looser than her left as she hobbled onto her feet, putting most of her weight onto her left foot. Limping across the room was easier than limping down a set of stairs as she braced her arms on the walls as extra support. 'Damn kids' she thought as she reached the bottom, resting a little to get her energy back.

Finally finding a rhythm for her strides she decided to sit out in the back and watch a real sunrise, in solitude and peace for the first time in years. Relishing in the feeling of the warm glow running over her tired body, she relaxed into the chair she was seated in and waited for everyone else to rise.

Seeing a dangle of black curls she didn't turn her head, but knew instantly that it was Izzy who was stood, staring at her feet with her thumb in her mouth. Staring curiously ahead of her, she waited for her to do or say something, cocking her head in wait. "Sorry," the little voice announced, her head still bowed in guilt.

"Don't worry about it; I've been in worse situations, funnier ones too. Who am I to stand in the way of three smart children," she remarked, her voice hinting that she was humoured and less than angry about it all.

She faintly caught sight of the girl lifting her head up, wide blue eyes staring at her in awe, "You mean, ya ain't mad?"

Shaking her head she turned to the girl, a half smile on her face, "Three kids no older than ten managing to dangle an adult out of a tree all on their own, that's smart, and cunning." The little girl's face lit up with an embarrassed expression as she ducked her head to hide the crawling blush. "Come here Izzy," Maya told her, ushering the girl forward. When she was stood next to her she picked her up and swung her onto her knees, resting her comfortably in her lap. "I'm assuming 'Izzy' is short for something else?"

"Isabella," she replied, staring over the older woman's suddenly kind face.

"Isabella Serra Reynolds, that's a nice name."

"Kay Winnit Serra Reynolds," the girl replied, correcting her.

"Ah, Isabella Kay Winnit Serra Reynolds. I think that's longer than my name."

Izzy shrugged and turned her head to the sight around her, Maya's eyes going back to the sun which was now almost fully risen over the horizon. She watched the girl out of the corner of her eye, but kept her main fixation on the rising sun as the grass shimmered and glittered like emeralds scattered across the floor. "Can ya tell me a story?" The little girl voiced, her eyes pleading for one as she stared at Maya.

"Funny or serious?"

"Funny," was her automatic response, a smile plastering her little face.

Thinking it over, Maya tried to shift through her memory banks, searching for something that wasn't for adult ears and easy for the girl to listen to. Picking through them she slowly discarded them all until she was left with one she thought would be suitable. "Okay, well, when I was about your age, Phoebe, Hoban, Trent and I all wanted to learn how to drive the mule and learn the basic controls of the shuttles. We also wanted to have a party with the adults just for the event. They had said no to every single request so, Trent, knowing a little bit about the workings of _Serenity's_ controls, put her in a loop in the middle of space, sending us in circles and disabling the controls. Hoban hid all of Aunt Kaylee's tools around the ship in impossibly hard to find places and Phoebe did the same with the medical equipment in the infirmary. I had snuck onto the mule and turned it on somehow; we all climbed aboard and decided to drive it around the cargo bay." Maya looked down at the eager child, who was desperate to hear more of the story. So she finished it off with how they had crashed the mule by accident and had locked themselves in one of the shuttles to hide away from the adults. Unfortunately it hadn't worked and they had been found and all of them had been punished very severely. Izzy just laughed at the situation and the punishment that they had all received.

She had received infirmary duty, having to spend long hours in the room with the doctor as he talked through what each piece of equipment was for and how it worked, over and over again for two weeks as well as cleaning it up no matter how clean it already was and after somebody smeared it to hell with blood. She had also been given garbage duty for the same duration of a month. Phoebe had gotten the duty of sitting on the bridge whilst Wash went over all of the controls and what each sequence of buttons was for. She was then to clean the cargo bay everyday for a week as well. Trent got the duty of not being permitted on the bridge for three weeks and having to clean the galley for the same length of time after every meal. Hoban was excluded from the engine room for two weeks and was to clean the common room and had laundry duty for the same length of time.

"Another one," Izzy chirped and Maya sighed seeing the kid so full of energy so early in the morning. She set herself to tell the girl another story that she remembered, her face blank as she told each line and each sentence, masking the pain that hit her hard with every word.

* * *

For the next few days, things were going without a hitch. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful and relaxing atmosphere where the threat of Alliance finding them smuggling something illegal wasn't hanging over their heads. "So, then I said, 'Should have turned left'," Wash finished explaining his story bringing the whole circle of people surrounding the late night campfire into fits of laughter.

"Who's next?" Kaylee asked, interested to hear another story, laughter still coursing through her body.

"How 'bout Maya?" Sam interjected, an air of stillness suddenly beseeching around them.

"Sam," Mal warned.

"What? She's been missin' for seven'een years, she suddenly turns up an' we've taken her in an' we don't know a damn thing 'bout her. We don't know anythin' that happened to her when she was taken," he stressed, his voice rising knowing that everyone was thinking the same thing. They were ignoring the point whilst he was approaching it head on.

It became an intense stare contest between father and son as they stared at one another, matching ones cold stare with the others as a level of awkwardness, hesitations and fear filled the air around them. "Hell." Maya's empty voice interrupted, heads turning to her with curiosity as she stared into the heart of the warm orange fire. Looking up she locked with Sam when saying her next few words, "It was hell." Her head fell forward again, her cold and empty brown eyes being filled by the light of the fire. Her hands clasped together in a fist as she rested her elbows on her knees. "Whenever you cried for your parents, it got worse. They made the torture unbearable. They'd tell you it was your parents' fault you were there, making you break and beg for them to make it better. When someone did, you never saw them again." She paused, listening to the silent and eerie silence, knowing that everyone was listening to her words. Swallowing a lump and sorting her voice out she restarted, "It was easier to forget them, and pretend you didn't have any. As a substitute I cursed _them_ instead, which granted increased the sessions, but guaranteed I was safer in there then with them. Tell yourself something long enough it seems real, you start to believe it until you find yourself dropped into their world again." She waited for somebody to say something to ease the tension but knew that everyone was in shock at what she had just told them.

She had made herself forget about her family and friends to keep herself sane. She had been tortured by the Alliance and they were all wondering if she was anything like River, minus the garbled talk. She'd take torture over never coming back. She had been hurt and broken.

The silence was unbearable and Maya stood her eyes on the ground as she silently walked away, no sign of a limp in her leg anymore. She had had a slight limp, but not noticeable and now she was walking as if her ankle was never twisted or badly bruised.

Everyone watched her go, a sense of chillings running down their spines from her small account. They knew it wasn't all there was to it but didn't want to see or hear the rest. Slowly and quietly they all muttered their goodbyes and goodnights to each other, heading off to find a bed to sleep in. Mal and Inara were the last to leave, Inara's hand firmly clamped over his arm in fear and regret. He was sat there stock still, pain refurbishing his insides at the small details he knew had happened. His face was cold and harsh as Inara looked at him, her own fear crowding over. "Mal," she whispered, her voice cracking, being unable to carry on.

Realizing he wasn't going to move anytime soon she tried again, pulling on his arm, "Mal come on, you can't beat yourself up."

"I should have been there," he stated, his hard words directed at himself more than her.

She sighed knowing what was coming, "You couldn't be though, it isn't your fault. No-one could have prevented it."

He turned to her, his face blank and she winced inside, hoping he wasn't going to pull a repeat of actions, "Coulda tried."

"Mal, I…we did what we did, she did what she did. It's in the past; let's just focus on the present okay. Try and think of the future."

"What future?"

"The future of her actually being with us any longer. One where we don't have to face up to the fact that she _isn't_ dead, but alive and _with_ us right now." Her voice was getting higher and her tone angry, beginning to form one of their infamous arguments that they never grew out of, "Mal, get your head out of the gutter and get some common sense. Whether or not you or Maya actually believe this, she wants to stay with us and put aside everything that happened. She actually wants to be a part of this family and move on from her past. If you won't move on how can she?" She stared at him, expecting a response like she usually got but failed. He merely stared at her, his eyes fixed and his face solid. Sighing in annoyance she bowed her head, lifting it she met his eyes again, "I'm going to bed, join me when you're ready, _if_ you're ready."

With that she left him out there, alone next to the kindling fire which was slowly witling away to his own train of thoughts. Inara's words still sinking into his mind.

* * *

Maya had gone straight past the house, not intending on spending the night there as she made her way towards _Serenity._ Opening the cargo bay door she slammed it shut behind her and brought her arms up, resting them against the cold metal as she stared at the floor in anger.

She tried to calm herself down by banging her hands on the metal to begin with, trying to strain it out that and when it refused she kicked it once and made her mind jump thoughts. Turning away from the door she stomped her way towards her bunk, her thoughts railing over the newest members of her family that she didn't know about until recently.

Hoban and Phoebe she knew from childhood, they were the oldest children being twins. She followed her father's foot with her mother's sunshine personality and optimism. She was probably one of the few doctors' that people may actually like to see. They both had their mothers red hair and their father's cool blue eyes. Hoban had followed in his mother's footsteps and had become the new mechanic on board the vessel. He was as good as his mother and had her optimism too. If she remembered correctly they were both 30 by now, and shockingly only Hoban was married to Kara and had had a son called Gabriel. She would have thought that they both would have been married long ago.

Trent was just like his father, the joking pilot who saw a funny line in any and every situation. He had the same passion about dinosaurs as he did, and the same giddiness and teenage boy aura about him. He wore an orange jumpsuit all the same but if he wasn't, it was cargo pants and simple shirts. Not the big flowered shirts like his father. He had the same short red hair as his father and the same steely warm blue eyes that did not reflect his 25 years of age, more like 16.

Roxanne and Cassandra Tam were another set of twins, both being 18 and having the jet black hair of their father. Both were born and bred mechanics too, although Rocky – as she preferred to be called (or Roxy sometimes) – was wondering over into writing, her mind often running through her families histories and epic stories. How all of these different people had all intertwined into each others lives. Rocky had her mother's cheerful brown eyes but her father's sometimes pessimistic attitudes about a situation. Cassie had blue eyes but an attitude to match Kaylee's and it often brought the twins to squabbles, especially if they were working on the same engine together.

Sam was her younger brother, being 17 he still seemed like a child to her. He was almost the exact image of their father, having Inara's nose instead of his big one was probably the only difference, and the wrinkles and grey hair. He had grown up cautious of every new person they met and everywhere they went, having a protective nature about himself she couldn't help but worry over his protectiveness over himself. He had proper manners too, more manners than Mal as far as she knew.

Sarah Washbourne was 15 years old and from what she had gathered, had always acted like Izzy's older sister. Doing what should have been her job for her. She was similar to her mother in the sense she could wield a gun, point and shoot it, she had her olive skin and her warm chocolate brown eyes, but her father's goofiness and locks of dark auburn hair. She could be serious in the right situation and when the time was needed, all kinds of laughter and play went straight out of the window.

Devon Washbourne, 8 years old and already a little plotter. He was smart and was more serious than his other three siblings, being extra protective over the 3 younger children as if they were all his brother and sisters; even though one was actually related to him. He had little black curls that were straightening themselves out and the same colour skin as his mother's. His eyes were a piercing blue, either being your friend or your enemy, which she found quite scary in an eight year old.

Abigail Tam was only a year younger and was a smaller version of Kaylee, except she could be meaner when she was in a bad mood or somebody had hurt her family. But Maya had found that her mood had been commented on as being on a similar and quick changing level as her mother's, obviously being a hell of a child to handle. She had some making up to the child to do after hurting Simon and tying her up, which she deserved.

Julian Washbourne was the last of Wash's and Zoë's children and was the quietest out of them all. He was only 7 but even then he was still quiet. Maya had tried to talk to the little kid who only sat there and stared as if he was dreaming of a far away place. She had learnt later on that that was what he did, he daydreamed a lot and only paid attention when he heard the words 'dinosaur' and 'guns'. He was a mix of both parents, black hair on pale skin and cute little doe like brown eyes. He was a dreamer and had a slight giddiness to him, whether or not that was because of his age she had no idea.

The last and youngest child was Izzy, Maya's little sister who had changed her mind about liking the older woman. She was protective too, and very cute when she wasn't angry at you, so all she had to do was stay on her good side and try not to piss her off. She was like Inara, many of her features coming from her mother, except her nose and her eyes. Damn those eyes were slightly scary. Izzy was 5 and acted older than she was, and it surprised Maya that she was so mature at a young age. She was also very immature so she was happy about that fact too.

Closing her door behind her she slumped onto her small bad, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She hadn't wanted to tell them that, hell she had long buried it among that pile of 'Forget' memories that was quite a hefty pile in itself. Sighing she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, at least not anytime soon, so relishing in the peacefulness of the ship and how everyone was not present on it, she lifted one of the duffel bags, the smaller one, that was stored underneath her bed and pulled it out. Placing it next to her she opened it and dug through the few items she had left in there until she found the string tied stack of papers and envelopes that she had collected over the years. Pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen she took this alone time to conduct her affairs, that she had neglected for a long time, in the galley.

Closing the door behind her she made her way through the darkness, having remembered the layout quite well she silently crept into the galley, turning the light on as she went and sat herself at the table. Putting the paper and pen down she turned her attention to the string bound papers and untied it, allowing them to slip onto the table in a scattering state. Picking them up she sighed to herself as she sorted them into the already organized different piles that she had counted up over the years, her eyes glancing over every name on every envelope, her name. It was written across every envelope in different ways, different styles, different aliases, some didn't even look to be hers but she made sure that every name related back to her in one small detail.

The hardest things were to actually keep track of the senders, knowing who sent which one, how long ago they had, when she had last received a batch of fresh tears to read over. The hardest thing she found to do was to return a message to them, actually write her own words as over the years, her mind either tortured her with those happy memories, filling her with guilt, or blanked them out to ease herself of the burden. Only a name to a face. She didn't know which was worse.

She counted at least thirteen piles, taking a proper count she found seventeen. Seventeen unfortunate souls that she had held personally responsible for, no matter what anybody would say that was the one thing she always told herself. She blamed herself for every misfortune; it was always in her and always will be, that was something she had promised herself a long time ago.

_You can't change the past, no matter how many times you play it through your head. It'll always be the same. The only thing we can do with it is learn from it and learn to live with what has happened._

_Paddy taught me that it's okay to be afraid; it doesn't make you weak to cry or hold yourself. It just means that you're human. It means you have feelings and that you aren't a robot. He was a real fine soldier and an honour to serve with. He was the light in the dark for many of us who were lost._

That's how she begun the first letter, her hand scrolling across the paper in perfect calligraphy that she had learnt from her mother when she was younger. The words were always a comforter to her, the truth. It helped her manage herself and correct her mind slightly, even if she didn't necessarily follow her own advice, she felt lighter knowing she knew the real truth.

* * *

**A/N:** So, hope it was alright and that it wasn't too boring. Remember, just let me know if anything seems......strange, out of place or you're confused. Happy readings, mindless-junk-247. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So, I've updated quicker than normal. Well, it's nice to know that you're still readin up to here. Things definately pick up from here.

**A/N2: **Thanks to **bladefax **for reveiwing :)

* * *

The rest of the days on Shadow passed both awkwardly and slowly, the tales of the Reynolds oldest child's life shaking them slightly, making them worried and fearful of what else she was hiding. After their little campfire, Maya hadn't been seen much at all, just occasionally flitting through, making the smallest of small talk and just being there at the oddest of times.

Mal suspected her of sleeping on the ship but decided it'd be best to leave her if she was, hell even he knew that something as painfully small as that, you needed a little solitude to come to terms with it and sort yourself out a little. He was thankful that he did see her actually, the small little times that he did he was just happy that she wasn't hiding herself in some small corner of the 'verse from everyone and everything else.

At least she had pulled herself out of hiding when it was time to leave. She had stood close to _Serenity;_ the ship Mal saw seemed to be like a little safe house for her, a place of sanctuary and well being for her. Her thumbs were hooked in the loops of the shorts she had chosen to wear that day as she stared blankly at the crowd that was muttering their goodbyes to their family. "See ya real soon kiddo," Mal whispered into Izzy's ear as he hugged her tightly to his chest, giving her an almost bone crushing hug.

"Bye Papa," she almost shouted to him, the force of the hug not bothering her as she equally delivered the same force to his neck. Letting her go and say goodbye to her brother Mal moved onto his wife.

"See ya soon as we can 'Nara."

"Take care of them," she whispered into his ear as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, pulling back with a loving smile before brushing her lips with his warmly. He watched as Sam dropped his sister and hugged his mother reluctantly, muttering something about being too old and manly for hugs. His eyes were drawn on his youngest daughter, who upon exiting Sam's arms had charged herself into her sister's legs, wrapping her arms around them and burying her head in them as she stared up at the surprised woman. He studied them carefully as Maya bent down and picked her up, holding her at arms length for a moment before pulling her in for her own hug, the briefest of content looks crossing over as she kissed her forehead and smiled at the little girl in her arms.

He watched as she put the girl back down with a smile, pushing her back to her mother who picked her up happily and turned her attention to Maya. However she had already moved herself inside of the ship, not wanting any more interactions with anybody else. He frowned slightly at this but soon put it down to solitude need as everyone slowly filed onto the ship that was leaving.

Hoban had wanted to stay behind and be with his new family for a while, and had complained to Mal about not spending enough time with them – he had argued back that he needed a mechanic, which Hoban had countered with the fact that the next set of Tam twins were both wonderful and great mechanics – he had obliged and a few personal items had been shifted out and on to the transport ship.

* * *

An argument was brewing in the bridge as both Rocky and Cassie argued their points to Mal about either needing new or used engine parts and which parts desperately needed to be repaired meaning they either needed to touch dirt for a while or not. "If it blows whilst we're flyin' gonna be sittin' ducks an' we'll all die 'cos the ox'gen will have stopped workin'."

"No Rocky we don't. Its fine, if an' when she does blow, simple 'nough ta jerry-rig a simple standard crosswire,"

"Which could bust the whole engine makin' the ship blow, us along with it," Rocky announced, the captain just staring between the twins as they carried on arguing in front of him hoping for him to agree with one of them.

"On'y if the wirin' is wrong an' we ain't gonna do no wrong wirin'. We ain't stupid as that. Alls we need to do as a _precaution_ is, if we really needed ta, jus' ta make ya happy, buy a perfectly usable one from the junk yard. Ain't gonna be hard ta keep it workin'."

"The likelihood chance of us findin' one that ain't gonna break on us afta 2 weeks ain't much, most we'd get be 3 weeks Cassie."

"Rocky, we can get it ta last a lot longer, so long as _Serenity_ here don't got's a need ta be doin' a lotta hard burns anytimes soon."

"Enough," Mal called out, his head beginning to pound slightly right between his eyes and spreading from the constant bickering the pair were conjuring up on the bridge of all places. It didn't help that his pilot had slinked off leaving the captain to the possible threat of being the centre of attention and getting caught in the crossfire of the arguing. "Enough, listen, Rocky, I'll get to Trent plot us for the nearest planet with a good junk yard, ah, ah," he held up a finger to her, shutting up what would have been the start of another argument, "listen, ya can get two of whatever ya need an' when the one we got now an' the second break, we've got a third alright?" He waited for the girl to nod and hearing her mumble something with her head hanging guiltily her cupped her face and lifted it. "What was that?"

"I said okay Cap'ain. Can we go an' sorts the engine out now?" he nodded and watched them leave, already plotting any repairs they figured the heart of the ship needed. Shaking his head he followed them as far as the galley, finding Trent sat there with a cup of coffee next to him and a handful of cards in his hands. Jayne and Maya sat on opposite sides of the table, hands of cards in their hands too.

"Who's winnin'?" he asked going over to the kettle and putting it on for some fresh water for his own cup of coffee.

"She is," Jayne thumbed a hand to Maya who was silently watching over the other two players and glancing at her cards cautiously before putting them face down on the table. "Fold?"

"No, I'm happy."

"With that notion, I'm folding," Trent alerted as he put his own cards down and pushed them forward, taking a sip from his drink as he watched the tension between Maya and Jayne increase as the mercenary stiffened his body slightly.

Mal watched too, not quite sure who he wanted to win as he poured the freshly brewed water into a cup, adding the coffee and watching from the kitchen as Jayne smirked before turning his cards over. Trent applauded him, obviously he had a good hand and Mal couldn't see Maya's face, but if he had to bet her face was down with shock by the way the other two men were hurling her with triumphant talks of finally beating her.

When he saw her move her hand and turn her cards over he watched as their happy and giddy faces dropped to their own of shock and gob smacked. "Aw come on," Jayne grunted chucking his cards into the middle of the table.

"That's lucky, that's, that's a lotta luck," Trent rambled as he took up the cards and began shuffling them.

She stood and shot a glance to Mal as she tucked her chair in behind her, "Thank you for the games boys," she called as she made her way out of the room.

Mal took this moment to talk to Trent about abandoning a man or anyone with the terrible twins, "Trent?"

"Yes Mal?"

"Don't expect ya ta leave me with the twins 'gain, or I'll take away your beloved dinosaurs."

"Mal, come on, I had the sense to leave there before they got me involved. Isn't that what everyone does?"

"Not to the captain," he voiced, taking a gulp of his drink.

Jayne snorted, picking up his cards and looking at them, rearranging them for the new game they were playing, "yeah we do."

* * *

Everybody was sleeping easy that night, knowing that they had a hefty amount in their pockets from a milk run was a blessing with the fact that nobody had gotten shot, stabbed, kidnapped, cuffed, arrested or hurt in any other way. Nobody was missing and almost everybody was sleeping. Mal was the only one up conducting his own night shift on board the vessel as he mulled over their recent jobs, their need to find a new one and who to turn to. Badger came to mind, and so did Fanty and Mingo, they were their usual leads and usual turn to guys, he just wondered if any of them had any jobs running and he was contemplating giving them a wave when the clicking of a gun caught his attention.

Hoping it wasn't another bounty hunter - like Jubal Early - that had mysteriously gotten aboard his ship without his knowledge. Turning in the pilots' seat he found the barrel of a finely crafted silver gun pointing straight between his eyes. Looking up at the holder, following their arm he found the harsh and cold face of Maya, staring at the ground with her eyes shut tight, a slight layer of sweat covering her face and shoulders. "Make your move captain," her hoarse and raspy voice spoke and he gulped, hearing the threat that was thundering in his ears.

While his mind tried to conjure up something to say he took a proper look at her, her hair disheveled and her clothes askew, as if she'd only just woken from sleep. Looking at her face that was partially hidden by the waves of her hair he faintly caught sight of dried tear stains running down her cheeks.

Taking a second look at the gun and its owner, thinking about the outcomes of this event he decided he'd go with the quiet option. "Make. Your move. Captain," she spoke, her voice even more haggard and her eyes now upon him glazed and anger riding through them with pure hatred and pain, the hint of tiredness layering over the top of the red rimmed eyes.

"I ain't gonna move," he tried, seeing her eyes still locked onto his he stared at the gun again, wondering just what the hell was going through her mind.

"Wise move," she applauded, nodding ever so slightly as he put his arms onto the arm rest of the chair.

"Mind tellin' me…"

"I didn't ask you to speak," she half shouted half hissed at him and he raised his hands in a friendly manner. He noticed her eyes waking up and wondered – hoped - if she was perhaps sleepwalking with a gun in hand. He simply nodded and waited, watching and hoping for all that it was worth, that the gun would drop, fall, be unloaded, have the safety on, anything but having that small trigger pulled which had a small finger wrapped around it carefully and protectively. "Name."

"Huh?" Name? He thought she already knew his name and wondered what the hell she was playing at.

"Your name," she spat out, her whole body not moving only tensing up with anger as her eyes peeled the sleep slowly from them.

"Mm, Malcolm Reynolds." He only hoped this little charade would end and he watched as a flicker of recognition crossed her face, regret, sorrow and guilt following soon after as her arm fell all of a sudden. It was as if his name had snapped something inside of her as he watched very cautiously.

The gun clattered to the floor with a few echoing metallic bangs before resting sullenly as his eyes followed its path. Looking back up at her he found tears brimming on the edge with a threat to fall themselves if she didn't let them loose as her body shook and her arms shot up, hugging her upper body to herself. He froze, not having the knowledge of what a normal person would do in such a situation as she stared at her feet, her hair covering her face as she shook more violently and her breathing picked up a pace. He didn't even know what was going on or why it was happening as he shuffled in his seat slightly, coming forward and perching himself on the edge, waiting to see of she would give him some clear indication as to what was wrong with her.

Honestly he hadn't really had the experience of a 24 year old woman, who was supposed to be strong and very able and capable to look after herself, slowly breaking down in front of him into tears. He did know that it certainly didn't help that for the better part of her childhood she'd had the alliance harming and torturing her, probably filling her with all kinds of new and inventive nightmares every day.

Unfreezing he rose from his seat and stood as close as he dared to get to her for now, leaving at least a small foot between them as he studied her, watching as her eyes were shut tight and her body trembling. Parenthood winning out he less than gracefully put his arms out and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close to his body, resting his chin on her shoulder as her arms wrapped around his body tentatively before pulling him close and allowing the tears to fall as her body shook violently next to his. Her sobs echoed in the room and it pained him to hear her so upset.

Closing his eyes he rubbed soothing circles on her back, pulling back slightly to give himself enough room to kiss her forehead as he continued the rubbing of circles, his chin going back to her shoulder as she sobbed freely into his shirt. "There, there kid, it's okay."

He felt the vigorous shake of her head as her head dove straight back into the depths of his chest, the feeling of her hands clawing at the back of his shirt made him only try to soothe her more, "Ain't okay," her raspy voice choked out through the sobs as her body only shook even more and a fresh flood of tears rained down.

"Sure it is," he tried, his mind still wondering what the hell was going on with her. "I'm here, you're home now, ev'ryone's here."

"Bad as me pullin' the damn trigger," she mumbled out again with more force this time. "I killed 'em, my fault 'cos I was stupid."

His eyes snapped open and his head jerked back slightly, finally having a basis for what she was talking about. Looking over her shoulder he noticed the open door and guided her gently towards the door as he locked it so that unwanted ears didn't listen in. Having locked the door he turned his attention quickly back to the sniveling girl, enveloping her in another hug as she sobbed herself dry. "Who'd ya kill?" He wanted to soothe or help lighten the burden he knew she was putting onto herself. When she mumbled into his chest he tried again, lifting her chin up to lock eyes, "Who'd ya kill?" He finally caught sight of the red puffy eyes, the watery and guilt filled brown eyes.

"Friends, first friends I…I trusted since…since," and another wave of tears flooded her and Mal only held her tighter as she cried until she was empty.

"Sure ya didn't kill 'em," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Might as well have done," she spat out, her voice hiccupping lightly as her breathing steadied itself.

"An' why's that?"

"My stupid fault in first _gorram_ place."

"I'm sure it ain't," he told her, wondering if she'd elaborate more on what was – or what she was blaming on herself – her fault.

She looked up at him, the tears having left traces of their paths on her flushed cheeks, her eyes red rimmed but the sadness and sorrow gone, replaced with anger and hatred. "You don't know me, what I've done," she pushed him away, wiping her face with her hands as she turned away to stare out at the stars. "Sam's right, you don't know anything about me, none of you do."

Staring at her back he became confused at what to do. One minute she was crying her eyes out and saying she had killed someone and the next she was going on about how nobody really knows her, as if she hadn't cried in the first place. He silently stood and watched as her body gave little shudders as it calmed itself down from her outburst, righting itself. "Not a lotta people know a lot 'bout me neither," maybe if he got down to her level she'd open up more, he hoped she would anyway because he'd be damned if it didn't look like she needed to.

"They know the basics, you grew up on a ranch, went to war, got a ship, got a crew, a family and you're a good guy to trust. Me, they only know seven years of my life."

"Technically, we know you been with the feds for least ten years, could be less 'cos I don't think they woulda openly killed ya after all that time. Spent the last seven years runnin', doin' ya own private jobs an' even 'killin'' people 'ccordin' to you," he waited for her response as she span to face him, her face a mix of emotions but of what he couldn't quite tell.

"Ya mean the warrant and the death note?" He nodded to her answer and silently gave the odds of her telling him the reasons, 5 to 1, 3 to 1 maybe. "With the warrant I more than likely killed a few innocent children; the death note was to make them drop their searches." He watched as her shoulders shook once and her chuckle echoed, quickly ending as she picked up again, turning to face the stars again, "It just ended up getting more people killed. It was stupid."

"No it was smart," he really wanted to know what was running through her mind, having never heard her talk this much to him or about anything that made her feel so guilty. She was a secretive person who kept to herself, not one to openly tell him anything. "Saved a lot more lives doing that."

"Don't," she span back to him, eyes ablaze with anger as she pointed an accusing finger at him, stepping closer to him, "don't do this."

"Do what?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he remained calm from having experienced his fair share of arguments with the woman folk.

"Try and make me feel better, try and make me believe it wasn't my fault."

"But it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Really?" She froze, and he knew that he'd caught her out, that she didn't really have a logical explanation and just felt like she was responsible for everything that's happened.

"Yes."

"How so?"

She stumbled through her words, "Because, if, if I hadn't of g – gotten, I…because if it wasn't for me, many others would have been alive. I put many of those people in those positions."

He wasn't sure what she talking about, but wasn't going to let her go through the stage that he did. He had blamed himself for many deaths before, during and after the war and had held them all close to heart, she was doing the same and he wanted to help tell her that they weren't all her fault. "Did you force them to?"

"No, no I, asked them to, they volunteered."

"They volunteered," he pointed out, causing her to stiffen with realization, "they volunteered an' knew the risks. They put themselves there, not you. Ya didn't hold a gun to their heads an' tell them to do whatever, they did that themselves." He watched as she processed this, mulling it over in her mind. Seeing her bow her head in defeat, sighing heavily, he wondered if he had gotten through to her. He thought she was going to ignore his words and carry the burden with her as she lifted her head up, eyes glazed over and her face featuring disappointment before shaking her head and walking straight past him, opening the door silently and slipping through, quickly retiring back to her bunk.

He watched her go and sighed himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand as he went to sit back down in the pilots seat when his foot kicked something. Looking down he saw the gun she had been holding and bent down to pick it up. Turning it over in his hands he checked the safety catch, finding it was still on. He opened up the magazine next and found it empty; containing no bullets or rounds and this confused him, having always seen her with a fully loaded gun with live rounds. Examining it further and twirling it over in his hands, his thumb and fingers tracing the curves and lines, at the butt of the gun, his thumb brushed and engraving. Pulling it up close he inspected the five tiny letters that looked to be handcrafted into the metal…

_Inara_

* * *

Sam was on his own in the galley; the twins working on the engine, adding and substituting new parts, Phoebe checking the stock in the infirmary after her latest pickup, Jayne probably lifting weights like usual, River and Trent in the bridge flying the ship, Mal doing captainy things and Maya he assumed was in her bunk. So that left him some peaceful time alone to mull over the thoughts in his head. It would have been peaceful had it none been for the increasing volume of the twins voices, arguing yet again over another fixture.

Sighing he wasn't put off by it, only strangely excited by their voices and more pleased that they were here on board. He had told himself many times that it made the ship feel like a real home, the ones where you have the squabbling siblings, made it feel right and warm, even if it was only between two people. He smiled to himself as he thought over what the twins added to the atmosphere; realism, warmth, debates, arguments, shouting, cussing, real thoughts – pessimistic and optimistic, a good balance – and joy. Not that everyone else didn't, he just seemed to notice it slightly more whenever those two were aboard.

His dad was like the old crotchy father who really did care for everyone, Jayne was like the big brother cross uncle who scared away the girl's dates and protected the bullies of the boys, River was like a sister to them, a mother too in the sense she did some of the girly talk on board the ship helping to calm down the girls, Phoebe played the same part in this and Trent was the joking and dopey brother. Rocky was the realist who imagined the worst case scenario parts, the slightly morbidified sister and her twin, Cassie, was the cheerful little girl of the family who always saw the light in anything and anyone. Maya was…she was…well he wasn't quite sure at the moment.

Sure she'd happily protect them at the risk of her own life; she'd done that a few times already and had saved his own hide from an ass whooping. He remembered when he had decided he wasn't going to stay with his father any longer and snuck off to one of the darker dwelled bars that sat in the back streets of the city. He'd ordered a drink and drank it at the bar, vaguely aware of at least 3 sets of eyes watching him. He had heard someone sit down next to him, placing coins on the bar and receiving a drink wordlessly, turning he had found it was Maya so he had moved away from her and shuffled down the bar.

Turned out the three sets of eyes watching him all thought he was easy pickings for a bit of extra coin and had surrounded him in the outside alley. When he was sure they were going to crush him she had turned up, muttered something about them picking a fight with someone in their class and they had turned on her. One guy had kept a hold of him and he had watched as she literally knocked out the two biggest guys who were easily twice her size. The third had ended up with a knife straight between his eyes and she had dragged him back to the ship, causing him to get the ass whooping off his dad.

She was the protective, he couldn't say sister, at least not yet because she didn't seem that close to him, and in fact they had hardly talked at all. She was more like a stranger to him, but not to the others. To Trent she was a friend, a 'play buddy' as he had put it once, to Jayne a good cards player and story teller and talker to. Phoebe saw her as sister and the twins easily accepted her as one as well. To River, she was a lost soul, someone who was on the mend much like herself.

To him, she was the protective stranger, who would put her own life in danger for the sake of everyone's safety; she would rather get herself between the barrel of a gun and his family, than behind the person waiting to be shot. But she always remained at a distance, not quite letting herself get attached to everyone or anyone. She didn't talk about herself, only about the current topic of the conversation and never stayed with anyone for too long.

The sounds of footsteps coming his way brought him out of his thoughts as he turned in the direction they were sounding and found Cassie entering the galley from the engine room, her face red and her chest puffed up from what he assumed, was another fight with Rocky. "You okay?"

He watched as she whipped round to face him, as if only just realizing he was there before softening her face slightly and coming over with her shoulders slumped, "No," she drawled out and he pushed his cup of coffee to her which she took hastily and took a long drain, "Thanks," she muttered, her usual cheery smile returning slowly.

He nodded back and took note of the small bangs that were coming from the engine room, "What's happened?"

She sighed and he shuffled a few seats closer to her, now sitting next to her as she began, "Rock's thinks we need's a new catalyser 'cos the other one's got cracks in her, an' she won't take fact o' the fact that the cracks are small an' ain't gonna do no damage to _Serenity_ any time soon."

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically at her, "Ya know what ya sis' is like, we all do, an' she'll come 'round."

"Yeah but this ain't the only thing, she says half of the engine is fallin' 'part an' that we's not got the proper parts to keep her runnin' fer much longer, I mean, I know she ain't 'xactly happy all the time, but she knows engine 'swell as I do, she gotta know we can do jus' fine."

He nodded and smiled at her, trying to lift her mood and gave her shoulder a small comforting squeeze, "She does know, an' she'll soon remember that too. Don't ya worry Cass', she always knows what's we can and can't do, what we do's and don'ts got."

His hand jerked away as footsteps sounded at the other end of the galley, Maya having entered and quickly making her way to the stove. She gave him the briefest of smiles before adverting her gaze from the two of them as she pulled out a small bowl and started to pour water from the tap into it.

"I know Sam, its jus', she's so irritatin' sometimes it drives me mad."

"Well so are ya but I learn to put up with it," he shut his mouth quickly and watched as her face screwed up in anger and fury at having been insulted, "Cass' I..."

She merely huffed and dragged her chair back, "Fine, I'm gonna go an' be irritatin' somewhere else where someone won't be mad with it, bye Maya."

"Bye Cassie," she muttered back, her hand running circles through the small amount of water in the bowl. With that said Cassie stormed off back to the engine room and he watched as the door slammed shut behind her and Rocky's gaze bore through to him through the window. "Trouble in paradise," she commented and Sam turned his own eyes ablaze that she would find that amusing.

"Ain't any of ya damn business."

"True, but neither is a lot of things I know of yet they aren't complaining, at least not yet anyway." He stood watching as she pulled out a small bottle and squeezed some of its yellow contents into the bowl, stirring it with the bottom of the bottle. "Sometimes, it's better to just stay quiet and nod than say anything at all." Now he was confused and he couldn't question her meaning further as she left him in the mess alone, once again, with a cup of coffee turning cold and only his own thoughts to occupy him and pass the time.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so, some things may seem a little strange in this chapter and a little out of whack. Hopefully I'll be able to clear it up a little. Tell me what you want,  
1) The story to continue on as normal  
2) An explanation for her strange encounter with Mal in the middle of the night  
3) An explanation about her thoughts (ties in with number 2 - this may be a later chapter, undecided)  
4) if you're confused or would like to request a clarificaion chapter, just let me know what you'd like in it.

Happy readings (if you aren't confused and/or confuzzled by this chapter) :)


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I've had loads of homework. :( But I've updated :)

Another chapter another secret....

* * *

Bullets whizzed past her head and body as she ducked quickly behind a small wooden crate to reload her empty gun. Damn it she was losing her touch she thought as she put in another magazine. Not flinching as bullets whizzed over the top she mentally tried to picture where she had last seen the last few guys that were left out of the little eleven man team that had thought that this ship was easy pickings. Her arm flinched and burnt as a bullet grazed it having gone through the crate itself.

Marking it as a small graze she twisted her body round and onto her knees as she pulled her .45 magnum over the crates and aimed it for a split second and pulling once, the bullet hitting its indicated target of his knee cap of the man that had been hiding around the corner of the ship's entry hatch. She pulled the trigger again a quick second later and hit the man in the forehead before he even hit the ground. Ducking back down she waited as heard more bullets being emptied and mentally did a check of how many were left. _Three on the first outburst, two stupid clowns who stood when reloading, another one on top of the stairs, one halfway up the stairs and one just then, eight. Eight out of eleven, fair game. _

She cast a quick glance at the corridor just to the right of her sight and saw Trent holding a gun and waiting for the right moment to shoot again, having injured his fair share of goons and taking out at least two of them as well. Taking a peak around the area she found the last three guys, one behind the other side of the entry hatch, one behind a large pile of crates that weren't as wooden as hers and one more just behind more crates next to the stairs on the other side of the cargo bay.

Hearing new shots fired she looked up to see Trent stepping out of hiding and firing off his own rounds. Looking back at the three guys, the one with the shotgun was aiming at him, another was shooting and the third was shooting at her, wanting to keep her at bay. Her feet jumped and she holstered her weapon as her feet moved, quickly covering the small space between her and Trent, only faltering slightly once, as she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground behind the steel corner, landing on top of him as they tumbled down the small flight of stairs and landed on the floor. The wall where he had just been standing dented slightly from the shotgun blast.

She stared down at him and did a quick look over to make sure he wasn't hurt before looking back to his both shocked and grateful face. She took note of her hands still on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist and mentally cursed herself.

"Thanks," he managed to squeeze out after regaining the lost air in his lungs after being winded. He was sure she didn't mean to do that seeing as how she had just saved him from getting shot in the head. He looked up and met her gaze, catching her protective brown eyes doing a clean sweep of his body, of how much she could anyway.

"We need the pilot in top form to be able to fly the ship," she replied, her face inches from his with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Well, you always have River as a perfectly capable pilot," he joked and faintly laughed at his own joke, a small laugh escaping her lips too as they momentarily forgot about the guns and bullets. Feeling something warm slide down his leg he mentally hoped in some way it wasn't him and was thankful when she rolled off of him, crouching onto her knees with her gun already drawn, her back to the corner as she peered around it. He took a look and found blood on his leg but didn't think he had been shot, it certainly didn't feel like it and turning to Maya he saw a slow thick trail of red making its way down her right thigh. "You've been shot," he pointed out and climbed to his knees to try to inspect the damage of the wound. She had turned around the corner and pulled her gun, leaving him to watch as she turned back and only the sound of one gun being fired could be heard.

She twirled around the corner once more and then everything went quiet and that's when Trent knew, she had taken the last one out. Peeking out he found her stood there, her right arm outstretched with her gun in hand, pointing in the direction of the open hatch. Siding up next to her, he took in the scene and noticed that they were completely fine, except for her one gun shot wound, they came out relatively well from the situation.

He stood and watched as she moved to the first guy and dug through his pockets, pulling out any weapons or cash that he had and throwing it on the floor before dragging his dead weight out of the ramp and onto the dusty soil outside, taking it further out and away from the ship. He followed suit, knowing that what was one man's junk was another man's treasure, they'd have more use for what they found than the corpses did, and he dragged them outside too, not wanting the look of death on the ship.

* * *

Everyone else had arrived back having gone into town – a few miles away – and done shopping, securing a job, drinking, whoring or whatever, and had found blood staining a good portion of the floor, the blood in small little streaks. "What in the hell? Trent!" Mal shouted through the metal ship and receiving no reply tried again, walking past the pile of assorted weapons and cash and about to head up the stairs when a string of Chinese curses alerted him from down below.

Retracing his steps, glancing over to see Jayne eyeing the pile of goods he gave him an order, "Jayne, don't take anything yet, leave it alone," before he followed the more curses that followed to the common room and found Trent trying to secure a weave to Maya's leg. "I can do it myself."

"No you can't 'cos ya can't even see it."

"But I can feel it."

"Just hold still, is that too hard for you?"

"Yes."

"What the hell happened on my boat?" Mal asked, causing both heads to snap in is direction as he stood at the top of the small flight of steps with his hands on his hips.

Trent was the one who answered, "There were these guys, who thought they could take the ship. We stopped them."

"How bad is it?" He nodded to Maya's leg which had a still bleeding hole in it by the amount of blood that Trent had just wiped away.

"I don't know, where's Phoebe?"

Mal turned back to the cargo bay and shouted across to Phoebe who came running over, stopping just behind to see what was going on. She quickly made her past him and shooed Trent out of the way to get a closer look. "Bullet's still in there, I'm gonna have to go in an' get in." she commented and Mal only nodded, waving his hand at his pilot to come closer.

"Get us in the air, than explain to me what happened, we're going to Greenleaf alright, under the radars, now." He received a nod and turned back to the cargo bay to find Jayne sorting through the weaponry, putting it into one pile and the money into another. "What we got Jayne?"

"Coupla hundred creds, more 'n half in paper, new guns an' magazines an' a few knives, what we doin' with it?" The merc asked, hopeful of keeping it also knowing that they would, considering it was all free of charge, sort of.

"Put them away, shares out the creds." With a simple nod as a reply he left the man to follow the orders and went back to the infirmary, finding Maya hissing as Phoebe pulled out the mangled bullet.

"Woulda been easier if ya had a smoother."

"I'm fine, just do it," Maya practically ordered and Phoebe rolled her eyes before putting a weave on the wound and taping it down. Finishing up Maya promptly stood and left the room, fleeing to her room and locking the door behind her.

Mal followed and knocked on, not wanting a repeat of actions and waited for anything, waited as she unlocked the door and slid it partially open, "What?"

"What happened?"

"Eleven men came on and tried to take the boat, we started talking and gunfight soon joined the discussion, we killed them, saved the ship and salvaged what we could."

"Where are the bodies then?"

"We dragged them outside," she stated simply, no emotion in any of her words and it creeped Mal out when she had said 'salvage', a chill running down his spine. After she had shut the door in his face he turned and left, knowing that she wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. He made his way to the bridge, needing to tell Trent where their next job was taking place, to find River standing in the middle of the bay, staring at the floor and walls and muttering to herself.

"Lil' Albatross?" He wavered, unsure of what was now running through her crazy little mind.

"Instincts and survival rise high, self preservation runs low, dissolving away. Needs to protect run high, not only her again, has to think of others, changes ethics and thoughts. Another contradiction, another paradox rule," her big brown orbs looked up at the captain in awe at the revelation and Mal was just standing there stumped at her words, trying to pick apart their meanings in his head. "The same rules and tactics no longer apply to the situation at hand," was her curt summary as she wondered past him and up the stairs, leaving him stood there before following her up and seeing her in the cockpit, sorting out the navigation. "Three weeks four days twelve hours forty – two minutes and fifty – seven seconds until Greenleaf captain."

"Good work," he commented before leaving them and making his way to the galley, intending to fix himself with something to drink to try and relax his mind and thoughts about the recent event that almost and did happen.

She sat with the gun in hand, looking over it and running her fingers over the cold metal. It was the second gun she had ever bought and turning it over in her hands her thumb automatically brushed over the small lettering that she had engraved onto it as a reminder, the reminder that she had so long ago pushed from her mind to help keep her sane. _Have to face your demons some time,_ she told herself as she stood up and looked over the seven more guns that were on the gun rack that she had put onto the wall herself.

Putting the gun back on the rack her hand trailed over every single one, thinking about when she bought them, why she did and some of the tales behind them. Her hand stopped on an old service pistol that she had picked up from the second Independence war and she picked it up, putting that familiar feeling back in her hands. Every gun she owned had at least one inscription on them, a name, as a reminder of who she had lost, who she was close to and who was family. Expertly twirling the gun in her hand she stopped and turned it over, reading the name she had put to this one; _Mal. _

It was his name because she remembered how he had served in the first Independents war, so it was a connection she felt she had with him.

The war. She sighed at the thought as she ran the bloodbath through her mind. Signing up was a pain in the ass. They had asked her – after knowing her name – if she was related to a Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds. After that they immediately wanted to put in the rank lower thank Sergeant, considering how she was related to a hero but she denied and started from scratch, working her way up to become a Sergeant herself. About a month after the promotion her platoon had gotten trapped by the feds, ambushed was the correct term thanks to a spy on the side of the Browncoats.

All but her and a rookie had been killed, and she took it upon herself to track down the spy in the midst of their side. Finding him she killed him, painfully slow, and carried on fighting. It was in this war that she managed to fake her own death.

Her hand shot up to her neck at the thoughts as she remembered how easily she had accomplished her 'death'.

There had been a fire in one of the purple bellies relay huts and she had gotten herself front row seats to see their deaths. Watching the burning she had pulled on the dog tags that she had been issued with by the blue hands that stated her name and a sort number for her. That had been thrown into the fire, hoping to evade the feds that she knew were still chasing her either across the 'verse or in this battle, and luckily it had worked out too.

Placing the gun back onto the rack she ran her hand over the other guns, names jumping out at her and plaguing her at what they all meant to her. She bowed her head in respect to them, as if respecting the dead before turning to the door and closing it behind her, making her way to the galley to cook dinner for everyone, putting all of her focus into the food and cooking process. "You should be restin'," Phoebe quipped from the table.

"I should be cooking, it is my job after all," Maya straightened out.

"Well ya've jus' been shot in the leg."

"I feel fine."

"That on account of the limp?" the doctor asked, raising her eyebrows and inkling her head to her leg. Maya just shot her a stare, before going back to the food in front of her and continuing her task. Looking at the older woman she began analysing her, taking mental notes on what she was capable of and what she was like. It was like the older woman was a child's mind inside an adult's body. That was the best way she thought to describe it.

* * *

_The reinforced metal door opened and her tired brown eyes slowly blinked to life as she felt a shift in the air. The room was white and sterile and glancing up she saw the face of a fed, of a purple bellied Alliance scumbag. She squirmed and struggled and wriggled as much as she could to get herself free but she couldn't, he only gripped her tighter and warned her that he would hurt her if she didn't stop. _

_She didn't listen and he smacked her across the face for it. Tears stung her eyes but she wouldn't cry, it wasn't in her to cry unless it was the sounds or sight of her parents fighting and arguing with each other. That was the only thing that ever made her cry until Uncle Wash took that away with the dinosaurs. _

_Dinosaurs! Her mind raced with all of the games she had played with the small plastic figurines. She closed her eyes and imagined herself sat in the bridge with Trent and Uncle Wash watching over them, the creatures in her hands until the argument her parents were having died down and her Mama would search for her. The smell of new incense clinging to her clothes as she hugged her close and whispered how much she loved her. _

_Opening her eyes again the dinosaurs were gone, the laughs only whispers in her ears, being left at the door as her body was dumped onto a stiff cold cot, which vaguely resembled a thin mattress on the floor with a single thin cotton sheet over the top. Nice bed, she would think to herself as she fingered the fabric. _

_She was still in her dress and the room suddenly grew cold and dark, looming over her head with a certain intimidating nature that usually only Uncle Jayne could easily muster or her Daddy whenever he was angry at somebody. Tucking her knees to her chest she ignored the piercing eyes that stared at her across the room and concentrated on a small speck of dirt on the floor in front of her. _

_She wanted her father to hold her and tell her off for walking away. She wanted her mother to scold her for not paying attention. She wanted to curl up into the silk sheets of her parent's bed and fall asleep for the whole day. She wanted the hum of the engine underneath her feet, the banging of metal meeting boots, and the silent nights of the night cycle on the ship. She wanted to go home. _

_Home! She thought to herself and her mind jumped to the one memory that she always had with her, the one that she had received off of Aunt River as a gift for her birthday. Pulling her head up she moved her hand to the small pocket in her dress and pulled out the small paper picture of her family. The big _Serenity _family with the ship in the background, all standing there smiling and grinning like idiots. _

_Hearing footsteps she stashed the picture underneath the thin blanket and sat with her back against the wall that her new bed resided next to, staring at the door with all hope that it was her family coming to rescue her. It flew open and two purple bellied pigs stood there, searching the room with their eyes until they landed on her. Her heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold as one of them took heavy and quick steps towards her. _

_She shrank into the wall but it was useless as he picked her up. Her legs kicked out and her hands curled into fists, hitting him as hard as she could. He held her at arms length to avoid getting hit but she kicked him in the open target of his neck. His hands let go before he made another grab and held her throat by one hand, the other coming to land across her face. _

_The tears streaked silently down her face as he dragged her away, her feet pulling behind her as she screamed into the harsh brightness of the white hall that surrounded her, "Mom! Dad! No! Please no! Mummy, Daddy!" _

_Minutes of screaming later and her voice hoarse she felt the clamp of restraints on her wrists and feet. She only whimpered as she guessed who had taken her. Having heard stories of what had happened to Aunt River; her body grew cold and rigid, the tears flowing in huge rivers as she closed her eyes. She quietly whispered a prayer into the cramped room that she hoped would be answered, "Dear God, please, please do not let this happen. Sheppard Book, if you are listening, help me, please oh God please help me. Let my parents find me and save me." The next thing she felt was the jab of needles and the small shots of electricity that ran through her entire body, clenching every muscle and she opened her mouth, screaming as the pain tore through her mind._

She woke, gasping for air, her thin blanket scrunched tightly beneath her hands with a layer of sweat covering her body. Looking out into the darkness of her room she faintly heard the hum of the engine from above and relaxed slightly, her body loosening up a little as she remembered where she was. Lying back down she glanced at the clock, finding that it read 3:27 in the morning.

Her eyes soon closed again and her mind drifted once more into an unsteady dream.

_Twelve. That was the age where you started to grow up, became rebellious, started dating, talked about boys or girls, began to take interests and talk about what you wanted to be._

_She had grown up when she was seven, became rebellious at the age of nine. She hadn't dated anyone, talked about boys or girls. The only interest she ever took was in the care of those around her and extra interest in the small photo she had hidden underneath her bed, a small silver cross lying next to it. All she ever dreamed of being, talked of what she wanted, was freedom and peace. A place to call home._

_She sat in the white room, refusing to move and refusing to do as they had asked her to. They had wanted her to fight a punching bag, pretending that it was the enemy. But she wasn't going to pretend, she wanted the real enemy to fight. And she knew perfectly well who was going to be going underneath her hands work. Hearing the hiss of the door she didn't bat an eyelash as she stared with cold dead eyes at the hanging sack in front of her. _

_Rough hands pulled her up to face some Alliance official with the same raggedy blue gloved hands, his core accent coming through clearly as he spoke, "Miss Reynolds, you must do as we ask. You remember the consequences don't you?" A silence filled the air as she stared him down. "I will take your answer as a yes then. If you do not follow our instructions we will be forced to take action against you, again." _

_The Alliance received a ball of spit in the face as an answer, "You gorram cowardly sumbitch pisspotted inbreds. _Zhu yi!_" _

_He only smirked in reply and snapped his finger, the gruff hands pushing her forward as he followed behind to that 'special' room, "We'll just have to teach you some manners I guess." He left her alone with the lust filled lower ranked feds in a locked room where the cameras didn't work. They grabbed her and pinned her down, evil smirks gathering their features as her hospital gown inched higher by the second._

_She opened her mouth to scream as the hands got closer _and her body jerked upright again, her hand outstretched in front of her in a fist. 3:42, fifteen minutes since she had last woken. Sighing she knew getting any sleep after this was impossible so she threw back the cover and swung her feet out onto the cold metal floor. The icy touch a blessing to her over heated body as she changed out of her sweat drenched vest, replacing it with another, leaving the sweat pants that were still good.

Deciding where to go she decided she would walk around in the cool air of the night cycle, allowing the refreshing oxygen to cool her body down as she made her way to the common room. Her body froze at the sight of the infirmary and she quickly shuffled her feet and made a quick dash up the nearest set of stairs and found herself in the galley. She sighed to herself and shook her head with her silliness, nobody up here was going to hurt her and that room was safe but it didn't ease the heaviness that rested there.

"Ya 'Kay?" she jumped at least a foot in the air at the voice, not thinking anybody would be up at this time and thinking that she was alone. "Whoa, didn't mean ta scare ya?"

Looking up she found Jayne sat at the table with a bottle of amber liquid and a cup in front of him. "It's fine. I didn't think you of all people would be up."

"Couldn't sleep," he replied simply, taking a gulp of his drink as he put his gaze back to the wall. She nodded back and shuffled closer to the table, sitting herself across from him, "You?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, giving him a glance before fixing her own gaze on the woodwork in the table as a companiable silence filled the air.

"Ya seemed mighty jumpy, ev'rythin' alright?" She looked up and found him staring at her from over his cup before removing it and keeping his eyes fixed on her.

She nodded as her answer, staring away just past his shoulder, her mouth suddenly running dry as her body shook a little with the coldness sinking into her skin, "Bad dream." He faintly nodded and refilled his cup before passing it across the table to her.

She looked down at it and back at him, waiting for confirmation from him before touching it. He nodded and she took it in her hands and brought it to her lips, knocking it back in one. As the liquid burnt her throat she slammed the cup back onto the table and was surprised to find Jayne pouring her another drink, which she happily knocked back again. "Musta been one hell of a dream," he commented after she had knocked back at least six in a row before passing him the cup back, only nodding in response. "Wanna share?"

Her eyes glazed over with a slight fog as she contemplated whether or not she could or wanted to, but realising he was her old story book she spilled about the two dreams that she had had about when she was in that place. She had also told him a few small details about how she was always putting herself up for it instead of the other children she had shared a room with. "Well, that's creepifyin'," was his only comment after she had finished telling him.

"No, what's really creepifying is naming your guns," she let loose, a small smile tugging on her lips as he gave her a good laugh at the joke.

"Hey," he started still in a small fit of laughter, "that…was to pass the time."

"Keep telling yourself that Jayne, anything to please your mind." He shook his head at her with a cheerful smile on his face before standing up and stretching, loosening up the knots in his back.

"I'm off, see ya' tamorrow, or today, or whatever," he mumbled as he put the alcohol back in its cupboard and the cup in the sink.

"Goodnight, or good day," she chimed back, sinking back into her chair staring at the knots in the wood.

He had stopped at the doorway and turned to face her, "Hey, Maya," she looked up at him and found that serious caring face he rarely wore except on occasions like this, when somebody really needed him to be, "don't let it get ta ya too much, ain't gonna bother ya no more." She nodded and he nodded once, leaving her alone as she listened to the hiss of the hatch as it opened and closed, leaving her alone.

Sighing to herself she pushed her chair back and decided to head back down to the infirmary, just to reassure herself that nothing in there was going to bite back at her. She remained at the door as she glanced around at what she could see and what she imagined was in storage before moving on to the cargo bay having had enough of the white room in sight. She stood at the base of the stairs and allowed the cold air to run through her bones, sending a shiver running down her spine.

Wishing now that she had at least shoes on she slowly made her way up the metal staircase and rested her arms on the railing overlooking the entire bay, taking in the area that had been freshly cleaned of blood less than 12 hours ago. Sighing again she sat down on the edge of the metal landing with her feet hanging over the edge, the alcohol fogging her brain slightly as she hummed quietly to herself until the lights began to bring themselves to life, signaling the start of another morning and the point for her to move and head back to her own room.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

_**Zhu yi**__ - - - - watch your back_


	11. Chapter 10

The job had been a fix. They were supposed to be simply going into some under protected warehouse, grabbing just one crate that was apparently priceless cargo, taking them out of there and back to the ship. Only things went south from the word 'Go'. Sure he had been warned by Maya slightly, who had said that the 'employer' was a no good dirty scoundrel that had a name for selling people in, but Malcolm Reynolds was never one to actually listen clearly to people's warnings, maybe except River's considering she was a form of psychic. This was the exact reason that he had found himself in this situation, feeling pretty darn stupid and dumb for not listening.

The warehouse was, or appeared to be, under protected as reported, but the alliance logo plastered on the side of the building was a sure sign for trouble. But they couldn't turn away now; they really needed some money and some more fuel from said money, so they had to do the job. Getting in had been the easy part, simply opening the door a crack and sliding in. Nobody was around but they had stuck the shadows, slinking in and out of them whenever really necessary. It was like a huge storeroom, categorized like the infirmary on the ship.

Trying to locate their goods was easy, but when the alarm triggered from picking the damn thing up, allowing whoever was in the vicinity to know that somebody, like them, was in there. He had taken Jayne, Sam and Rocky with him, leaving everyone else behind to look after his boat. Maya had refused to go along with them, but offered to bail them out when the time came to it so Mal had gone ahead without her. Rocky was only there on account of any trigger alarms, which she had failed to see and had commented were too small to be noticed.

They had all awoken hours later to find themselves strapped to four chairs, a bunch of mercenaries surrounding them with a certain gleam in their eyes. "Found it yet?" the leader asked, causing Mal to life his head up hoping the answer was a 'No'.

"Yeah, 'hind that dune in the north, not hard to miss," one of the laggies reported and the leader just nodded at his words.

"Good, good. Leave it for a while whilst they figure's out their people ain't coming back. They'll exit an' leave it for the taking." Mal checked his crew that had been bound with him to find Sam struggling with his own bonds, snarling at the people. Jayne was sat there, all quiet like Mal, hopefully trying to scheme up a way out of here and Rocky was sitting there shaking slightly as one of the men had his hands on her shoulders, sniffing her with a certain need and lust. This was building a fire in the pit of all three men's stomachs as they wanted to castrate the guy touching their mechanic so wrongly.

She had squirmed slightly and the man holding her only laughed before kissing her neck, receiving threats and curses from the three other crew members. "Lets have us a little fun whilst we wait shall we boys?" The leader coaxed out to the room and Mal watched over Rocky with the utmost protection, seeing her gulp and her eyes widen in fear at the intentions behind the man that was behind her. "Let's start with him, the biggest an' ugliest one," he had pointed to Jayne who only growled in response before grunting in pain from the knife that had slid down his arm. Mal only watched as he was knocked out, untied and dragged off to another room to be beaten on. He winced slightly at how many men he had counted surrounding them in the warehouse, at least 15. This one in front of him, perched on the desk with a smug grin on his face, and a few others that had remained in the room were new faces.

* * *

Mal waited, knowing that the opportunity would present itself when ready, however when Rocky's handler was being a little more explorative with his hands, running them down her sides and over her legs, he kicked up a fuss. He wasn't the only one as the other two boys with him did the same, yelling insults and threats if he didn't stop. They had already each suffered their fair share of beatings and had received even more for their profanities.

They all just cursed even more and struggled more franticly, despite the wounds they had already sustained – broken ribs, bones, busted lips, bruises that had bruises, lots of cuts and knife wounds – when a struggling Rocky was taken away by her interested handler alone and out of the room. "She needs to be broken in by the looks of it, an' who better than us?" The laughter that followed poisoned Mal's mind as he conjured up many ways he could slowly and painfully, torture this guy and the other before wondering what his odds were that he'd escape a pack of Reavers after delivering them a couple of snacks to feast on and distract them.

* * *

Tears ran in small rivers down her cheeks as she felt calloused and rough hands grope her in places she'd rather they didn't. Part of her wished on all that was sacred that somebody would come to her rescue before it was too late, but she knew that the chances of that were slim. Struggling underneath the heavy body that pinned her down she tried with all of her energy to wriggle her small frame free for the chance to run, no matter how much she knew it was pointless.

The wooden door banged loudly and her captor wasn't one bit distracted, making her plea for help when his lips roughly forced themselves onto hers. When his body was pulled off of her, she cried with relief, sitting up and panting she found Maya stood there, cold and heartless, delivering a punch to the man's ugly face. "Didn't your mother teach you to be nice to girls? They bite back today," her voice was taunting and humoured and Rocky sat there, watching as the man ran at her, his head aiming for her body to take her down, but she only stepped aside, stuck her arm out and watched with a cocky grin as he fell onto his back. Her eyes snapped to Rocky, "Go, I'll get the boys. Go down the stairs, out the first door you see and turn left, keep running and _Serenity's _just over a small ridge," Rocky nodded as she shuffled off of the bed and onto her feet unsteadily as her attacker began to get back up from being winded. Maya hardly took any notice of him as she stepped over him and placed a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and delivering a warm smile, "Are you okay?"

Rocky nodded back, still shaking as she kept her eyes on the man that was trying to get up. Maya only span once and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him out to the ground, flat on his face. "Go, before the others find out." She nodded again and quickly ran out of the room, jumping slightly with every step as she moved around the bodies that were slumped on the floor. Some had a single bullet hole in the middle of the eyes; some had slashes across their necks. Others had large open wounds that spilled out some of the person's insides and Rocky did her best to try and not to spill her own breakfast at the sight of blood and massacre in front of her, focusing on her directions.

* * *

Maya closed the door quietly, turning to the unconscious man on the floor and knew just how to exact revenge upon him for thinking and touching a woman in a way he shouldn't without their direct permission. Grabbing his arms she dragged him to the bed and unclipped the britches that she always had clipped but never exactly wore. They came in handy for situations like these and were perfect for attracting the correct crowd and sets of eyes when she wanted to. Removing her knife she cut away at the joining of fabric in them and lifted one of his burly arms up, wrapping the half a britch around it and to the small post. Repeating the action with the other arm she waited, standing over him wondering just how long she had before somebody figured that nobody was protecting them.

Mentally calculating that it had been at least 2 minutes she got bored and rose from the bed, crouching down onto her hinders as she stared at the still unconscious man. She slapped him a few times; softly at first before increasing the speed she hit him until he finally woke up. "It's about time. I was about to start the fun without you, but I always love for my clients to watch the show," her lips twitched into a sadistic smirk as she glanced him up and down, wondering where she could start her 'fun'. "Well, seeing how you were so desperate to get your pants off, let me give you a helping hand." Cutting away at the fabric she merely smiled and chuckled every time the blade cut into his skin and left behind a small thin slither of red to run over his pale legs.

She watched, amused, as he started to struggle against the bonds and she merely laughed when he growled at her, "Don't you like bondage? It's quite fun sometimes, and exciting." She ran her hand down his leg and gripped his ankle, holding it still as she cut the back of each one, elating a moan of pain to escape her captive's lips. Her fingers trailed over his toes and her knife followed, "Fingers and toes make twenty, alas, only having toes makes it ten. We're going to have to sort this problem aren't we?" She nodded to the man with mock disappointment on her face as he tried to scream, finding he couldn't as only blood pooled out of his mouth. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Talking is pointless, and well, you can't, not anymore. How does it feel?"

Her face was inches from his as she leaned in, hands balled into fists either side of him as she stared at him with complete anger, rage and revenge in her eyes, glinting with the thrill of death. "How does it feel to be out of control? Not being able to do anything whilst somebody else does whatever they please to you? Does it make you feel weak? Useless? Powerless? Unable to do anything except wish for death when the very person holding you down, isn't going to play nice with you?" Her voice was a deathly whisper as she watched his head nod furiously several times. "Good," she pulled back and stood to her full height, looking down on him before going behind his peripheral vision and playing with the few knives and guns she had assorted on the bed spread.

"So many choices, so little time, ah. This one will do just fine," she picked up a small easily concealable blade that was the size of her palm. Coming back down to face the man she smiled menacingly with pure joy. "Do you know what the word 'Castrate' means?" Receiving a fearful and devastated nod, pleading eyes begging the silent question she continued on. "Good, do you know what it's like?" He shook his head and she laughed hauntingly, "Now you will."

Minutes later the mans face was glistening with fresh tears as they flooded his pale face, the amount of blood loss getting to him. She sighed with boredom at the pathetic pile of meat in front of her and how he was useless and no fun at all. She's met children who fight back better than he does. Remembering one of the old tales she smiled cunningly and picked up a large serrated knife, placing it next to his left ear with eagerness and joy. "Still alive there?" She smiled upon receiving a nod and proceeded with her plans, holding out the ear with one hand her other worked on sawing away at the flesh, receiving moans and grunts of pain from the man underneath the knife. This only amplified her joy at seeing his pain as she finished it off and dumped the ear in his lap. Going back to the bed she cleaned the knife with the bed covers, doing the same with her other bloodied up weaponry before putting them back onto her body, awaiting their next victim. "Time flies when you're having fun," she recited with a laugh before checking her guns that still held silencers on them and re-holstering them.

Opening the door she stood there, calculating her next move as she smiled at the dying bag of bones behind her. She could have done a lot worse and she knew that, leaving him like that was mercy. Something she rarely dished out as she moved onto the only room she hadn't inspected yet, the one where the three boys awaited rescue. Drawing out a single gun, the service pistol that had long ago become her favourite, she held it firmly in her hand, elbow bent and hand raised, waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

Mal jerked as another blow hit him across the head. He had been muttering all kinds of profanities and threats in hopes of gaining some form of upper hand. Sam had long ago blacked out from the rapid, hard hitting blows to the noggin, Jayne was still fighting strong and Rocky was yet to return. What he was going to do to that man. He watched as the leader checked his watch, a frown crossing his face. "They shoulda checked in by now. Mark, go check on them," he ordered to the one at the door.

Hearing the door open he desperately tried to latch onto Rocky's voice, even that would have told him that she was still alive. But all he heard was a single gunshot and the thud of a body. A second one rang out, hitting the guard at the window in the middle of his head. Leaving just the ring leader who had drawn out his own gun, aiming it at Sam's lifeless head, "Come any closer an' I'll shoot him!"

The fear and cry of desperation was clear in his voice as he used his free hand to hit a button on the desk, probably to call in the reinforcements. Silence filled the room as the leader just sneered with victory, "In five minutes, this place'll be floodin' with more merc's than ya can count. There's a whole other bunch of us waitin'…"

"Next door?" she finished off and Mal instantly knew who it was, Maya. "Took care of them first, then I worked my way into this place. You could have at least hired a decent rapist by the way, he's too easily broken."

Fear and complete horror took over the leader's face and Mal vaguely questioned to himself what she meant, but figuring the rates of the kills in the building he assumed it mustn't have been pretty. "Drop your gun, or I'll…" he fell to the floor with a fresh hole in his forehead and Mal tried to turn in his seat to see the woman behind him.

"What took ya so long?"

"Waiting for it to all go wrong," she replied as she untied him, quickly moving onto Jayne's bonds as Mal worked on Sam's, lifting one of his arms over his shoulder. "Hurry up," she ordered, going to the door after handing Jayne a gun.

"What's the rush?" she had just told them that she had killed anyone else who was or might have been a problem so he didn't see the need to hurry as he exited the room with Jayne in tow. Walking past an open door, he caught sight of the mangled mess that was tied to the floor, Rocky's holder. He winced at the pain he must've gone through and cringed at how undisturbed Maya seemed to be from the whole thing. At least Rocky was safe, that much he did know.

"I lied," she muttered, taking Sam's other arm and aiding him down the stairs as Mal limped down them, wincing with every step.

"Ah great," Jayne complained, following them down as they reached the open door with Maya in the lead. She turned left with Sam still in her arms as she carried him with Mal, being sure to take most of the weight. He had taken to walking backwards with the gun held high, checking over his shoulder every now and again to make sure he was still following the others. They had been walking for ten minutes at least when they reached the ridge and a whoop of joy escaped both Mal's and Jayne's voices as they hurried their pace to the haven they called home.

Entering the cargo bay Mal handed Sam to Maya before calling over the comm for Trent to take them off world and fast before going back to her and aiding in taking his son to the infirmary where Phoebe was finishing up going over Rocky, Cassie standing nearby with fear for her sister's health.

Minutes later, Mal and Jayne were sat in the common room, facing the infirmary with a few patches covering their bodies as Phoebe worked on Sam, doing her usual checks of his vitals and making sure he hadn't somehow miraculously slipped into a coma. The twins had long disappeared after clearing it up for everyone that Rocky hadn't been too handled and that Maya stopped the worst from happening.

* * *

Rocky and Cassie were in the engine room, working in silence, or rather Cassie was working whilst Rocky sat in the decades old hammock that had refused to give after so many years. She sat there, staring at the floor with her knees bent up, eyes cast down with the event that could have happened still running through her mind, at how close she had become to being raped. Cassie had tried to cheer her up but left her there after hours of trying, deciding to work on the engine and giving her a few cheerfully friendly and warm smiles as often as she could. "Rock's, it's okay, right?" She broke the silence that was beginning to weigh her down. She wasn't one for the dread that was creeping around in the shadows. "Look, the guys gone, planet's 'hind us, nobody's going to hurt you out here okay?" Putting a hand on her sister's shoulder she gave her, her best 'everything's all right' smile and waiting for a response. She only received a faint nod and Cassie sighed quietly before returning to her work.

After another five minutes of silence she sighed to herself, the silence unbearable for her as she stood up and put her tools away. "I'm gonna go get some food, want anythin'?" Receiving a shake of the head she gave a small smile before disappearing through the door, leaving Rocky feeling vulnerable at being left alone.

She wasn't alone for long however when Maya stepped in, smiling at her gently before sitting on the hammock next to her and praying that it didn't break as she slowly took in the silence that was burning a hole in the walls around them. Staring at the whole she spoke with softness that she hadn't heard herself speak with in many years, "Are you alright?" The answer was a nod and she nodded back, her face blank. "Then why do you look so sad?" She tilted her head to the side and found Rocky blinking a few times as if only just coming back to reality.

"'Cos he, well, I," she stumbled over her words and Maya swung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to her.

"Don't dwell on what could have been, it isn't healthy to do so. I tried it and it didn't turn out too well. It didn't happen so you shouldn't be thinking about it okay? Besides," she gave a small squeeze, a smile filling her face as she looked down at the small girl besides her, "Who's going to irritate the captain with me if you're in here all the time hmm?" Hearing a small snort of laughter she laughed herself. "There we go. Come on," she jumped out of the hammock and held her hand out, "let's go and get ourselves some food shall we?"

"Sure," Rocky commented, grabbing Maya's hand and jumping out of the hammock herself and turning to the door, falling in step with Maya. A thought occurred to her, one that she had been meaning to question her on ever since they'd found her again, "Why d'ya talk like that?"

Maya stopped in her tracks with her eyebrows knitted together, "Like what?"

"Like ya from the core?"

She shrugged as he answer, continuing her walk to the galley, "I always have done." Satisfied with the answer she nodded and continued to the galley, joining everyone else there who was already eating that day's lunch.

* * *

Unable to sleep again, Maya found herself wandering onto the bridge and sitting herself down in the co-pilots seat, staring at the stars whilst Trent sat in the other, companiable silence filling the space between them. "So," she turned her head towards him at the sudden disturbance, finding that friendly face staring back at her, "what's new?"

She shrugged, looking back at the stars with peace, "Nothing much, you?"

He shrugged himself, turning to look at the stars himself, "Guess not." The silence filled the room again and they had both become accustomed to it after a plenty of nights of the same routine. "Can't sleep?" he voiced and she knew it was just an innocent, small talk question. But it was to be expected after all, being up this late in the night, or early in the morning, was a cause for concern when she should relatively, sleep through the whole night cycle.

Shaking her head she kept her eyes on the small diamonds in front of her that twinkled in the black, blinking back the small waters that she was yet to shed. She gave a sideways glance to the pilot to see concern etched onto his face and she silently cursed herself, knowing that her mask was slipping. Resting an elbow on the armrest she ignored the questioning looks and rubbed the corner of her left eye that had been itching since she started sleeping.

What had kept her awake tonight was the memory of that scar plaguing her mind and attaching itself onto every surface of _Serenity_. She knew it wasn't the same ship but her mind refused to believe that as one lone tear trailed down her cheek, catching Trent's eyes. Running her hand over it with more force she followed it back into her hairline and shivered slightly at the thought of it. It should have been the end of her, should have been the last thing she ever saw but here she was, living on another ship that looked exactly the same.

That's the reason she had bought it in the first place, because it reminded her of home. It was her small way of remembering what she had lost, as were the guns, they were all reminders in her life of what she had had and now, well she didn't have that anymore either. But she was on another similar, in fact exactly the same except for the name and people on it, and it plagued her mind with guilt and fear.

Noticing the concern that was amounting on the pilots face she ran her hands over her face, rubbing away the stray tears that got away and sank back into the chair, allowing the silence to fill her up as she kept her gaze fixed on one of the yellow lights on the control panel in front of her.

The bridge was the perfect place to hide considering it was where she had spent little personal time on board the other one. It was the only sanctuary for her as she kept her gaze fixed in front of her and not on the man beside her, looking completely worried for her health. "You okay?" It was soft, caring and calm, no nonsense humour in it or any tone of funniness and fooling around. She nodded, biting her lower lip and calming herself down as she straightened out her face. "You wanna talk about it?"

Lifting her head she locked eyes with his, seeing true concern and she almost crumbled from the amount of care he possessed for her. She was judging in her mind, if she really could tell him about it, about the time she had spent away. Rubbing her head again, along the same line, she opened her mouth and gave a small, almost inaudible, "No."

He had nodded again and she dropped his gaze, allowing the silence to run through her ears. "How'd ya get it?"

"Hmm?" she asked whipping her head back round to face him, worry long gone by now after so many years of practice.

"The scar?" he ran a finger along his own head, imitating the line and her hand jumped up at it instinctively. Withdrawing it she crossed her arms, resting her elbows in her hands and stared at him.

It was the one question she had hoped to never be asked, but knew that everyone was itching to ask away. It was clear on their faces when their eyes glanced up at it, eyes raised speculatively before looking away again, not quite sure they wanted to hear it. Opening her mouth she spoke with a cold tone that sent a chill running down his spine, "gun shot." It was as simple as that yet it was a more complicated matter than that he was sure of it.

He dropped the topic anyway, nodding with the answer before his joking self returned, "Does that account for the brain damage you've clearly received then?" He sat, face blank as he waited for that serious face of hers to change, waiting for a reaction from her other than the stern stare she was fixing him with. When her lips twitched and her face dipped he knew he had eased the tension in the air. But her face didn't stay like that for long before that pained expression replaced it again, concern amounting once again on Trent's face.

He watched as she turned in the chair and her head strained to see round the corner of the door and down the hall. Following her gaze he wondered what she was looking at but seeing nothing out of the ordinary he turned to her, skeptism written all over his face. She turned to him once and briefly waved her head in that direction before standing up and taking a slow walk down past the crews quarters, glancing over her shoulder every now and again to see if he was following, before turning towards the cargo bay.

Looking to the control panel and back to her retreating figure, he decided he could abandon the controls briefly whilst he figured out what she wanted him for. Following her steps he found her stood, hands on the railing and over looking the cargo bay with a look of regret, disgust and pain filling her body that was stood rigid to the spot. Standing next to her he glanced at her, as she stared at one spot on the floor, an empty spot that was in the middle of the room and he looked back at her, noticing the glazed eyes.

"Right there," she spoke in a haunted voice and he curiously stared at her, trying to figure out her meaning. Her brown eyes grew soft and watery as she vaguely recalled what had happened. Her voice changed and he listened as she choked her words out, almost stuttering over every syllable. "They had erm…boarded. They were a erm, rogue Alliance group, like bounty hunters but stronger and better. There was erm, just me which they erm…they, they took advantage off. Flooring me they held the gun up, smiling. I waited, waited and waited for it but," she turned her head to shuttle 1 and Trent followed her gaze, gripping the rails himself at getting the details of only part of the story, being able to figure it out for what it roughly meant though as she turned back to the floor, eyes cast down.

He stared at her with sorrow and pity for what he was gathering had happened until she continued on, "they had come back. They shot me and caught me here. Waking up, blood was everywhere," tears slowly trickled down her face and Trent was regretting asking her about it now. "They had been killed and I was still alive. I had been left to die and I, I…" her grip tightened on the rails and Trent placed one of his hands over hers, distracting her from her thoughts as she slowly lowered her head to look at the physical contact before lifting it to meet his saddened expression.

"Come here," he whispered, turning his body to hers and bringing his other hand up he cupped her face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. She easily relaxed into it, her eyes closing at the simple calming gesture as he wiped away every salty drop before leaving his hand to rest there. Her hand shot up, meeting his and she laid it over the top before opening her eyes and meeting his, water blurring her vision slightly.

She ran her hand over his hand and grabbed his wrist, allowing the warmth of it to fill her up before sliding her hand along his arm and over his shoulder, her other arm going around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He happily enveloped her, holding her close to him as she buried her face in his neck, silence filling the air once more.

They stood there for minutes, not moving as they became used to the feel of each others body and she was sure she could have remained like that all night. His shoulders were strong and well muscled underneath her arms and she took note of how he was now taller then her. She remembered when they were younger that he was easily the smallest of the four children. Now the tables had turned as he was an easy three inches taller than her.

The feeling of his arms around her was a comfort that she wouldn't forget. If she knew if he would just openly provide her with this kind of feeling that so easily calmed her down, she would come to him more often than not. She shook the thought out of her head, dismissing the idea on account of past events that wouldn't allow her one night's peaceful sleep. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to make sure he heard her next words but it only came out in a whisper, "Thank you." Removing her hands from around his neck she found him doing the same. Keeping her eyes on the floor she moved past him, giving him one small look and a more peaceful smile, then briefly brought herself forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek before brushing past him. She quickly and silently made her way down the stairs and walked past the infirmary and into her room, locking the door behind her as she rested her forehead against it, and thinking about the heavy burden that seemed to have been lifted slightly off of her shoulders.

* * *

Trent watched her go and once she had left his line of sight he found himself staring at the middle of the cargo bay floor. The cold hit him and he shivered once before turning around and heading back towards the bridge.

The air seemed colder than before, but he put it down to the chill of her story and the chill of the night cycle air added together. As he sat himself down, twirling to face the stars he couldn't get her story out of his head. He could guess that the 'they had returned' were people she trusted, friends or as close as. You didn't get so choked up like that about nobody.

He picked up a dinosaur to take his mind off of it, twisting it in his fingers as he stared at the plastic figurine for an escape but he found himself pausing, staring at the toy in absence. One hand left it and came to his cheek, rubbing the spot where she had kissed him. _'It was out of kindness and gratitude'_ he told himself, but that didn't stop the small mile that almost crept onto his face, leaving his lips twitching at the corners as he sunk in to watch the stars pass by.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Yay! An update. I am so sorry for the long wait. Firstly, on top of college work I've been ill for three weekends in a row, having last week off college almost coughing my guts up so, I've been bed ridden. Secondly, the computers being a pain in the ass. I had four chapters written in advance and now I have two and a half that need editing. Damn...

Thanks to **RionaEire **for reviewing. :)

Thanks to **pseudowhat **for story alerting :)

* * *

The screaming had awoken everyone up as they all followed the sounds to the owner of said screaming. Mal had his own pistol with him; drawn high expecting some firefight, Jayne hadn't had time to think of a gun as he just followed the sounds. Sam had a gun himself wanting to make sure that nobody was going to hurt any of their family.

Reaching the source of the sounds they all joined the crowd that had already gathered around the door to River's bunk, only Phoebe actually being in the room trying to use her doctoring skills to calm her Aunt down. "Aunt River, it's me, Phoebe, look, it's fine, ain't no-one here gonna hurt ya'. Ya' safe here."

Mal shimmied through the crowd, ushering everyone back a little and to give them some space, but they all stepped back slightly wanting to make sure their friend was fine as she mumbled unusually. "Fire…burning flesh…great place to die…screaming…white, so much white and screaming…so much pain that wasn't hers to take…sacrifices…so many sacrifices…so broken and lost and guns and bullets…they came…they still come…won't stop 'til she's come back, won't stop…" her eyes flashed up from her shaking hands and made contact with Maya's, her face changing from shaken and terrified to deadly serious and scary, "they need their shield, protector, to scare away the nightmares," before going back to her hands and shaking her body.

Mal watched the sight, sparing a glance at Maya, who looked shocked and guilty at the ramblings, before entering the room fully and coming to sit in front of River. "Lil' Albatross, you're on _Serenity_, all friends here, 'member, ya helpin' us ta fly her."

"Midbook Transport. Standard radio and accelerator core. Class code 03-K64--Firefly." River jumbled out, meeting eyes with the Captain who smiled back proudly.

"Yep, that's the one," he applauded smiling at her. He then kissed her on the forehead and pulled back to find her smiling and less terrified. "Think ya can sleep now?"

She nodded in response and Mal ushered Phoebe out before closing the door behind him and shooing everyone away from River's room so that she'd fall back to sleep peacefully. He watched as slowly, everyone dissolved away and slinked back to their own beds almost immediately. Maya stood, staring at River's room for a minute before moving, but Mal caught her arm and she stopped, staring at him with curiosity. "What she mean?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about she shrugged, "I don't know, how should I?"

"'Cos she said it to you, does it mean anything?" He stared at her and she couldn't figure out whether or not he was just curios, or actually knew that she knew perfectly well what he meant.

She shrugged again, shaking her head in answer, "It doesn't ring any bells. Can I go back to bed now?" He merely let go and watched her enter her own room before departing for bed himself, confused by River's words and curious of Maya's words.

* * *

Maya sat on the edge her bed, staring at the closed door in front of her mulling over River's words. _"They need their shield, protector, to scare away the nightmares."_ She ran her hands over her face before resting them on her knees. She knew it was a risk to leave, but she had to. She knew what she was leaving behind but he couldn't think back on it, she had to move on because they had to find their own way; she'd taught them that much at least. She couldn't leave, couldn't return there. At least not yet. She shook her head trying to drain her mind of the thoughts but knew it was useless, so she stood up and took the few short steps to her gun rack and brought down 3 guns. Opening the small drawer on the night stand she took out the two rags and tin of cleaning oil for them.

Setting them down on the stand she dismantled all three guns into the most basics of forms and slowly cleaned each piece twice before reassembling the gun, putting all of her focus onto this simple task at hand.

Two hours later and she had managed to clean all of her guns, even the ones that weren't racked up, and all of her knives. She had also managed to sort through the small stacks of letters she had, re-reading the newest editions to her collection. Only after all of this did she manage to regain some sleep before the lights on _Serenity_ woke up again.

* * *

Jayne was starting to get too old to be a mercenary. Mal knew the fact, the other facts being that he wanted to spend more time with his wife and youngest daughter and that River needed to spend some time relaxing and having fun with her best friend and sister-in-law Kaylee. They were the simple facts and the simple facts meant that changes needed to happen.

River had already approached him before he approached her about being happy to live on a planet instead of a ship from now on and Mal nodded, happy that she understood the fact. He had posed the situation and question to Jayne, leaving it up to the big man to come up with his own conclusions and he had agreed with Mal.

This only meant that Mal somehow needed to find himself a new mercenary to help look after his crew, a possible new co-pilot to help Trent on account of two pilots are better than one, and a new captain, which meant someone had to take over his job and he didn't want that to be a stranger.

He had done some searching on the cortex, trying to find two new people to, not replace, but live up to Jayne and River's positions and had come up with a possible 7 for the co-pilot job and 3 for the mercenary job. That's how many that River had whittled it down to anyway, so that left Mal a little frustrated.

None of the children on board his ship had been told yet and he was planning on keeping it that way until it was actually time to find the new people. Part of him hoped it was sooner before either of them got on the wrong end of a gun with a too severe wound.

Walking down the ramp towards Eavesdown docks he waited for everyone to approach, giving out instructions as he went, "Phoebe, be sure ta stock up on medical supplies, Rocky, Cassie, go an' see what parts ya can find for the ship ta keep her runnin', Trent, take the mule an' go with 'em. River you're stayin' here along with Jayne. Sam, kid, come on, with me." With that everyone dispersed with their errands as Mal, Sam and Maya walked away, intending to meet with Badger about another job he had lined up for them.

Reaching Badger's 'establishment' they waited outside to be greeted in, and when they were they immediately noticed their dealer's face drop from its usual cheeky and obnoxious grin to downright scared, "Badger."

"Reynolds," he greeted, nodding to the captain, his eyes staying on the woman he had come with.

Mal turned his head to Maya, noticing the stares they were giving each other, "you know him?"

"Yep," was her simple reply as her eyes remained on their target.

"Heard ya had a job for us?" Sam interrupted, wanting to get down to business quickly, casting a quick glance to his other two comrades.

Badger's eyes flitted to the young boy, a smile creeping across his features before answering, "Yeah, although, it is a little high ended."

"We've done high ended," Mal spoke.

"Hmm, yeah, well, if you're up ta stealing from one of the foremost and richest Alliance loved folks than sure."

"What's the catch?"

"Names Carter, Eric Carter and he's got a nice piece of work called the 'Deligher's Trove'. Nice piece of art. There's one problem though."

"What's that?" Mal quizzed exasperation clear in his voice.

"It's in his private study, password protected door, not accounting the guards, and the actual piece is behind an inch thick plate of glass with alarm triggers inside and out. Think you're up to it?"

"You got details?" Badger smiled even more, going into one of the drawers in his desk as he drew out a few data cards. Walking around the desk he handed them to Mal before taking a seat on his desk.

"Everything you need is right there. I'll give a month to get this job done."

"What's the pay?" Maya asked, beating Mal to the line.

"300."

"Deal," Mal agreed.

"No deal," Maya contradicted.

"Huh?" He turned to face her, wondering why she was arguing with him. "No deal? Mind sharin' with us why?"

"The Deligher's Trove is worth hundreds more in any auction. On the market you could easily get at least 800 credits," she stared at him, as if this should have been one of the most obvious things in the world and Mal turned his attention back onto Badger, questioningly.

"That true?"

"Fine, ya ruttin' petty thief, 800. Square it off."

"If anyone's petty Badger it's you and that deal sounds more like it," Maya replied nonchalantly as she turned to Mal to make the agreement.

* * *

Mal adjusted the cuffs on his suit and waited for the girls to finish dressing as he and Sam waited near to the entrance of shuttle 2. Jayne had gone to his bunk, not wanting to have to sit around for nothing that didn't concern him. They were meant to lift off 10 minutes ago. "Cassie, River, where are ya?"

"Relax Mal," Maya calmly stated from her position on the catwalk, her body bent over the rails with her arms supporting her weight. She turned her head and caught the agonizing stare that Mal was fixing her with, "they know they have a job to do."

Mal just stared, wondering to himself why she was armed with three guns that he could see. He'd gotten used to her calling him Mal; at least it was better than Captain. It was more personal and less distant than Captain. He couldn't exactly argue either seeing as how he hadn't exactly called her 'Maya' since she'd first been taken. He couldn't bring himself to. He felt that if he did, the very mention of her name from his lips would cause her to be taken away again, to disappear, and he didn't want that anytime soon. Hell he didn't want that at all. He was brought out of his reverie by Sam's question, "What's with the guns?"

He watched as she offered him her trademark stare – empty and nothing. "It's better to be safe than sorry," was her simple reply and Mal just left it to her, knowing that she wouldn't purposefully endanger the job or anyone on it. She had more sense to than that. She certainly knew how to negotiate that was for sure from how she doubled their original pay from Badger.

"Captain," lifting his head slightly he found Trent standing at the door to shuttle 2, his hand holding onto the frame as Mal nodded his head in his way of saying 'I'm listening,' "we're all set to go."

"Good. Ladies! Come on, we got ourselves a ball to attend," he hollered down the halls in hopes it would drive out the other four girls on board the boat.

Rocky came stumbling out of shuttle 1 first, where some of Inara's old stuff were still about because neither Mal nor Inara had the heart to remove them after claiming the shuttle as hers and theirs for the better part of 12 years. They had tried it but after the move the shuttle didn't quite seem right to anyone, so they had left some of her fine fabrics in there and it immediately fell back into place.

When it came to sleeping quarters, the twin girls had shared this room, having a thick threaded curtain running through the centre of the shuttle that Kaylee had installed. An extra bed had also been put into it and both were quite content and happy with the arrangement. Of course, Mal didn't want to think about when either of them wanted to have sex; there'd be a catastrophe of arguments. Of course he also dreaded to think that they already had, they were after all Kaylee's daughters and the day he had first hired Kaylee, considering the circumstances and state of dress he had found her in, he wouldn't put it past them to be similar.

"Captain, they ready now," Rocky reported with an air of excitement in her voice, smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood in front of Mal.

"'Bout time," he remarked, straightening up and putting his eyes to shuttle 1 to see two outstanding and truly beautiful women that he didn't know he was housing, walk eagerly towards shuttle 2. River was wearing one of Inara's slinky, respectable green dress that stopped just above her knees, tan sandals accompanying her outfit. Her hair had been done so that the back half of it hung in nice silky black curls and the front half of her hair was tied at the back. Her face held a thin layer of make-up which complimented her features well.

Cassie was wearing one of Inara's red dresses that touched down to her toes. Gold embroidery outlining entrecote swirls that suited the attire. Her hair, instead of its usual scraggly pony tail, was let loose and fell into nice waves that curled a little more at the ends. Her face also held a small layer of make-up just a little dab of rosebud eye shadow that brought out her dazzling blue eyes.

"Wow," was Trent's response that broke the stunning silence that had been cast over everyone. Mal closed his mouth and turned on his heel, muttering about needing to get a job done. Sam remained standing there, staring at Cassie with awe.

He felt a nudge in his back and turned to see Maya pushing him discreetly forward and nodding her head in the direction of Cassie before disappearing into shuttle 2, Trent following soon after and River too. Rocky excused herself to look after the engine and Phoebe, who had helped to put the girl's outfits and make-up on, excused herself with a sly smile to help Rocky.

"You erm, you look good. Great even," Sam rambled out, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Cassie just smiled back shyly, turning her head away slightly as she muttered a small sentence in reply, "Thanks, ya look good too." He nodded with a goofy grin before extending his arm out to her, waiting for her to take it and only after she had did he lead her to shuttle 2 so that Trent could take off for their job.

* * *

"So why aren't you in there again?" Trent asked, turning in the pilots' seat of the shuttle to find Maya dismantling her guns again only to inspect them and put them back together before repeating the process. She had been doing this for the past thirty minutes to fill the silence. They were only there as the pilot and security. They were also there to collect the goods from the small window to the host's drawing room where this in descript painting was waiting for them.

She merely glanced at him before returning her sights to her guns, checking the cartridge of one of the small handguns until she spoke to him, "I would have to wear a dress."

"And?"

"I don't like dresses," she summarized and Trent allowed a frown to overcome his features as he sat there in confusion. She had always worn a dress, but he put that down to the fact that that was before she was taken. But, he added to himself as he thought over her usual dress attire that she wore almost everyday; shorts and shirts. The way he saw it, it was like a dress in two pieces.

"You basically do though," he voiced, wanting to engage her in a conversation. At her crinkle brows he helped her to see his point of view. "I mean, dresses are basically made up of a shirt," he waved his hands to the top half of her body before moving them down, "and shorts, well actually a skirt, but shorts can be just as short as skirts." He finished with his hands still outstretched in front of him before bringing them back into fists, shrugging his shoulders at the revelation. Turning in the chair again he span to face the paved area around them that had been built for ships and shuttles for transport.

He failed to hear the sounds of metal meeting metal from Maya putting the gun pieces down and the sound of her silent footsteps. The only thing making him know she had moved was the chilling voice she spoke with right next to him, her breath tickling his ear and cheek after he had jumped from the surprise. "Dresses are openly inviting for unwanted hands at the bottom of them. Who knows what kind of things could creep up your legs."

He didn't move for fear of what he may see so decided to stick to his forward position, his eyes trying to turn in his head to see her face, "All sorts of things could creep up your legs wearing shorts."

He felt the chair spin and found himself facing a cold and mean looking Maya, torture evident in her eyes as she stared directly into his eyes. Her hands rested either side of him, one to each arm and her face was inches from his, "Not that far up they can't." He waited for her to move, the meaning behind her words as clear as the sky outside the screen or the chair he was sat on. He swallowed a lump in his throat as she stared over his face and he felt for a moment she could see into his soul with that kind of intensity.

It seemed like forever before there was any noise in the shuttle as they stood and sat there, staring and analysing one another. He managed to get another close look at her and because she didn't have her coat on anymore – she had dropped wearing that almost immediately after she was healed the first time around, only wearing it outside the ship or whenever she was cold, but it came in jobs with them to hide her weaponry, in this case it was her blue coat – he noticed a small burn on her neck. He hadn't noticed it before because it reached to the back of her neck that was hidden by her hair. Even in the constant pony she wore it in it managed to fall down to between her shoulders, obviously longer than they saw and he vaguely wondered how long it actually was.

"We're in, bring the box," Mal's voice stretched out into the silence and Maya took that as her cue to move, leaving Trent to awkwardly give the Captain an answer back as Maya finished clicking her guns together in a matter of seconds. He turned back to her after replacing the comm and found her already opening the shuttle door, the 'delivery' box in hand, her blue coat back on concealing her weapons perfectly.

Hastily he pulled himself up, closing the shuttle door behind him as he jogged to catch up with her quick pace. After a couple of minutes of speed walking and him having to almost jog lightly to keep up, Trent voiced his complaint, "Can we slow down?" He faintly saw her shake her head before slowing her pace to one which was much slower and easier to keep up with. "Thank you." Feeling that the silence was too much to bare, Trent was never one for long patches of tension filled silence, he decided to ask her the same question again, knowing that the reason she had given wasn't the full and proper one, "So, why don't you wear dresses again?"

She merely delivered him a steely gaze before picking up her pace slightly. "I told you, unwanted hands."

Noting the hints of anger she bit into her words at the end of words he decided to go on them, "Did something happen?"

"A lot of things happened," she replied her face forward as she maneuvered unnoticed past a few grounds people.

"Yeah no kidding," he muttered underneath his breath as he jogged to catch up with her having being caught in a crowd of talking people. "I mean…"

She span on her heels and faced him, one hand going out to grab his collar in a death grip with her face in his again, her eyes cold and hurtful as her face showed only anger towards him, "I know what you mean. Drop it." She than glanced over his shoulder and he wanted to turn to see what it was she was looking at but she spoke again, "We're being watched." Her eyes flitting back to him, her hand eased its grip on his shirt as her face softened tenfold. Feeling her hand trail over his shoulder he posed a silent question to her before she pulled him to her and gave him a one armed hug as she whispered in his ear with a smile on her face, "Play along and they'll leave us alone."

He nodded and felt her head draw back slightly until he was sure he felt her place a ghost of a kiss on his cheek before pulling back completely, delivering him a smile and joining her hand in his and pulling him onwards. He followed her, his hand still in hers as they walked closer together than they had done before, feeling quite comfortable with the new feeling of her being close to him.

When they reached sights of the window they were to pull the goods out of did she drop his hand and quicken her pace slightly, almost jogging to the window to greet Mal there. "Finally," was Mal's word at their sight as he shimmied the picture into the box with the help of Trent and Maya.

Everything was going well on the job so far. They had managed to get to the window unnoticed and it seemed Cassie and Sam were playing their part well. They were to distract the host of the party whilst Mal and River slipped into his study to pry the painting off the wall. Trent and Maya were to bundle it from out of the window in a delivery box that had an outgoing stamp on it – in case they got stopped – and wait back at the shuttle for the other four people. Simple, clean and fun.

* * *

Trent and Maya waited for hours in the shuttle for somebody to give them word of what was going on because by now, the four partiers should have been back by now. The package was propped up on a metal bench waiting to be moved again as the two occupants sat in a companiable and tense silence that was straining their ears. "Something's wrong," Maya commented, standing up and walking over to Trent. Reaching past him she picked up the comm and pressed the button four times on it, the code for 'Where are you?' Receiving nothing in response she tried again and was answered with two beeps followed by a stranger's voice, _"Nobody is leaving until we find that painting. It is a priceless antique and I will not allow it to disappear." _

Trent slumped back in the pilot's seat sighing with defeat. Of course something had to go wrong, it always did. The closest thing they had done to a milk run was when they transported small beagles across the 'verse. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," was her answer as she dropped the comm and retook her seat on the metal bench, disassembling her guns and re-assembling them every few minutes.

"They could get shot in that time," he span and faced her, wondering why she was so keen to wait when it could mean very bad news for them. She seemed calm about the whole situation and not one bit disturbed, as if this was normal, but he put that down to that stupid mask she was so used to wearing.

She only stared at him once and he saw the look she gave him, as if he was stupid for suggesting it. "He's not going to shoot them. He's too civilized for that. He'll ask them questions, and then interrogate everyone one at a time. When that's over he'll do a search of people's holding possessions in which case would turn up nothing. He'd hold them all up over night and when that's done he'll search everyone's ships."

Trent straightened up at this revelation, "That includes this ship and we _have _what he's looking for."

She fixed him with a steely gaze to shut him up before continuing on as if he hadn't interrupted, "We'll hide it nearby, _outside_ and retrieve it when his idiot guards have left. He'll give up with holding them because he has no right to and then we'd fly right on out of here. So sit back and relax."

He stared at her, taking it all in and dissecting it in his mind. "How'd you know all this?" If he didn't know all this after living with his family for all his life, being taught almost everything from stealth with his mother to guns with Jayne and medical with Simon, than how did she when she had been cooked up inside an Alliance facility being forced to learn fighting techniques and learning to become a cold heartless killer. Sure there was seven years of her life unaccounted for but, how would she know all this? He posed the thoughts in his head as he watched her response, seeing her stiffen up and freeze at his words.

"Trust me." That's all that she said leaving him feeling out of the loop and he dropped it at that, knowing that she wasn't going to answer it properly anytime soon. Seeing her stand up and head towards the door he wondered where she was going seeing as how they were still on a job. When he posed this question to her she merely said, "Getting some air," before opening the door and leaning against it with her back to him.

He shook his head and turned back to the controls in front of him, seeing the skies changing colour signaling the change of time, from day to night. Leaning back in his seat he waited for any sign, which he knew he might not receive anyway, from Mal or the others that they were headed back and they were in the clear.

* * *

Without the warmth of _Serenity's _systems and the unbearably low temperature from outside, the shuttle's temperature had rapidly decreased resulting in the odd shiver from the only two occupants. Maya was propped up on the floor with her back to the wall with one of the two thin blankets, which had been stored long ago in the shuttle, wrapped closely around her body. Trent had remained in his seat on the pilot's seat with the other blanket, staring out of the window.

Yawning she tilted her head back, resting it against the cold metal as her eyes drifted shut, hoping that she'd get a good sleep without the usual culpritting dreams waking her up for once. She felt a shift in the heat but decided to leave it in need of some sleep until something warm had appeared next to her. Cracking her eyes open she looked round to find Trent shuffling up close to her, sharing his blanket with her. Lifting one eyebrow questioningly she waited for an answer, "You were shivering. 'Sides, sharing body heat is warmer than a blanket." She nodded in understanding and shared her blanket with him, shuffling herself closer.

Minutes later he felt something softly hit his shoulder he turned his head slightly and found Maya's head resting on it. Craning his neck forward to see if she was asleep he smiled, seeing her closed eyes and hearing the sound of her light breathing. He yawned to himself before shuffling slightly in his seat and resting his head on hers, waiting to fall into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So, another chapter set slightly differently.

**RionaEire: **Here's a chapter at your request, looking back onto her time in the war.

* * *

The whistle of the wind in the trenches. The odd strand of metal meeting metal. Cold lapping at everyone's faces that weren't huddled around a small fire that night.

They were huddled together and warm, not from a fire, but from each others companies. Laughter filled their lungs and faces were lit with smiles. An odd bottle lay abandoned here and there, its contents emptied, drained by the small group of six people. All laughing. "No, he say that? Really?" One of the men asked, his bangs of brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Yeah, he did, then he jus' up an' fell right on top a her," another member retorted, bouts of laughter fresh in her throat.

Another round of laughter hit the night's air as the six of them enjoyed the small, rare slice of peace they were being offered tonight.

Their sounds were cut short by a spray of bullets overhead, the back lines running overhead as the inevitable sounds of the potential victim could be heard, "Yeah, I'm right here see. Come on!"

A body pooled over the side of the trench, rolling to a stop on the opposite wall. The person sat, panting with a smile spread wide across her features. "What's the status Sarge?"

The Sarge turned to face her small platoon and smiled, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her clothes, "Well Lieutenant, it appears that I may have woken them up slightly and it appears that they are not happy about that." She sat down next to them and happily reached for the offered bottle that her Lieutenant offered her.

"He meant the armies rations and supplies, not their sleepin' status," the female replied, snapping her gun open and checking the workings of it.

"An' bein' a Sergeant an' all, ain't ya _not_ supposed ta be drinkin'?" The new kid of the group chimed in, nodding to the bottle in their Sergeants hands that she had just taken three long mouthfuls from.

She shook her head in response, smiling with a goofy expression, "Stuff like this is hard to find out here, in the mud, in the trenches. I savour every taste that I can." To prove her point she took another long gulpful of the amber liquid, smiling triumphantly in return.

"Hey Karl, ya new so we'll lay it low for ya, Sarge here," the biggest of the group thumbed his hand to her with a smirk, "Don't exactly follow protocol. How she got promoted to Sarge is beyond me."

The Sergeant gently kicked out her foot at the man laughing lightly at the joke, "I don't _not_ follow protocols Paddy, I bend the rules. There is a distinct difference between the two."

"So, Reynolds, how many ya'd take this time?" One of the men interrupted, taking the offered bottle from her.

Reynolds drew back her coat to reveal one Independence issued service pistol strapped to one side and one simple pistol strapped to the other. "Only used the one though," she quipped, drawing out the simpler gun and reloading it with a fresh round of bullets.

"You're crazy Sarge, ya know that," another member quipped.

"Insane actually Sparky. And besides, it isn't like you're one to talk," she motioned to his latest get up of wires and small portable data pads and vid screens that had been attached to his body in various spots.

He laughed in response, pulling out one of the vid screens from his leg and a small data pad from his left arm, linking the two and tapping away at them. "My insanity isn't a death wish like some."

She strained a smile at the words, knowing he meant it in light humour. _'Death wish'._ She juggled the thought in her head before shaking it clear putting her sole focus into that one night. "Well, as it just so happens to be, my insanity got us the local postal works. Fresh on delivery yesterday." She drew out about a dozen envelopes, each with a different name on them.

Excitement bubbled around the group having been cut off from any and all outside word for months. Ever since the Alliance had gotten a hold of some of their shipping routes, they tracked down the postal one as a way of crushing the Independents hopes of contact with loved ones. They also wanted to stop any flow of help from outer parties influencing the war against the Alliance's favour. "How the ruttin' hell'd ya manage that Maya?" Paddy exclaimed, having known the problems of the postal system first.

She started handing them out according to the recipitants names with a knowing smile on her face, "The Alliance aren't as smart as they think they are."

"Yeah but, I heard that they's were all locked up in containment or some _go se_," Larissa stated, the only other female member of the group.

She shrugged in response having handed all but two letters to the people around her. She knew exactly who they were all from; Paddy's was from his parents, making sure he was still alive, just one letter. Karl, the new kid, had a big family and apparently a fiancé waiting at home for him. That gave him about three altogether. Larissa had only her sister left. Sparky had a brother and a family waiting for him, his wife and newly born son. He received two letters. Her Lieutenant, Gale, had one small letter that was from his best friend. Lastly was Will, his being from his parents and girlfriend, making that three considering his parents had split up from one another.

Silence filled the group as they tucked into their little papers, divulging in life past the death and blood. Past the guns and explosions. Past the war. She looked down at the two letters in her hands and opened the first one, addressed to a 'Jayne Serra.' One of her few alias names that she had conjured to keep herself hidden. She was thankful for the middle name and the double surnames she had received.

_Jayne,_

_Everyone's safe and happy. They LOVE their educations and are doing well. All in good shape however so that's a good note. Can't teach them how to drive, the boats are too damaged and the engines don't run as well as they used to. _

_They miss you, honestly. Wonder and ask how long until you come back. Poor souls, I haven't told them yet that you aren't, but trust me, they'll find out soon enough. _

_H._

She sighed at the words. It was a coded message, another one. They weren't safe or happy. 'H' and her had come up with this code personally. Education was another way of saying training and the emphasis on 'love' meant it as hell for them. The whole driving part was the sanity of the people. It was falling, drastically.

Pushing the thoughts from her head she focused on the next letter that was addressed to a 'R.S.J.M' Another alias of hers. The initials of her full name, backwards. Simple and easy to hide under.

_Rutting Stupid Jack-ass Moron,_

_You better come back soon or I'm gonna have ya rung out on a line. Ya said it'd be done and dusted more'n a month ago. _

_I'm still waitin' ya know an' I don't care none about how ya said it was covered, I don't feel covered in fact my _pi gu _feels as bare as the sky, well my sky anyhow. _

_Make sure, when you are off that rock, you get your sorry excuse for a being back here on the double. _

_Zip_

She laughed at that message, imagining Zip's face at the lateness of the removal of her stuff. The name he had called her was some thing as a running private joke. She had all intentions of going back there as soon as she could. She needed to.

"Hey Maya," Paddy called out softly, interrupting her thoughts. "My Ma says thanks for writin' for me. She 'ppreciates it an' hopes you do well."

Maya nodded back with her smile still in place. She remembers that, it was five months back but Paddy had been on a cargo security placement spot and he had been pinned down and knocked out, bleeding in the dirt. Everyone on their platoon had mounted a rescue mission for him and he had been in a cot for near a month, back when postal orders were regular like clockwork.

She had written to his family for him, telling them not to worry and that he was safe and alive, still breathing.

Soon they started dropping off slightly, the usual routine after a postal run which always struck everyone as odd. Whenever they received post late in the night, afterwards people usually sunk off to bed for sleep. It was like a routine for them that helped them to sleep easier at night, the comfort of love and family tucked away in the small paper packages underneath any makeshift pillows or inside any pockets.

"All right, that's it for tonight. The 63rd has got the graveyard shift so that means we get to sleep. Off to bed campers, we've been drawn for tents." Bed was a small one man make shift tent that was simply a blanket trussed up as shelter against the weather. A second blanket on the floor and a few more blankets for sheets and pillows. The platoons took it in turns to sleep in these tents, as there weren't a large number of them and usually donned for the best platoon that day as a reward.

* * *

Despite the small space they were cramped in, they managed to fit comfortably into each other's arms. His was draped over her back and hers around his body, both lacking clothes. It was rare for them to have many moments like this together and they reveled in it, not sleeping but taking it in. "Hey Maya?" Paddy's voice broke the silence in a small whisper.

"Yes?" She answered into his chest, her eyes closed.

He shuffled slightly in his position and lifted her face towards him, "I been wonderin' if ya got any folks back at home, waitin' for ya an all. I mean, ya never seem ta talk 'bout them an' we all know it was _your_ dad who put out that wave."

She stared at him, just blinking and he squirmed slightly underneath her blank gaze, disappointed by her answer however, "No."

He sat up on his elbows, fully facing her as he studied her features, "Sarge, I'm, I'm sorry I, I thought with him bein' a damn hero an' all I."

She shook her head, placing a finger on his lips silencing him, "It's complicated. Very complicated. Besides, I know for a fact he doesn't think of himself as a hero."

"How'd ya know that?"

She gave him a small smile, resting her hand on his cheek, "That's just not like him." She pulled forward and gave him a slow and tender kiss, letting him know that she was alright about everything. Pulling back she rummaged in one of the pockets in her shirt and withdrew the small photo that she had kept dear to her heart. "Here," she passed it to him and watched as he studied the photo carefully.

He glanced to her, than back to the photo before speaking again, "That's your family?" After she nodded he made another comment, "So," he sat up and huddled close to her with the picture in between them. Pointing at Mal he started on the prattling off of who he guessed they all were, "That's gotta be ya dad, recognize his picture. That pretty lady he's holdin' on ta must be your mother." She nodded in confirmation, smiling at his ability to decipher details. "So that means that's you. Right?" She nodded again and he compared the two, noticing the differences between them. "Ya changed. A lot."

They spent the rest of night asking and answering questions, mostly aimed at her about her family. "So why'd ya leave?"

She froze, caught of guard and she startled at the question. _Why'd she leave? _It wasn't technically her decision to leave but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. He didn't need it and she didn't need the sympathy. "I needed some space, wanted to see the universe from a different perspective. I wanted some independency. Take your pick."

He chuckled at the thought, "Quite the rebellion then?" She laughed along with it and they fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the night air despite the conditions they were under.

* * *

She crouched low, behind the small cover provided by a few rocks. Pulling out the small worn picture she never let go off she kept in mind what she was fighting for; Freedom. Putting it back into its pocket she waited as her platoon joined her, waiting her orders for an advancement.

"Ya really think we can pull this off Sarge?" Will asked, weapon poised as he stared around the rocks to the small empty storage facility that the Alliance were supposedly using.

She turned, cocky grin in place as she stared at each member of her platoon individually, "Do you ever need to ask?"

* * *

Storming the trenches she searched, scanning each face and memorizing what each person's job was. Karl was hot on her heels shouting out her rank as she ignored him and went on her way. Her mind was already formulating many ideas and many plans and imaginative ways of hate and pain to inflict upon this one person. "Sarge!" she ignored his voice and stormed into the command post that relayed 'reliable' sources of information.

Grabbing the soldier behind the relay station by the collar she dragged him to the floor, "Where did you get that information from?"

He squirmed underneath her hold and Karl was having little luck trying to pull his Sergeant from off of the poor soldier, "I…I don't…know what…what you mean."

"The information you relayed to the 81st ground squad, where did it come from?!" She almost shouted at him and by this point other soldiers had entered the tent and were trying to break up the commotion.

He told her and she mentally held images of what she knew she was going to do. Colonel Evans was going to pay; she'd make sure of it. "Sarge, what, what are you planning on doing?" Karl stumbled over his words, panting to keep up with her quick pace.

"Whatever my mind conjures up," she replied curtly and he almost shuddered at the thought of it. She was well known for some of the torture techniques she used on captive Alliance.

* * *

Months had passed and Maya had been doing solo runs despite the request of her commanding officers and their commanding officers. Karl had stuck by her side, knowing that she needed someone to stabilize her after such a crushing loss. He was still in turmoil at the loss. Out here, those five people that they had lost had become family to him, being his brothers and sisters. They had looked out for each other despite any differences and they all cared for one another so much that personal digs didn't affect them so much.

Their death was like somebody ripping a piece of him away from inside of him and burning it, stomping on the ashes and burying whatever was left. It ached for him to think of them and he knew that his Sarge was taking it personally hard.

A soldier flitted through, one of the young runners that ran messages from one outpost to another. Karl ignored her and focused on Maya, keeping his eye on her as she cleaned her guns the best that she could, her face one of concentrated hate. "81st ground squad?" His head snapped up at the platoon. His platoon.

"Here," Maya replied, standing up and walking over to the young runner. She was handed a bundle of papers and the young girl left them, shouting out other platoon numbers and handing out other pieces of papers and packages along the way. He stared as Sarge stared at the papers in her hand.

He didn't move, only watched as she seemed entranced by the small bundle that seemed to be for more than just one person. She moved over to him, crouching down low in front of him and held out her hand, holding out three small envelopes. Taking them he read them over and his mind clicked - letters. The postal system was back up and running again.

He quickly read through them, smiling and laughing occasionally at the jokes and tales of his family and loved ones. Looking up he saw Sarge put down one opened letter and staring at the small pile that was still waiting to be opened.

They weren't for her.

He knew that without having to look.

They were for their dead friends.

He looked up and met her eyes, catching the regret and shock in them. The disappointment and sadness. "They erm, they should know what happened." Karl suggested, gesturing to the small bundle and she nodded, picking them up and taking them to her own little space away from everyone else.

Karl watched with curiosity and fear as she read through each letter with shaky hands, putting them down carefully, one after the other. What happened next surprised him as she pulled out the chain that hung around her neck, the silver cross, and hold it tightly in her hands, her eyes closed. Her lips moved silently and he wondered if she was, for the first time since he had met her, saying a prayer.

She had made it quite clear from day one that she had no love for God of any kind, scoffing at anyone who prayed to him at night. The cross she had said was a gift from her father and everyone stopped wondering about the oddity of it all, the contradiction of her words and actions.

He had watched her from then on in. What he was watching for he had no idea, only that something twisted him in his gut to watch over her for that night at least.

* * *

After hours of watching and 'minding his own business' he watched as she started to write out messages in deep thought and concentration, pondering each sentence before she wrote it down. This wasn't anything new to him, she often wrote out two to three messages for herself a time. But after number three he counted as the number rose, four five…nine, ten. If this hadn't caught his attention then what she did next certainly did. After sealing them in envelopes she scribbled on each one, but glanced at a different letter each time, copying something from one to the other in deep concentration.

Then it struck him. She was writing for their friends. She was letting the relatives know what happened to their loved ones. And she did it in silence and sorrow. With real truth. He knew that much as he watched her practically cradle the letters until the 'round up' had been ordered, and even then she handed them over carefully.

It went on for months like this, her receiving a great deal of letters and returning a message. The senders not originally meant for her.

What struck him about this action the most was that she wasn't just sending a single message of praise and great despair of such a great loss to their side. She was keeping an eye on them, making sure they were coping through each day. She hadn't just forgotten about them and worried about her own self, but cared about the people who the war affected.

And when she dragged him from battle after battle, making him feel inadequate during the rest of the war, he didn't mind. He knew her reasons behind the action.

She wanted him to make it home. She wanted at least one of them to survive, even if that person wasn't her. And he held a certain respect for her from then on in, accepting her decisions for him to take to the side lines. For him to lay down cover fire and nothing more whilst she went into the den of the beasts, destroying their facilities from the inside out.

Throughout the rest of the war they held professional faces, no more joking around and no more playing with the rules. He always called her "Sarge" and she always called him "Rookie." He couldn't bring himself to argue with the names, not when there was a war that was near to ending.

* * *

Pretty soon the war ended. Another victory for the scumbag Alliance. The Independents were all captured, photographed, questioned and reported on. Throughout the whole hell bound journey for him, she never left his side. "Names, rank and platoon," one of the Ensign's asked them and Karl immediately recalled his name, having witnessed what had happened to some les than forth coming allies of his.

"Cadet Karl Marlton, 81st ground squad."

The Ensign, dressed in his pristine blue uniform, turned to Maya, "And you _Sergeant?" _

Karl watched as she hesitated, asking herself whether or not to answer the question. When he noticed the Ensign's hand twitch towards his gun he opened his mouth, but she cut across him, "Sergeant Serra Cobb, 81st ground squad." He turned his gaze, heavy, onto her. He did not recognize the name at all.

When the Ensign studied her he gulped at the thought that something was going on, but he shrugged it off when the purple belly noted it down and moved on. _"Serra Cobb?"_ He questioned, turning on her the minute they were out of earshot of anybody and everybody.

"Yes, what about it?" She challenged him and Karl was not about to step down.

Flicking his eyes back to the space around them he edged closer to her, "That's not your name."

Her gaze shifted to one of warning and he willed himself not to back down from it like many others would have done, "Listen Rookie, I've had some bad run ins with the Alliance before the war. If they find out my real name, I'm as good as dead. Now, I don't know about you but I would love to live another day. So from now on you will know me as Serra Cobb _dong ma?"_

Nodding back he idly wondered what it was that wiggled fear into the Sergeants eyes. He wondered what could possibly make her so scared and frightened as he watched her eye up each guard, contemplating their abilities and marking up their weapons and movements. She was on the protective mode, the mode that held out as if paranoid for the dear life of her.

They were a few of the only thoughts that filled his mind as the days dragged into weeks of being held in the concentration camp.

* * *

Eventually they were released, and h was confused as to what to do and where to go. Not many would be so willing to help out an Independent who just lost a war, especially if someone had fought in the first war as well. With the Alliances victory, their powers boosted with conformity and fear from the people who were too scared to take a stand, now believing that they were even stronger.

Karl sighed at the thought and followed the strangled crowd towards the heavy docking station. His arm was snagged and he was pulled away from there and into the direction of an almost deserted dock. "Sarge, shouldn't we go that way?"

"No, it's a too obvious spot for travelers and it'd be more expensive. Trust me, I used to travel a lot and hopefully, if I'm right, there should be a good few people round here who'd be willing to help us." Karl had no choice but to comply as she literally dragged him along, only letting go when they were a good five minutes from the small dock.

It was run down and filthy, not his ideal first choice in transport. It didn't help that when they approached an old FK-72 Concorde model, almost everybody there – loading up the ships cargo bay with boxes and crates – near enough jumped out of their skin and raised their guns in earnest practice. "Whoa there," Karl almost shouted out, not wanting to get shot at on his first day of freedom.

Maya's hands shot up as well but he watched as she eyed up everyone slowly, not fazed by the actions and possible consequence, "I'm guessing that all of you ride with Monty correct?" She received no answer but he watched as a few of the potential gunners glanced to one another. "I'll take that as a yes; just tell him, that a good and honest acquaintance of a very good and reliable friend would like to talk. Tell him that I know Malcolm Reynolds and Zoë Alleyne." He watched as two of the people nodded to each other before one of them scampered off. She had spoken in monotone and he knew that she was still in that self protecting phase that she had. He also knew that she wasn't going to be breaking out of it any time soon.

Moments later a tall, slightly burlish man with a beard that needed trimming and a moustache to out grow anybody else's, stepped down the ramp and came face to face with them, waving off his crew. "You know Malcolm Reynolds?"

She nodded back and Karl stood by, feeling like an idiot for not knowing what to do in this situation. "Monty, we've met before. I'm pretty sure you don't remember from the top of your head, but he introduced you to his wife, Inara. She's an ex-companion now and has been for the better part of nearly twenty six years I believe."

'Monty' eyed them up with suspicion, taking in the brown coats and how much Maya seemed to know about one of his old friends. "You got any proof 'cos for all I know, you could be one of those damn purple bellies from up there."

She nodded back and Karl knew what she was reaching into her pocket for, that old photo she never parted with. When Monty checked it over, than eyed her up, Karl almost sighed in relief when the big man made to hug her. "My God, Mal is gonna be over the moon ta hear 'bout you Maya. Been a long time an' I can see you followed in ya father's footsteps. Damn we gotta wave your father."

"Monty, please don't."

"Say what?"

"Please, don't wave him and the next time that you meet you don't mention this."

He watched as Monty waged this in his mind, deciding what he was choosing to do. "Well why am I gonna lie to him?"

"Did he tell you? About," she glanced at Karl and sighed in defeat, "about what the feds did?" He nodded back and she continued on and Karl felt like he was intruding on a private conversation. "Well, I just have to sort myself out a little bit."

Monty almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea, "Maya Jayne Serra Reynolds," Karl almost chocked at the words, her name. _Serra._ That was the name she had handed into the feds. "You tell me right now why I shouldn't let your father know that you are still alive. It's been broadcast you're dead for God's sake."

She stiffened and he watched as she schooled her features, hiding anything from sight. "I know, that was my doing and you are just going to have to trust me Monty. It needs to stay that way, at least for now. But please, at least give us a ride out of here. I can earn enough keep for the two of us and we can be helpful on any jobs you need an extra pair of hands on. Just a one way trip to Hera, please."

* * *

Moments later he was sharing a passenger dorm with Maya and they were on their way to Hera. He was going home. "So how'd you two know each other then?"

She turned to face him, her features still schooled, "My father fought with him in the first war. They ran a few jobs together and they've been friends ever since."

The rest of the journey was spoken in small conversations and they held little conversations with the crew too. By the time they reached Hera Monty and Maya had had a few good choice arguments that were no secret and they were given a small amount of money to help them out.

She had stayed with him and his family for a few weeks, doing the odd jobs in town and gathering up a few items for herself, before moving on, but not before leaving him one letter that he knew was not going to be her last.

_Rookie_

_You need to remember to take good care of your soon to be wife. You are one hell of a good soldier and trust me; it has been an honour to serve with you. Remember to keep out of trouble with the law; it isn't just you anymore so you be a good little boy now okay. _

_Please don't worry I am not going to turn my back on you. If you ever need to contact me either post it to a 'Sarge Serra Cobb,' than I'll know it came from you. _

_And post it to the Beylix station, they have a postal system there that's safe to use. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Sarge._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a little lack of time but that isn't much of an excuse. Anyway, this chapter rounds of the job, and then things will be moving more quickly on because its been running a little slow.

Thanks to **RionaEire **and **chasny **for reviewing.

Thanks to **chasny **for favouriting and alerting my story.

**RionaEire, **She would have been around 15, 16 maybe even 18 at the max. I'm sort of still running the exacts of her age and what happened then.

* * *

Mal stretched his legs, waking up his muscles from the overnight stay. Running his hands over his face he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before crossing his arms and scanning the room for his fellow crew members. River was happily tucked away in his jacket, snuggled next to him and widening his search he found Sam and Cassie next to one another, Cassie in Sam's own jacket with his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

He smiled at the sight, finding it nice that they were getting along for once. He pulled himself up off of the floor, running a hand through his unruly hair as he stretched his body again, taking a few steps to get the blood pumping to his legs again. This wasn't a part of the plan yet he didn't feel that it interrupted their plan too much. Nothing seemed to have gone overly wrong except for a days delay in the working.

All of the guests had been locked within a prison like room, which held a few benches and a nice stiff floor for sleeping on. He had no way of contacting the shuttle seeing as how his comm had been taken away from him, the same having been done to the other guests so that they couldn't contact their 'thief' to hide the goods when they went searching the ships for them. This had gotten Mal pretty worried. If the two get away drivers didn't know what was happening, and were caught with the goods, than all six of them were humped, big time.

He decided to pass the time by pacing slightly, taking in the area and getting to know the place in case the need for an escape arose. He hoped it wouldn't but knew that he needed a failsafe plan for when things went south.

* * *

Trent shuffled slightly, the light signaling the planet's start of day breaking through the darkness of the shuttle. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to move, he was too comfortable where he was. Where he was he tried to remind himself of. He knew that he was in the shuttle, still waiting for the other's return, and that he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes to remind himself of this fact, he caught sight of brown hair and pale skin, a neck, cheek and ear pressed against his own cheek.

With his senses for the rest of his body returning he felt his arm draped over somebody's body protectively, their back pressed to his chest. How he had ended up like this he had no idea. He remembered that they had fallen asleep sitting up, but he didn't question it but enjoyed it. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this close to somebody, even if it was just a one time accident thing, and instead took to repositioning his head and nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent and allowing the smell of gunpowder and apples to fill his mind.

Feeling her body turn in his arms he watched as she rolled over and buried her face in his chest with a small smile on her face, her arm creeping over his body and onto his back. He just smiled to himself before putting his arm back over Maya and falling back asleep, catching up on many nights lost sleep from night watch on _Serenity._

The next time he woke up he was alone and looking around he found Maya sat in the pilot's seat, staring out of the window. Stretching out his body he remained lying there for a little longer until he felt that he couldn't remain there any longer and pulled himself up, gathering the blankets as he went and dumping them into a pile out of the way. He walked over to the pilot's seat, stretching a little more and rubbing the back of his neck as he went until he was stood right behind it. Leaning on the back of the seat he looked out to see the sun in the sky, hiding behind the clouds, "Sleep well?"

Looking down he found her nodding, "Yeah, thank you. How'd you sleep?" Her head had tilted back and she was studying him carefully.

"Oh yeah, well, it was good. A bed would have been better though. You know, softer, less cold, better," he watched as her lips twitched into a smile and he offered her his own smile, seeing that she seemed more relaxed right now than she had done, well ever. Their eyes remained locked on the others and he vaguely willed himself to pull away, but found that he couldn't and was partly glad that she had tore her eyes away from his and to the scene in front of them. Yet he found himself still staring down at her, even if it was the top of her head. He didn't know what it was but ever since she and he had first talked alone in the bridge, he'd seen a different side to her, one that she was hiding.

She often came across as cold hearted and uncaring about simple talk and chit chat, but that was just a cover that she used to hide under. He saw that. He thought that because she's been doing it for so long she must have forgotten how to let people in properly. He knows he would have probably. But he saw the small changes taking place, her tense muscles easing on the ship, her body more relaxed than usual, allowing small smiles to find their way to her face and the odd laugh here and there. She was even becoming more civil with Phoebe and Mal than when she had first arrived.

His lips grew thin as he adverted his gaze and stared out of the window, slightly bored as the silence grew thick and heavy around them once more.

* * *

Mal was growing irritated and concerned. He was irritated at the fact that they were still being held prisoner and was concerned at the fact that there was a search being put together for the ships that everyone had arrived in. He knew that if those two didn't receive a heads up than things were top side up. Everyone had long ago woken up and Sam had asked him if they were getting out anytime soon, to which he had to painfully say no and to hold on tight.

He hated the feeling of not being in control of a situation, made him feel vulnerable and weak. Vulnerability and weakness was not something that Malcolm Reynolds associated with his personality, they weren't something that he was accustomed to and wasn't used to feeling them for such a long period of time.

Instead of continuing is impatient pacing he decided to sit down and rest his legs having giving up trying to find a decent way out. River was wide awake by now and stalking around the small room, her eyes scanning over every surface carefully taking in every small and minutely unnecessary detail. He turned his head to find Sam and Cassie still talking, only with a different kind of attitude this time. Her face was set in a scowl and his in one of stupidity and annoyance. Mal watched as she threw his jacket in his face, muttering something to him before pulling herself up and storming away to stand on the other side of the room from him.

Sam had done it again; he's pissed her off by saying something stupid, completely and utterly stupid. Mal had tried to tell him that all he needed to do was keep his mouth shut, but apparently he has the problem that he had with Inara. He still does every now and again. Humoured by the sight of young love he laughed to himself, hoping at the same time that nothing did amount.

* * *

"Something musta gone wrong," Rocky inputted none too optimistically as she dug into her bowl of protein mush.

"Rocky, I'm sure ev'ryone's fine, just late is all," Phoebe replied with her optimism.

Rocky stared up from her bowl, glowering at her sister with certain seriousness that she was accustomed to wearing, "They woulda called in y'know."

Jayne watched, shoveling food into his mouth as the older sibling stared back, knowing that she was defeated in the argument but not giving up the staring contest. He knew something had gone wrong but he didn't say anything or do anything. He was too old to do it alone. He also knew that if the others needed their help, they would have gotten a message over the comm's by now, and seeing as how they hadn't, he knew that everything was under control.

Well, as under control as the Captain's plans ran as smoothly as, which is hardly ever.

Phoebe finally bowed her head in defeat but he knew that the older child would find something to say in response, which would then kick off an argument that extended to another infamous Tam sibling squabble. He decided to interrupt as she opened her mouth to speak, "They're fine, woulda rang if they were in trouble an' needed help. Don't worry; they'll be back 'fore ya can say… 'They'll be back'."

* * *

A knocking pulled Trent and Maya from their thoughts as they turned to the door of the shuttle. Sharing a glance, Maya was the one who stood up and walked over to it, a gun drawn and ready by her side just in case. They had long ago hidden the package out of sight and had been anxious for this visit all morning, the need to get it over and done with itching at their bones and crawling over their skin. She checked through the window and returned the safety to on before reholstering her gun and opening the door wide open, allowing the crisp sun to run over the surfaces of the shuttle that it could reach. "We're here to search the premises for a stolen item," the security guard ordered, brushing past her and straight into the shuttle uninvited, two lower ranked officers following behind and conducting a search of the place.

"By all means, we've nothing to hide," Trent welcomed, smiling graciously from his seat in the chair as he watched the guards face change to one of curiosity. His eyes glanced to Maya and then him and Trent exchanged a knowing look with Maya before looking back at the guard, waiting for his comment to come.

"Two of you?" he asked, pointing to each of them in turn his head turning from one to the other in accordance with his finger.

"Yes," Maya replied nonchalantly as she crossed her arms across her chest, tilting her head up slightly and jutting out her lower jaw in defiance as she cocked her head to the side and studied the guard's reaction.

"Two of you for driving a one-manned shuttle?" he voiced and Maya shifted her weight from one foot to another, preparing an answer to his question until Trent interrupted, his voice a little higher pitched to begin with before calming down slightly to his normal voice.

"Well we can't stand to be away," this was where his voice dropped back to it's normal tone as he stared over at her. Pulling himself up from his seat he slowly edged his way towards her with his arms outstretched, "from each other for too long. It just drives us all kinds of crazy." He watched as Maya stared at him blankly, one eyebrow raised in that questioning way of silently asking him if he knew what he was walking into. "Isn't that right honey?" His hands landed n her shoulders and he gave her a pleading look, silently asking for her to play along.

Noticing the guards gaze shift to her she quickly shook her head and put on her most affectionate and pleasing smile, one hand coming to rest on his chest, "Yes sweetie." Her arms snaked up to his neck, resting on his shoulders as she fixed him with a warmish smile. Her voice slightly husky and seductive she continued on, "I can't stand the thought of you being away from me for too long, and you just _had_ to insist."

Trent smiled back, his hands falling from her shoulders to her waist, one hand slipping around her back to pull her closer. "Well, I couldn't stand the thought of you possibly cheating on me with Jayne," he remarked and he watched as she bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of the comment.

"I can reassure you of that fact later on when it is just you, and me," she ran her hands up his chest just for good measure, smiling truthfully with the joke still fresh in her mind.

Grinning back boyishly his mind was still aware of needing to make this seem real, "I'll hold you to it then," he half whispered to her before bending his head forward and brushing his lips with hers, lingering slightly longer than was necessary before pulling back to reveal an in shock Maya staring back at him.

"Are we all finished here because we have a certain _business_ to attend to," he glanced back towards the guard who had had front row seats of their small show, his hands still wrapped around Maya almost protectively.

"Yes sir, everything appears to be in order, good day and thank you for your co-operation," he nodded them good bye before departing and closing the door behind himself, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

He turned back to her, all manners of playing around gone as they stood there, in each others arms, unsure of what to do.

Neither of them moved for what felt like years, basking in the silence, until the sound of the comm. unit came to life, Rocky's voice trailing out of it, _"Trent? Ya there? How's it lookin'? What's goin' on?"_

The sound was like a knock to the head, bringing them both back to the shuttle, "I should, probably, ya know, answer…that." Trent thumbed over his shoulder as they less than gracefully detangled themselves from one another.

"Yeah, sure, we don't want her to worry do we?"

"No, no, we er, we don't."

He made his way over to the pilots' seat and had a rushed conversation with Rocky before disconnecting and turning back round to find Maya focused solely on the simple task of dismantling and reassembling her guns. A thought hit him, to break the silence and hopefully return things back to some level of normalcy, "Does this mean we still get that private 'you and me' time later on then?" His answer was a blanket in the face that had been in her easy reach and a small humoured smile that he preferred more than her blank and utterly confused face she had only been wearing moments before.

* * *

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything to be honest with you it just, left her speechless that he would come out with something so _wrong. _Cassie fumed at the thought of _any_ guy _ever_ saying _that _to a woman, she'd expect something like that from Jayne, not Sam. She was fuming over what he had said and the more she thought about it the more she couldn't change the facts, no matter how many times she span it, it still came out the same way to her.

She tried to reassure herself that what he meant, by the look on his face when he had tried to apologise, wasn't what she thought he had said, but couldn't bring herself to. He had his foot in his mouth again and she was getting tired of playing nice to him after he'd insulted her.

When everyone was being released she was glad for the extra space and almost ran from the room and not glancing back over her shoulder as she hurried past everyone and out of the long hall and through the wide front doors. Hearing Mal's shouts she didn't turn to look at him, only carried on with her mission to get to the shuttle without a confrontation with Solomon Reynolds again. She wasn't in the mood. So when she reached the shuttle, hearing laughter and the sound of Trent's happy voice, a bigger dent was put into her unhappy mood and she swung the door open and marched inside. "_Ta ma de_, does ev'ryone need to be so _gorram _happy?!" she called into the shuttle, stifling the laughter from both Maya and Trent as they looked at each other before turning their gazes to her.

"Did something bad happen?" Trent asked, shuffling forward in his seat slightly.

Cassie stared at the floor as she crossed her arms and legs from her seat on the bench next to Maya, "No," she squeaked out, offering confusion to her listeners.

"Then what's wrong?" Maya tried, shuffling closer to the young girl.

She was spared a small pleading glance that quickly disappeared as soon as the shuttle door opened and the last three people stepped in, signaling a full party. "Trent, take us off, we got ourselves lost time to make up for. Kid," Mal turned to Maya, pulling off his tie and loosening the top two buttons of his shirt as he went, "where are the goods?"

In answer to his question she stood silently and stalked over to a nearby wall whilst the engines kicked started into life. Bracing her hands on the wall she swung her foot once, twice, than a third revealing a sheet of metal that easily fell away at the force, the brown package hidden behind it, his only comment at the hiding spot was a small, "Huh." Shaking his head as she picked it up, replacing the metal back into the wall he made a comment, "I never even knew that was there. Shocking the kinds of things ya ship could be hidin' from ya," he laughed and a few other small laughs joined in as he retrieved the package and kept a firm hold on it, glancing to Cassie every now and again, who was still sat stiffly with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

Taking a quick glance over to Sam, who looked equally as annoyed as her, he sighed and shook his head to himself, knowing that they'd make up again at some point. He turned his attention onto the window and watched as the sky changed from the warm, early morning blue to that cold but friendly for him gray sight of his ship, _Serenity, _hidden behind a valley a few miles away. As it got nearer the tension in the small cramped space eased up slightly, sighs of relief filling the space and Malcolm Reynolds joined in with these noises, glad that they were home free with the good.

When they arrived back Cassie was greeted by Rocky, who had thrown her arms around her sister in a bone crushing hug and everyone knew she had been thinking the worst of the situation. Mal moved past them, knowing where their newly acquired stolen item was going to hide, to store it away until they arrived back on Persephone.

River mulled past everyone, making her way to shuttle 1 to change back into her other clothes. Cassie was escorted by Rocky as they talked about the party and Sam stalked off to his own bunk feeling sullen about the outcome. Maya and Trent made their way to the galley, looking for some food to eat. They had been in that shuttle for at least 17 hours without a shred of food because they didn't think they would be grounded for so long.

"So, that went smoothly," Trent commented as they entered the hall that led to the crews bunks before turning their path towards the area of the galley.

"Some how," Maya commented as she made her way to the cupboards, going straight for a bar of protein. Pulling two out she handed the second bar to Trent, who offered a 'Thanks' in return as he put the kettle on, setting two cups down. He put his back to the counter and opened his bar of protein, happily and hungrily taking a bite out of the foul tasting thing. He glanced up to see that she was doing the same and he couldn't blame her.

When the kettle had boiled he paused his eating to pour two nice hot steaming cups of tea for the both of them, handing her one he took a sip of his, relishing in the liquid that quenched his thirst after so many hours. They stood there for minutes across from each other, drinking and eating silently until their contents were gone, the only sounds in the room being the odd sentences and words from the engine room floating in and the sound of the weights being put down in the cargo bay.

Once he had finished, he put his own cup in the sink and washed it, which was quickly followed by hers as he shuffled out of the way. He watched for a second before doing a quick sweep of her and snapping his eyes away, only to look back at her legs with curiosity getting the better of him. "So why do you wear shorts all of the time?"

"_Shuh muh_?"she asked, turning to face him with a single raised eyebrow.

He motioned to her legs, repeating the question and adding on a quick, "I mean, you don't seem to wear anything else besides them."

He waited for an answer as she just stared at him with a debating look in her eyes, questioning herself how she could easily and softly put it. "I have my reasons." She turned away from him and began making her way towards the door, Trent following her wanting a sane answer from her.

"Which are?"

She turned on the spot so suddenly that he nearly slammed into her, coming up just short of her, "Reasons I withhold until further notice." Maya turned on her feet again and left a stumped Trent standing in the hall with his mouth agape at the fact she wasn't talking.

"Oh come on," he called after her retreating back, "that's, that's not," he then made some indistinguishable sound before dropping his voice and talking to himself, "that girl just get's more and more secretive," as he made his way towards his bunk for a nice warm sleep in a bed.

* * *

Rocky rubbed soothing circles on her sisters back as she sniveled quietly next to her, her fancy dress for the party still on her body, "What did he say 'xactly?"

Cassie lifted her hand and rubbed it underneath her nose before putting it back to her side and leaning into her sister's hold, "He said, 'From what I hear, mechanics enjoy all kinds a dirt an' filth in ev'ry form.' Stupid _jien huo,_" she reported, straightening up slightly.

"Yep, that's boys for ya'," Rocky inputted with a note of 'I-told-ya-so' in her voice, "anyways, I'm sure he didn't mean it like ya think he did."

"Yeah he did," she almost shouted back and Rocky just shook her head before jumping off of the hammock and picking up a wrench, making her way to the engine and putting herself to the floor, peering underneath it.

Rocky's voice floated out form underneath the engine, slightly muffled by the metal but Cassie heard it all clearly, "Cass', ya'r forgettin' he's Sam _Reynolds,_ son of Inara and Mal Reynolds. Ya 'member how much they, well Captain, put his foot in his mouth? Sam's just the same, he likes ya really. He just don't quite get it right all the time."

She shrugged her shoulders at her sister's words, figuring there had to be some truth behind them. It was true what she had said about Mal and Inara. Even after admitting their feelings and getting hitched they still argued. They even argued after having their first child, the second and their third. They still argued now. It was typical and normal to find them arguing.

Sighing Cassie jumped off of the hammock, "I'm gonna go change, back soon," she absently told Rocky, receiving a vague wave from underneath the engine before disappearing out of the engine room and down the hall.

Rocky climbed out of the engine and brought her knees up, putting her arms around them and sighing to herself. She hated how her sister was like this. Not for the fact that she hated seeing her upset, which she did, but for the fact that her sister was upset about a guy who couldn't offer a compliment without screwing it up, whereas she wasn't having many guys flit around her. Hell she would give anything for any guy to look at her the way Sam looked at Cassie. Sure she had dated a little on Shadow, but not much, and now that they were always on the move, she hadn't had the chance out here either.

Sighing to herself, she set her mind on fixing the engine up and making sure that everything was fine and safe for any fancy diving they may be needing any time soon.

* * *

"So lil' Albatross, we all set for Persephone then?" Mal asked as he came to stand behind her on the bridge, the dress she was wearing long gone and exchanged for her usual ensemble of combat boots, summer dress and a shawl.

"Estimated time of arrival approximately three days and four hours, forty-six minutes," was her report and Mal smiled at the notion of her knowing the exact time of arrival. He only hoped that Badger stayed to the agreed amount and he was hoping for a nice little drink that he hadn't had in a while, he really needed one. Running a hand through his graying hair he turned on his heels and fled the bridge, wondering if Jayne still stocked some of that nice amber liquid that often went down well after a long hard night of worry and panic.

Persephone, he thought over. It was where two of the few co-pilots were living and one of the new mercenaries. Perhaps he could interview them, see what they were like among recommendations and see how they fair in opinions of the Alliance. He'd have to take River and Jayne with him that was for sure, they deserved a say in who was going to live up to their roles. He wanted to make sure that they were happy with the new people and that they cleared them as well as he did, so that they were declared safe to board his ship and with their little family.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

**_Ta ma de - - - dammit_**

_**shuh muh - - - What?**_

_**Jien huo - - - Cheap floozy**_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I've updated!! Yippee!! So...so....so...SORRY for the wait. I've been busier than usual. I also have a feeling that updates might get slower in the future so I have to apologise in advance - - - - I'M SORRY :( !!!!!!

Well, on a plus, I have a thanks to say to **RionaEire, **for reviewing. Oh, and I do imagine its hard to imagine that, but that's just part of her character. And things get complicated between them.

**A/N 2: **I'm going to be speeding up the time line a bit in order to get it going. I'll be putting time jumps at the tops of pages to help with the timing.

* * *

Having delivered the goods to Badger and received their fair share of payment from the job, Malcolm Reynolds allowed his crew some personal time off the ship whilst he contacted the three probable people that may end up on his ship. They all had their fair share of recommendations and some were even wanted by other crews so, he just had to decide if he wanted them or not.

Everyone had already left as he made his way to the cockpit, Jayne in tow, meeting River who was already chatting on the cortex. "Captain's here now."

"Thanks Lil' 'Tross," he informed the young pilot, turning his attentions to the cortex screen where another young woman sat, not older than thirty with sandy brown hair that was layered and cut just past the shoulders, piercing green eyes with a hint of brown in them staring back at him. "Hello there Miss…"

"Shaw, Ada Shaw, it's a pleasure ta meet ya Captain Reynolds." Her voice was hinting in a slightly forced Rim accent.

"Well Ada, pleasure to meet you too. I'm assumin' here that my genius co-pilot told ya the specifications of the job?"

He received a nod in response as her face widened in a smile, "Yes sir, co-pilot, not actually a fully fledged pilot. Co-pilot is still a good position though." He nodded back, grinning at her enthusiasm of a job prospect; she seemed to be a newly qualified pilot who was yet to find her feet in the world. He hadn't seen any recommendations under her name, but since River had put her on the potentially good list, she must have some good skills.

"Ada, we'd like a chance to meet in private. My co-pilot here is sending you some co-ordinates; ya think ya can meet us there in about an hour?"

He waited as her hand stretched out and tapped something on the screen. Seeing her nod in certainty he nodded back, "Sure thing Captain."

"Okay Ada, we'll see you then." He turned the cortex off and turned to see Jayne leaning against the door looking not too pleased. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Yeah, why do I have ta go. She's the damn reader," he pointed an accusing finger at the young pilot who stuck her tongue out childishly before slumping in her seat and typing into the cortex again.

"'Cos, I need your input too Jayne," he replied, sparing the mercenary a steely look that was clearly meant to say he wasn't arguing on the subject.

"Since when d'ya want my input?"

"Since someone's gonna be replacing you. Why are we still arguin' what's already been decided?"

River turned in her seat, waiting for the silence to spread before interrupting, the cortex screen beeping in front of her, "Bennett Hoon, waiting for Captain's words." That was how the first few minutes of the day went, Mal taking calls for the other two potential workers for on his ship.

* * *

When he had finished he and his other two crew mates made their way towards the required co-ordinates, which related to a local pub that was usually busy and bustling with people, making their conversations well hidden and unheard by unwanted people.

They had settled themselves down in a nice quiet corner of the place when their first potential person walked through the door, Ada. River had gotten up to greet the younger woman and bring her to their table; introducing Jayne as the only person there she hadn't met yet.

Thirty minutes later she left and Mal turned to his two friends. He thought that she was a good candidate for the job and River had read her as being honest and good. She hadn't been too fussed about the whole 'Any job we can find, legitimate or not'. Even Jayne seemed to accept her and think that she could be a good person to have on board. Of course, he did say something along the lines of the ship being over run by women folk.

The next candidate was Bennett, the mercenary that he had on the list of three. Mal was mostly concerned about the fact that mercenaries were known to easily turn on their bosses if they had a decent enough offer; he had experienced that with Jayne. So he had left this one for Jayne to handle, knowing that he could summarise for him if it was going to be a problem.

The guy had been cleared but deemed a little shifty and dark in the corners, meaning if he was the select mercenary than he was to be kept an eye on at all times. The third person they were meeting was another guy, Andrew Kelp. He hadn't appeared to Mal as the pilot type when he first laid eyes upon him; scrawny and underfed was his definition. Last time he checked pilots were more muscled out than he was. Even Wash had mentioned that it was a fact among all pilots because of the physical strain to control a ship with just its small joystick or wheel.

But the guy had plenty of recommendations that were as long as his leg. Mal had to see what he was like in person and found him to be an alright guy. He had a sense of humour and wasn't into getting himself laid all of the time. He was determined when it came to piloting…but something irked Mal about him. Cocking his head, as the guy chatted on about some old tale of flight school, towards River he saw her slightly panicked eyes and knew that she was sensing something bad by the slight roll of her shoulders and the small gulp she took. Her eyes nodded over to the young man before them before meeting his again.

Something was out of place, wrong, worrisome and it was Andrew's fault. That much Mal knew. He just wished for once something would go as according to plan and not give him grief after grief. Days of looking over his shoulder in fear of his family's safety. He picked up his glass and knocked back the rest of his liquid. Resting his hand on the table he tapped three times, the sign for Jayne to know that trouble was brewing and that they needed to go soon. His reply was a small nod as the old mercenary drank his drink.

"Well thanks for ya time Andrew. We'll wave ya with details in a few days time," Mal stood and shook his hand, nodding a curt farewell and they shuffled their way towards the entrance. Unfortunately the door swung open and Alliance soldiers walked in, armed and looking extremely dangerous. Their outfits of shields and body armour, guns raised and cocked ready to fire, created a sudden mass of panic in the bar as women began screaming and men began yelling.

The group turned and even Jayne avoided the inevitable fight that was going to pursue. Their problem was Andrew, a secret little government spy that was tracking down the crew of _Serenity,_ "River, mind tellin' me why ya ain't seen this?"

"Puzzles and pieces don't quite fit. Wrong picture on the box for the puzzle inside." She turned to find both Jayne and Mal stare at her in that dumbfounded and confused way so she simplified it for them, "Dug into his brain like her. Can't read messes."

"Huh," he whispered, vaguely getting to grips with what she said. He led the way discreetly through the backs of Persephone and in the general direction of the Eavesdown docks. He only hoped that everyone was back by now to create a hasty retreat.

* * *

"I don't, don't got's no mo… money fors ya," Cassie chocked out as she backed into her sister.

"Well then give us the goods an' we'll let ya just slide on by," the biggest guy said. The twins and Sam were currently being held up in an alley, surrounded by three men in easy sight, each the size of Jayne of larger.

"Maybe," another creep sneered and Rocky flinched at his words. The event of the warehouse and what could have happened still fresh in her mind.

Sam took a few steps towards the trio of grown men, making sure that the twins were behind him, "You ain't touchin' them." He received laughter as a reply and he tightened his hands into fists at his sides, getting ready for the inevitable fight. His body stiffened and he braced himself as the trio got closer to him and the girls. He asked himself why he left his gun on the ship and prayed that his hand to hand combat lessons he had had with his father, Jayne and Zoë, were good enough to help him out in this situation.

The first one took a swing and he ducked his head just in time, delivering a punch to the man's gut in return before bringing his other hand up to meet his face. This sent him spinning to the ground. Another came at him, swinging for his midsection and it struck, leaving him winded as another blow hit him in the face. He staggered back, clutching his face before shaking it off and opening his eyes to sight of an oncoming fist. Dodging to the left he narrowly avoided as he swept the guys legs from underneath him, causing him to land on his ass. Going to deliver a kick the man's temple his foot was snatched from underneath him and he fell too.

A face looked over him before a fist made contact with his face, once, and then twice, before he managed to kick the guy from off of him. Bringing his leg up he kicked the man in the face, knocking him out.

A third guy tackled him to the ground and Sam struggled to get the big hands away from his neck, the air being cut off from his lungs. He felt his chest ache as the last of the oxygen left his body and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head when the weight on top of him shifted. He took in lungfuls of air, breathing in heavily and greedily as he quickly sought out the cause. Both Cassie and Rocky seemed to have tackled his holder from on top of him. He only wished they hadn't as they lay on the ground, each holding an injured part of their body as the man towered over them.

He sprang to his feet and jumped onto his back, his arms slipping around his neck as he tightened his squeeze. The guy he was choking wasn't going to go down without a fight as he slammed Sam into a wall using his back, but he never let go until he fell to the floor. When the body hit the ground he stood over him and quickly gathered the girls up to leave that place. He winced as his side burned when he bent to help them up. Both girls jumped to his aid as he limped with them back to the ship.

* * *

They hadn't said a word the whole way back and Sam felt his face burn with bruises and a black eye he knew was forming. Phoebe immediately helped him into the cargo bay, sitting him down to do a quick check over and that was when Mal, Jayne and River rushed in. "What in the hell happened?" Mal almost shouted to the room.

"Got," Sam took in a wince of air before carrying on, "jumped."

"Three guys thoughts we were whores," Cassie's uncertain voice summarized.

"Sam fought them to stop them touchin' us," Rocky clarified.

Mal stared at the three before ordering them to the infirmary for a proper check over. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration when the sound of footsteps on metal alerted him to the arrival of someone else. And he just knew who. Turning on the spot he rounded on the girl, eyes wide with anger as his nostrils flared with every word that he spoke to her, "Where the _gorram_ hell have you been? Ya were supposed to be lookin' after my mechanics and my son."

She stared back at him, eyes narrowed in annoyance, "They didn't want me to so I left them alone," she replied, her voice calm and low.

"I pay ya, ta look after my crew. To make sure they _don't_ get hurt or killed. Thanks to you my son got beaten up today, 'cos you were too busy to care 'bout yourself and nobody else."

"Care about myself? That is complete _go se_. I do care about everyone else; in fact, I care more about them than I do myself."

Mal stepped up to her, getting face to face with Maya as his temper flared, "Really? That why you left them?"

She stared back at him with equal anger, not faltering from his piercing stare, "I left them, because that is what they wanted. They are good friends and would like to spend time together with each other, rather than with me. Besides, you don't pay me to look after them in our free time, only when we're on jobs!"

"I had ordered you to though, that's the point!" By this point, he was almost shouting at her, his voice reasonably high and everyone else that had been present in the cargo bay had fled to somewhere quieter and less aggressive on the ship. Jayne had disappeared into his bunk, the three injured and the doctor remained in the infirmary, Trent hadn't left the bridge and River joined him to tell him they needed to leave. "And you disobeyed my orders. Whilst I am Captain you will do well to remember just who is in charge!"

"And you will do well to remember that I'm not some _slave_ you can boss around and keep aboard, just for your own personal means. I'm a human being who has choices and can make decisions."

"Well your decisions need to run by me! And I don't treat you as a slave I…"

"You might as well do. You keep pointing out that I'm to protect _your _family. That _that_ is what you _pay_ me for. Am I only useful for those things, oh, and cooking meals for everyone. Is that all I am to you? A cook and a body guard? Well if that's all then let me know because if so than I've been playing the wrong role." A moment of silence seeped into the air and Mal almost recoiled at her words. He carried on staring, thinking on his next words when she beat him to it. "Permission to leave_ Sir_?" She raised one eyebrow at him and he knew she was mocking him, before leaving him standing there like an idiot, staring at the metal floor.

He wasn't sure what kept him standing there, her words going through his mind and how her voice etched slightly higher the angrier she got. _'Just like 'Nara'_ he thought as he turned his head and stared off towards the direction of the passenger dorms.

* * *

"Come 'ere," Trent greeted Sarah, picking her up and spinning her in a huge circle. "Happy birthday sis'," he finally responded after putting her back down.

"Thanks Trent," she happily replied before moving onto her other friends that had been space bound for the better part of three months. She was thankful that they had managed to return in time this year and gave Mal extra thanks for being able to do this.

"Well we had to, you turn 16 today. Special day," he had remarked receiving a peck on the cheek from the birthday girl.

Everyone was ushered inside and everybody set to work to cooking and baking all sorts of junk food, setting up decorations and inviting all of her friends from the local town.

It wasn't until around 7pm when the party started and it seemed that the Washbourn's fathers charm had been inherited by most of his children, who seemed to be friends with almost every child in the town. There was the exception of Zack who had teased all of the children in the large extended family about River, the oddness of different family members and how he believed that some people shouldn't even be allowed to marry.

Nobody teased any family member and got away with it.

Unless they were family of course.

With that in mind nobody thought of asking Zack to join in but he always managed to find his way there. But despite the children's hatred for the guy, the two parties were always civil to one another. It was one of those rare love-hate relationships that the children seemed to have.

* * *

Wash gripped the cup in his hand tighter as he watched the sight before him. It didn't fit right with him, something was off about it in the pits of his stomach and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Jayne seemed to agree with him. He may not have appeared it but Jayne cared for the children as if they were his own, and right now, Jayne wanted nothing more than to hurt the guy who was talking to Sarah.

Both of these men talked in hushed whispers, so as to not disturb the mood of the party, agreeing on the same things. He was shifty by the way he kept looking at the people around them as they talked. Almost looking over his shoulder. The guy was too friendly in their opinion, offering her drinks and sweets, being all nice and doting on her.

"Tell ya what, when Sarah ain't lookin', I say we take him away an' tell him ta back the hell off," Jayne offered, gulping down a good portion of drink.

Wash contemplated this, running his hand over his chin as he looked to the laughing couple thoughtfully. "That, sounds like such a tempting offer. It could work."

"Yeah," he took another gulp and shifted in his seat a little, looking around them for eavesdroppers. "Only problem'd be witnesses."

Wash turned to look at the should-be retired mercenary almost in shock, "We're not planning his murder or anything are we?"

Jayne glanced at the protective father and back to his cup, taking another long swig of alcohol. He shrugged his shoulders and kept glancing at their intended subject curiously every few seconds.

* * *

"I think Jayne is plannin' to kill him Zoë." Kaylee started nonchalantly, waving a hand in the direction of the old mercenary. "What d'ya think?"

Zoë glanced over and studied the choice of topic conversation and her husband as they configured in whispers with each other, hunched over the table. "I think he's not the only one Kaylee."

Inara laughed along with the joke, "Men," she muttered just audibly for the others to hear.

"Hey!" Simon almost shouted from Kaylee's side, looking at the ex-companion with a sense of friendly and mutual 'water-over-the-bridge' humour that they were all accustomed to now.

"Hey!" Mal called at the same time, staring at his wife incredulously, ignoring the fits of laughter coming from his first mate and old mechanic. "I happen to be a man, sat here, probably thinkin' the same things they are _dong ma?_"

"And what would that be Mal?" Zoë inquired, staring over her drink at the old Captain.

"That _he,"_ he pointed to the young lad, who was currently retelling some kind of joke by the happiness sprawled over Sarah's face," ain't nothin' but trouble."

The girl's all scoffed at his thoughts, "How's that Cap'n?" Kaylee asked, leaning into Simon and resting against his side.

"Well, he's ya know, he's just, him." He received looks of shame from the woman.

Simon was the one who backed the Captain up, "He's not normal. He's _ab_-normal."

"Simon," Kaylee cried out, coming face to face with him. "Ya can't say that."

"But it's true," Mal concluded, fighting back.

Zoë shook her head at the absurdity of the topic. It was Sarah's special day. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy and smiles all around. If she wanted to spend it with this boy than she would allow it and stop anyone from ruining it today, or the next few days as the high of the event wore down.

She knew that everyone looked out for one another in this large family they had, and she was grateful for that at times. It gave them a real sense of home and standing in the 'verse.

But she would _not_ let one of the males of the family, over the age of 40, next to that young man. Even if he broke Sarah's heart they wouldn't be able to get near to the fellow.

She'd chew him out her own self. That was a motherly promise she told herself.

* * *

"I don't like him," Julian whispered in Trent's ear.

Trent just offered a small and proud smile at his brother's protectiveness at the age of seven. Ruffling the boy's hair he held him closer to his chest, "Well, I think we need to get to know him. Shall we go and talk to him?"

He received his answer in the form of his head shaking and Trent had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. "Don't wanna," was the small reply and the older Washburn shook his own head in humor before walking over to the young teen.

"So then he just got up and left," the young man finished and Sarah laughed at the joke, her auburn hair falling around her face.

"Hey Will," Trent greeted, shifting his brother on his hip slightly.

Will, turned, wiping tears of joy from his eyes as he focused on the speaker, "Oh, hey Trent. Hey Julian," he greeted the younger boy who promptly hid himself in Trent's neck. "Still shy 'eh?"

"Hey Trent," Sarah greeted, coming over to hug her younger brother and trying to stop him from cutting off her older brothers circulation, "Julian, say hi to Will."

They all listened through the laughter of those around them to the tiny "Hi," that barely made it to their ears. Sarah laughed at Julian's timidcy and kissed him on the top of his head. "Will was just telling me how one of his old friends at med school embarrassed himself in front of a whole room of people of evaluators. Really funny."

"Yeah, I imagine it was." He eyed the young man up and down before nodding in satisfaction. He'd met the guy a couple of times and hadn't seen too many bad traits from him. "You guys need a drink?"

"No thanks Trent, I'm fine," Will offered, holding up his half full glass.

Sarah shook her own head and made her way back towards her favored party guest, "Nah, see ya later."

"Bye," he replied, shifting his brother's weight on his hip again. Sighing in content he looked down at Julian's figure, "What say we go and find the others hmm?"

This got the boys attention as he wildly nodded in excitement. They soon found a group of children who were all rolling around in the dirt or chasing after one another and pretty soon, Julian was joining in.

"Hey Trent," a seductive voice almost purred in his ear and he had to restrain himself from jumping out of his skin.

He slowly twisted on the spot and instinctively took a step back from the close proximity of the girl. Taylor. It failed to conjure why she was always crooning over him, chasing him, no matter how obvious he had made his 'non-intentions' with her. She just wouldn't give up. He should have guessed that tonight was no different. Her extremely short red dress showed too much cleavage for a sane person and she had obviously put on a _little_ too much make up. Her blonde hair hung around her in perfect straightness and her green eyes were ogling over him.

"Taylor, err, hi. Erm, wow, look at you," he stammered over his words, growing very uncomfortable very quickly at how her smile kept getting bigger and bigger the more he half heartedly, talked to her.

She giggled at his words, ""_Look at me?"_ Loot at you, so handsome and _swai_ in that shirt. I just bet that there is a lot of girls swooning over you."

"Not really," he gave back, his kind smile gone to be replaced by one of uncertainty.

* * *

Mal casually glanced over to Maya, who was sat at the fire prodding it with a stick. It hurt him to see her alone, but he knew that that was how she wanted it. There wouldn't have been anything to alter that kind of mood. He wanted to go over and bring into a conversation, any conversation.

The only problem being that she wasn't talking to him for anything except about the jobs they pulled and meal times. Nothing more, nothing less.

_"Hey kid," they were on a drop off point, settling down whilst the trading of goods and money took place, "Why don't ya go into town, look around." She had been sat on the ship all day, polishing and re-polishing her guns. Everyone else was off ship and enjoying the warm sun that they barely got to feel._

_Her eyes never left the gun shaft that she was cleaning with a small cloth, "Just here for the job. I'm doing what I get _paid _to do."_

And ever since then she had been limiting her conversations and interests. She had taken less time just talking and more time holed up inside her room. She was doing what he had said, what he regretted saying. Maya had even spent less time in the cockpit and playing with the plastic dinosaurs with Trent.

Seeing River sit down next to her he watched catiously. River wasn't completely stable yet and she wasn't completely crazy either. She had her good days and her excellent days, but she also had her odd spurt of insanity here and there. He only hoped she wouldn't have one tonight. Especially with her, in this mood. He'd cringe to predict the porbable outcomes of the scenario.

He continued watching and found himself following at a stealthy pace behind them as they disappeared in the general direction of _Serenity._ If anything happened he wanted to be there for it.

* * *

"Forgive and forget. Water over the ducks back," River almost warned as she sat down on the make shift bench, an old log of wood.

Maya turned to face her, leaving her temporary fire-poking task for the time being. "What do you mean?"

River just stared at her as if she had spoken in plain English and that her listener was the foreigner, "Forgive and forget. Too many enemies who aren't family. Too many already looking for blood. Family shouldn't. It's not right." Maya shook her head and turned back to the fire, picking up her stick and prodding the crispy firewood at the bottom. This only seemed to make River more eager to be heard, "What's broken needs to be fixed. It doesn't make sense."

She sighed quietly at the words and tossed her stick into the fire before standing up and making a start to leave. "Unfinished and untrusting. Doesn't know where either one stands, unsure and un aware," River's voice trailed after her as she made her way towards the quiet paradise that was _Serenity. _"Tie the knot, make it work, make it right. Domestic troubles means troubles for everyone and not just themselves."

"River," Maya calmly stated now that they were out in the open quiet and away from the bursting noise. "Go, please, and enjoy the party. Don't let me spoil your fun." With that said she turned on her feet and walked away, leaving River staring off after her.

Her voice shifted pitch with the words she was hearing in her mind, repeating them as she's told them, "My, my, you are the stubborn kind aren't you Miss." Feeling the presence of the Captain's eyes watching her she twisted her head, locking eyes with him. Her tone shifted again, this time to a shallow and quiet, almost timid voice, she whispered the next set of words, "It runs in the family."

A beat passed before the feeling left her system and the lull of the party filled her bones. Taking one last glance at the ship she turned on her feet and danced over to Mal. "No need to worry, doesn't cause harm. Stubbornness, she was born with it," River cryptically passed to him as she wandered on past him.

Mal just stood there, confused at what he had just heard. He didn't know how to interpret it so left to just shaking his head and making his way back to the party. If being married had taught him one thing it was to never push a woman too far. She could be pretty scary at times.

Especially one who could kill a man without even blinking.

* * *

**_Go se - - - - crap_**

**_Swai - - - - cute_**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thanks to **RionaEire **for reviewing :)

I got this chapter out as soon as possible so, hopefully its still good. Finally we meet Jayne's replacement.

* * *

5 months later

His body momentum was shifted. He fell to the ground and waited for any kind of sign to move. The only sounds he heard were gunshots and shouts. Keeping his body as low as possible, he twisted his head back to see his dad being pinned down behind some crates, Jayne pinned down behind another stack of crates and Maya fighting in hand to hand with one of the henchmen in front of him.

Sam figured his dad had bad luck when it came to simple deals. Things never went smooth.

He watched as Maya took a heavy blow to the temple, sending her to the ground. Sam knew that neither Jayne nor Mal could help her as the henchman raised his hand, pointing the gun directly at her. Only he knew what was about to happen.

Something new caused him to scramble for the gun that had fallen out of his hands when she had pushed him out of harms way. Scampering to his feet he whipped the gun round and pulled wildly on the trigger.

The bullets hit their mark as the man fell to the ground. Dead.

He froze, gun poised in front of him still aiming at the empty air. Nothing else mattered as the realization of what he had just done ran through his mind.

Only when his fathers face appeared in front of his did he snap out of his trance. "Sam? Ya okay?"

He nodded back, his voice muted as he offered Mal a small fleeting smile. "Atta boy," Mal praised, patting him on the shoulder.

Sam stared distractedly past his shoulder and met eyes with Maya. She simply stood, arms crossed over her chest, staring at him. He thought that they would have stayed like that if Phoebe hadn't asked to look at her eye, trailing a small line of blood.

He caught the stiff nod she gave him, not Phoebe, and pondered over what that small movement was supposed to mean.

* * *

Days passed where he couldn't eat properly. He couldn't sleep properly and Phoebe was starting to get worried about him. Nothing seemed to be able to squash the twist in his gut that hurt him so much. Sam had tried everything to quell any and all thoughts; eating, drinking, working out with Jayne, working out without Jayne, exercising, cleaning guns, checking inventories, anything he could think of and none of these things could stop the pain.

The days soon turned into weeks and he found himself, more often then not, just lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. The only reoccurring thought was that day.

He had spent the whole day in his room after constantly hearing everyone ask him if he was okay, that he looked under the weather. He'd had enough and he was sure that by now everyone had gotten the message to leave him alone.

His eyes started drifting shut, but were snapped open at the sound of his door being opened; "Go away," he called to the person. That person was Maya, who simply ignored him and strode into his room and reached the head of his bed. "Hey, Maya, I said go awa…" She grabbed his collar and dragged him out of bed and out of his room.

They walked past the infirmary where a confused Phoebe stood, watching as they stalked past. "Hey! I said let go woman!"

Footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs, belonging to Mal and Jayne, who were both holding weapons curious of the commotion. They froze momentarily at the sight of Maya dragging Sam into the cargo bay before either of them moved, jumping the last few steps.

"She locked it from that side," Phoebe announced after trying the door. Mal looked through the small window and watched as Maya shoved Sam onto the floor.

"Other way," he commanded, taking point as he raced back up the stairs.

* * *

His palms hit metal and he narrowly avoided a face plant. "Are you crazy?" he shouted to her as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Perhaps," she stated softly, taking two steps towards him before pushing against his shoulders again. "Perhaps not," she finished, her voice taking on a slight sneer.

Sam pushed her back, "You've lost it ya know that?" He openly asked, trying to brush past her. She only caught his arm and span him round to face her.

"I'm not the one sulking in a corner."

"Sulking in a corner?! I ain't sulking I'm…"

"Guilt." The simple statement stopped any sense of words from his mind as it finally sunk in what it truly was. "You killed him," another simple statement that twisted him differently. The next word she spoke truly irked him as she whispered in his ear, "Murderer."

His fist collided with her cheek, sending her stumbling but not falling. He pushed out with his other fist, making contact just above her eye. She still didn't fall but he used her momentum to trip her up, pinning down her shoulders with his hands in vice like grips, "I ain't a murderer you _jien huo_."

He felt her arm twist and felt the punch in the gut as she rolled them over. She towered over him and he merely stared up at her, trying to figure out her game. "Seriously Sam, if you're trying to insult me at least have the decency to do it properly," she mocked and he felt a new wave of anger flood through his veins.

Rushing to his feet he roared as he went to take wild swings at her, hitting air or arms every time. Nothing seemed to strike her and he only tempered when she jabbed him lightly in the chest, mocking him even more.

The commotion from the cat walk never reached his ears, blood pumping echoed loudly instead as he pushed them further and further against the bulkhead. When her back hit metal he managed to get a good few strikes in, landing in her ribs, face and arms.

The movements stopped when her arms grabbed his and held him tightly. His anger was finally subsiding, slowly being replaced with grief and guilt.

Sam's violent pulls and twists to make her let go finally stopped as his shoulders began to shake. He hadn't realized how much he hated himself for what he did. Until now as tears found their way down his face and his body shook violently. Maya only seemed to embrace it, pulling him close as the grief washed over his body. "The first is always the hardest," she whispered.

He had to settle for nodding his head, fearing that his voice wouldn't be able to function properly as they stood there. He had killed a man who could have only been doing a job to provide money for his family. He could have had children, a wife. He could have been caring for his parents. For all Sam knew that man he had killed could have been forced to do what he had done.

But what ate at Sam the most, was that all of this could have been true, and he'd just robbed a family of their son, brother, husband, lover, father. It was this fact that tore him up so much, and only now did he realize it as he cried into the shoulder of his sister.

He felt her arms move and he looked up to see half the crew stood, watching them, and he felt embarrassed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of," she whispered to him, slowly letting him go.

Once again he nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he tried his best to look like a man who hadn't been caught crying. "Thanks," he forced out meekly through his rough voice.

Maya gave him a small smile and one last squeeze of his shoulder before letting go. He started towards his room, Cassie joining him on the way with a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Mal looked from Sam, then back to Maya, trying to deduce what had just happened. He could pretty much guess that she kicked off at him and then he had hit her, but there was more to it. By the looks of it, she hadn't laid a finger on him. Hadn't thrown a punch back or stopped him until after the seventh or eighth hard hit she had received.

Ordering everyone away he made his way over to her, "Mind telling me what jus' happened?"

She blinked a couple of times, a face of cold stone staring back at him before it changed. It softened lightly, to show comfort and trust, "He needed an outlet for his guilt."

"Guilt?" Mal pushed. As far as he knew Sam had no reason to feel guilty.

She simply nodded to his question, "A few weeks back, on Kerry. One of the henchmen drew a gun on me and Sam killed him before he killed me. It was his first kill."

The Captain's mouth drew into an 'O' shape as the truth sunk in. He should have noticed it himself. He'd been down that path many a times for him to know the ins and outs of it by now. It struck him as odd that she was the one who noticed it first. What really struck him was the extremes she took for Sam himself to notice it.

Gently, he held Maya's chin in his hand, examining the damage that Sam had done as he traced his fingers over the cuts and bruises lightly, receiving small winces from her. "Come on," he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in the direction of the infirmary, close to his side, "let's get you looked at."

They fell into a comfortable short walk as they both thought over the new comfort they had. Mal's for the fact he knew she wasn't completely lost to him, _again_. And hers because she somehow felt like she was probably in the right place.

Mal stood watch as Phoebe cleaned the wounds and applied a couple of stitches where necessary, the odd banter of conversation jumping between the three of them. When she was all done, Maya thanked the doctor and made her way towards the stairs up to the galley.

Without thinking he opened his mouth, "Hey, erm, kid." She froze on the top stairs and turned to him.

"Yes?" she spoke softly, reminding him too much of his wife with the core voice and the fancy talk.

"Erm, listen," he jumped up a couple more steps so that they were closer together, not wanting the distance between them. "I er, I've been a little too constricting with my words. Erm," he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think over what he was trying to say. "Look, let's not, jump around each other and er, let's try to act like we're at least some what related. Ya'know, kinda like a father and daughter should do. Er…"

Maya stared at him in that impassive way, as if trying to see into his soul. This unnerved Mal as he shifted his footing to try to ease the awkwardness that was growing. "I mean, you know, friendly and nice to each other in some form or manner er." He glanced back up at her as he continued babbling and watched as the corners of her lips twitched. "An', well, umm," only now did he notice the subtle change, squinting to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, "you're playing' me ain't you?"

She nodded and her smile expanded to fill her whole face temporarily. He gave a short laugh at the thought of her allowing him to continue on babbling just for hysterics. "Sorry Captain, that was very bad of me."

"True it was," he nodded back, smiling at the joke.

Her tone took on a serious edge, shifting the mood slightly, "But you are right. We need to be nicer. After all you are my fa…" her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she closed it and sighed, "well, you know."

"Oh yeah, I'm your, yeah and you're my, ya know," he agreed. The sudden twist in having a conversation without proper details twisted both of their stomachs with awkwardness and uncertainty.

She nodded back, "Right. So, we have an agreement then."

"Right, erm," his ran a blank to what he should say now, suddenly finding himself in a very awkward position. "Just, be like ya were."

She nodded to him with a small smile, turned and left him there. He felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. Now, at least he was talking to her. Mal took that as an accomplishment as he headed up the stairs and made his way towards the cockpit, informing Trent of their next location, Deadwood.

* * *

"River is keepin' an eye on the ship, everyone else, go have a little you time," Mal called out as he and Jayne made their way to the local inn. Another mercenary potential was supposed to be meeting them there. So far they had had two mercenary interviews and five co-pilots discreetly without the rest of the crew knowing. Quite a feat he summoned as he thought over the last potential mercenary that potentially could live up to Jayne's standards.

Reid. That was all that they had on the guy. Apparently the guy didn't like the idea of people addressing him otherwise.

They set foot into the establishment and took a seat at the only available table left in the centre of the room. They both felt vulnerable from that position but put up with it for the sake of a potential employee. Mal ordered the drinks and sat down, scanning the area as Jayne did.

Jayne nudged his arm, motioning over to the corner where a card game was in place. There he sat, gambling, playing cards and reeling in the money by the looks of it. For the next hour they studied him carefully, making sure that he was deemed imitating enough to scare people off, but friendly enough to become part of the crew.

Cheers and groans erupted from the table for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Ha! I win again boys," Reid proclaimed, pocketing the money as he picked up his drink and saluted his fellow players. "I'm gonna leave you to play nice now. Got myself some business to take care of," he announced, standing up and taking his leave.

Mal noted that this guy seemed to have had a decent education on account of the relative good vocabulary that wasn't usually accustomed to men such as himself. Not completely rim or completely core, it was well balanced and in the middle.

An extra person seated themselves at his and Jayne's table and it took a second for Mal to realize it was Reid. "So, you've seen me play cards now for near an hour. Let's talk." _'This guy doesn't play around', _Mal thought as the conversation soon began.

Both he and Jayne concluded that he was a good candidate, not too much of a drinker and not too much of hoarding more money. Just happy for a decent job and somewhere to stay.

After another hour they finished their talk, "Reid, we'll wave ya in a short while."

"Nu-uh," Reid shook his head and took one final swig of his drink. "Ya want me, you choose now. I'm not plannin' on sticking around for too long."

Mal considered his words and motioned for Jayne to lean over so that they could whisper out of earshot. "What do you think?"

Jayne glanced at the man who seemed to be studying them, "He's okay. Don't see a problem an' if crazy picked him out, should be fine."

With that Mal nodded and turned back to their friend. "Looks like we have a deal. Ya got your stuff?"

"Packed and ready for leave Captain."

"All right then, meet us at the docks in about twenty minutes. Ships called _Serenity."_ They shook hands in agreement and both Mal and Jayne left to make their way back to the ship in order to make preparations for his stay.

Now all they needed was someone for the co-pilot job and Mal was getting tired of asking new people. He had four potentials all lined up, all he had to do was pick one. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be a while before he even thought about taking on a second new person; everyone would need time to adjust to having Reid around.

* * *

"You sure?" Cassie asked, glancing over her shoulder at Sam.

He stepped up to her side and smiled at the statement. "Well, I ain't no doctor or nothin', but if ya squint real hard and turn head this way. It kinda does."

Sam watched as she did what he had said, soon nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah, I see it now." She turned her head back up to him and smiled. "So," she stated, holding her hands behind her back as she faced him.

"So," he answered back, turning to look at her.

"We got's the booth for a whole 5 minutes," she told him, tilting her head to indicate the room.

He turned away, staring back at the 'ornament' that was centered in the room, "It appears we do."

Cassie almost sighed with annoyance, "What you wanna do?"

Looking back at her he felt a small blush slowly creep up his neck and begin to tint his ears. "Well, what do ya wanna do? Given we only have 5 minutes. "

Her body slumped at the sentence, and Sam almost cringed knowing the sign that all of the Tam girls seemed to have adopted. It had been called the, 'You're-an-idiot-why-do-I-bother-sometimes-now-I-don't-see-the-point' look. Basically, she was giving up. "Don't matter now, Captain'll want us back soon. We best be going," with that she turned and left through the back entrance glancing back once to ask him if he were coming or staying.

Their journey back was quiet and he knew that he had to make it up to her. He only had to figure out how.

* * *

Running a hand through his short red hair he put his chin on top of his hand which was resting atop a railing. Half an hour in just one shop. He hated it when the girls managed to drag him around to shop with. Trent never did quite know how they managed it, but they did.

And he always regretted it.

He stood with two bags for each girl, Phoebe and Rocky, waiting for them to finish in this shop before moving onto another one. Often enough, he didn't mind because he'd be able to find himself something new as well. Plus, the girls would help to give him advice on which clothes suited him best.

So, he put up with it. He also knew that it was better to be on their good side considering one knew the effects and side effects of each drug and the other knew how to re-wire the whole ship if necessary. Both could give you hell if need be and both could hold a grudge for a very long time.

"What d'ya think?" Phoebe asked, holding up a light blue t-shirt with green butterflies stenciled onto it up to her chest.

"Oh shiny," Rocky pointed out as she admired the fabric.

Trent nodded in confirmation as he was asked for his opinion. "Yep, suits ya."

Hanging the top over her arm she continued looking as Rocky pulled out a deep green top for herself. "Oh, nice," Phoebe shot out. Rocky turned the top around showing a blue sun image on the back, clear as day. "Oh, shame," she spoke sympathetically.

It was a rule that nothing containing the blue sun image was allowed on the boat or anywhere near River for that matter. Especially when there was easy to reach sharp objects nearby. She was better that was a fact, but she would always be sparked off by the odd things. The blue sun image was one of them. Another being the Oaty bar adverts. The cortex was never left screening on any channel. If you weren't using it, it had to be turned off. Just in case.

A light tap on his shoulder drew Trent's attention away from his friends, "Excuse me, hi, erm, can you, can I ask you for your opinion please?"

He had turned to find a tall woman with raven hair and the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen, staring back at him, "Yeah sure."

Her mouth turned upright, smiling, as she took a step back and asked him, "What do you think?" Only now did he notice the tight fitting black dress that hung off her shoulders. The odd hint of glitter capturing the light perfectly.

"Erm, definitely a buy, it er, it looks great on you," he told her honestly as he spasmodically waved his arm about.

She smiled at him again, "Thank you, I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Trent," he answered back, offering his hand.

"Trent, it's a good name. Leila, and thanks again. I need to look good for this party I'm attending. It's kinda like a formal informal meeting if you know what I mean?" she winked at him and he laughed nervously.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Yeah, no, I know exactly what you mean. It's called informal but your boss is going and that means formal- ish."

"Yes, exactly, he'd pin me down if I wasn't decent enough."

"Well, trust me, that's, that's one fine dress." He offered and he looked everywhere but at her.

He faintly caught her tilting her head at him, eyeing him up and down and he swallowed the lump, "listen, Trent. I'm allowed to bring a plus one and if you'd like, well if you want. You're welcome to come."

His head snapped round to face her and he just knew that Phoebe and Rocky were stood behind him almost nodding their heads eagerly. "Ah, er, oh, erm, well I'm flattered and all but I er, I can't I'm sorry. We're leaving soon and we're not going to be planet side for long so, I'm sorry." He offered as an apology, knowing that she felt the rejection a lot worse than it was meant to be.

"Oh no, it's, it's fine. You have a job to do and I can't keep you from it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's, if I were staying longer I'd have probably said yes. But, I'm sorry, and trust me when I say this, men will be interested in you." She seemed to brighten up at his statement before apologizing some more and leaving with a happy goodbye. He turned back to his friends who were both staring at him with open mouths, "What?"

"It ain't right that girl's just swooning over ya and ya turn them down whilst we ain't had none but family," Rocky complained, pulling a face at the railing of clothes in front of her.

Smiling sadly at the girl he slung his arm over her shoulder and hugged her to him, "Oh Rocky. If I were younger, or you older, and your dad wouldn't kill me I'd ask you out everyday."

"Really?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Really, 'cos you're pretty. Men just don't see that yet." Soon after they collected their belongings and departed, quickly making their way back to _Serenity_ before Mal could tell them off for being late.

* * *

'_Time off ship,'_ she told herself as she stuck her hands into her pockets and aimlessly walked down the market street. The fresh air was enough satisfaction for her as she took on a slow drawl through the bustling people. It helped that there didn't seem to be any patrols around here, making it easier for her to be calm about being on planet.

She glanced over the stalls she passed and her eyes got caught on one. Turning back to it she wandered over to it and eyed it up carefully. If Kaylee had told her correctly, the twins' birthdays were coming up. The older set of twins that was. Looking over the stall she picked up a small bottle and faintly sniffed at the scent. _'Daisies,'_ she told herself as she put it back down and picked up another bottle of perfume, performing the same task, _'Peaches.'_

Maya decided to go with the daisies and had it gift wrapped at the same time. She remembered the fun she had had with Phoebe when they were kids. They had both spent plenty of time together complaining about boys and having battle of the sex's war with Hoban and Trent. It often escalated but the two of them were best friends, staying up late, drawing pictures and enjoying dressing up, especially in Inara's clothes.

She smiled as she held the small box in her hands, fiddling with it between her hands as she fingered the paper every so often to make sure that it was still there.

She continued her walk at a leisurely stroll and her eyes often caught sight of some sort of item or even a bit of food. Her mind kept telling her to find something for Hoban; after all, he had been like a brother to her.

Eventually she had found a set of new tools for him and had bought a few plastic toy ones for Gabriel, his son. She smiled at the thought of him being a dad and Simon and Kaylee being grandparents. How much the family had changed since she had been gone.

With all the spare time that she had to herself she often spent it dreaming about the people she loved. At first, it had been imagining them running in and breaking her out. But soon that thought had diminished and she spent the time just thinking about what they'd be doing, hoping that they were happy and able to move on.

Strolling through the end of the market her eyes caught on a shop that specialized in guns, grenades, cleaning equipment and accessories for those kinds of items. Deciding to take a look round she ended up buying herself a dismantled sniper gun with a good number of rounds. She bought some fresh gun oils and more bullets for the ones she was running low on. She ended up having to carry it in a small wooden box.

After this she decided not to buy anything else as she placed the gifts into the box so that they wouldn't become damaged. She then made her way back to _Serenity_ and nodded to River on the way in, who nodded back with a soft smile.

* * *

With everyone back on the ship, Mal waited at the foot of the ramp for his new merc. Reid was five minutes late but he dismissed it and showed his new merc to his new bunk. "Now, it ain't much but it's the best we gots. In fact, you've got the last available bed until Jayne an' River leave."

"Don't matter none to me Captain Reynolds. A bed is better than no bed," Reid replied as he put his bags onto the floor and bed.

"Well, I'll give you some time to you know, get settled, then ya can meet the rest of the crew." Reid nodded and Mal left the man to unpack. The man was 32, sporting bangs of dusty brown hair. His green eyes made him look both friendly and intimidating and Mal knew that the intimidating look, it was the one that the man favored. It was what got him his job after all.

Doing a quick announcement, telling everyone to be in the galley, he went and brought Reid up to meet the rest of his crew. "Everyone, this is Reid." Before anyone could interrupt he continued on, wanting to get his point across now so that they could begin to get settled. "Now, there's gonna be a few changes happenin' soon and ain't a one of us wanna do it but unfortunately, we're just too old. And by 'we' I mean Jayne, River and myself."

He paused for a brief and waited to see if anyone would interrupt. Fortunately, they all seemed to be listening with interest, "He's gonna be taking Jayne's position and yes, we've talked a lot before hand. There's been a few candidates and even River here picked him. So, any questions?"

Mal almost regretted that as everyone but Reid, River, Jayne and surprisingly Maya, bombarded him with questions and calls. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly counted to ten in his head to try to stop the growing head ache.

"_Bi zui!" _Mal called out and he waited for the silence that strolled on through. There wasn't any changing his mind, he knew that they knew that. He was fairly certain that the only thing that bothered them was the fact that Reid was a stranger who none of them knew and that he was trusted to look after them from the word 'Go'.

They spent the next three hours 'discussing' the topic and making introductions to the crew. Some had gone well, some not so well, and some just average and Mal just thanked whoever was listening that all in all, it had been a pretty decent meeting.

As far as decent went on the boat that was.

* * *

Chinese translations

_Jien huo - - - - cheap floozy_

_Bi zui - - - - shut up_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **So, longer than normal chapter but hey! I updated. YAY!!! Anyway, this is kind of a romance chapter with a little bit of family talking and a little insight into Reid's head. Oh, enjoy and pretty pretty please review?! :)

**Disclaimer: **I was so close to owning the original thing. Real close, but Joss stole the idea and called it his own before I published. Ah well, he owns it now and not I. But, I do get to own the kiddies, the strangers and all other people you aren't accustomed to hearing/seeing. LOL

* * *

Giggling and laughter filled his ears. This was a strange thing to hear during the night cycle and Trent lifted his head from his pillow. It was female laughter, he concluded as he blinked aimlessly towards the open hatch of is bunk. He often slept with the hatch open incase he was needed in an emergency, or that an alarm was set off. It helped him to hear the problem a lot quicker and helped to get up earlier as well.

The laughing continued.

Glancing at the clock he read the time as one thirty five in the morning. It had to be the Tam's. Perhaps they'd made themselves some of that fermented inter-engine wine that Kaylee had accidentally taught them to make. He recalled that, Phoebe and Hoban watching carefully how their mother turned engine parts into a home made brewery. They had watched the whole process that took a matter of hours, even a few days at a time, and had catalogued every measurement, every dial and every careful step and action needed to make the brew.

It was when they were 13 that they tried to make it themselves. It hadn't blown up in their face, they hadn't used incorrect measurements. In fact, they had made a perfect batch on their first attempt, mastering up to Kaylee's standards straight away. The main problem was when they were discovered in town square singing an old Independent song about the scum that were the alliance, drunk blind on their own creation.

More giggling followed and Trent heard Cassie, in a not so quiet voice, almost shout, "I swear it, he was so _swai_ too!"

Laughter erupted soon after and he managed to distinguish, 2 at least. Recounting he clearly heard three this time. Yep, three voices equal three Tam's, all up and drinking into the night. "And he still had on that pile of frippery?" Four people he finalized. Maya was with them and enjoying herself too by the sounds of it.

"Yeah, an' he was _real_ proud," the joke was lost to him as another round of giggles erupted through the halls. It was strange that the sort of mercenary woman was _giggling._ Giggling! He'd never really heard her enjoy herself so much, well, maybe a little but not like this.

He didn't want to ruin their fun but he didn't want to close his hatch in case an emergency arose. You could never be too careful out in the black. Fighting the urge to go back to sleep he threw the covers off and clumsily stomped to the ladder, rubbing as much sleep out of his eyes as he could.

It took him a few tries to finally get a hold on the rungs before he hefted his body out and stood in the hall. The sound flitted through again and he turned towards the galley. Taking the few short steps to reach it he paused at the door and yawned, taking in the scene.

All four girls were on the couches, cups in hands with two bottles of in fermented wine on the small table, their heads rolled back or cupped forward in hysterics. "Hey, guys, mind keepin' it erm," he yawned and shook his head lightly before continuing on, "keep it down. Some of us are still sleepin'."

Four sets of eyes found him, all smiles and dopey grins, "Sorry Trent," Phoebe remarked as she stifled a laugh.

A chill jumped across his body and he crossed his arms in an attempt to gain some heat. Through his tiredness he hadn't thought of pulling on a shirt. Great. "Right, well, I er…"

"You wanna drink?" Rocky almost slurred. She and Cassie both fell into each other, laughing at nothing.

His eyes widened at the open invitation. Drinking the ever famous fermentated engine wine was a rare offer considering the ingredients needed. A warm bed and some sleep were also tempting. "Oh c'mon," Cassie complained, shuffling along and making some extra room on the couch, "Join us."

"Only if ya got a blanket. I'm freezing," he mentioned and watched as Maya pulled one from the back of the couch and held it out to him. He crossed the room to her and took the offered item with a smile, "Thanks." She smiled back to him he was certain he saw something flash across her face. The dull lighting hid it well though as he took his seat next to Cassie.

* * *

Pinpricks of heat crawled up her neck the moment she saw him. Speaking of _swai,_ she told herself before diverting herself from going any further. Maya kept in mind the amount of engine wine she had consumed, of course, compared to the three sisters, it was small.

A midnight snack to quell the fear that had grown from her nightmare was the only reason she had ventured from her bed. The moment she had left her room though, she heard the peels of laughter and had smiled at the sound.

Her quiet footsteps were to make her go unnoticed, so as to not interrupt their fun. Rocky had spotted her and pulled her over thrusting a cup of red liquid into her hand. "You should try it, better than the locals."

A hesitation had occurred, not quite sure she could trust the three half intoxicated woman before she took a swig. It sure came with a kick that was for sure. One drink, that's all she was supposed to be staying for but Maya had watched as one of the Tam siblings kept topping her cup up the moment it got near to empty.

The stories of childhood memories and embarrassing accidents, jobs with a funny twist filled her up. She drank in their happiness and pretty soon, after around three strong cups, she recalled some of her own memories and she couldn't find it in her to end the happy feeling that filtered through her entire system.

The heat in her neck grew, reaching her jaw as Trent crossed his arms. She knew pilots were strong, it was a fact, but damn if she wasn't looking at him with a new interest. The light fog clouded her natural processes of sense as her eyes took a slow languorous trail over his shoulders, arms, chest and stomach.

Matter of fact she almost wrenched her neck to pull herself away. Maya told herself to get a grip, to stop being so silly, cursing herself for agreeing to more than one drink of wine.

She cursed at the Alliance too, for kidnapping her and taking her away from her family. If that hadn't have happened she wouldn't be trying to build the bonds she should already have with her family. She guessed that this was one of the reasons she hadn't left earlier on. She and Phoebe had found that friendship they had had when they were younger but she and the younger set of twins had only really just met.

Trent's voice interrupted her thoughts, demanding a blanket for his bribe to stay. There was one behind her and she pulled it out, offering it out to him. His smile stirred her in an uncomfortable way and she could feel the heat spreading slowly. "Thanks," he replied and she felt the rush of heat over her face.

Mentally she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and cursed at her own stupidity. She was acting like a child, a stupid drunken teenager to be more precise, as she watched his back disappear to the other end of the couch. Oh God she muttered in her head as she stared at the wall opposite her, anywhere but over to that side of the room.

The night played on and all five of them were happy just being in each others company. Phoebe was the first to drop off, stumbling towards her bunk next to Mal's. Rocky and Cassie were next, both holding the other up in failed attempts to guide the other to their shuttle, bumping into the door frame on their way out. Both Trent and Maya cringed at the sound of a crash from their direction, soon followed by a round of laughter.

This set the last two off, clutching their stomachs as they tried to keep their balance to the couch and not the floor. Over the course of the night, they'd all been playing musical chairs in order to act out some hilarious moments, shifting seats to the first available space they could find left on the couch and Trent and Maya had ended up next to each other.

The close proximity had startled Maya at first, growing weary of every movement he made and every centimeter the blanket dropped from around his shoulders throughout the night. Trent had also noticed the close proximity and had tried to ignore it the best that he could. The more he tried the more he failed.

Their laughter subsided and his arm stretched along the back of the seat, resting behind her head. The feeling of her head on his arm didn't seem as alien as he thought it might as she settled into the touch. Her face tilted his way and he took a swig from his cup, "Need a refill?"

"No," was his immediate response. In all honesty he shouldn't even be drinking this much being the pilot and all. Especially because they were in space, where danger lurked around every piece of space trash they passed. "Can't fly a ship drunk can I?"

The joke hit and bursts of laughter filled the air, "Well, ya could, but ya shouldn't."

"Yeah, prob'ly crash an' kill us all," this brought another bout of small, controlled giggles as both of them shook with humour. Trent leaned forward and put his now empty cup onto the table, sliding back a little closer than he was before. "I'm gonna have a killer headache by tomorrow," he complained as he lolled his head back.

Heat vanished and his head snapped forward to se her cup next to his as she sat back into him. "I know a remedy."

"You do?" He looked down at her slumped figure. She was sat diagonally on the seat, leaning against his side slightly but slumped so much that if she fell any more she'd be lying down.

She stared back at him, "Yes, ya think I ain't had any nights of constant drinkin'?"

His head tilted to the sides, judging her answer, "Well, I do suppose." A companiable silence fell over them, encompassing their entire bodies.

A yawn stretched through his body, shifting his weight and hers. "Sorry," he muttered as she turned round to face him.

"It's fine. We should probably be gettin' to bed now anyway," she answered back, rubbing the kinks out of her neck.

"Yeah, don't wanna be tired tomorrow, or today, or later on. Whatever," he surmised, waving his hand about in failure. "You cooking?"

A smile filled her face, "When don't I?"

Small chuckles escaped his throat at the statement. "Well, most of us tend to burn the things we try to cook, or don't burn them enough. You're just a great cook."

"Well, it is one of my skills," she added, smiling sideways at him.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Everyone's gotta have at least one skill, like cooking."

"Piloting."

"Being able to shoot."

"Easy to talk to," she shot back and he felt the temperature rise as he edged slightly closer with each sentence.

"Fun to play with," he challenged, knowing that they had traveled away from any original plans.

"A great friend," he applauded her for that as the silence thickened once again. The tension seemed so great Trent thought he could cut it with a knife as he moved his face forward even more. Her eyes gave her away. He'd seen it before. They were both on the same level and she knew it.

Just seconds away she next to jumped up from her seat and he almost fell forward into her seat. Spasmodically he regained composure, as if nothing had happened. "We should be going now," she surfaced, gathering the cups and taking them over to the sink.

He waved her off, standing up with a slight wobble, "Yeah, we should, go and sleep. See you in the morning," he called after her retreating figure.

"Morning, yeah," she stumbled back before disappearing towards the passenger dorms. Both of his hands covered his face, groaning into them before running one of them through his hair roughly, a few times before deciding to retreat to his bunk. Trent couldn't figure her out. No matter how he tried to spin what she was possibly thinking just by her eyes, her posture and her voice, he couldn't come up with one solution. Although, he could only fathom one just minutes before.

For this he groaned again. Reaching his bunk he opened the hatch and climbed back inside. There wasn't any need to close it now that silence greeted him as he trudged over to his bed and fell onto it, using a lot more effort to pull the cover back. He wouldn't be able to sleep that was for sure.

* * *

Despite the strangest greetings onto a boat he had ever had, Reid found the crew to be…un-normal. He'd catalogued the old Captain as a bit of a push over when it came to family, but of course that was understandable. The older mercenary was actually a decent kind of guy in his eyes. They often shared their own tactics and what kind of weapons, if any, they preferred for what.

He found these two older men to be friendly and possibly the closest thing to normal out here. It was everyone else that he found strange. Sam had taken an irrational disliking to him, not trusting him. Obviously the Captain's son, from his looks it was clear. That didn't strike the young man as odd though, what did, was the fact he seemed to have a very strained relationship with his own _gorram_ sister, a tension filled one with the twins and a brotherly one with the pilot. Stranger still, the boy was only 17 and taking charge already despite being afraid for his health in front of him.

Cassie and Rocky were oddities themselves. Reid found that Cassie radiated happiness as if she were her very own sun. Someone that happy was not normal he had determined. Rocky, she shared this attitude but could have the worst of hopes for the crew on a job which didn't uplift anyone's spirit. She would mutter on about how someone was going to get shot or stabbed or hurt. Generally, you're supposed to wish your family and friends well and not tell them they are going to get hurt. These two were the mechanics and it'd be hell if you were caught in one of their arguments. You did not want to get in between that.

Reid found Trent, the pilot, immature. Childish and goofy. Pilots did have their own little oddities, but talking to plastic animals as if they're alive and playing with them? That was what kids did, not men. His attitude made him seem like he didn't take danger seriously, which judging from the tales of the crew, he should do, and that was a definite. He sure as hell did, strapping on two extra guns for every job and an extra grenade no mater the captain's decisions.

Maya struck him as weird. She was strange to him. Sexy and damn fine in that area, but strange as hell. She actually encouraged and joined in with the pilots behavior with the plastic toys. Yet she was extremely serious and possibly a little cold hearted when it came to the actual jobs and cargo runs. He'd seen a brown coat on her, making her an Independent just like the Captain, but he knew it was different. Vaguely, he wondered if it had anything to do with being from the one of the core planets. There was a story behind her that he didn't quite know, and he found that he kept asking himself where he'd seen her face before.

River had her very own strange and insane story altogether. Reid thought of her a little crazy and whimsical in the brain pan. "The Alliance cut up her brain," Phoebe had told him and he vaguely wondered if she should be allowed to freely wonder around as she does. He often wondered if she should be locked up. The Captain had said she was a mind reader and Reid knew that nothing seemed private anymore. He'd witnessed an averagely bad day, she had screamed and shouted some obscenities and in riddles. That was how she spoke altogether, but apparently she had worse days. He did not want to see one of those.

Reid though over to the last person on this boat, Phoebe, the doctor. For a down right fact, he knew that people generally hated doctors for their cold shoulders to your feelings when you're hurt or dying. They concentrate more on the healing than the actual person. Not her. She talked to her patients, even him, as if they were life long friends. He found that he didn't mind ending up in the infirmary on the odd occasions because she was kind and cheerful in any situation. That and she was a mighty fine, intelligent doctor.

This was where he found himself now; a knife wound clear across his shoulder. "Okay, take it off," Phoebe instructed, a pair of surgical gloves being pulled over her pale hands. He did as she instructed, tugging his shirt off with her help, sitting himself back onto the cot in the middle of the room. "Well, just a few stitches here an' there, a weave an' it'll be fixed in no time. Usually, it's the Captain or Maya who needs med' help. For once I don't have to patch them up, quite a feat really," she joked as she hummed quietly whilst pulling together the required items. "So, what happened? How'd you get hurt an' not them?"

Reid chuckled at her light heartedness. "Well, wrong place wrong time I guess. Bad luck."

"Yeah well, unfortunately ya may have ta get used to that, sad to say really."

It carried on with the same light banter back and forth, jokes dropped in here and there and he hadn't realized she'd finished her work until she told him he could go with a big grin on her face. He could get used to getting hurt.

* * *

"What'cha gettin' him?" Rocky asked as she banged a spanner against the engine.

"I dunno, I mean we could go for a joke this year. We haven't done one of them in a while," Cassie replied as she trifled through a box of spare parts.

The other Tam twin leaned on the engine's case, spanner propped underneath her chin, "Flowery shirt, he don't like them."

Cassie laughed at the thought. Trent had never liked his father's taste for shirts, especially the big flowery ones that most people found offensive. He hated the designs and had thrown a tantrum at the age of 10 when he was purchased such a garment. She could imagine his face when he opened that box. "That sure would be funny."

For a few more minutes they threw ideas around of who else might come up with that idea, "What 'bout if we play nice?" Cassie asked.

"Dinosaurs? Please, he's got plenty of them and, we'd only end up getting' one he's already got. Oh, I know this nice little store on Persephone that sells the perfect thing." Rocky replied as she squealed in delight at her idea of a gift.

"Ooh, what, tell me," Cassie demanded. Her twin stepped over to her and whispered her idea so that nobody who wasn't supposed to could hear them. "Brilliant. Ha, Rocky you are my genius sister."

"Right back at ya genius."

* * *

Trent's birthday? Maya had overheard Phoebe and Mal talking about it yesterday and tried to recall the date. April 17th. 12 days his birthday is! She should have known. It was one of the small things she took great care in remembering during her time away. Simple things such as birthdays helped her to remember a world outside of the one she was trapped in. "Hey!" Snapping fingers appeared in front of her face and she jumped.

"Sorry, what was that?" Maya asked, turning to find the topic of her thoughts standing over her.

"You've been pretty out of it for the past 10 minutes, are you alright?"

She nodded frantically, her feet dropping from the control panel in front of her to the floor, "Yes, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She watched as he hunkered back to the pilots' seat.

"Must've been thinking real hard then. I've been shouting ya almost five minutes," he picked up a couple of the dinosaurs on the dash board and made them fight, imitating roars and voices. She smiled at the sight. "Grab Steggy and Lepto and you can join in," he called over, his eyes peeled to the toys in his hands.

Maya leaned forward, picking the named stegosaurus called Steggy, up in her hands. It seemed routine that they'd talk, chat or just sit in the cockpit together before playing with the plastic dinosaurs. It was natural to just fall into this sense of freedom that they were in their own little world.

She fingered the dinosaur in her hands, propping her feet back up onto the console top. Her eyes scanned the creatures' patterns and shape. They then traveled over the other reptiles that lay across the two control panels. Through years of teaching from Wash and Trent, and years of practicing and recalling the names, she named each dinosaur correctly, she was sure of it, as she thought over how many different ones he had.

And how many he didn't, which wasn't a lot. Through the whole family the collection was big, and it was rare to find one that they didn't already have.

"Shouting me?" She asked, turning slightly in her seat.

He looked up at her, almost shocked that she'd heard him, "yeah, for 'bout five minutes."

"May I ask why?" she studied as he fiddled with the plastic figures in his hands, making odd shapes with his mouth as he tried to come up with an answer. It opened and closed a few times and she watched with a little humour at the stammering she knew was coming.

One dinosaur lay abandoned in his lap as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it's just we'll be arrivin' on Beylix station soon and erm, well there's ya'know, lot's to do there and plenty if places to go to. Erm," Trent finally looked back up to her and almost gave a strained smile, "Well, there isn't really a better place that does ice planets or, or, erm, there's the theatres if ya'know, you feel the need to watch shadows or even just things to see."

Maya nodded in understanding, asking him the silent question to continue however, and she watched with humored satisfaction as he stumbled again. He only managed one or two words before trying again and failing. In the end he took one final breath and said "Fancy a walk when we get there?"

Again, she nodded, turning back to the small dinosaur in her hand. "A walk would be nice. Quiet, peaceful, just looking and nobody making any demands. It'd be lovely," she composed, smiling to the black.

"Okay," he simply stated back as he nervously searched the area around him before finding the dinosaurs again and picking up where he left off.

They were arriving at the Beylix station in around two hours, so she had plenty of places to look for something for him. He deserved something. Maya owed him that much. She wasn't blind to what had happened a week back. Nobody understood exactly why he and her had been talking a little bit less to each other, why neither of them wanted to be left in a room with the other for long.

The cockpit was different. It seemed like it was neutral territory where could just sit in awkward silence and not have a care about it. The very fact that he had proposed they mess around with the dinosaurs meant that slowly, they were becoming comfortable again.

Her stomach twisted as she glanced over to him, clearly engulfed in his fantasy world. If only you could sculpt life like you do a fairytale. She mused this thought as she placed the dinosaur back onto the console and made for the door, "Leaving?" he voiced, making her stop.

Another twist, "Yeah, got some stuff to do."

"'Kay," he muttered, going back to the imaginary world. "See you later then?"

She smiled to herself, pausing in her step once more to answer him, "See you then."

* * *

"Jayne, take Reid an' go stock us some metal, show him who we talk to and the rest. River, you and I are stayin' with the boat after we pick up the post, everyone else, be back in two hours." Mal ordered and everyone nodded eager to leave and have a little bit of freedom in a basic carnival.

Mal watched as every departed, making their own way to wherever they were going. He noticed Maya and Trent hang back. "Mal?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to Maya.

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Give that the postal worker, he'll know what it means, please?" He glanced down at the paper and back up, noticing her pleading look.

"Alright, so long as it don't get me shot, or stabbed, here for a small break that's all."

"It's safe," she promised before leaving with Trent off into the middle of the crowds. Mal looked back down to the paper then back to where she had disappeared to.

"Different names same person, purpose and meaning behind a name, every name. All link back to family, salvation, childhood, and happy times. Untouched times," River cryptically spoke from his side, making him jump.

Mal stared at her with a look of mock glare, watching as her curiosity turned to childhood innocence. She was too old to be pulling those kinds of faces, but she could pull them none the less. "Come on, don't wanna spend longer's than necessary."

"Yes sir Captain Tight pants," she remarked, leaving him shocked by her new found nickname as she led the way, ignoring his spluttering.

They made their way to the postal office, greeting the worker behind the counter, "Junior," Mal called out with a smile.

"Ah, Mal, you signing for everyone else too?" the young man replied, used to the common nickname he received.

"That I am," he took the offered clipboard and signed, handing it back to the man. "Oh, and I'm ta give ya this," Mal pulled out the piece of paper Maya had given him and handed it over.

Junior took the paper with mild curiosity, unfolding it in one hand. Mal noticed the confusion on his face, "Er, yeah sure. Not a problem," he remarked as if answering a question. The Captain turned to look at River who only smiled slyly and shrugged her shoulders, letting him know she already knew. He rolled his eyes at her fun of knowing something he doesn't as he turned back to the window. "Right," Junior announced, placing a small box on the counter which contained the crews' mail.

"Thanks again Junior," Mal old him as he went to grab the box. He was beat to it by River, who only muttered "More to come," as she breezed past him.

"Hold on a minute Mal, got one more for you," Junior answered as he disappeared again.

Mal looked to River who smiled wistfully to him, "You goin' to tell me or am I gonna have to guess little Albatross?"

"No need to tell, you already know," she answered, rocking on her feet with a happy hum.

He shook his head at her and turned back to the window at the wound of wood hitting metal. He almost had to do a double take. Another box, slightly larger than the first, sat in front of him with quite a few parcels and boxes all wrapped up in brown paper. Letters were tucked away, down the sides and he knew that he hadn't ordered any parts and neither had the crew. "She must trust you a lot, she usually collects them herself. Serra doesn't allow anyone to come with her neither, especially since, well, here you are. Tell her I said 'hi' for me Mal."

Mal nodded back dumbly, taking to piece together some sense to what Junior had just said. Picking up the box he soon realized it looked lighter than it was. He turned to River and led the way back to the ship, asking her one question, "Who's Serra?"

The only answer he received was the eerie all knowing smile only River could create as she hummed to herself.

* * *

She glanced over her shoulder and caught him looking away, glancing at various stalls, "Do you want one?"

His head span in her direction, shaking at her question as his hands shot up defensively, "No thanks, I'm alright. Besides," he caught a hold of the ice planet before it reached her hands and snatched it away, "stolen food is tastier."

"Hey!" Maya shouted after him, glad that the awkwardness was gone as she chased after him, pushing through the throngs of people. She stopped and watched as he bit of a huge chunk of it, rubbing his victory in her face.

She only smiled and laughed at his childishness. At least they were having fun, she thought as she pushed past the past few people and met up with him, taking the offered item from his grasp. "Thief," she teased, taking her own bite out of the ice planet.

"Well, we are known to be, might as well live up to the name," he whispered in her ear over the voices of the people around. Her only response was a stifled laugh through the mouthful of food. Looking through the crowds of people she lavished in their enjoyment, happy to be in a crowded place that housed many happy and excited people.

Maya's eyes roamed the crowds, scanning the jubilant faces of sheer joy. "Ooh, what's that?" Trent's voice interrupted and she turned to find him pointing to a man who as calling out about aliens. "Shall we take a look?" He asked her, already pulling her in that direction.

She nodded as an answer following his quick steps towards the vendor, "That's right folks, in here is the very stuff nightmares are made up of. Proof, that aliens do exist and that they live among us. Only 5 platinum people, just 5 to see the very creature that keeps the children up at night." The description went on as he tried to encourage customers to wander through the curtain and to see this 'alien'.

"I bet it's a fake," Maya whispered to him.

"The only we'll know is by looking, come on," he told her, pulling her arm towards the man. Trent paid him and took the lead into the room, looking over his shoulder to make sure he was being followed. They reached a beaded curtain and he opened it for her and followed her through. "There's something in a jar," he stated, as they both stood before it tilting their heads side to side to try to get a different angle on the concealed item. "A mistake of mother nature," he concluded as he tapped the glass twice.

"The only mistake of mother nature is the Alliance," Maya whispered just audible for the two of them.

Trent turned to her, "Really? I thought it was you," he joked and his response was a light push. She took another bite of her ice planet and offered him a bite, which he took.

Silence stretched as they ate and stared. She turned her head as far upside down as she could, leaving Trent looking at her oddly, "It looks a bit like a cow," was her statement. She turned to him, silently asking him to do the same and he did.

"Ah, it does," he confirmed, his head still tilted. Lifting his head back up he tutted to himself, "Well," he turned his head to face her, "That was a waste."

She gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look and laughed at his loss. "I told you it was a fake," she offered, taking another bite out of the ice planet. She held it out to him and he looked at it, hanging just a few inches from her face. He judged his moves and decided to take the chance, moving forward to take another bite. At the last minute he moved and crashed his lips into hers.

Both of their bodies froze at the impact and he pulled away slightly, but was dragged back down to her by the grip on his shoulders as she met him again. It was slow and sensual as lips, teeth and tongues collided with a sense of compassion. His hands fell to her hips, holding her in front of him as he deepened the kiss, working his hands up and around her back.

Her body pressed into his and he felt her hands strengthen their grip on his shoulders. One of is hands reached to her neck as they pulled away for air. Trent's forehead came to rest on hers and he smiled at the encounter, "Wow, I didn't know," he offered as a weak joke.

"Me neither," she whispered back, smiling too.

The moment was ruined as more customers entered the room. They jumped apart and said a small "Hi" before leaving them and heading back in the general direction of the ship. The walk was met in a strange silence as they glanced at each other every few minutes, walking just inches away from each other.

Trent glanced down and back up to meet her face before stretching his hand out and entwining his fingers with hers. She whipped round to the sight, slowly looking up to meet his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and let go, not saying another word about it.

Maya felt the cold sink into her fingers and could feel the eager twitch and need to bring that heat back. It had been a long time since she'd been a little more than friendly with anyone. A long time on her own, and she silently praised whatever force of nature out there, that she'd made it back t her family.

Her hand met his and the distance closed as they walked in a comfortable silence back to the ship, only letting go when the others were in their line of vision. Neither knew how to approach the topic properly and didn't want anyone getting ideas before either of them knew themselves.

* * *

Swai - - - - cute


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry cannot account for my lack of updating. But honestly people I AM SORRY!!!! Now, this chapter is more of family fluff and major fluffiness between Maya and Trent.

Thanks to **RionaEire **for reviewing , reviews are love and I am contemplating that idea. There's a hint of it in here. ;D Also, thanks for favouriting.

* * *

The first thing that happened when _Serenity_ touched down on Shadow, was Cassie and Rocky both running out, juggling a pristine white box between them as they raced towards their mother. "We got it, Ma we got it." Kaylee jumped at the news.

The twins had been entrusted to get the cake for tonight's celebrations, and from the last wave she had received from them she couldn't resist the fun that was going to come from it. "Okay you two, c'mon, put it in the kitchen an' let it rest. I gotta look at this," she bustled them off with her, leaving Simon, Abi and Hoban to greet Phoebe.

"What was that about?" Jayne openly asked, leaving the question to be answered by anybody. The only answer he did receive was shrugging shoulders.

* * *

"So, _he's_Jayne's replacement?" Inara asked, tilting her head in the direction of the aforementioned mercenary.

Mal glanced over, than back to her, "Yeah, there a problem?"

She offered a small smile in amusement before answering his question, "I'm not going to be living with him for months on end. What do they have to say about him?"

"Well," he started, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "Sam don't like him, Jayne likes him, Phoebe well, she likes just about anyone. The twins, they er, I dunno. Kid seems okay with him, ain't really seen them talk much, Trent's a little worried and River aced him." He nodded down to her, finding her smiling in confused awe at his recollection, "Just about."

Inara sighed dejectedly at his statement, "She has a name Mal."

"And I have a title she hasn't used yet," he countered, pecking her on the cheek.

"When will you two actually act like father and daughter?"

Mal shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure himself before giving it some thought. "Probably when we feel like we are," he barely whispered out as he guided her towards the house.

* * *

Kaylee delicately lifted the lid on the box so as to not disturb the item inside. When her eyes came to rest upon she had to hold onto the kitchen side to stop herself from laughing. "You two, are so evil ya know that?" She chocked out between laughs.

The two in question, Cassie and Rocky, nodded with enthusiasm, happy for the undeniable applause their mother was giving them. "Well, we had you to thanks for that."

"Yeah, without that photo ya sent us, we wouldn't have been able ta do it," Rocky finished as she stared at the cake longingly. Yep, she decided, it was their best present yet.

* * *

He settled himself down in a chair in the back yard of his house. Mostly his parents house but, he'd always call it his until the day he died, he knew that for sure. The open air, he hoped, helped him to think clearer. Helped him to sort out the different thoughts that clouded his mind. Out in space, the enclosed space only seemed to intensify the confusement in his thoughts.

Trent ran a hand through his red hair and bathed in the heat of the sun as it relaxed the tense muscles in his body. He stretched his arms behind his neck and closed his eyes, tilting his head back in relaxation. Damn did he need a rest, especially a rest from his mind.

His thoughts were what were making him tired and exhausted, though how that was possible he had no idea. He mused this in his mind as it trickled along to the real source of his troubles. Maya Jayne Serra Reynolds.

Nobody knew exactly why she was given 'Jayne' as a middle name. Why she was named after the _male, mercenary_with the exact same spelling. Apparently Inara had chosen it and Mal agreed. Trent had to admit it, it did flow and fit well, but the reason for it escaped him every time.

That wasn't the least of his worries.

Ever since Beylix station he hadn't been given any clear indications about her. It felt as if she had gone stone cold on him, turning him down silently. But it was a whole different matter if it was just them in the room. The odd little smile in his direction, the close proximity she got to, even the odd brief touches they shared were just 'spur of the moment'. It made him wonder if it was actually going anywhere.

"Trent?" the small voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to find little, seven year old Julian standing next to him.

"Yeah Julian?"

As an answer, the boy held his arms up, being the universal sign for 'pick me up'. "Oh, c'mere," Trent answered as he picked up the boy and sat him on his knees, "Oh Julian. You're gettin' too old for this."

The boy in question just shrugged his shoulders and settled himself down. "Story please," was his only request and Trent laughed at the curiosity of the boy. He rummaged through his mind to find a safe story to tell as he engaged the boy in this tale.

* * *

Her legs swung on the work bench, her blue eyes staring childishly at the woman next to her. "Ya should, I bet ya look real pretty in one."

The woman sighed at the statement and did her best to ignore the young child as she continued with food preparations. "Izzy, stop asking me please," was the half plea that Maya gave.

"Only if ya agree," was the deal.

"No," was her instant reply, coming out colder than she intended.

"Please," the five year old pleaded, and Maya could swear Phoebe, Reid and Zoë were sniggering behind her. "If ya say yes, than I'll leave ya alone. I swear, no I promise. Please," she begged again and Maya spared the girl one glance.

For almost the past hour, Izzy had been bugging Maya, asking her the same question over and over again in different phrases. And it was just starting to get on her nerves. "Izzy, I've said no."

"But Maya!" the five year old whined as she tugged on the older woman's arm. "Everyone else will be, ya have to." Rolling her eyes she stopped what she was doing and picked the girl up in her arms and turned towards the door. "Hey! Aunty Zoë! Help me!"

In response, Zoë just laughed at the image, calling out a simple, "You asked for it." Seven months ago she would have helped the young girl, afraid that it wasn't in an act of playfulness that Maya seemed to have gained since being back with the crew. Zoë, being a soldier was acutely trained to the finer details. What she saw was the fun that the older child had whenever she was around the youngest Reynolds child. What she saw, was the bonding of family and this was what stopped her from interrupting.

"Put me down!" the young girl cried again, hitting her fists in false anger on Maya's back.

"Not yet," was the almost sing song response. She was met with a huff as the child quieted in her arms. Smiling at the sight she carried the child into the living room and carefully dropped Izzy into an empty seat. "Now stay," was a childish order.

"She isn't a dog you know," Inara called out with the same sense of humour.

Maya faced the older woman and smiled at the thought, "Well, she is latching onto me like you and there isn't a whole lot of difference between the two of them."

"Hey!" Izzy cried out, throwing a cushion at her sister, hitting her arm.

* * *

Phoebe turned the spoon in the bowl, mixing in the newly added flour. Real flour, she noted knowing it was a rarity to see after spending so long out in the black, away from home.

Sugar, was her next thought as she put down the spoon and bowl and opened the cupboard. "Sugar, sugar, sugar," she muttered as she scanned the contents, quickly reading the labels. "Sugar," she spoke with a smile as she stretched to reach the item. "Come 'ere," she cursed as her fingers grazed the package it was in.

Another hand reached up next to hers and brought the item down for her. "Here," Reid offered as he handed it over and shrugged over to a stool to sit on.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied as she weighed out the amount and added it to the bowl. Casting a glance to the newest member of the crew, she vaguely wondered what the man was doing here when he was much more comfortable with Jayne. The thought was soon dismissed as Jayne entered the kitchen and the two mercenaries left together, engaging the other in stories and jokes.

'_Musta just been waitin'.'_

* * *

"So, Reid," Jayne prompted, glancing around to the younger mercenary, "that your first name?"

It took a moment for Reid to think about his answer. His name that everyone knew was for good reasons, he believed. "Nope, don't much like being called anything else is all Jayne."

The older man stretched out the muscles in his shoulders and dropped his arms heavily on his knees before carrying on, "So what is it?"

"What's what?"

Jayne fixed the man with a sidelong look, "Ya name. Ain't that bad is it?"

In response Reid just gave him a pointed stare and pursed his lips, aiming to keep quiet. Only his family and any close friends, who were rare, knew his name. He wasn't about to ruin that just for some mercenary.

"Fine by me," the older man grunted in response as he relaxed back into his seat. They remained seated like that, in a friendly silence before either of them moved. Jayne was the one who broke it by cracking his eyes open and peering around as is on the look out for hidden people, lurking around. After a moment he sat up and motioned Reid to lean in closer as he peered around even more. The young man moved closer as the whisperings barely reached his ears, "A few tips for ya; 1, women folk ain't to be trusted, 'specially the pretty ones. 2, listen to the Captain an' always think 'bout the flaws in his plans. He has them an' it'd be up ta ya to take a care of them. 3, careful what ya think 'bout, crazy over there," he waved his hand over to River who seemed to be busy talking to Zoë and Wash, intriguing them in something funny. "She can read your mind."

His head nodded to each apparent rule. If the crew of _Serenity's _reputation was anything to go by, you didn't want to get on the wrong side of them. He especially didn't want to chance this with the large number of people that now accustomed to a makeshift, almost dysfunctional but still working family.

After the rules were out of the way Reid was greeted by a small whack to the back of the neck. It felt like a pebble. Turning around he felt the whack of another on his arm. The attacker smirked at him, or attackers he surmised as two more hit him on his back and head. "Hey!" Reid shouted as he stood up. To do what he wasn't exactly sure. If he made any kind of threat now he was dead meat.

Another pebble hit him on the side of his head, "Stop that!" He shouted as he put his hands up as a shield. Laughter greeted him as the two children just upped and left, running off back towards the house.

"Sorry 'bout them, those two are part of the 'devil' children gang. The little guys Devon an' he's Zoë's an' Wash's kid. Abi is the doc's an' Kaylee's."

"Well, now I know who to avoid," was the dry humored murmur that replied as Reid rubbed at a small stinging spot on his arm. _'Children, had to be children.' _

Without warning the old mercenary stood up and left the younger mercenary alone, shouting as he went, "Hey! Kaylee, Zoë, ya wanna round up ya two devil kids? They're terr'rizin' the new guy 'ready!" Reid shook his head and dropped himself back into his seat, running a hand over his face. '_Definitely crazy. What the gorram hell have ya gotten yourself into?'_

* * *

"Zoë, can you please just tell me. I'm not one for surprises," Maya half whined with a cringe as the older woman pushed her gently up the stairs.

A chuckle sounded behind her, "Just wait. You're as impatient as your father."

"And as stupid about a sense of normalcy as I've been told," was her immediate rebuke as she slowed her feet down even more at the louder cries of girls from behind a door some five meters away.

"That too. C'mon, it isn't that bad," Zoë encouraged, more pushing with more force now that Maya had stopped.

Maya decided that she had faced worse than what she was sure was waiting in ambush for her. She'd faced bullets and bar brawls, death defying gravity trips in unsafe ships, arguments with Mal, fights with Jayne. She could most definitely survive girls. The door opened and she pulled into it by about three different people and pushed onto the bed.

They seemed to had already set to work on getting ready with various clothes laying about, hung up, laid on the bed, over the backs of a few chairs or out in the open area in a careless pile. Incense had defiantly been burnt in there, the smell of cinnamon filling the air along with mint. There was an adjoined room that appeared to be occupied as Izzy and Abi knocked on it insistently. Cassie was the person who emerged in an emerald green stitched dress. "There, all free," she whined as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

"Hey Inara, Kaylee," Zoë greeted as she disentangled Izzy from a difficult item of clothing.

Taking a glance around Maya watched as Inara smiled at her presence, "Ah, you came."

"I was forced," was her immediate response, only causing a smile to grace the ex-companions face.

Inara stepped over to her and sat down carefully next to her, "You haven't left," she pointed out, indicating the door that was two feet away.

Sparing a glance at the wooden item, Maya smirked, "That would be rude."

Turning back to Inara she gulped at the glint of evil in the corners of her eyes, "Then it would also be rude to reject a makeover."

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" she cried with mock hurt, looking down at herself.

"Come on," she insisted, placing her hand into Maya's, and gently guided her towards a stool that sat in front of a wardrobe that looked as if it housed nothing but fancy clothes for such occasions as today. Inara looked over Maya for a few silent minutes, causing the younger woman to shift in her seat at feeling like she was being scrutinized. "Firstly," Inara finally said as she gracefully maneuvered to stand behind her daughter. "Let's lose this shall we," she stated, pulling out the bobble from her hair allowing Maya's hair to fall around her shoulders. "See," she pointed to a mirror with mock cheering, "You look better already."

Maya rolled her eyes and turned away. She pretended to not care about what was going on around her as she kept the corners of her eyes on Inara's hands, working its way through the rail of clothes. She idly wound a strand of hair around her finger before blowing it away and brushing a few strands from her eyes. The last time it had hung down to its full length, to just between her shoulders, she couldn't remember. It had always been up for several reasons, the main reason being gunplay. If hair was in the way, blocking your line of sight you were in trouble. This had been vital during the war and she had become so accustomed to it that it just felt normal.

She brushed back a few strands as Inara walked over and held up a dress in front of her, nodding in satisfaction. Pointing to the door that Abi and Izzy had previously used, Inara placed the dress in Maya's hands and said one word, "Go."

It was an order that Maya was not going to refuse as she worked her way past the other girls and locked the door behind her. Turning around she hung the dress up on the back of the door by a hook, and ran her hands over the fabric gently. It felt silky to the touch and she smiled at the simple action. She appreciated the fact that it wasn't a full length one, reaching to what she guessed to be mid thigh length.

Her mind raced back to a time when she willingly put a dress on;

_It was supposed to be yellow. But the lights made it look gold and orange. Personally she wouldn't have chosen that colour, she kept that in mind so that she could talk to Yella about it later on, after all, she was the one who picked it. _

_Walking down the stairs she took in the sight of him, stood there looking stupefied with his mouth hanging open, just staring. Lifting her hand up she closed his mouth and ran her hand over his shoulder, "You clean up nice."_

_That snapped him out of it as he responded with his typical infamous line, "Well looks can be deceivn'." Shaking her head she touched her lips to his and took his hand in hers before walking in unison out into the warm hazy night. _

_Shawn had asked for this one night off together, and she had to admit she did need some relaxation. It also allowed everyone else some time to themselves for a while, planet side too. _

_They ate dinner in some cozy little club, had a few drinks, kissed, talked and altogether had a great night together. Getting back to the ship they just sat down in the galley and enjoyed each others company after the crew had gone to sleep. Silence was a rarity on this ship, even when they were out in the middle of space. _

_Eventually they had fallen asleep, happy, in each others arms until the next morning. _

Knocking pulled her from her thoughts, "Maya, honey are you alright? You've taken a while."

"I'm alright," she shouted back, feeling an odd trickle down her cheek. Bringing her hand up she wiped away at tears she didn't even know she was shedding. Turning to the sink she splashed some water onto her face and dried it off with a towel before changing into the dress and making sure that any signs of her crying were gone.

Opening the door she was shocked to find that it was just her and Inara in the room, everyone else seemed to have disappeared. Maya hadn't figured she had been that long. A gasp brought her back to the other woman who just smiled at the sight. "What do you know, there is a woman in there," she joked and Maya just rolled her eyes with a smile in response. "Come here, sit," she asked with authority, gesturing to a stool.

It felt like hours as Inara ran a brush through her hair, ran smaller brushes over her face and wiped stuff over her mouth. All that time Maya had her eyes closed, not quite sure she wanted to know what was happening. "Open," Inara instructed with kindness, her hands gently placed on top of her shoulders in reassurance.

Maya obeyed and was shocked to see the small change. All that Inara had done was added a little eye shadow, put a small silver band into her hair to add a little more colour to it and put a small layer of dusty pink onto her lips. "If you want we can put a different necklace on," Inara's voice floated into her ears and her hand automatically shot up to the small silver cross still roped around her neck.

"No!" Was her first reaction, eyes wide with panic before her voice softened, "I er, I mean no thanks."

A knowing smile found Inara's face and she placed a small peck onto the side of Maya's face. "You look wonderful dear."

Maya sat, still staring at her reflection; the sight of Inara's retreating back catching her eyes. Turning around, the first thing that fell out of her mouth shocked her herself. "Mom," the woman in question froze and turned on the spot, studying her daughter. Maya than quickly but gracefully stepped over to her and hugged her with a lot of force, "Thank you mom."

"Your welcome dear," she whispered back, hanging on for a few more seconds. When they did pull back a comfortable silence stretched between the two of them. "Erm, I've laid a pair of shoes out for you. I'll see you down at the party," she offered with a gracious smile before politely leaving. Maya turned back to the room and only just heard now, the sound of music playing through the window.

* * *

People danced around him in circles, laughing and spinning in time with the music. Any thoughts that were troubling him beforehand soon disappeared as he turned, laughing. His laugh cut short and he froze at the sudden appearance of Taylor in front of him. "Hey Trent. Happy Birthday," she pronounced before planting one on his cheek.

Under normal circumstances he would have moved and offer her an excuse. But at the exact moment he saw her, his eyes caught sight of someone else behind her shoulder. It was hard for him to tell at first who it was with the change of wardrobe and the apparent extension of hair, but he was sure it was Maya. _'She's killing me,' _he thought as his eyes did a long look up and down. The soft purple dress she wore started from mid thigh length and went up to just above her chest, leaving enough room for the imagination but not too much room. The top half was slinky and fell into her body, but below her waist it fanned out slightly and moved in time with her movements, and it was all complete with a pair of white shoes that Inara had obviously lent her.

"Wow," was his only comment as he stared at the sight. He caught sight of her eyes and vaguely wondered if she blushed in return.

"Oh, why thank you," a voice rang in his ear. Snapping his head in the direction he froze at the realization that Taylor thought he was talking about her. _'Damn,'_ was his only thought. It was bad enough that she always had to find some reason to talk to him and hang around with him but now, he just ruined any chance of having any peace tonight.

"Let's dance," Taylor half instructed as she took his hand and led him further away from what he had previously been staring at. Her hand remained attached to his as they, more specifically her, moved to the beat of the music.

When he used the excuse that he was hungry it only seemed to work for second before she was there again. He had managed to get free when sneaking off for a drink. This had been a small moment in which he managed to actually say 'Hi' to Maya, something he'd been meaning to do all night. Their conversation only lasted around ten minutes before Taylor showed up again.

Every excuse seemed to fail and when an irritating slow paced song came on, he almost whimpered. Trent was pretty sure that they had already spent the past hour together at least, he just wanted a break and this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He tried to control his nerves as her hands suddenly landed on his body and their distance from each other reduced.

He turned his head back into the general direction of the people who had camped down for the night, resting their legs on the chairs, and scanned the faces for her. Scanning a second time he pulled himself away and ignored the cries of Taylor as he maneuvered himself through the people. Smiling and nodding to his parents, Jayne, Mal and Inara, he entered his house and walked quietly and slowly through the kitchen. _Creak._

That sound was familiar to everyone who lived on the ranch as the creaking of the floor boards on the stairs. His feet picked up a pace and he made to the bottom to see Maya near to the top.

Gripping the hand rail he took the steps two at a time, calling "Maya," when he reached the top step. Trent had caught her with her hand on the handle to the spare bedroom. His parents must have told her she could use it for the night. She turned shyly to face him and he half smiled at her, glad that he had caught her. "Erm, hi, again."

"Hi, again," she repeated with the smallest hint of a smile.

"You er, turning in already?" He gestured to the door with one hand, the other on his hip.

Maya turned her head back to the door and her eyes fell to the ground, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Oh," he answered back, rubbing the back of his neck.

When she turned to leave he grabbed her elbow, pulling her back. She fixed his hand with a strange look before locking eyes with him, "Yes?"

He stood, for a moment, unsure of what he wanted to do or say as his mind ran circles to find a sensible sentence, "I, er, never got a erm, chance to tell you how good you look."

Removing his hand he watched as her face turned to shock, a small spot of red creeping up her neck. "Oh, erm," her eyes fell back to the floor and he kept his gaze on her for any sign of anything, "thanks. Most of it is because of my mother though, and I erm, I haven't had the chance to tell you how _swai – _nice," her voice hitched higher, trying to cover up her first word, "handsome you erm, look."

Trent waited as her eyes finally locked onto his and he smiled at her, a hint of boyish cheekiness twitching the corners of his grin. "_Swai _huh?" lifting one eyebrow he smirked at the sight of the blush creeping even further up her neck, reaching her jaw line.

"No – I – well, yes I guess – I mean y-you do look _swai _and erm, but everything else I said as well." She flustered even more as he stepped closer, and he knew he was pushing her. This was the game they played and he was the one testing how far they would go.

His hand stretched up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, "Maya?" he barely heard the mumble in response as his other hand found hers, playing with her fingers. "What are we doing?" Looking down he caught her staring with wide eyes, scanning his own face.

Her lips moved but nothing came out for the first few attempts that she made. Soon, her voice rose up again and he heard her single response, "dancing." Trent choked back a laugh at the comment, resting a hand on her neck.

Running his thumb up and down, he watched as her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before gaining some control. His face straightened out as he watched his own thumb, quickly thinking about the hidden question behind his next set of words, "Let's not."

Feeling the gaze of her eyes on him he turned his stare to her, looking as she stared back at him. His hand froze their movements and the flicker in her eyes and the twitch of her hand in his gave him his answer.

Almost a year of her being on the ship and talking with him and others he'd managed to pick up the signals from her body, eyes and postures for many of things. This time, Trent could only see the signs pointing him in one direction.

Like one they closed the distance, bruising the others lips as they met with teeth, lips and gums all desperate for the contact. Her hands on his back kept him in place, as did his hands on her hip and waist. Maya's hands reached underneath the back of his shirt, running over his taut muscles as one of his roamed higher, grazing the bare skin of her back.

Pushing her back they reached the door and their bodies pressed even closer together, the heat from them making clothes seem too much to bare. His hand scraped along the wooden surface for the handle, not wanting to conduct their affairs out in the open. Her mouth nipped along his jaw and down his neck as her hands ran down his bare chest, underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. As they reached the top of his pants he planted his hands on the door as she teased his skin there, lightly tucking in but not too much.

Trent groaned against her neck, nuzzling the area as he delivered her some of his own payback, bending slightly to run a hand from her knee up as his mouth worked from the middle of her chest and up.

Mouths met again, as his hand reached the handle, unlocking the door successfully this time they fell inside as buttons were beginning to become undone on his shirt. This was one birthday he wasn't going to be forgetting in a hurry.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while, but here it is. Chapter 19. Also, thanks to **RionaEire **for reviewing :) Hopefully I can make you smile again.

* * *

"I'm just sayin' husband, it's an odd coincidence, wouldn't you agree?"

Wash wagered the thought in his mind, judging the actual idea that his wife was offering, "Well, when you put it like that. But Zo', they've been friends for as long as they've been alive. Maybe they're just ya'know, having some private time to themselves to catch up on the past."

Zoë raised a single eyebrow at his words, "'Private?' Wash? Neither one of them reappeared if I recall."

His response was lost as his mouth opened and closed a few times, failing to come up with an answer. She kissed, telling him 'period' about the actual reason as they embraced their oldest son, wishing him well on his travels and that he keeps an eye on everyone. "Especially the Captain," was Zoë's constant remark, knowing better than anyone what the old Captain's luck was like when it came to gunplay and plans that actually go according to plan.

* * *

Turning up the ramp, he spotted her already making a slow retreat towards the stairs. Her back was to him and with that in mind he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before she could leave. Trent quickly felt her relax to his touch as he pressed his lips to the bare skin in the nook of her shoulder. "Got you," he toyed playfully as they stumbled their way along the hall.

A small laugh echoed back and he smiled at the sound. The feeling of her fingers running along his arms made him pull her that little bit closer to his chest. "Yes, you have," was her dreamy reply. She turned in his arms and he watched as her eyes jumped over his features.

"What?" Trent asked, his eyebrows knitting together curiously.

Maya shook her head in response, "Nothing." Their lips met in a slow, gentle touch before the sound of Mal's voice echoed through _Serenity. _With that she left him to fly the ship so she could fill her role of the ship's cook.

* * *

Two weeks later, after they touched down on Hera, Mal stood at the bottom of the ramp. His eyes scanned the area, picturing what was new and what he recognized as signs that the war had taken place here.

Running a hand through his tousled hair he turned to face the group of seven people stood behind him. His stomach twisted and wrenched itself at the sudden feeling of loneliness. He was officially the oldest man on the boat now that little River, not quite so little anymore but he refused to say otherwise, and Jayne had left to stay on Shadow.

Jayne had used the argument that because he had now been officially replaced, there was no real reason for him to stay on board. River had demanded to stay to spend time with her nephew and nieces, her family. Thinking of family he missed Inara's touch and the odd shriek or shout in the middle of night when Izzy had a nightmare and then crawled into her parents bed.

It wasn't just loneliness, but vulnerable too. The resident psychic was always, mostly, counted on to pick out the cheats from the honest. This came in handy when picking jobs and deciding upon whom to trust, which routes were safest and when exactly it was time to leave.

Now he had to wait to be double crossed _after_ he gets shot. Or herald to experience some kind of physical pain.

"Right," he braced the group of people stood on the ramp waiting for instructions. "Our client has offered to let us in his house. Now, I want everyone on their best behavior. No bad mouthin' on account of he has a little girl. We're his kind guests seeing as how he let us park in his back yard."

"Daddy, daddy! He's here, look it's _Serepidy!"_ A little girl cried out. Everyone looked up to see a little blonde haired girl dragging her father out by the hand.

Her father held a wide grin at the child's eagerness to meet some strangers. "It's _Serenity_ Lou now come on; let's greet our guests properly shall we."

That was the first time either eyes fell on the crew. When they did, Lou's, the little girl, face brightened up a smile threatening to crack her face. "Serra!" She screamed, letting go of her father's hand and making a mad run towards the crew. "You're…" the little girl than jumped up into the open arms of Maya, surprising everyone but the father. "Back," Lou managed to finish.

"Took me a while, but I am," Maya replied cheerfully, ignoring the strange looks she was getting.

"Captain Reynolds," the father finally greeted, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "Thank ya for coming."

"Weren't nothing. Now, let's talk business shall we?" Mal responded with a smile, hooking his thumbs into his pants belt loop.

"Of course, ev'ryone you're welcome to come inside ta rest up here for a while. There's drinks an' food available inside. If you will," "he gestured inside, allowing the crew to enter the house first. "Nice to see ya 'gain _Serra_," the father called out politely as Maya passed him, Lou still in her arms and chatting amiably to her.

"You too Karl. Keeping out of trouble?"

"In a way," Karl answered sheepishly, nodding to Trent and following him in.

"Please don't tell me you are?" Maya complained, turning to him.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, "Won't tell ya then." She rolled her eyes in response and talked back to the little girl.

"So, Karl," Mal addressed the father, "It appears your daughters taken a likin' to my kid."

Karl glanced over at the two girls, happily engaged in what the other was saying, "Yeah, ya mind too much if'n Maya watches her whilst we talk."

The Captain took a look at the two of them and smiled, "Apparently not."

"In here," he gestured through a door which led to another room, "Ev'ryone else, feel free ta sit down an' get comfy. Captain," he nodded towards the door and politely followed the Captain, Sam and Reid through.

Trent sat down next to Maya and Lou on the sofa. "Er, Maya?" he tapped her shoulder.

"Who's Maya?" Lou asked, turning to fix her gaze on the pilot.

He just stared at the child for a few seconds, trying to digest the meaning before turning his gaze towards Maya. "That's just my nickname Lou."

The child responded with a simple 'Oh' before becoming bored with their conversation and began engaging herself with Cassie and Rocky. "I'm confused," was his simple statement, knowing that it was enough of a question for her.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," she simply reported, her eyes traveling back to the child in protectiveness.

Phoebe's voice stopped anymore conversation happening between them, "Hey, look, he served in the war."

"Yep, my Daddy's a hero," Lou stated, puffing her chest up in pride.

Trent's eyes locked curiously with Maya's. "Hey, Maya, it's you," was Phoebe next words, resulting in the twins joining her at the fireplace, where a capture stood playing on a loop. Underneath it stood a small label, with names and nicknames of everyone in the capture.

"She saved my Dad a lot too, ya' know, she was his Sergeant an' a good one too."

"Lou," Maya strained out, evidently wanting any talk of her to be quiet.

"You were a Sergeant? Just like Mal huh?" Rocky absently rolled off, watching the capture and pointing out the people and guessing their names.

"So, he served under your command?" Trent quietly asked her, receiving a nod in confirmation. She shuffled slightly closer to him and twined her hand in his, running a thumb over the back of his hand.

Lou wandered over to the couple who were still sat on the couch, "Serra, where've ya been all this time. It been aaaages since you were last 'ere. More'n a year I think."

Maya pulled her hand away from Trent's and patted the seat to her other side, "I have been busy making sure your father doesn't get into any trouble."

"But how can you do that so far away?" The little girl looked up with pleading green eyes, inherited from her father.

She smiled happily at the child's curiousness, "When you are older you'll find out."

"Oh, no fair," the child whined.

"Hey Lou," Cassie called to the child, "Wanna hear a story?" At the question, Lou jumped up from the sofa and quickly made her way over to the three Tam siblings.

After an hour of discussion and payment plans, Mal re-entered the room to find everyone laughing, the little child seated in front of Phoebe laughing along with the joke. "I'd hate to spoil a lovely moment but we've got ourselves a job that needs doin'. Thanks again Karl, we'll be in touch again."

"No problem Captain. Could always do with a reliable regular. Makes it safer for us."

Lou turned, sad faced towards Maya, "You gotta go 'gain?"

"Yes, but it won't be for the last time."

"Good," she answered back, giving Maya a hug before going to stand with her father. "Bye Serra."

"Bye Lou. Karl, say hi to Alexis for me," Maya responded.

"Sure," Karl answered, holding his hand out to her. She looked to it and pulled her hand from her pocket and shaking his. They pulled each other in for a half hug, saying goodbye again before parting ways.

"How come ya ain't never told us?" Phoebe asked Maya as soon as they were on the ship.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't see the reason to."

"But there ain't many who make it ta Sergeant an' survive a war, c'mon, why didn't ya?"

Everyone, save Trent who was prepping the ship for atmo, was staring at her, awaiting her answer. "Too many bad memories," was all that she said as she made her way past them and into her bunk.

The only difference in sleeping arrangements was that Sam had moved into Jayne's bunk, leaving two rooms free in case they needed to take on any passengers for the coin.

* * *

Mal gave everyone something to do and made his way to the passenger dorms. He felt a fool standing outside her room, just staring at the door. His hand stretched out to pull it open, but Inara's constant complaining about his lack of ability to knock, entered through his mind. Instead, he knocked and entered straight after.

'At least I knocked,' was his thought as he opened the sliding door to find Maya lying on her back, one hand on her stomach the other behind her head, one leg propped up. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she answered to the ceiling, not looking the Captain in the eye.

He closed the door behind him and perched himself on the corner of her bed. "Ya'know, ya coulda told me you made Sergeant." Silence greeted him and he knew the pain the war can put into a person. He'd lost a war and a lot of good men too. She'd lost a war and from what he could see, a few good men too. He knew the pain alright; he dwelled in it for months. Still does from time to time. "Proud of ya ya' know."

There it was the first glance she gave him since he entered the room. "Own platoon?"

He waited for an answer from her, but it never seemed to come. Mal waited for another minute before making a start to leave. "Yes," he caught his hand on the handle.

The conviction in her voice made him realize it was a sensitive topic to her, real sensitive. He turned to face her, watching as she shuffled around in her bag looking for something. She pulled out a photograph and he could guess what it was of. Taking a seat next to he took the offered paper and studied the goofy expressions on everyone's faces, even hers.

From the picture he knew that they were all friends and stuck by one another no matter what. He recognized Karl in the picture, stood to the side joining in with what appeared to be a crazy and rare relaxation time. They were all happy, that was evident, "What happened?"

"An ambush, only me and Karl survived it." His head swung in her direction. Her eyes, fixed on the photograph in his hand, were distant and glazed. He knew that look too.

"I know the feeling ki-" his sentence trailed off as he looked at the gun rack on the wall opposite. No doubt inspiration courtesy of Jayne from the amount of time they talked and enjoyed each other's company when she was little and when she arrived back on the ship.

His hand fell to the pocket in his brown coat, the gun still there. Standing, he removed it from his pocket and put it in the empty slot. The metal glistened in the light, a fine gun, he surmised running deft fingers over the engraving on the bottom; _Inara._

"Been carrying it a while, meanin' ta give it back," he told her, already knowing her eyes would be fixed on him. Another gun caught his eye. Smaller than the rest he almost missed it. An independent service pistol, customized a little bit with added gadgets and another engraving. His fingers draped along the wooden handle, an older model gun, feeling the letters underneath his calloused fingers; _Mal._ "Wasn't your fault... Maya," he called out, turning to the door to leave and not waiting for an answer, not exactly expecting one.

"It wasn't yours either...dad," she called back, causing him to stumble a little at her words. Instead of turning around like he normally would have done, he kept walking, a smile on his face.

* * *

"How come it never goes smooth," Mal ground out through gritted teeth as another bullet impacted the crate he was hiding behind.

A simple delivery job was what Karl had said. Simple, easy, in and out. The ten or so men on the other side of the battle begged to differ. Popping his head over the top he managed to get a quick glance at the rough positions of a fast shooter. "Reid! Four O'clock," he shouted to the mercenary.

Thirty seconds later the familiar sound of the shooters gun disappeared and the sound of gunfire appeared to die down a little. Not much, just a little bit. Counting himself he, he jumped up and fired off a small spray of bullets in the general direction of another shooter. Thankful that he clipped the man on the arm he aimed at him again and finished the man off before ducking down again.

A cry of pain sounded from his left, Sam. Quickly adverting his attention from the battle to his only son he assessed the damage, a bad graze on his leg. It would heal but he'd rather it didn't get to be much more than that.

Mal turned to his right, to see Reid pinned down a little way away. He lifted his head over his own crate, to duck back down at the spray of bullets. _Ai ya, _he thought, checking his ammunition levels. They weren't going to come out of this one unharmed that was for sure. "Maya!" He shouted over the gun blasts. No response. He tried three more times and hoped that she wasn't down and out. "Reid, d'ya see her?"

It took a moment for the mercenary to look before answering back, "She was there a minute ago." So where the hell was she?

Mal tried again to take any kind of aim, only to be forced back down by the round of bullets again. The only plan that came to mind was to wait them out, let them run out of bullets before firing back. Seemed good and decent to him so he sat down and waited.

When he heard the sound of strangled cries and gunshots sounding distant he dared a glance. No bullets. Nobody shot at him as he stood even further up. "Huh," was his only comment. Keeping his gun clutched tightly in his hand, his finger on the trigger just in case, he edged towards the hiding spots their shooters were using.

The sound of shuffling drew his attention. Gun raised he peered around the corner of a building and sighed in relief. Maya stood there, cleaning a knife, a new collection of guns with her and cash too. "Nice work," he applauded, gaining a shy proud smile in return.

* * *

Phoebe doctored Sam, threatening to dope him if he didn't stop his moaning. When she had finished patching his leg up and giving him strict warnings that if he didn't take it easy she'd drug him for the next week, she turned to her next patient Reid. "So, what happened to you then?"

He lifted his arm as evidence, showing her the bloodied hole near to his shoulder. Phoebe approached him and carefully rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt, being sure to avoid the wound. "Well, not too bad. I think ya may have a piece of shrapnel in there so I'm gonna have ta dope you."

"It's alright," he answered, sitting himself on the bed even more. "Gotta be done."

"We get paid though?" She asked as she prepared a smoother for the pain.

Injecting him with the pain killer she looked up and met his green eyed stare, "Yeah we did." It took a moment for her to pull herself away and turn away to look for some weave. "Good thing too considerin' it was a _gorram _ambush."

"Yeah, Captain working on that?" she proposed, her eyes fixed on her work.

"Yep, gonna sort out what went wrong an' who we deliver to now," Reid replied, watching her hands work their magic. He had met almost no doctors who could fix a person up as well as Phoebe could. Medicine seemed to be her gift and he was glad that somebody on this boat knew what they were doing.

"That's good," was the reply. They remained in silence for a few more minutes, whilst the doctor finished her work. "There, all done. Jus' be careful with that arm. I don't wanna be patching it up 'gain."

"Yes ma'am," Reid sang back, earning himself a laugh at the comment. "Once again doc' you are a genius."

"Oh please, jus' doin' what I know is all."

Another silence passed between them, comfortable, the only sound coming from the clearing away of medical supplies by Phoebe. "Guess I'll be going," Reid commented, standing up and rolling his sleeve back down.

"Yeah, guess so," was the reply. "Hope to not see ya in here again," she joked as he left the infirmary. He laughed at the joke. It never got old every time he the room.

* * *

The night cycle echoed throughout the ship. Rocky banged at the engine in frustration, failing to successfully re-wire the grav thrust for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Cassie had given up, saying she'll help work on it again in the morning after a good night's sleep. The Tam twin would have joined her, but she hated leaving things half finished with the threat of getting in the way in the near future if trouble arises. She preferred things to be ready when they were needed and not ten minutes afterwards.

She pulled at another overhead cluster of wires, picking through the different colours and pulling them apart.

After another hour of this engine room was a clear mess. But an organized mess, she told herself, as she pulled open a panel underneath the engine and reached down to unplug a port plug.

"_Go se, hun dan, HGE-kze duh PEE-goo,"_ she shouted at the engine, banging a wrench on the side of it in anger. She wasn't getting very far on her own. After huffing for another few seconds she decided to see if Trent could give her a hand. He didn't know engines like her, Cassie or their mother, but her sure did know wiring and gave the best advice sometimes.

She made a start towards the door, dropping the wrench in a tool box on her way out. As she made her way through the galley she looked down at her hands and started to wipe them down with the cloth in her pocket.

Rocky reached the crews dorms and stuffed the cloth back in her pocket, making her way to the bridge. "Trent?" she called out. She stopped in the door, staring with shocked excitement at the scene. Like her mother, she couldn't bring herself to spoil a happy moment. The ships pilot, and female mercenary were lip locked with each other. Trent was sat in his seat and Maya was straddling him, working her way down his neck.

Rocky cleared her throat, not wanting it to go any further than she wanted to see and had to hold in her laugh at the comical shocked expressions of the two of them. "Trent, I was wonderin' if you'd lend me a hand with some wirin', but er, if 'n your busy you…" the smile couldn't contain itself any longer as it burst on her face. "Aw, you two look so sweet together. When did you two get together?"

Trent stared at the mechanic, than at Maya and back to Rocky, "A few weeks back. So, erm, you said you needed some help with wiring?"

"If you're busy it don't matter," she tried to reason, smiling at the couple.

"Erm," he looked to his girl for any kind of answer. What she did give him was a peck on the lips.

"Go on," she insisted, pulling herself from him.

He stood up and held her in his arms and pecked her back, "Take it that means you're gonna sleep then?"

"Your guess is correct. I'll see you in the morning. You kids have fun okay," she humored as she politely left the bridge and made her back to her own room.

No words passed between the pilot and the mechanic, as they made their way towards the engine. He could feel the odd glance coming from Rocky and fought the urge to turn to her and tell her what she was waiting to hear. Approaching the engine room he caught sight of the masses of wires and mess in the room. "_Ai ya _Roxy," he commented, freezing in the doorway.

A nudge was felt in his side, "So?"

Turning, he looked into the curious eyes of Rocky. "What?"

"Since when? How did it happen? Details Trent, c'mon," she prompted.

"Erm, since my birthday I guess," he shrugged, taking a step into the mess and ducking his head to avoid a mass of wires dangling from the ceiling.

A huff sounded behind him, "That all you gonna say?"

"All there is to say. What were you trying to achieve anyway?"

"The grav thrust needs re-wiren' 'cos of the compression coil. We need a new, been tellin' the Captain for months now but he ain't listenin' to us," she complained, kicking at a stray grating piece.

He ran his hands over a few wires, peered into a few holes that disappeared beneath the floor then ran a hand through his hair. "I _think_ I know what you're trynna do here."

They worked together throughout most of the night cycle, confiding theories to one another and tossing out the odd joke here and there.

* * *

The new buyer was now on Jiangyain, meaning only those necessary left the ship. Mal did not want a repeat of what happened last time with River and Simon. He wasn't willing to take the risk. He even ordered Sam to stay on the boat whilst he, Reid and Maya made the deal. "Name's Elson, supposed ta be meeting us around here somewhere."

The bushes nearby rustled and all three crew members' hands jumped to their guns, ready for any attack that may come. Two men stepped out, both in brown coats and Mal immediately withdrew his hand. "Captain Reynolds?" the older man asked, stepping forward.

"That'd be me. You Elson?"

"Yep, you got the goods?"

Mal held his hand out to Maya who pulled out data disks from her pocket and handed them over to the Captain. "You got the cash?" The younger and taller man, with blonde hair hanging in front of his hands handed a leather pouch that clinked with the sound of coin.

Minutes later the deal was done and both sides were walking away, happy and not in the mood for any double crossing. Mal found this a delight considering the luck he had been having lately. "Captain?" the group stopped their walk and turned back to the two men. "You sent out that Miranda broad wave right?"

He only nodded as an answer, the event still as harsh to his mind as the day it happened. "Well, we was wonderin' if you'd be interested in fighting for the Independents again. You too Miss, judging from the coat."

"What are you planning?" Maya asked, drawing the attention to herself.

The data disks were held up, "Blue prints to a highly secure Alliance facility, the heart of its power so we hear. The new independents are gonna bring it down."

The air stiffened and the tension grew thick and heavy between them. The argument of Alliance versus Independents was sensitive to father and daughter, even the crew and families of _Serenity _found the talk of over powering the Alliance uneasy to talk about.

"They're makin' weapons. In the middle of the core they are making weapons to kill any who fight against them," the younger man reported. Both men wanted more recruits, especially the man who, along with his crew, brought new light to the all mighty Alliance. "On Ariel there's a building that's heavily guarded."

"You have intel that's it's definitely making weapons?" Reid inquired, interested in the topic.

"Got a guy on the inside, called 'H', says it's inhumane what's goin' on in there. Claim's there ain't been many witnesses who ever made it out alive. He says two in total know personally what's goin' on an' lived to tell the tale."

Mal took a step towards the two men, "Sorry men, we ain't into that business anymore." He then led the way towards the ship.

"Call us if it works out for you," Maya said coldly, turning on the spot and making a start to leave.

"You could help us ya know," the older man called to her retreating back.

She turned back to the two men, face hard and cold, blank and scary. Void of any emotion except hatred and anger, "You tell H, Jayne tells him to stop. It's suicide." Her final words left an echo of shock and attentiveness to the air as she finally left the group and made her way back to the ship.

Mal caught up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You know this 'H' fellow?"

"He helped me escape, risked his life to save me. I told him to say Jayne because that's what H calls me in letters he sends me, there done, now you know," she flummoxed, storming off before either of the two boys could ask her anything more.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?"

Mal stared at her back, patience flooding through his body, "She was supposed to be one of those weapons."

"_Ai ya," _was the only comment to leave the mercenary's mouth.

* * *

Laughter erupted around the table at the punch line in Reid's joke. "No way," Phoebe called out.

"Definitely," Reid choked out between laughter, "And he said 'I thought it was a box.'" This earned even more laughter from the people situated at the table.

Trent took this moment to walk in, having gotten the end of the joke. "What was a box? Who he?"

"Reid was just tellin' us a funny story 'bout his early shootin' days," Rocky managed through her dying chuckles.

He took his seat next to Maya and looked around at the happy faces, "Guy has a job to do he misses out on the joke." His hand reached out to what did house edible food, "And all the food too apparently."

Maya turned to him, a hand reaching to the empty chair on her other side, "I saved you some," she remarked, pulling out a plate of food for the pilot.

"Ah, that's why I like you," he said, planting his lips on hers. He happily dug into his food, oblivious to the staring he was receiving from around the table.

"Erm, Trent, Maya?" Mal voiced, running a hand over his chin.

They both looked up to the Captain. "Yes?" Maya asked.

Reid waved a finger between the two of them, "Are you two like, ya'know, dating or?"

The couple in question looked to one another and smiled, turning back to the man. "Yeah, we are," Trent answered. He then continued to eat his food with appreciation.

Rocky was the one who moved the conversation forward, "Mal, we need a new compression coil."

"Yeah, we do Captain. We had to re-wire the grav thrust because you won't replace the crappy compression coil," Cassie added.

"'We'?" Rocky poised. "You barely helped out. I had to ask Trent to help me out."

"I started to help you with it an' I did say I would help with it in the morning. Ain't my fault ya couldn't wait."

"It needed to be done. Don't know when we could be running inta trouble out here."

"Girls," Mal interrupted, stopping the argument from escalating like he knew it would if left unsupervised. "You're just going to have to wait for that. Money don't go on trees ya'know."

Rocky was the one to respond to the Captain's words, "Compression coil busts we're driftin'."

"Best not bust then."

* * *

**Chinese translations**

Go se - - - - Crap

Hun dan - - - - Bastard

HE-kze duh PEE-goo - - - - monkey butt

Ai ya - - - - Damn

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think of it so far and what you'd probably like to hear or read about. Please review and I am sorry if updates are slower than usual.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter people, and thank you everyone who is still reading this story.

Thanks to **soundtrackdork** for adding it to story alert. :)

R & R please people. Reviews are hugs and love

* * *

_The argument could be heard from the other end of the ship. It always could be when it was those two. Groaning, at yet another interrupted sleep, she threw off the thin bed sheets and threw on some warmer clothes. When she opened her hatch door the arguing became louder. "_Wang bao DAHN." _The usually happy and cheery mechanic remarked. Yella' never swore like that unless it was really bad, catastrophic bad. Of course, she had been known to use that kind of language whenever she argued with Johnston. _

"Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng," _was the harsh retort from Johnston. This was not what she needed in the middle of the night, or anyone else for that matter. _

_How they ever got anything done with the amount of arguing that occurred between the mechanic and the mercenary was beyond anyone's thoughts. Somehow, the two of them managed to quell the bitter speech until after a job was finished or it was the middle of the night. _"Bi zui!" _the Captain shouted as she made her way over the catwalks overlooking the cargo bay._

_If people were still asleep they certainly weren't anymore. "Captain, ya tell Johnston to be more careful when he rides the mule. Every time I get it back its broke in some way or another."_

"_Well it ain't my fault you ain't fixin' it properly."_

"_I do too you _hun dan! _It's _you_ who breaks it." _

"_If it were fixed it wouldn't break all the _gorram _time now would it," the mercenary spat out, staring down at the young woman who faced him off with a challenging stare. _

"_Enough!" the Captain called, running a hand over her face. "Yella', please fix it, again. Johnston, she has a point, you need to be more careful although Yella' sometimes he needs to break it to save us, but I'm sure one of us can drive the mule from now on. Now, get to bed Johnston and leave her to it." That said she turned back towards the stairs, the faint sounds of grumbling coming from her back._

_She had made it all the way back to her bunk when an arm reached out and stopped her. "Fair deal that," Johnston concluded, nodding in approval. "Sorry ta wake ya up by the way."_

_A sleepy smile formed in response. Her hand rested on top of his, "Apology accepted."_

"_Completely accepted or almost 'cos I know a way ta make it a true apology." His hands held hers, holding her in place as he stepped forward suggestively. The breath form his next words tickled her throat as his mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck, "If you ain't too tired that is." _

_Lips worked from beneath her ear and down her jaw line, "I am awake," a coy smile reflected her true intentions as a successful smile showed his delight._

"_Shiny," he responded, lips meeting as he gently pushed her towards her bunk. _

"_Just try to get along with Yella' from now on," the statement only caused a small falter. _

_His mouth worked her neck again, teasing the skin underneath, "I'll try." That was the honest answer he gave as his hands pushed the door on her bunk open. "After you," hand out he let he enter first._

"_Ethan," it was barely spoken, just louder than a whisper against the hot skin of his shoulder._

"What?" Trent's voice cut in, the dream fading and breaking her back to the present.

"What?" she reflected, acting innocent.

"You said something," he pointed out, his blue eyes peering at her across the small distance.

A kiss landed on the spot where her head had just been laying, "I said 'sexy'."

This caught his attention as he propped himself up onto his side and turned to look at her. One hand rested on her waist, "'Sexy' huh?" A nod and a delighted smile as a reply, "You sure you're not just pretending for my benefit?"

"I'm sure, sexy and cute," her hand ran up his bare chest and stayed there, moving to the rising and falling of his chest.

His hand fell on hers, lifting it to his mouth he kissed her palm. Blue eyes locked on brown mischievously and before Maya could stop him she was pulled across his body and held tightly to his chest, two strong arms wrapped around her. "Not manly or strong, your hero?" he mock taunted, butterfly kisses decorating her neck.

"Sexy and cute are manly," a hand slipped out and gripped his upper arm, "Hmm, you do appear to be strong."

"You can't move can you?" he pointed out, nodding to his arms.

One of her arms was trapped between their bodies, the other rested around his arm and on his shoulder. "Shall we put that to the test?"

"Oooh, I'm interested," his happy and intrigued face was all the answer she needed.

Her hand that was free rubbed circles on his shoulder, gently massaging the muscles, as her mouth met his chest in light small touches. As her hand worked its way down his side, her tongue lapped over nipples, elating a shiver from his body. A smile was her words as her lips returned to meet skin, working on the base of his neck and slowly up.

A moan escaped his mouth as her hand reached his waist. One kiss, two, three and another up the side of his neck, sucking gently over the spot where his pulse reached through his skin. She felt his arms loosen up; slide ever so slightly across her back and she knew she had him now. Pulling her trapped hand free, it stretched along one arm, her other hand doing the same on the other side.

Lips met in fast paces from Trent, but she only pulled away and teased him mercilessly with her own much slower pace. Hands reached his wrists and she smiled playfully against his jaw. Her grip tightened and stealthily she began to pull them away from her body and up.

His face suddenly appeared over hers, a pointed expression on his face, "Manipulation is cheating."

Despite being pinned down by him again, all she could do was smile at his resistance. "You didn't complain last time."

"No I didn't," he finished by meeting her lips with his in the fast needed desire that she had created in his stomach. His trademark cheeky, 'I'm-going-to-get-away-with-it' grin, found his face, "And I'm not." A laugh responded to his answer and her arms looped around his neck.

A sudden loud banging interrupted their actions, "Hey, lover birds!" Reid's' voice echoed into the room, "Captain wants to talk to everyone, includes you." Trent's head fell onto her shoulder in disappointment. Maya heard the 'spoilt sport' he grumbled on her skin and laughed in amusement.

* * *

Mal stood at the end of the table, waiting for the last two members of the crew to arrive. How he hadn't seen those two getting together and like was beyond him. He would have thought that after three marriages forming from his original crew, he would have seen this sooner. 'Both are consenting adults, know what's in a relationship,' was the thought that stopped him from complaining to the two of them. That and the fact it was hypocritical of him.

He looked up at the sound of laughter, a different laugh, coming from the corridor. Pleased was the word he would use to describe the smile he now wore. In just over a year his oldest daughter had managed to become part of the family again, as if she never left, and had managed to find somebody to be happy with. For now, he thought, knowing that all relationships weren't on the road of easiness. Pick anyone of the children's parents as a prime example.

When the two were finally seated, after a little swiping at each other's hands, he spoke up, "I'll give you all a heads up this time. We're gonna be hirin' a co-pilot."

"Trying to replace me Mal?" Trent feigned mock hurt, "and I'm not even thirty." This earned him the laughter he wanted, easing the Captain into a more comfortable approach.

"I'm also gonna be choosin' a new Captain on account of I'm too old an' I miss Inara." This earned the Captain first shocked, than sympathised stares from everyone, even Reid. "So, Trent, make sure we got a course set for Persephone. I know who we're hirin' an she's to help you out, instead of you taking all the shifts and in case of an emergency where you are unable to fly for us. Ain't one of us here who can fly half as well as you can, so, get to people."

Nods greeted him back and he smiled at the acceptance he wasn't sure he'd get. It sure did make a change from last time he introduced a new crew member. When he was alone again he poured himself a cup of coffee, or what passed for coffee whilst in space, and sat down at the table. Leaning back, his aged blue eyes stared around the room with a small, sadness.

The next few weeks would be the last weeks he spends on _Serenity._ He'd fallen in love with her form the first moment he saw her, and now he was passing her on. But he wasn't saying goodbye. Not yet he wasn't. Taking a sip he thought all the stuff he still had the chance to do in the next few weeks whilst still on the ship and flying around the universe. He thought about the places he most likely wasn't going to be seeing again and sighed in disappointment.

Everyone on Shadow would tell him it was alright, but after being out in the black for so long, it was hard to stop that and feel the wind through your hair and the sun on your face every day. Sighing deeply he drained his cup and rinsed it out, then made his way towards the bridge. "Trent, we got a course plotted."

"That we do Captain. Should be landing on the Eavesdown docks in three hours."

"Nice work Trent." He made a start to leave, only hesitating at the door to the bridge. A sudden thought had occurred to him now that he and the young man were alone together. Mal slowly turned back and stared at the pilot with certain apprehension. His mouth opened slightly but after what he had witnessed he thought better of it,

It was a fathers job to warn their daughters boyfriend to be careful, but if Mal were honest with himself, it was Maya who needed the threat more. His only hope or wish, was that nothing violent escalated out of the relationship and it helped to keep the peace on his boat.

* * *

Bags sat at her feet as she stared down the docks for the ship that was going to be her home for an unrequited amount of time. Hands fiddled with the white scarf that was wrapped around her neck to keep the cold of the Autumn air away. It was going to be her first real job since finishing flight school, and boy was she excited. The grin on her face was an indication of just how thrilled she was.

She thought it was a bit strange, being recruited with no recommendations against the many others that did have them as long as her leg. Brushing sandy brown bands out of her hair she looked up and down the dock again. Still no sign.

It wasn't just the idea of a job that made her jittery but the prospect of who it was with. _Serenity_ and its Captain, Malcolm Reynolds. Just the idea of meeting him sent tremors through her body. He was a hero on many moons and often referred to as a good, honest, legitimate business partner. Back where she came from; Deadwood, the Miranda broad wave helped pull people out of the system of the law, allowing them to think for themselves instead of doing what the Alliance did when they said.

Her green eyes closed in a feeble attempt to quell the nerves that now replaced her excitement. She had just spotted the ship begin to land just a few docks down and now she was second guessing her decision.

Another job opportunity like this was unlikely to come up however and the money sure could help. It would also be nice to see the stars, if she stayed planet side any longer she was sure she was going to go crazy.

She picked up her bag and shuffled it onto her shoulder with a slight air of nervousness. Taking a deep breath she forged forwards, pacing herself as she approached the firefly. The Captain glanced up and down the docks for her, catching her a few seconds later. He approached her and she held out her hand for greeting, "Captain."

"Ada," he nodded with a smile as he stretched his hand out to meet hers. He led the way back to the ship, thanking her for still being available and what kind of things to expect. She had nodded and passed off an open handed comment here and there and stopped at the bottom of the ramp to see some of the crew members.

The first person she saw was a very young girl with the darkest shade of black she had ever seen. Just behind stood another girl, twins, she told herself at the likeness and identical-ness between the two. The few differences between them were their eyes, one set blue the other a warm brown, and the way they dressed. "Hi Ada, names Cassie an' I'm the mechanic."

"One of them, I'm the other," Cassie's twin interrupted, meeting Ada at the ramp. "Name's Rocky, _we're _the mechanics."

Cassie, blue eyes, rolled her eyes at her sister and made a start to leave. She was than approached by a woman who looked slightly older than her, "Hey, don't mind them they argue like there ain't no tomorrow. I'm Phoebe by the way, sadly they're my sisters. Welcome to _Serenity_ Ada. Would ya like a tour?"

She couldn't do anything but nod with enthusiasm at the offer. Her first job and she was being treated with a great kind of respect she never expected. All of the tales she had heard about crews who ship around the border planets especially, was that they weren't the nicest of folk to be living with. "Well, this here's the cargo bay where we stash our goods that's we're transportin'." Led through a door at the back of the giant room the mood shifted slightly. It was a mixed batch with a friendly common area and an infirmary straight opposite it.

Two new faces met her from one of the couches in the common area. Her legs were draped over his as he comically talked with his hands about some form of misadventure. "That's Trent the pilot and Maya the professional cook."

Phoebe's introduction had distracted the two of them from one another, "I'm not a professional Phoebe. I just know how to cook is all."

"Yeah, like a professional," Trent remarked, his hands resting on top of her legs. "Hi, by the way, nice to meet you," he called over to her.

"Nice to meet you too Trent, Maya," Ada replied politely.

"I hope you find it a very comfortable stay," Maya welcomed, looking at her with a sense of pleasure.

Ada nodded back and followed Phoebe up a set of stairs that led directly outside the engine room. "That there's the engine room, oh word of warning. If you're ever around when the twins are fightin', get outta there. You do _not_ want to be there when they do." The young co-pilot catalogued this away for future reference as she followed the doctor, as she was told, into the galley.

The sound of cupboards closing and cups banging gently on the counter could be heard from in here. "Hey Reid, this is Ada the new co-pilot."

"Nice to meet ya," the man replied offhandedly, his eyes down and concentrating on the task of pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Want a cup?"

"Not just yet, but later," Phoebe answered happily as she pushed the tour forward and past the crew dorms. Most of the crew anyhow, and led her up onto the bridge finally. "This is where you'll be workin', Trent sits in that one an' don't touch the dinosaurs. Him an' his dad have a thing for them, in fact so does Maya so, yeah."

She was led back down to the passenger dorms and was shown her own room with a bed and a set of drawers. "Make yourself at home. Dinners in an hour an' there ain't no need to dress." With those being her parting words Ada closed the door and sunk onto the bed.

A smile graced her lips at the thought of living on a ship, she was definitely going to enjoy it here.

* * *

With a new job in hand Mal relayed everyone's positions to them one last time before they left the ship. A strong calloused held up wavered from Ada than to Trent. "Trent, you'll be flyin' us in and out. May be a little hitch in the job which calls on your crazy flying skills. Ada, you'll stay and watch the ship. If there's trouble, rendezvous here," he pointed a finger out on a map to an empty area of land.

Nods greeted him back and he nodded an affirmative. "Let's go people," he happily called, his feelings good about this job.

* * *

His feelings from before were wrong. Mal hated it when they were. Hated it even more so when it meant Trent had to pull off some gut wrenching manoeuvres to avoid the anti-aircraft they had been tagged by. "Hold on people," the pilot's voice warned, veering the shuttle vertically up in a sudden lurch.

"_Ai ya," _Reid shouted through the room, reflecting everyone's thoughts in a nicer manner. Trent gave the shuttle another lurch as an explosion rocked the bottom of the ship.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just a little minor turbulence." Another explosion gave way just to the right of the ship, knocking it on its side. "Whoa, okay, erm," a nervous laugh sounded from his throat, "nobody panic, we're still good." A cloud of smoke and fire exploded in front of the view screen. Everybody gripped on tighter as the shuttle plummeted vertically down.

Mal's panicked voice called through the rumbling of metal, "Trent, Trent ya might wanna pull up now. Trent!"

"I'm tryin' Captain, explosion must've knocked the controls out a bit. Just give me a few seconds."

"We don't have seconds!" Sam shouted in annoyance, knuckles turning white under the strain to hold himself in position.

At what seemed like the last second, the ground began to zoom away mere metres away from the shuttle as they narrowly avoided a run in into the ground. "There, just fine now. We're good people, still fly-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence as the air shook just beneath them and the left engine blew. Warning alarms sounded and everybody panicked as the shuttle took its downwards descent once again.

The shuttle skidded at first, picking up the gravel and stones before it flipped over and rolled in fast circles. Clouds of dust kicked up as the shuttle continued its rolling path along the dusty ground before finally coming to a slow crawl and finishing on its back.

Inside, nobody moved and lights flickered before dying out into the blackness of the shuttle.

* * *

Wang bao DAHN - - - - Dirty bastard son of a bitch

Ching-wah TSAI duh liou mahng - - - - frog humping son of a bitch

BI zui - - - - shut up

Hun dan - - - - bastard

_Ai ya - - - - Damn_

* * *

A/N: Quite a bit of chinese and ohh, look at that.....cliffhanger.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to **RionaEire** for reviewing. Yeah, she has done a lot and that will happen. I'm also thinking about doing a second continuation of this story because of a few things that I had in mind and some things that still need to be done. So, any views on that would be nice:

Reviews are love people, and love makes the world go round. :)

* * *

Eyes blinked. Vision blurred as white spots flew. Pain shot up his arm and he winced. He cried out in pain and struggled underneath the weight of a metal sheeting. He blinked his eyes even more, clearing his vision and finally seeing the true wreckage of the crash. More sparks flew from torn wires and controls flickered in front of his face.

'In front?' Sam knew they shouldn't be in front of him, but a second glance confirmed it. The shuttle had crashed upside down and he was staring up at what should be the floor. "Maya? C'mon answer me?" The voice dragged him from his thoughts as he turned his head.

Trent was stood over Maya's limp body, a large gash over the brow of his eye dripping blood in a thick trail down his cheek. Another groan echoed through the rubble from behind him. Sam winced. Another jolt shot through his arm. "Sam?" He saw the hesitation that Trent had for coming to him or trying to wake up his new girlfriend. He decided against the latter and shuffled through metal to lift the metal sheeting. "You alright?"

"Shiny. What happened?" His voice was groggy and slurred as he spoke.

"Alliance tagged us with anti-aircraft. Probably on their way as we speak." Sam's face drained of blood. Another groan. He knew that it wouldn't do well to get caught. Maya was supposedly dead to keep the feds from chasing her. His Dad was a well known criminal, and this gave the purple bellies every reason to lock him up for the rest of his life. The rest of them were affiliates with known wanted criminals. Lock up was their future if they didn't leave now.

Clutching his arm close to his chest he pulled himself up and took in another look at the sight. Trent was once again crouched over Maya, trying to coax back into the land of the conscious. Reid and his Dad were rubbing at limbs, painfully pulling themselves up and trying to stop themselves from falling over.

Trying to recall what had happened was fuzzy. Sam remembered they were being chased, explosions and then being blown back to where he landed and black. No…he wasn't blown back, he was pushed. His memory ran blank as to who pushed him. The only people who were in range to do such feat were Reid and Maya. He very much doubted it was Reid, leaving him with his sister. "Wake up baby, c'mon. I know you can hear me. Maya?"

She didn't look good. Her face was pale, but then again whose wasn't. What made her look worse was the puddle that leaked beneath her neck. If it was a head wound she was gone, if it was her back or shoulder she needed medical attention and fast. The Captain walked over and inspected her, putting two fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. "She's alive."

Whining engines sounded from outside. Sam listened to the slamming of doors and the pounding of fast footsteps.

They were caught.

Guns clicked and masks appeared in the shattered screen as the door to the shuttle was ripped open. "Hands where we can see them." Sam managed one hand, the other still closed to his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Reid and Mal surrendering but Trent was still crouched over the still unconscious Maya. Several Alliance officers stepped into the small ruined space, guns levelled at everyone's bodies in case they attempted to make a break for it.

Moments later and a few more, higher level Alliance officers entered. Silence beseeched on the whole room as the Commanders took in the sight, "Take them to processing."

"What about her?" one of the officers asked, throwing his gun in the direction of a still unconscious Maya.

"I doubt she'll make it without medical attention. The rest however, broke the law and I do believe that you," the Commander strode up to meet Mal in the face, a smug grin in place. "Are one Malcolm Reynolds. So Captain, where's your ship?"

Mal kept quiet, eyes levelled to meet his in a silent standoff. A final order to take them away issued through the room and they had the old Captain had to fight with Trent to get him out of the room in one piece. The crew stood outside as one of the Commanders was called back inside. He emerged moments later muttering more instructions to his men. "Aiding and abetting a fugitive Captain, it doesn't surprise me. Unfortunately you won't get to see your daughter again."

Nobody saw the wild hard punch that Trent threw at the Commander. Mal and Reid both fought against the struggling pilot to hold him in place. That was not a good start to the long conversation that was going to take place.

* * *

A medical team carried Maya into the treatment room to patch up her wounds. Four officers were stationed inside the room whilst another three were stationed outside in case the fugitive attempted an escape. Two Alliance officials, both wearing blue gloves, walked past these guards and stood just to the side of the medical team. "It's her alright."

"It's been a long time Maya," the other recited as his hand withdrew a long silver chain from his pocket. It held two charred dog tags that once gleamed a shiny silver.

The first one looked up at the guards posted around the room. "We need some more security," he commented offhandedly. His partner agreed and another four guards were called to look over the detainment of one person. "Stop what you're doing."

No more words passed between them as the two blue handed people shooed everyone but the guards out of the room. They moved closer to Maya and peered closely at her features, than at the monitors wired up to her, and back to her face.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open the slightest bit before shutting tight again. Blue gloved hands stood out against the black of her lids. Trying to move her arm failed as it slumped heavily next to her side. More hands searched her body and she caught a whiff of disinfectant. The rich kind.

Panic struck her body and the needle in her arm pressed against the roof of her skin. She stretched her hand and felt a small thin tube. After lightly tugging on it she found out, from the pain, that it was going into her system. Judging from the grogginess she felt, Maya presumed it was drugs, so her hand stretched out just a little bit more and clasped tightly on a bend in the tube. Slowly, as the hands worked on her wounded areas, the grey spots fell away and sound hit her with full colour. "We need some more security." Her eyes cracked open slightly to assess how much security she already had. She managed to count four that she could see, probably more behind her.

"Stop what you're doing." Hands froze and moved away, the quiet pushing of the door told her that it was just her, the blue hands and whatever security was left in the room. Drugs still encompassed her body in a light blanket and she wished the remnant of the drugs away. Whatever grey and black spots were there before, soon disappeared as hot air grew near to her face. "Maya Reynolds, what a subject you are," hot air breathed on her face and before she knew it herself, a sudden throbbing echoed in the front of her head.

"Security," was heard from behind her, and swinging her leg up her ankle collided with the side of the blue hands face. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the bright light in the white room. The door opened and several armed guards encircled her, including the ones already in the room. The next thing that happened was a single spoken word and her mind went blank.

She watched through blank eyes as her body moved without instruction. Twisting, kicking, punching, stealing weapons, cutting and slicing, sending blood spraying up the walls. In her mind she heard the shouting for control that echoed numbly, fading away quickly from any senses.

_Four dead, three unconscious, rest are walking wounded still fighting and blue hands hiding in corner. _That was the quick assessment her mind conjured up before blinking out moves and defensive manoeuvres long since rammed into her mind. Each move and step was executed in perfect precision as more guards fell to the ground and fewer got up again each time.

_Got you_, her mind called out in a snarl. Mentally she willed her body to stop, shouting anything she could to slow it down enough to take control off. 'Stubborn' echoed through her mind, and this was why.

The two blue hands fell in crumpled heaps to the ground, her mind was satisfied but she wasn't.

A clicking of a door and her knees tucked in, scooping up a forgotten knife and swiping a loaded pistol from the floor. In one fluid motion, her body span in the direction of the door, her eyes catching her reflection in the two way mirror positioned in the room and she fired.

One shot echoed through the room, through the corridor and inside her mind a war raged with itself. _Battle of Serenity, Shadow Ranch, Leaf on the wind._ Nothing controlled the rage that filled her gut as one of the people who were stood at the door carefully spoke her name.

Another shot.

* * *

Behind the wall he ducked, his heart thumping at the near miss with death, _again._ Mal wasn't sure he wanted to chance his life, but something stirred in his mind as he peered around the corner to see her still stood there, gun outstretched and wavering slightly in the air from one side to the other. Her targets were picked out already; _them. _"Maya?!" He shouted into the room. It was a moment before another bullet sounded, echoing off the once clean walls.

Something was off about this, and that was what irked Mal the most. His head edged back around the corner to see her frozen in place, staring blankly towards where he stood. She was empty.

_I've seen that before,_ he told himself. He gulped. He remembered that, and looking at the carnage of the room, he'd place a pretty good bet on that same idea. Hands shot up in front of him defensively. He didn't want to appear to be threatening in anyway, not that it mattered so much with River.

But something else was off about this. She hadn't shot him yet and she'd missed them three times. She hardly ever missed a shot with such an open target. Perhaps that was what gave him his confidence, he didn't know. Only that it was temporarily safe for him to be looking at her the way he was. "Maya?"

Another uncertain question answered with another round. He jumped and squeezed his eyes tight. It was a moment before he opened them again and twisted his head slightly. Two inches towards him and that would have been his head. Dead.

"Maya?" That was Trent's voice that quivered through the murky air, and another round sounded off, five inches away this time.

She was getting worse. Or better. He couldn't decide. Mal watched as Trent's mouth opened again to say something, but he never did. Never got the chance as Maya's body slumped to the ground in a heap. Nobody dared to move, still shocked that she had shot at them five times.

The gun and knife lay on the stained floor, her fingers were still and her breathing steady as Mal cautiously approached. She didn't move.

He kicked the gun and knife away just to be on the safe side, even if he knew she didn't need them. Tentatively, hands shot out to feel the slow rhythmic beat of a calmed pulse. It was steady and shallow against his fingers. His blue eyes flickered to her face, peaceful, soft and not a shred of hollowness he had just witnessed less than thirty seconds ago. 'Sleeping, safe word' jumped through his mind.

He gave Reid the order to carry her. Mal would have done it himself only with his age and growing tired limbs, he doubted he could carry her small frame by himself. Reid on the other hand wasn't. At first, the order remained un-followed, and he almost had to threaten the mercenary with bullets before he agreed.

* * *

Phoebe absently fingered one of the toy dinosaurs sat on the console. Her mind drifted to her friends who were late coming back from their job. Her eyes glanced to the window on the bridge, nothing but blue skies. "Think something went wrong?"

A shrug echoed back. "Perhaps it's just a delay," Ada tried to sound non chalant about the timing of the crew. She knew after a few weeks of working with the crew that things tended to go more on the rocky side of things rather than smooth. They just had to wait and come up with a possible plan B, or C just in case. "I'm sure there fine."

"Maybe," Phoebe sighed. The twins took that moment to approach the bridge.

"No word?" Cassie asked, her voice wavering slightly. Phoebe shook her head and went back to running her fingers over the dinosaurs.

Ada shuffled in her seat and pushed a few buttons, "What're ya doing?"

"Meeting at the rendezvous just in case," was the co-pilots response as the ship's engines kicked into life, lifting the ship into the air and over the land. "It's a safer spot than here anyways."

Phoebe had to agree. Now that they were seated in the middle of the hills. They were hidden behind hills on every side of the ship, ditched in a small dip that easily contained them. Tense silence filled the bridge.

When the radio crackled into life everyone jumped, _"Ada, we're a little banged up here," _it was Mal's voice filled the whole room. _"We're gonna need ya to come in an' pick us up. Trent where are we?" _

The sound of shuffling was heard as the radio was handed over to the pilot of _Serenity, "Erm, where are you now?" _

Ada's hands fumbled with their speaker before she managed to switch it on, "At the rendezvous spot."

"_Right, erm," _it was a moment as he mumbled to himself, obviously calculating a safe spot for both parties. _"Nine clicks Southwest, I think, and there should be a bundle of trees with a clearing." _Phoebe clicked on the map of the land, bringing up the spot that he was recalling from memory. She nodded over to the co-pilot and Ada relayed the affirmative to him, _"Meet us there." _

The engines kicked into life again and ten minutes later, Ada was landing the ship in the clearing with a little swaying of the ship.

* * *

Cassie and Rocky sat in the cargo bay, the ramp open as they waited with a decreasing amount of patience for their friends to turn up. Every now and again one of them would get up and wonder on the fringes of the tree line for any sight. "Come on, where are _you_?" Cassie hissed through the air.

"Pro'ly hurt," Rocky's dry voice spoke out. A beat passed before she spoke again, head cocked to her sisters worried face, "Bet ya five credits someone's out cold."

Her twin turned to face her with a face of shock. She couldn't believe that her sister was gambling on the safety of their friends as if it were normal. The smirk that echoed back at her twisted her throat, "Rocky, they mays be hurt."

"Five on Maya," Rocky concluded, reconfiguring her wager.

"This isn't funny sis'."

Her hands shot up defensively, eyes closed in careful consideration, "I'm not saying it is. Jus' sayin', most likely Maya. I woulda said Captain but he was talkin' on the radio. So, it was either her or Reid. Possibly Sam, but I'd wager Maya."

The taunting eyes were back, a competition evident in blue eyes. Cassie turned away and stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips with her eyes scanning the trees for any sign of movement. "Fine, if'n your scared."

"Reid," that single word placed a smile on Rocky's lips.

"Deal." Cassie sighed to herself as she stepped forward. Voices sounded and leaves rustled. The corners of her lips twitched up in hope and she smiled at the sight of the Captain, followed by Trent. Following him was Sam and Reid, one arm of Maya's around each of their shoulders as they dragged her into the ship.

They were all banged up, cuts, bruises and gashes littered all of their bodies, all in varying capacity. "Go get the engine ready for full burn," Mal then turned to the buttons, punching the ramp closed and pressing the speaker, "Phoebe, we're gonna need your help." He ended the call and looked to Trent, "go help fly for full burn."

Trent nodded obediently and Cassie noticed the half vacant look that he wore. Something bad had definitely happened. Something probably terrible. "Captain?"

The question was left unanswered as he turned harshly in her direction, "Cassie, you an' Rocky go prep the engine for full burn. We're gonna need some distance on us and this planet fast. Now." It was a moment before she stumbled towards the engine room.

Rocky followed close behind and as they passed the infirmary she couldn't help but glance in through the window. Reid and Sam had managed to manoeuvre Maya onto the table and both sat with some form of cut or other being held by a decent hand. Phoebe passed them on the way down and Cassie stalled for a second. _'Where was the shuttle?' _She wanted to ask but refrained herself and did as she was told to do.

* * *

Phoebe quickly took in the scene. Everyone was hurt and Maya was unconscious. She started with the cook of the ship, working out as to any reasons why she would be asleep. "What happened?" Phoebe drew out. Nobody answered and she looked up to see Mal and Sam stony faced.

Mal left promptly after that, telling her that he'd swing by later on. Sam excused himself with a small wince, managing to get himself to the common room and resting his eyes. Phoebe turned her gaze towards the mercenary, "What happened?" she repeated.

At first he remained silent, but after her intense gaze fixed on his he gave in. "Shuttle crashed. Alliance had tagged us with anti-aircraft. Woke up an' she was unconscious. Feds came, took us in an' patched her up."

"Why'd they do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flicking to the woman in question momentarily. "You're guess is as good as mine." He took a shaky breath before he retold the rest of the story, "Anyways, we get out, find the infirmary an' feds are lying dead left, right an' centre. She shoots at us and then just falls. Me and Sam dragged her back and we travelled 'cross the land an' here we are."

His eyes met with her unsteady ones, the slight panic in her eyes not going unnoticed by him. A spot of silence passed between them before Phoebe cleared her throat. "Err, erm, so the err, Alliance patched her up for me then?" she received a nod and she moved towards Reid. "Let's get started with you then."

"Where are you hurt?" Reid lifted his stained shirt in response, a patch of blood dribbling from a gash in his side. "_shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN," _was her immediate outburst.

Reid just chuckled at the language light-heartedly, "That bad huh?" He heard her mumble something and then moments later felt her start work of his injured side. A few minutes passed and she was busy taping gauze over his injured area. "Thanks," he told her as soon as she finished, replacing his stained shirt over his side.

"No problem, just remember, no heavy lifting, or strenuous movements. I want you resting for 2 weeks," she ordered. He only smiled in response, agreeing to her terms and conditions. "Good."

He nodded with a smile, making his way towards the door. A sudden thought occurred to the man and he paused, turning in the door. Reid watched as Phoebe checked Maya's vitals to make sure she wasn't too badly injured, red hair tumbling down over her shoulder in curls of locks. "Hey Phoebe?" She merely hummed as a sign of acknowledgment, her gaze fixed on the read outs. "Next planet we hit, you erm, you want to go grab some food. Ya'know, together."

Phoebe's face turned towards him with a stunned expression. Now he cursed himself for even asking her. "Sure, that's be nice," that sunny smile he so often saw was back and he gave a goofy grin back, nodding.

* * *

Mal jogged up to the bridge, ignoring the pain screaming through his leg. "I want us under every radar to Shadow." It was a simple order with the authority to not be disobeyed. He stood, watching as the two pilots debated a safe and appropriate course with one pit stop along the way to refuel. The Captain had no choice but to agree.

His blue eyes jumped to Trent's form, unusually stiff in the pilots seat and eerily quiet. "Trent ya hurt?"

"No, shiny Captain." It was short, quick and filled with no joke. So, un-Trent like. The twinge in his leg caught his attention and he squeezed his eyes tight to minimise the pain.

He looked back to the two pilots and noticed Ada shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "Ada, you ever cooked before?"

"I've done a little, not the best."

"You wanna go prepare some food for us? Been a while since we ate."

He left no room for argument, an order more than a question he offered her in a softer tone of authority. Even with the crappy mood he was in and the crappy situation, she didn't need him being too grouchy in her first couple of weeks. Ada nodded and he stood aside to let her pass. His eyes followed her movement before coming back to Trent.

Ignoring the twinge in his leg he limped over to the free seat and studied his pilot carefully. "Ya alright?" Silence and a nod was his answer. Fingers were twiddling idly with a dinosaur, eyes concentrating on a certain spot with a far away gaze. Mal sighed and turned his head towards the window of black, "What's wrong?"

"I'll be in my bunk," he did not expect that answer from him. Trent made it to the door before Mal spoke out. "What?"

"You can talk to me," he watched as Trent measured the idea in his mind, calculating with his eyes. The offer was declined when the pilot turned and left Mal sat on the bridge in silence.

"Trip'll take the better part of the week," was thrown back over his shoulder and Mal sighed at the words. He settled back in the seat, eyes blankly staring out of the window. His leg twinged again and he rubbed at in an attempt to ease the pain. When it persisted in remaining he decided to go ask Phoebe to take a look at it.

It ached, the walk to the infirmary, but he managed it, sighing with delight at being able to rest for days. Reaching the bottom he looked through the window and saw that Maya's face was twitching slightly, close to waking up. His eyes than travelled to Sam and Phoebe, both camped out in the common area with Sam protesting to pain every now and again.

Phoebe's gaze caught him standing there, "Captain," she spoke, ditching Sam and helping him to sit down. He was thankful that she did, pretty sure he would have collapsed in a heap if she hadn't. "You shoulda' let me look at ya earlier." She fussed over him for the next ten minutes and it was the slowest ten minutes in his life as any pain killers she gave him made him dreary and light headed.

"Trent an' Ada's got us on a course for Shadow, be there near a week," he mumbled through the haze of drugs. He was aware of a vague response before he passed out on the couch.

* * *

When he woke up he didn't quite recognise the ceiling above him. Stretching, he pulled his legs over the side of the bed and what had happened yesterday came back to mind, along with the pain in his leg. Hobbling over to the door he pulled it open and found himself in the passenger dorm.

Mal closed it behind him as he walked towards the infirmary, empty. _'Maya must've been moved.' _He had been moved so it was the only logical idea. The smell of hot food drifted down the stairs and he inhaled the aromatic smell. His legs followed it to the galley and found lightly simmering food cooking in a pot.

That was definitely it. He didn't realise how hungry he was until his stomach gave a low growl of protest. A bowl in hand he spooned a few spoons of the mixture into the bowl and sat at the table with a groan.

He sat and fed his hungry stomach and looked up as people slowly entered the room and filled in the seats. Sam sat down next to him, emitting a small groan himself and Phoebe and Reid sat on is other side discussing some sort of 'date'. Mal told himself he'd need to remember that for later. Cassie and Rocky were the next to come in, talking about the engine until they sat down. Ada strolled in afterwards with a warm smile aimed to everyone.

With no appearance from his last two members, he vaguely wondered if things were back on track with them. But those thoughts were shattered as Trent walked in with an empty bowl, washing it and depositing on the side before walking out, not saying a single word to anyone except Phoebe who had said 'Hi' first.

Minutes passed as food was ate and people talked. It was when Mal had finished his second bowl of food and had slouched back in his chair that Maya stumbled in. He noticed that she tried to look cheery, but a look around the table told him that he was probably the only one looking at her without any second thoughts. Sadly, his eyes watched as she filled a bowl with some of the food and picked up a fork, making her way back out of the galley. "Why don't ya sit down?"

She froze and he kicked out the chair nearest to him, in between him and Phoebe. He thanked whoever was listening that she obediently sat and tried for a friendly smile to him. "Sleep well?" She nodded back and he smiled at the sight.

"I'm still a little bit sore but, it'll pass." Mal's eyes caught sight of shifting happening further up the table. Conversation died down as eyes glanced conspicuously towards his end of the table.

The rest of the meal continued in the same way, silence and whispers that irritated his nerves. There were the odd strands of conversation that were easy to hear and he as glad that not everyone was left out of it.

When people started clearing out he held Maya back and sat her down at the table. "What happened yesterday?" He caught the guilty expression she wore as her eyes fell to stare at the top of the table. "Look, I'm not gonna pin you out on it or disregard you for it. I just want some answers. So…what happened?"

It was a moment before she opened her mouth and he knew she was struggling to find the right words, "Erm, they found a erm, found a way to trigger me I guess." The shrug of her shoulders told him that she was still trying to figure it out herself.

* * *

Six days later, _Serenity_ landed on Shadow and the ramp lowered down onto the ground. Trent turned the controls off and slowly trailed his way towards the ramp to meet everyone again. He tried to pull on a happy face, but as soon as he approached his parents his mother saw through it, "What's happened honey?"

He tried to brush it off, "Nothing mom, I'm fine. I'm A okay." She wasn't buying it and once his mum was on to him, his dad was too.

"Trent, what's happened?" his dad whined and he stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, why would you think something's happened?"

It wasn't often his mouth moved of its own accord to his parents, and he knew that they wouldn't let it drop. Not yet anyway. They'd keep badgering him until they got some sort of answer. So instead of waiting around to be questioned he made his way towards the house, claiming he wanted to see his brothers.

He would have said sister too but she was on Osiris in flight school. She'd gone there two months ago and wasn't going to come back for a long time.

"Mal, what's happened?" Zoë turned her accusing tone on the old Captain, one eyebrow raised in a serious manner that told you not to mess with her.

"Bad job Zo'." She still wasn't biting, the look she gave him just getting deeper.

"My son wouldn't act like that over a bad job. So what happened?"

How could he tell her he didn't know, and she would believe him? He didn't think it was possible and the piercing accusing gaze she left him with was his belief to that fact. This trip was going to get very interesting.

* * *

Shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN - - - - holy testicle Tuesday


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks to **RionaEire** for reviewing and yes, Sarah is feeling alone being so far away. She isn't here yet so, we won't see her yet and I know, I just had to put them together. Also, I'm sorry for taking ages (again) to update.

**Soundtrackdork,** I'd also like to thank you for reviewing and there is even more twists and turns to come. Especially in this chapter.

**Chasny,** thanks for that. I do try to make it as good as I can.

Thanks to **kaychd, BadWolfRising **for favouriting.

Also, I am really really REALLY sorry for the extremely long wait. But I hope that the tension in this helps you forgive me and I assure you... I HAVE MY MUSE BACK. Wabam, author's note over.

Everyone else, read, enjoy and review please.

* * *

Days had passed since the crew had first set down on Shadow and the story of what had happened with the Alliance was quickly passing through everyone's ears. River had immediately sought the younger woman out and had found her seated on the river bank, her feet in the water.

A faint smile filled her face as she took off her own boots and took a seat next to her. They sat in companiable silence for a few seconds, only the sound of gushing water filling the air, until River broke it, turning to face Maya. "Live and let die. Forget and move on."

She scoffed in return. "'Live and let die? Forget and move on?' River, I almost killed them. How can I forget that?"

Maya sat, eyes ablaze, staring at River who wasn't fazed by the cold stare. "Don't run away. It's time to stop running and stand up to the challenge." The younger woman furrowed her brows at the words and River rolled her eyes. "You'll understand."

She pulled her feet out of the water and leaned down to whisper in Maya's ear, "Talk," before stalking away and leaving her to think about her words.

* * *

Trent sat in his room, thinking to himself. _Maybe Sam had a point, _he silently mused. He did. They didn't have any idea what exactly had happened to her during her time with the Alliance and they certainly didn't know what had happened since she had escaped their clutches. Her life was a mystery and he couldn't help but grow even more interested in her.

But at the same time he was wavering away from her. She had shot at them, almost killed them. He'd heard about River's episodes but he'd never heard of her shooting at one of them. Even when she had slashed Jayne's chest with a butchers knife, she hadn't hit him hard enough to be fatal. True she had drawn guns on the crew members, Mal to be more precise, but he was sure she had never fired them, always giving the crew a warning and a chance to back away.

Not Maya. She had just turned and shot, four times at them with no warning. That thought made him shiver as he remembered the blankness on her face and how she her eyes had gone cold.

A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he called, straightening himself up, expecting it to be his mother or father.

Maya cautiously pushed the door open, smiled meekly at him and gently closed it behind her. "Hey," she tried.

Trent stiffened and mustered a stiff, "Hi," back.

She looked away from him, her hands fiddling with each other. "Erm, can we erm, maybe talk."

He nodded to her, casting his gaze to the window. "Okay," she said and he heard take a few steps. "I erm, just wanted to talk about what happened back there." He cast a quick glance at her and settled his gaze onto her. "I just wanted to tell you that I had no intention to kill you."

Trent scoffed at that, "Sure didn't look that way."

"I'm serious Trent. The gun was in my hand yes, I fired it yes, but I missed you didn't I?" He looked away from her and she asked hi again, "Did I or did I not miss you?"

"Yes you did," he snapped back, "But that don't erase what ya' did. You still shot at us and I thought you woulda shot us okay? I was scared that you would honestly put a bullet into one of our brains."

Her expression laxed to shame, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would happen agai-"

"You mean this has happened before?" She opened and closed her mouth in response, unable to come up with a response. "Oh great, you knew it might happen and you didn't tell us?"

This made her snap, "What was I supposed to say? 'Hey everyone, it's me. No I'm not dead and no I'm not crazy but I have a side affect of triggers.' Please Trent."

"Well maybe a warning then." She rolled her eyes at him and took her place leaning against the closed door with her arms crossed over her chest. "You said it yourself though, that the feds must've implanted some hidden triggers that you don't know about. How the _gorram_ hell are we supposed to know what'll set you off and what won't!"

She had the decency to look at the ground, suddenly becoming interested in her boots more than anything else. "I'm sorry Trent. I'm sorry. But what else do you want me to do?"

Trent sighed loudly and turned his gaze towards the window. "I don't know Maya, I really _really_ don't know anymore. Hell I don't even know what to think anymore."

She lifted her gaze to meet his and was wishing she hadn't taken River's words into account anymore. It was turning out to be such a bad idea. Opening her mouth to say something back, she was interrupted by a scream that tore through the house. More screams soon followed and gunshots shouted out soon after.

* * *

Jayne, Mal, Simon, Hoban, and Wash sat around on table, talking to themselves about manly things whilst the older women sat at another, declaring it to be a woman's only table as they engaged in their female conversations. Reid and Phoebe were on their 'date' and Mal was surprised that Simon hadn't sedated Reid and threatened the man.

He put that down to Kaylee and almost everyone else not having told him until the couple were well into their date. Mal knew there would be threats when they returned.

"So with that, he got up and walked out, the instructor going blue in the face trying to get him to sit back down." Wash's joke erupted a roar of laughter from the men.

"Really?" Jayne chocked between laughs.

Wash nodded, "Really. To make matters worse, he then came back the next day as if nothing had happened and refused to move. The instructor blew a gasket, I swear," this caused more laughter to fill the men's throats.

"Oh Wash," Mal stated, wiping a tear from his eye. "That's hi-larious."

Wash chuckled to himself, "It's funnier actually watching it, that's all I'm gonna say."

Simon scratched his chin with a smile still on his face, "I have to ask, did they not punish him for the stunt?"

The ex-pilot put down his cup and held a finger up, "Yes Simon. He was punished. But that still didn't stop him coming back a week later, wearing a wig and pretending to be someone else." This earned more sniggers from the men surrounding him.

A scream pulled them away from their musings, all looking up for the source of the sound. They saw the women do the same and heard another scream. Jayne, Mal and Zoë all automatically shot their hands to their sides, only just realising that they were weapon less.

Footsteps sounded behind them and Mal saw two men approach the ladies as he felt the barrel of a gun in his back, "Don't move Captain."

Putting his hands up he scanned his eyes across the vicinity to see Izzy, Devon and Abi being hauled towards them by four men and two more women jogging to catch them up. The back door to the Washburn residence banged open, causing everyone to scream as a final man entered, Vera in hand. Mal felt Jayne growl at the man that was holding his most precious weapon.

Mal nodded to Jayne out of the corner of his eye and noticed Zoë nod slightly towards him, understanding his meaning. Jayne sent a fist flying to the attacker behinds Mal back as the Captain swept the guys feet from underneath him.

Scuffling coming from the other side told him Zoë had done something similar. Reaching for the gun he brought it up to his chest and pointed the nozzle of it towards the man in the doorway as a bang went off. Another scream shouted as more rounds went off.

He fell to the ground, having a bullet run through his leg and shoulder. Jayne collapsed next to him, a wound evident to his gut and he heard Wash call Zoë's name, meaning that she had been hit as well.

A booted foot came to kick his ribs and he heard both Inara and Izzy call out to him, "Next time Captain, I expect ya' to listen."

Looking over to Jayne's face he saw the colour quickly drain from his face. The man was in need of desperate medical attention and fast. "Now," this new voice belonged to the man who had held Vera tightly in his hands, "Nobody move. We've got us a score ta settle." He came to stand over the Captain and Mal could see the armour that was mounted on his thick chest, tattoo's running up his arms and a few bullet scars dotting what bit's of arm and shoulder weren't covered.

His gaze adverted to look over at he women and panic swept through his body. "Well, well, well. Looky what we got here boys and girlies," he whistled and took a step towards the table.

* * *

Abi watched, a stern grip on her shoulder preventing her from running to her parents, as the man with Jayne's gun approached her aunt. "If it isn't Miss River Tam. You're doing well ain't ya'?"

River remained silent and one of the women that had come with him held a gun to Simon. "This must be Simon then."

The man turned and smiled crudely to the doctor. "That he is. Our day's just gotten better ain't that right people?" Chuckles and agreements rounded through the group and Abi gulped at the menace in their voices. She didn't like these people when they tied her sisters and cousins up. She definitely hated them now for shooting her uncles and aunt.

Simon glanced over to Jayne, concern in his face, "I have to check on Jayne, please, let me assess the severity of hi-" he was hit with the butt of the woman's rifle, sending him sprawling to the floor. The doctor looked up at her incrudiously, "If I don't take a look at him he could die!"

"Collateral damage," the man holding Izzy spoke, a pistol poised at her head.

Inara stared at the savages holding her family and friends hostage. "Collateral damage? Are you kidding me? Surely you people have better morals then that." The man with Vera nodded to a man that was stood behind her and she felt a hand harshly make contact with her face.

"Speak out of turn again _whore_, an' I'll be sure to make sure more'n you're pretty face is messed up _dong ma?_" She stared up at him, a hand to her cheek as he chuckled to himself going back to the men's table. He came to stand toe to toe with Wash, just staring at the smaller man for a few seconds before chuckling to himself again. "So, _this_ is the great crew of _Serenity?_" He laughed again and slung Vera onto his shoulder, letting his eyes glide around the whole group very slowly. "Not as great as the rumours say for ya' ta be." He took another look around and looked to the back door again as another woman exited. "Any sign?"

"No sir," she shook her head and took a stand next to him. "'haps she went into town?"

"No," he drawled out slowly. "She's here. We checked on the way in. Just that dumbass merc' an' his whore."

"Hey!" Kaylee shouted out, not wanting her daughter's name to be discredited so easily. A hand gripped her arm and shook her harshly, the nozzle of a gun coming to sit underneath her mouth.

"Keep your yammer shut," the man ordered. She nodded meekly and was pushed to the ground. "Sir? What's the plan?"

The leader smirked sadistically and walked back over to the Captain. "Malcolm Reynolds." He spared a glance to Jayne and feigned sympathy, "He doesn't look too good. Maybe ya' should have a doc' look over him." Mal grunted in response and this only caused the man to laugh in response, aiming a kick to the Captain's side as he attempted to get up. "Not so fast, we got a lot ta talk 'bout."

* * *

Trent peeked a look over the window and shot back down next to Maya, "What's going on?" she asked, checking her guns that she hadn't removed since she had left _Serenity._

He glanced to her and gulped, "Erm, about 9, 10 men have everyone as hostages. And one of them's got Vera."

"Jayne still has that?" Maya asked almost surprised.

Trent gave a short laugh, "Yeah, the man has all of them still."

She nodded in response, "How many have been shot and how bad?"

"Oh," he grew solemn, not liking how everyone had looked the last time he had checked, "My mom's been shot in the arm, twice, she seems okay. Your dad's been shot in his leg and arm, he's fine. Kaylee an' Inara have been hit, so's Simon and they've got Izzy, Devon and Abi at gun point." She nodded again, her eyes closed whilst she took this information in. "Jayne doesn't look too good though."

He watched her eyes fly open at those words and he knew why. She'd liked Jayne as a child and had connected with him really well when she had come back to the ship. He was probably like a second dad to her.

Maya crouched and peeked over the window ledge, slowly taking in the scene and gasping at the sight, quickly ducking back down her face draining of colour. "What?" Trent asked. "What is it?"

She spared him a glance, gulped, and took another quick look. "We're in serious trouble." Trent gulped at the words and automatically pushed himself further against the wall.

Banging footsteps caught their ears and he watched her go to the door, peak out through the crack and motion towards the under side of the bed. He complied, quickly shuffling himself underneath as she quickly did the same. They waited, holding their breaths as the door opened and a set of feet slowly walked into the room. They stepped over to the cupboard, stepped back and quickly left.

Trent waited until he heard retreating footsteps going back down the stairs before letting his go of his breath. He slowly crawled out of the bed and went back to the window to see if the situation had changed at all. "Hey Maya," he whispered, turning back to see an empty room and the door wide open. "Maya?" He asked again, receiving no answer.

He took a few cautious steps towards the door and as careful not to step on any of the squeaky floorboards. After years of sneaking out at night and sneaking back in he knew which ones were easy to avoid. "Maya?" he hissed, constantly looking towards the stairs as he edged his way along the hall.

A door flew open and Maya emerged, a collection of guns, grenades, ammo and other various bits and bobs in a box in her hands. He stared at the stuff and followed her back to his room, closing the door behind them. She dumped it all onto his bed and watched as she slowly and carefully dismantled a grenade. "Whoa, hey, are you sure that's wise?"

She looked at him blankly and went back to her work, "Yes, I've done it before."

Trent looked back over the numerous items strewn across his bed and gaped at the amount of equipment and dangerous implements that seemed to have fallen out of the box she had carried in. "Have you been stocking up for a war or something?"

"Something like that," she quickly shot back, dismantling a second grenade. She trawled through her supplies before pulling out a wad of fabric. She held them out to him and smiled innocently, "Can you do me a favour?"

He glanced down to her, the fabric in her hands and the grenade components on the bed. "No, nu-uh, no way."

"Trent."

"I'm not handling explosive material that could explode in my face okay?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him a gun, "Aim it at the door, anyone comes in that isn't me or anyone we know, shoot to kill. Empty the clip, I don't care, just shoot and don't stop. There's spare clips here," she handed him three more clips and scooped up the ball bearings from the grenades into a plastic container.

Trent looked at her for a second before stopping her in her tracks to the door, "You know them don't you?" She didn't look at him and he could tell from the straightening of her back that she did.

"Only one of them. I thought he was dead," she coldly whispered before departing and closing the door behind her.

She came back in a second later and Trent almost shot at her, "What?" he quickly questioned. She put a finger to her lips and motioned him back underneath the bed. A set of footsteps told him why and he complied.

She shut the door, put her stuff back down and picked up a knife and a gun, stood behind the door. It opened and she watched as a man, almost three times her size and holding a rifle in his hands firmly, walked into the room and approached the bed.

Peeking out from behind the door she quickly checked the hallway and clutched the knife in her hand. Getting behind him, she placed a hand over his mouth and pushed the knife into his lower back. His hand twitched, the gun dropping to the floor and she twisted the blade, feeling him shudder and shake beneath her.

Feeling the pulse in his neck she took out the knife and drove it back in again, twisting it again and she felt his life drain from his body. Maya waited for a few seconds before withdrawing the knife and slowly dropping the man to the floor.

Trent crawled out and gasped, looking at the corpse and back up to her. "You just," he spluttered.

She merely glanced at him, picked up two more handguns and stuck them within her pockets checking to make sure the safety was on. Picking up the deceased's rifle she swung it over her shoulder and picked up the plastic box again and the wad of fabrics. "Stay here, or move into another room. But don't leave the house and don't let them see you."

She made a start to leave and Trent grabbed her arm, "Maya, who are these people and what the hell do they want?"

He watched as she glanced at him and back down to his hand, "Me. They want me. The guy with Jayne's gun? He killed my crew so I killed his. I thought he was dead but obviously not. These guys are not to be messed with. They're vicious bounty hunters who have been trained specifically for these kinds of situations by the Alliance themselves."

"What?"

"The Alliance knew that they wouldn't be able to capture everyone they had a warrant on, so they made up this black squad division and send them in to retrieve the wanted criminals."

Trent quickly processed this and connected the two, "You. They're after you."

She nodded grimly, "Yes, and because both River and Simon are here they may see that as a bonus. The bounty on their heads never disappeared, it just got pushed aside by other criminals."

Maya quickly left after that and Trent waited, thinking over everything he had just been told about who they were dealing with.

* * *

Cassie squirmed in the ropes, accidentally kicking Rocky in the process. She mumbled an apology that was muffled by the gag as she tried again. She watched her twin and Sam do the same to no avail. Looking over at Nina's face, Hoban's wife, she saw the bruise starting to form and the determination in the woman's eyes.

Ada sat across from them, still unconscious from the blow to the face she received when she tried to protect the younger children. She was only now just starting to stir and Cassie tried to edge closer to her.

A cry behind her caught her attention and she watched as Rocky shuffled over, attempting the comfort a bound Julian as he let the tears flow. Her only guess for why the intruders had taken the three youngest, par Gabriel who she remembered was in his rocking chair in the shade of the bushes near to the tree house. Cassie hadn't seen anyone with him in their arms and knew from the new cry that he was still there and safe.

But for how long was a question as the cries got louder. Her panicked blue eyes jumped back to the house and she worried, feeling the tears at the thought of what could happen should he be discovered. _Stop Gabriel, please,_ she willed in her mind.

She almost fainted when they did stop, both surprised and concerned at the sudden abrupt halt. Fiddling with her bindings she watched the bushes rustle and held her breath as Maya snuck out, little Gabriel in her hands happily chewing on one of her fingers.

"Oh God," she muttered upon seeing them and shuffled Gabriel in her grasp as she brought a knife out and cut Sam's restraints first. "Everyone, I need you to keep quiet, stay here and don't do anything to attract anyone's attention," she told them.

"What?" Cassie almost shrieked and Maya immediately placed a hand over the girl's mouth, ducking behind a tree as she did so. "What?" Cassie whispered once her mouth was free.

Maya looked at Sam and gripped his shoulders, "Sam, you have to promise me. If you want to stay alive, stay hidden. I need you to take everyone away from here and into one of the other houses, get onto _Serenity_ if you can and lock the door."

"But Mum and Dad, we heard shots and-"

"Sam," she shook his shoulders and he looked at her. "Can you do this, please, for me. You have to do this please." He nodded and she smiled, "Thank you. Here," she handed him two guns. He holstered them and she handed him the rifle. He looked at it curiously until she explained, "It has a higher range then the pistols and will be more likely to hit your target. Go down to the river and work your way along it. That should be safe okay?"

Sam glanced at her, to the rifle and back up at her and nodded. "Okay." He quickly and quietly ordered instructions all around, with Cassie and Rocky taking point carrying a bleary Ada between them. Nina was next escorting Julian with her and Sam held back for a moment. "Maya?"

She turned back to face him and waited. He thought for a moment before smiling at her, "Kill them all." She nodded with a smile and he added, "Oh, an' thanks." At her puzzlement he elaborated, "You're a hell of a sis', even if we ain't too nice to one another."

Maya smiled at that and slung an arm around him, pulling him into a hug and quickly telling him to go. Turning back to face the house she quickly assessed the situation and made her way back, her plan already forming in her head as she went.

* * *

Mal grimaced as he moved his hand to hit Jayne on the shoulder. The man had closed his eyes at least five minutes ago and the Captain was worried for the man. "Jayne," he called out. The old mercenary stirred lightly, fluttering his eyes open blearily. "Stay with us now."

He grumbled something in reply and Mal hit the man's arm when his eyes closed again.

"Hey," Vera's new handler spoke harshly, kicking Mal's arm away from Jayne. "No talking. Now, down to business," he paused, his eyes going to look around the group of people again.

"Won't win," River's voice called out, attracting all attention.

"What did ya just say?" The leader said, eyes leering at her as he sneered at her.

She looked up at him, "Won't win. Going to lose again. Won't let anyone die because of her."

He laughed at her words, "Is that so?"

This time it was River's turn to smirk, "That so."

"Heh," he opened his mouth to speak again, but an explosion cut him off. All eyes turned to see a puff of smoke and fire erupting into the air from the front of the house. "Bax, Enfield, Lath, go see what that was." The two men and woman nodded, quickly running off to investigate the explosion. The leader turned back to the group and watched over them. Wash kept his gaze on his wife who was cradling her arm. Inara and Kaylee had their arms around each other whilst River sat there unfazed, just staring at the sun in the sky.

Mal was trying hard to keep Jayne awake whilst Simon kept flitting glances towards the merc in hopes he was still alive. Hoban stood near to Jayne, aiming a light kick to the older mercenary every now and again to help the Captain.

One of the men came running back around the corner, "Sir! Looks like someun blew one o' our mules up."

"Maya," he ground out, hefting Vera onto his shoulder even more so. "Fan out, search the area. I want ya' ta find her, now!" He received a nod and the man, Bax, ran off again. "Captain, 'ppears your girlie's more trouble then I thought."

The Captain's eyes widened at the sudden realization as it dawned on him. They were vicious bounty hunters, it was the only explanation he had for it. "Yeah, she always has been. Real problem child when she was little."

The leader chuckled in response, taking a seat on one of the benches and resting his feet. He spared a glance to Jayne, then over to the worrying doctor and back again. "'pposin' ya' wanna take a look at him."

Simon almost jumped at the concern he seemed to be showing now, "Yes. I'd like to make sure he isn't going to die from the bullet one of _your_ men lodged into his stomach."

He clicked his tongue and longed sideways at the doctor, "Go 'head, we's got time ta wait."

"Thank you," Simon said, getting up and making his way around the table and kneeling down next to the merc'. He took one glance, peeled back his shirt and looked back up, "He needs medical attention urgently. If you don't let me help him, he could die." He was greeted with a blank stare, "My medical supplies are in my house, if you'll let me go an-"

"And let ya' come back chop full o' weapons an' the like? Not a chance. Lindsey," he called out, and the other woman that was holding the younger children captive stepped forward, "Escort Mr Tam here to his so called medical supplies. Any funny bus'ness, shoot him."

"Yes sir," she replied, "move it," she ordered to Simon, pointing her gun towards him. He jumped to his feet and walked quickly towards her and past, making a beeline for his and Kaylee's house.

* * *

Trent's hand shook as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Aiming the gun at the door he waited for it to open and almost pulled the trigger at the sound of a few light taps. "Trent? It's me, don't shoot." The door opened and Maya walked in carefully, a fresh spray of blood running down her top.

"Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's not my blood."

"What?" He asked, before slapping a hand to his head and realizing what she had done exactly. "How's everyone doing?"

She sighed heavily, seating herself on the edge of the bed, "Sam took everyone that was tied up away from here. Simon's got to get medical supplies for Jayne and I was just about to contact Reid and Phoebe to tell them to be careful."

Trent nodded and watched as she pulled out a comm unit, holding it to her mouth.

* * *

Reid's hand dropped to her waist and he felt Phoebe giggle underneath his touch. He couldn't help but smile, placing kisses down her neck as she pushed him away playfully. "Reid, we're in public."

"So," he teased, attacking her neck again. "Give them a show."

She laughed again, pushing him away, "Stop it." He moved onto her lips and heard a squeak from the comm unit he had been forced to take with him.

He pulled it out and listened to Maya's voice on the other end of the line, _"Reid, Phoebe? Can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, we're here," he called back, his brows furrowing at the urgency in her voice. "Everythin' alright?"

"_Do either of you notice anything or anyone odd there who doesn't look like they belong?" _

Both of them shared a quick glance with each other before taking a long and careful sweep around the room, Reid triple checking everyone's visions and where they were aimed before something clicked in his head. In the corner of the small tavern sat a man, well muscled and well dressed, a cup in his hand and papers on the table.

Telling Maya to hold on a second he got up, took their glasses and purposely walked past the man, glancing over at what he was reading. He quickly adverted his eyes and ordered their drinks, took them back and picked up the comm unit. "Yep, got me a bogey sitting right in front of me."

Static sounded on the unit and he waited for her reply, _"Don't lose him and make sure you have a weapon on you."_

_The order sounded off to Phoebe, startling her, but Reid nodded absently, his eyes trained on the man as he agreed to the idea and put the unit back down. "Reid, what's goin' on?"_

_He glanced at her, eyes steely and in work mode as he leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "Trouble of the messy kind." She gulped at the words and shrunk back into him. _


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** So, it's been a while and I am sorry but HERE it is - - - chapter 22.

So, thanks to **Rilan219** for alerting.

Thanks to **Patcher2** for favouriting

And thanks to **RionaEire **for reviewing.

* * *

She stared at the scene in front of her only a dozen yards ahead of her. Getting him away from her family and friends was her biggest concern. Sam and the others were on _Serenity_ she hoped and Trent was safe inside the house. Reid and Phoebe were in town and that gave her a little comfort. It wasn't as many people to worry about as it first turned out to be.

Checking her pistol she holstered it again and took in the scene before her. Simon was bent over Jayne, examining his wounds whilst her father was on the floor coughing. If he was coughing blood she wasn't yet sure. Kaylee and her mother were comforting each other whilst the temptation to go to his wife's side and talk to her etched itself over Wash's face. Hoban was just as equally conflicted, having seen his mother and father and afraid and River was River.

But something was different. Maya could tell in the older woman's glance from person to person as she nodded, tilted her head, shook her head, and finally glanced over in her direction and smiled, nodded, and moved her gaze back onto the others. Maya couldn't help but shake her head. The plan that was formulating itself wasn't a smart one.

Crawling back into the depths of the bushes she pulled out the comm unit; "Reid? I've got a job for you."

* * *

Trent's heart beat double speed as he glanced over the window ledge every few seconds. His little brother was still being held and Jayne barely looked any better. He barely heard Simon call out that the old merc' needed an urgent blood transfusion in a more sterile environment to prevent contamination. "'Haps it'll do ya all good ta let him go. Coin on him? Save ya lot o' tro'ble."

"I don't care," the core bred doctor spoke up. "He's my patient and friend."

"Heh," the leader chimed nonchalantly, "I don't much care neither if'n he lives nor dies."

The pilot's eyes widened as Simon took a violent swing, missing, but his intention clear. He was beat back down with a single fluid moment and he lay, clutching his chin in his hand. "Do that again, I'll kill ya where ya stand _dong ma?_"

Simon didn't even flinch at his words or reply. He just turned back to Jayne and did his best to patch up the merc in hopes of finding some way to stabilise him until he could give him a blood transfusion.

* * *

Her fist clenched in her hand as she watched Simon fall. _Gorram it,_ she thought. Taking a final glance at River's staring eyes she shook her head. The older woman's eyes narrowed and she nodded. Maya had no choice but to trust the psychic. "_Gorram,_" she muttered and she pushed herself up and took a breath as she strode out into the open. "Oi! Dumbass!" She didn't care much for the upper class accent she had used so much. Right now, she was going to show him her true colours; a brown coat from the outer rims of the 'verse.

A chuckle replied back. "Maya. Maya, Maya, Maya," he taunted as he took a few steps in her direction. "Where've ya bin girl?"

She didn't answer and she automatically touched the butt of her gun with her hand. "Told ya once told ya a million times, no-one but me."

Another chuckle. "Couldn't find ya. What was I 'pposed ta do?"

Her jaw clenched and she nodded over her shoulder. "No-one else gets hurt."

He chuckled again and Maya felt her fist clench. "That ain't how I play."

"Sir," one of his men called, "Got's ta be a trap. That's where'n we tied them others up."

"You moron," he chastised him, "She freed them." His eyes turned back to Maya. "It's here or nowhere girl. Ya turnin' yaself in?"

She narrowed her eyes and glanced towards River. The psychic's opinion was still that of a nod a knowing smile. That still didn't settle the fear that was pitting itself within her stomach as she looked up at the window to see Trent's eyes begging her not to go through with her idea. She'd already told him the plan, told him what would happen and when.

Removing her hand from her gun she turned and made a start to leave the clearing when a shot sounded out and the bullet sent her tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Mal watched as his daughter felt. Inara's cry didn't go amiss and he pulled himself up to look at Maya's lifeless body on the ground, not moving. Anger boiled up in him and he glanced at the gun only a few feet away. "No!" River cried out attracting everyone's attention and distracting Mal from the weapon. "No touching guns. Cheater's game, fool's choice. Unfair advantage, coward's way out."

The Captain watched as the young girl was silenced with a fierce slap across her face from the leader of the ruthless gang himself. He took a gulp as her eyes darkened, narrowed and focused themselves onto her attacker. "Shoot you, put a bullet in your brain pan. No more, no less," she softened and her face fell to resemblance the innocent person she fooled strangers into thinking.

His own heart skipped a beat as River's next set of words came out in a soft questioning tone, the threat still there. "Are you afraid to die?"

"Shut it girlie!" The leader roared and sent another slap across her face. "Keep them under control. I got's some business ta take care of." With those his final words he stomped off in the direction of Maya's body and Mal made a grab for the gun before a foot kicked at his hand and sent the weapon flying.

"Not so fast Captain Reynolds. Wouldn't want your girl ta see ya die now would ya?" Mal stomached a growl as he rested his back against the bench and kept his gaze flitting between Jayne's lifeless body, the man standing guard over him, over his shoulder to River and the other people, and over to his own daughter's lifeless body.

* * *

Footsteps stopped next to her and she felt a foot heavily kick at her ribs. Making her move she grabbed a hold and pulled the leg from underneath its owner. Her hands shot up to grab at Vera, still clutched tightly in his hands as his own fists flew out to connect with her.

Maya pulled back and sent a fist flying to make impact with the bridge of his nose. It gave her the necessary time to grab a hold of Vera, dump it into the nearest set of bushes and make a start towards the embankment that led down to the river. A groan behind her and heavy footsteps made her smirk. He was following her.

As she came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, near to the river's edge, she turned to face her predator and glared. "Reynolds, ya really wanna do this? We all know who'll win here, an' it ain't gonna be you?" he smirked at her and took a step forward.

She delivered her own cocky grin, the one that she had learnt to copy perfectly from her father's face, and chuckled her own self. "Ya sure 'bout that? Some of us have different thoughts."

"We'll see," he said and launched forward. She side stepped him but he caught a hold of her arm and dragged her body towards his. His knee came up to connect with her thigh and she buckled from the suddenness. He sent another hand flying to her the area just below her throat, making contact and causing her to fall on her back. "Told ya Maya," he started as he stood over her. "Only one o' us is walkin' away from this, and it ain't gonna be you."

She laid there, a hand to her chest as she tried to regain her breathe. His foot reached over her chest and she waited for it to begin its quick descent before rolling away and swinging a leg round to take his legs out. The action received a yelp from him as his knees made heavy impact with the ground.

Maya got to her feet, panted and steadied herself before swinging a leg out, aiming for his neck, and only meeting air. His hand shot out from underneath her and gripped her leg, his fingers digging into her skin. He got to his own feet and pulled at her leg. The action dragged her close towards him and he sent a hand out to grab at her throat.

Her hands shot up to wrap themselves around his wrist as he slowly squeezed. She gulped painfully and lifted her free leg to kick him in any way she could. It worked and he dropped her. She fell to the ground in a heap and felt the sudden weight of a foot connecting with her ribs.

A fist grabbed at her hair, pulled her up. She watched as a second fist quickly came out to punch her squarely in the nose, breaking it. She groaned and sent her own fist out, colliding with nothing and a second kick sent her flying back.

"I know you. I know your moves, studied ya little stunts an' I know what ya'll do 'fore ya do it. Give up Reynolds," he taunted, "it's over."

She rolled onto her stomach and curled herself up, giving herself a moment or two to collect herself. A smile caught her lips and her hand gripped at he loose dirt beneath her. "They ever tell ya I play dirty?" She flung herself up and threw the dirt into his eyes.

He flailed for a moment and took that moment to finally deliver her round of punishment. A punch in the face, a kick in the leg and another whack to his gut made him double over. She took a step, closing the gap between them and gripped his shoulders in both of her hands. With a smile she brought her knee up and connected with his groin.

It gave her a satisfied feeling as his hands fell to his manhood and held it tightly. She stepped back and shot a hand to her holster, swiping at air and panic rushed through her. A laugh came from him as he peered up at her. "Lookin' for this?" the gun was in his hands, being waved in her face and she saw red.

Taking a step a shot rang out and made her fall. The bullet hadn't done any serious damage, it had only grazed her leg and she swiped out with her injured leg to kick the gun out of his hands. Her fists came next but he caught them and knocked heads with her, sending her flying to ground with a banging headache. He stood there, towering over her with a smirk on his face.

She lay there, on the ground, a small wound on her forehead as he came over and took advantage of her defenceless position. He took several kicks to her stomach and ribs, and a sufficient kick to her face. When she spat out blood and curled into herself he laughed.

"Those words won't do ya no good no more. Goo ah, neigh lek mon." Her fists involuntarily clenched themselves and she rolled herself over to face him, blood pouring from her wounds as she struggled to her knees. "I also know just _how_ to make you sleep as well," he laughed and bent down close to her shaking form. "Nema galk eei yan."

The words altered her vision, dotting it black as she groaned, fighting against the pull. She blinked several times and clenched her fists in the dirt, screaming different combinations to herself to try to overturn the words. A laugh filled her ears and something small hit the ground. She snapped her head towards it to see him bent over a moving capture. The person on the capture was enough to stop the overpowering feel of the darkness and she watched it.

His face was just as she remembered it; firm jaw lines softened by the joyfulness in his eyes and the small nose that smoothly accentuated his features. His mouth moved to form a smile as he looked at the capture, then he spoke.

* * *

Reid slowly stepped up to the side of the house. He did a quick sweep of the area and pushed Phoebe back as she pushed her body into his back. "What's happened?"

He gave her a silent nod towards the front of the house and she complied before repeating her question. "Few men has everyone trussed up." He watched as her eyes widened and she walked past him to look for herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Phoebe, c'mon. We got us a job to do." Reid dragged her along as she almost protested before giving in.

They reached the front door and he held a hand up, telling her to wait whilst he cleared the downstairs. Being left on her own didn't fit well with Phoebe as she fiddled with her fingers and the necklace around her neck. She constantly through glances over her neck, worried that there would be more men watching them like that one at the bar.

When they had left he had followed them at a distance and Reid had suggested flanking off into an alley and behind the building. True to his nature, the stranger had followed them and the doctor watched as the mercenary pushed the man up against the wall, a knife to his throat and demanding answers. The man had refused until Reid had began running the knife high up on the man's thighs, scaring even Phoebe until the hostage sung.

The mercenary had then dragged him to the local sheriff's office and delivered him with a note of stalking, threatening to endanger their lives and physical harm. The sheriff had been a friend of Captain Reynolds and his friends and only needed Phoebe's confirmation before doing a search of the stalker and throwing him in a cell.

The two lovers had then made their way back home wanting to help to resolve the problem that was taking place. When Reid turned back up at the front door, clearing the downstairs Phoebe had pushed past him and cautiously waited on the stairs for her boyfriend to take lead.

He did so, with a simple pistol held out in front of him as he quietly creaked his way along the floor and opened the doors one at a time. He came to the third one and called out before knocking on, "Trent?" They had been informed that the pilot was waiting in one of the rooms, a gun in hand and more then a mite jumpy.

"Yeah?" he answered back and Reid opened the door and quickly pulled Phoebe inside, almost slamming the door at her shriek. He turned and caught sight of the corpse and quickly pulled the doctor around and into his chest. "Maya tell you the plan?"

The mercenary nodded and quickly took in the inventory on the bed, surprised at what there was. He gave a low whistle and felt Phoebe shift her gaze to follow his. "Whoa. Is that all legal?" she asked.

Trent shrugged his shoulders and took another glance outside of the window. A bang caught his attention and he jumped at the sharpness of it. His heart thundered against his chest and he gulped his fear down, focused on the job and turned back to the pile of ammunition, weapons, grenades and other objects dumped on the bed.

"Right," he started as he shuffled over and picked up two pieces of what he was told, was a shotgun. "Here." he quickly handed it over and Reid assembled it within seconds. "Bullets," he noted to himself, handing over the appropriate ammunition. "Phoebe?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Stay here," Reid interrupted as he pocketed a flash bang and a few of the knifes that were littered. "Hey," he said happily as he picked up a different kind of gun.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"This, is a kinda taser. Knocks a person out and delivers lots a pain. Perfect weapon for torturing someone."

"Okay then," the pilot added a little disturbed by that information. "You know the plan?"

"Yeah. What 'bout Sam? He okay with this?"

Trent shrugged, "He's fine. Suggested your part actually."

Reid smirked and pocketed a few other things, "Sweet."

* * *

Mal almost blacked out as a loud bang and very bright light engulfed the area. His ears rang but he didn't miss the high pitched fuzzy sounds of bullets. Fuzzy screams filled the air and he felt himself calling out to Izzy and Inara, not sure if they were able to hear him.

Groans and thuds filled the air and Mal felt somebody step on his hand before stumbling into the bench and falling over him. Clenching a fist he delivered a hard punch to the thugs face, stole his gun and whacked him in the temple with it then rolled the body off of him. "Iz- Izzy!" he shouted out and he vaguely heard the words "Daddy! Mummy!" being called through the dissipating white fog.

Black blurs morphed into shapes and he looked up into Reid's face. "Captain."

"Reid!" he shouted back, not expecting the man back for a few more hours. "Kids!" he managed and saw the stiff nod as the man set out, gun raised into the fog again.

He groaned as his head pounded and his hearing slowly returned to a normal frequency. Phoebe's hand on his arm made him jump and he could hear her asking him is he was alright. "Shiny! See ta Jayne." She nodded and moved over to his other side, almost screaming at the state she had found him in.

By the time the fog had cleared Mal caught sight of Trent, Reid and Sam, circling round everyone making sure they were alright and tying up the people that had invaded their homes. "I gotta get to Maya," he heard Trent tell the mercenary.

"Go," he told him and patted his back as he took over the task of checking on everyone and checking the perimeter to double check that that was everyone.

The Captain finally got a look at the scene and his eyebrows rose at the sight. Reid, Wash and Hoban were carrying Jayne into the house whilst Phoebe guided her father in. Sam was doing a quick sweep of his mother's, Kaylee's Izzy's and Abi's wounds as Zoë came round to help him up, two bullet wounds seemingly unaffecting her. River came up on his other side and took his arm over her shoulder and took most of the weight, nodding Zoë inside. "Got him. Lil' Albatross." Mal smiled at the name and allowed the young girl to help him inside.

"That you are Lil' Albatross. That you are."

"Won't die. Can't die."

"Huh?" the Captain asked but River only smiled at him and gently dropped him into a chair and carefully checked over his wounds.

Mal's eyes strayed in front of him to his mercenary flat out on his back with both Simon and Phoebe rushing around him and arranging Reid for a blood transfusion to save the man's life.

* * *

"So, if'n you're seein' this, means I ain't breathin' no more. Unless Cap'n went snoopin' an' found 'forehand, doubt it though. Anyway," his eyes looked away for a moment before coming back up to meet hers. "I'm dead, duh. Erm," he scratched the back of his neck and Maya couldn't help the small smile at his joke. "Tell ma sis' I love her, parents too. Oh, and any coin I have left go ta them. Been great. I've had fun an', I'm hopin' it's the Captain watchin' this and not no-one else. Maya? Love ya too. O' course, ya already knew that, but still. Loved you."

The capture finished and repeated itself. She blinked back that tears after one escaped a trailed a watery path down her cheek. The grinning maniac behind the capture set her off and she jumped. Flying at him, she struck out with her fists, wild and manic with each hit filled with rage, revenge and wrath.

He had given up trying to fight in return but she threw another kick to his chest and one final punch to his face before dropping his body. Her chest heaved as she took long heavy breaths. Turning to face the still running capture she fell to her knees and just watched as it replayed itself.

Rushing footsteps from above her caused her to reach out and turn the capture off. She dragged it back into her hands and looked up as the footsteps came to a halt at the top of the embankment. Trent looked down at her, worry and relief clear on his face as he gave a small smile. She couldn't blame him for being worried with the amount of blood she could feel drying on her skin.

She gave a small smile back, one of her eyes half open and her cheeks flaring with pain at the action. A loud crack filled the air. Pain flew down her neck and jaw and her world turned black as she fell forward into the dirt.

* * *

"Maya!" Trent's voice cried out and he pointed his gun at the man that had shot at his girlfriend. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger and put three bullets into him, killing him. "Maya!" he tried again and rushed down to greet her unconscious body. Dropping the gun he fell to his knees next to her body and clamped both hands over the oozing wound on her neck. "Somebody! Help me! Doctor!" He shouted and he cried as nobody seemed to answer him.

"Hold on Maya. Somebody! Help me please! Help!" he still received no answer and he growled as more tears flowed. "Mal!" the tears started to slur his words and he closed his eyes, head down as he cried more tears. "Mom! Dad! Anybody," he whispered and he pushed his hands harder onto her neck.

The blood didn't seem to stop and he blinked away the tears and gulped down his fear. "Hold on Maya." he whispered before pulling his hands away and scooping her up into his arms. Shifting her in his arms he quickly made his way back up the embankment and rushed back to the house. "Hold on," he kept repeating in her ears, not caring if she couldn't hear him because the words gave him a little comfort as he tried to run.

He made it to the back door of the house and glanced down. Trent's face paled to see her so white and empty. "Somebody!" He shouted into the house. Moment's later, after he kicked the door open with his foot, his father appeared and gawked at the sight.

"Simon! Phoebe!" Wash had called as he pulled his son quickly into the kitchen and cleared the work surface. Trent laid her down and grunted as her weight left his arms.

The doctors rushed into the room and stared at the sight before quickly setting to work and ordering others to run to Simon's house and medical centre for urgent supplies.

Trent watched as Phoebe exclaimed that Maya wasn't breathing and his own throat closed up. She couldn't die. She couldn't. That's what he told himself as his eyes fixed themselves onto her body. He almost jumped at the hand Inara placed on his shoulder. She gave him a tight smile and guided him out of the room. "Come on, are you hurt?"

He shook his head and she nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up Trent." He gave her a look and she waved a hand at his shirt and hands. They were stained red. He hadn't even noticed. "Come on." The ex-companion pulled him out of the door and up the stairs being sure to keep a firm grip on his arm.

She took note of the lack of speech and the lack of motivation as he allowed himself to be taken. "You're in shock. It'll pass. Trent," his name didn't seem to pull him out of his autopilot and Inara sighed before dragging him into the bathroom and sitting him down on the edge of the bath. She pulled a towel out of a cupboard and damped the corner of it.

Turning to the younger man she sat next to him and pulled one of his hands into her lap and slowly wiped at the drying blood.

She continued the task for the next twenty minutes, cleaning blood from his hands, before he spoke. "I saw her go down." Inara stopped wiping the blood from his neck and watched him as he stared at the opposite wall. "I may have just watched her die."

Taking his hands in both of hers, she forced him to turn and look at her. "Trent listen to me. You couldn't have done anything more then what you did. If you were there, it may be you on that table and not Maya. Also, she isn't dead and she's strong enough to pull through this. You and I both know this Trent. Okay?"

His head slowly nodded, and she patted his arm and continued to rub the blood from his skin. Once done she found a shirt in the dirty laundry basket and handed it over to him in exchange for the stained one. He complied and even threw the old shirt into the basket before pulling on the new shirt. She watched as he smoothed the fabric down and slow his movements down even more with each stroke.

She watched as he clenched his fists, shut his eyes and shuddered for a moment before composing himself and nodding satisfactory at her. Inara knew what he was doing. Mal had done it so many times it was hard not to miss it. "Come here," she held her arms out and brought the younger man into a hug. He willingly accepted and that was when the first few tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. Inara rubbed soothing circles on his back and he couldn't help but to shake as she whispered words of comfort into his ear.

* * *

"I'm going to need to start a blood transfusion, quickly," Simon called out and Phoebe nodded. Her eyes flitted to the people around her, having remembered their blood types. Her eyes fell onto Jayne. He was a perfect match but obviously needed his own blood in his state. Which brought her to Reid.

But they couldn't take much more out of him without affecting Jayne's and Reid's condition at the same time. She spared a glance with her father and the stare was enough to let her know; they were going to have to come up with a miracle.

"Who else is there?"

Simon shook his head as he mentally went through the list before a name came to mind. He looked up, looked to Wash and back down. "Sarah, but she's in Osiris. It'd be impossible to get her here in time."

Silence filled the air. Mal's voice caught in his throat. "Take some outta me," Reid interrupted.

"We can't," Phoebe told him. "Jayne's in need of a transfusion too and if'n we take his supply away or reduce how much he could get. Not to mention what the effect on you could be."

"So? Take some an' leave me with Jayne." the mercenary argued.

"There wouldn't be any point. The little amount that _would be safe for us to take would have near to no affect on her," Simon answered. _

"_There's nobody else?" Mal asked finally finding his voice. _

_Simon sighed and locked eyes with the Captain and gave him a shake of the head. "How long?" Wash asked, an arm wrapped around Devon and his wife._

"_Few hours, maybe eight at most." _

_Silence filled the room again and Izzy gave a squeak and dug her face into Mal's chest. _

_A knock at the door distracted everyone's attention, making them all jump. Kaylee was the one who left the room to answer it. She came a few minutes later, the Sheriff of the town in tow. "Jesus," was the old man's only response. "Aw Mal, "he remarked as he removed his hat and surveyed the scene. "Is everyone okay?" _

_The Captain only shook his head and clung tighter to his daughter in his arms. "Hey Rodney," Wash called out. _

"_Wash. Hey, erm, anythin' I can do ta help?" _

"_What blood type are you?" Simon asked, coming out of the kitchen covered in blood. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Your blood type, what is it?" _

"_Oh, erm, B positive why?" Simon held out a hand and went back into the kitchen. Rodney followed him and stopped at the sight on the table. "Oh God."_

"_We need somebody with your blood type for a successful transfusion in order to give Maya any hope of recovery. Sheriff," the doctor turned to face the Sheriff, equipment in hand. "Would you be willing?" _

_He looked back to the body on the table and back out to the people in the other room. If the Sheriff was honest with himself, he owed Mal and the family for the amount of times they've helped fight of trouble on the planet and in the town. Half of his job had always been handled by them and he knew that the crew helped to bring extra trade routes to the planet. He looked back to the doctor and nodded. "Sure, anything to help." _

"_Thank you," Phoebe told him with a smile as she helped to connect the two people. _


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks to **chance2change** for both favouriting and alerting. Thank you to **KittensNcats **for favouriting and **RionaEire** for reviewing. Yours reviews give me encouragement to carry on and I'd like to say thank you, I tried to make sure everyone was mentioned so that readers could see what they were doing.

To everyone else, read enjoy and review.

* * *

She was sleeping, but words escaped reality and entered her mind every so often. A short chuckle croaked in her throat. Seconds later it turned into a mad manic laugh that she had no control over. "Increase to twelve milligrams."

"Yes sir," someone replied and her laugh continued. She didn't know where she was, the strength to open her eyes seemed too much.

Then everything began to fade and her limbs grew heavier. A warm sensation filled her body and she could feel a hand stroking her hair, "Go to sleep _myen ching-duh_."

Fear struck her. She never liked to sleep just lately. It was why she was so tired. "No," she squeaked out. "No, no," her words slurred together as she squirmed on the examination table, the thin blanket getting wound up in her limbs. "No."

"Yes," the voice repeated and she couldn't resist the dragging of the darkness that embedded itself within her entire body.

* * *

The next she awoke she was groggy, her head ached and so did every other inch of her body. She groaned into the lapses of the dark room and a light flicked on. It blinded her and she heard somebody shuffle closer to her. "'M I dead?" she just about managed.

"No, Captain, not yet."

The voice struck a chord in her and her eyes shot open. The face hovering above her was soft, friendly, familiar and supposed to be dead. "What the?"

"Relax," he smiled and a hand placed itself on her arm to calm her down. "You were shot, I 'ad to dope ya'. Ya' still need a little rest, sleep Captain."

"No," she started and tried to pull herself up. She recognised the walls in the brief glimpse she caught before the room began to spin. The infirmary aboard a firefly class ship vessel. "Get-" her voice cut off as pain shot through her body from her shoulder.

A pinch was felt in her neck and she felt the drug sink into her blood. "No," she groaned, turning to lash out at the make shift doctor. Her hands never touched him, only the floor as her body went limp and she lost all sense of what was up and what was down.

"You left me no choice," the words just about registered before the ever comforting blanket of sleep overtook her.

* * *

She jolted awake, bolting up in her bed with a thin layer of sweat dotting her body. Her chest heaved with heavy pants as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She felt the lumpy, thin mattress underneath her tiny hands. _Tiny?_ The feeling was a shock and she brought up her hands to her face. Small, tiny, child like, hers.

A thought trickled through her mind as she peered through the darkness of the room. She recognised other sleeping forms and even some quivering slightly underneath their own thing blankets. She gulped and eased herself out from the thin blankets and tip toed to the nearest bed. A young girl, no older then nine, just like her, laid there shaking from head to foot.

"Hello," she tried.

"No, mustn't talk, can't talk, not allowed." She shut her eyes tightly and Maya jumped back at the words.

But she couldn't shake the question. Nothing seemed to be clear any more. "Am…Am I dead?"

The girl's eyes flicked open and locked onto hers, fear stuck in the dull blue eyes. "No, yes, maybe. Who knows? Maybe it's just a dream, maybe its not. I want to die, don't wanna live no more, won't live, you won't want to, you wanna die too right?"

Maya just sat and stared at the girl for a few seconds before composing herself and placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I don't know, maybe I'll find a way out. Maybe this really is a dream." _I hope._

The girl shook her head and latched herself onto Maya, gripping her body in a vice grip. She whispered in her ear, "They're comin', mostly when we sleep. They come, they dig, they talk. Change us, make us, break us, kill us. Make it stop."

The words sent a chill down her spine and she tried to rub soothing circles on her back. "Maybe, maybe not." The girl kept whispering words of death, pain, scary truths and chilling tales into Maya's ears. _Maybe I'm in hell_, was all that Maya could think with every passing second.

They remained like that, Maya trying to comfort the girl when her eyes began to close and she felt exhaustion overcoming her. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep once again.

* * *

Pain shot through her body at a million miles a second. It flared at her neck, jaw, shoulder, leg, ribs and chest. She was blind in her left eye. Her breathing was laboured, her throat tight and struggling to draw in any breath. Hands on her shoulders were pinning her down but panic set in and she fought even harder. Something sharp and cold caught her mouth and elated a new wave of pain to flood through her as it pierced her skin.

A sharp stab embedded itself in her arm and the effects of the drug were immediate. Darkness overtook her for a fourth time.

* * *

The room was warm. The couch lumpy but inviting. She turned over and pulled the cover closer to her chin. A smile wormed its way to her face and she cracked her eyes open. They snapped open and she bolted up. "Well, look who's finally awake."

She turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. "Zip," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"No I'm the Easter bunny, expectin' somun' else?" The corners of her lips tugged up at the comment. _Just as I remember._ "You gonna shift or what?"

She pulled her legs over the edge and sat back in the couch, taking in the mismatched furniture that added the sense of 'home' to the small room. A picture hung, slanted on the wall opposite her, the face of a woman smiling innocently down at her. Lights hung down on chains, casting a warm orange glow over the room.

Zip stalked off towards another room and her eyes followed him, watching as he opened a door and pulled out a plate with left over food on it. The faint whispers of light music caught her ears. "Since when do you listen to music?"

His blue eyes met hers in a frown. He swallowed the lump of food in his throat, "Since when d'ya lay down an' die?"

"Wha-" _Die?_

He shook his head at her and brought the plate with him as he took the seat next to her. After he shuffled in another couple of mouthfuls he turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows. "Am I-" she made a few waves with her hands, the words failing to come to her mouth.

"Well," he took another forkful, "They do say yar' life flashes 'fore yar' eyes when ya' die."

Maya turned her eyes around the room, surveyed the schematics for a hovercraft on the small table in front of her, the map of a building; a bank somewhere in the Rim, and the money books Zip kept in check. Her brown eyes turned to the food in Zip's hand and the clothes that he was wearing, then down to her own self. The clothes looked the same but the situation was not. "I don't remember this."

"Maybe ya' just love me, ya' know that unconscious stuff preachers and the like keep yammerin' about." He dug back into his food and leaned over the table, examining the Bank layout. "See this?" He pulled it from the table and handed it to her.

When she flattened it out something clicked, "The place where I met you."

"And ruined my career."

Her eyes danced with light humour as they met his, "And gave you a new one. I believe I helped you out on that day."

"Yeah," he snorted, "Makin' me an accomplice in yar' work."

"Hey, I needed the coin."

"Whatever," he grumbled, setting the plate down. Wiping his hands on his pants he pulled the paper away and set it on the table, "Still ruined ma' life."

She laughed and leaned back in the couch. A feeling of uncertainty twisted her gut, painfully and she had to run her hand over that area to make sure that she wasn't bleeding or cut. "What happened?"

A scoff reached her ears and a hand swatted at the back of her head. "Hey!"

"You," he pointed to her, "That's what happened. Yar' crazy mind. You get a death wish or what?"

Maya merely stared at him, trying to think what he was talking about. Nothing came to mind and she shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the itch they gave her. Zip sighed. She stood up and made her way to a shelf latched onto one wall. An assortment of bits and pieces sat; varying in size, colour and shape and generally having no meaning to them; staring back at her.

Some of them brought back fond memories, foul memories, pain, tears, smiles, laughs. Some meant absolutely nothing to her.

Her hand trailed over a square object that was dotted in spots of different colours, when it nudged a piece of paper next to it. She picked it up and examined the faces on them. "Dumbass," she jumped as Zip's voice sounded in her ear. He stood, right behind her and peering over her shoulder. "You are ya'know, the biggest Dumbass this 'verse has seen."

She frowned and put the picture back. "You know, I forgot how much I hate your company sometimes."

He laughed in response and she shot him a glare. Pushing past him she made her way towards the door and yanked it open, shielding her eyes at the light that shone through. She slammed it shut again and stepped away.

"No, ya ain't dead. Least' I don't think so," Zip commented, arms crossed as he watched her.

She turned back to face him and frowned even more, "I could do with falling asleep at this moment." A laugh echoed back and she put herself back onto the couch. _What the hell is going on?_ She couldn't shake the feeling that something _wrong_ was going to happen.

* * *

Mal shook himself awake and watched the slow restrained rising and falling of his daughter's chest.

"_I've given her some strong sedatives. It should help her sleep, regain her strength. She'll be out for a few days at least."_

"_Will she-" _

_Simon shook his head, "I can't say. That episode earlier that, I think it was just a shock that woke her."_

_Mal nodded and wrapped his hand around hers. "What're the chances doc?"_

_He heard the sharp intake of breath, "In her state, it's touch and go. We can't do anything else." _

All he could do was nod at the doctors assessment. He wasn't happy with it, but it was the best he was going to get.

A hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he turned to see Inara, a soft smile on her face, pulling up a chair next to him and wrapping her hands in his free one. He barely smiled back and turned his gaze back to Maya's face. He could see her eyelids flickering. Simon had told him she was probably dreaming, which apparently was a good sign.

How it was he had no idea, but the man knew his medical stuff. Mal didn't.

His heart had leapt to his chest when she had sat up and almost hit the poor guy in the face. It hurt him to see Simon and Reid trying to hold her flailing body down so that Phoebe could dope her.

A squeeze of his hand and he looked at his wife. She gave him a bittersweet smile and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "She's strong. She'll fight through."

He smiled and turned his eyes back to the monitors that had been linked up to her. He'd been watching them for the past six hours at least and he'd a small drop in her heartbeat. He had also noticed another few small drops in her heart rate as well as a few spikes. He didn't know what to make of them, but if he were a doctor, he'd say it wasn't good.

* * *

"Sleep, sleep, sleep," the words were like a mantra. Soothing to her mind with her eyes closed and head propped back on the couch.

"You might die," came the sing song voice of Zip. She cracked an eye open and stopped her mantra, continuing it silently in her mind. Another sigh sounded from the older man. "Stop that now."

"Give me a damn good reason to."

"You'll die if ya don't."

"Apparently I'm going to die anyway," she spared him a look before going back to her position.

The couch shifted and she cracked an eye open. Zip was nowhere in sight. She shrugged and closed her eyes again, settling herself further into the couch.

* * *

River stood at he doorway to the kitchen. Mal and Inara had moved a few minutes ago to get some rest. Phoebe was in the other room, checking on Jayne who was flitting in and out of consciousness. The reader's eyes fixed themselves onto Maya. A hand stroked the door frame underneath her own body in small strokes. It gave her something to do, something to concentrate on.

"Trees crowd, move to block. Forest is dark. No clear path. Birds have gone, no Albatross to show the way home." The words were barely registering in her mind but she gulped as she listened. This wasn't supposed to happen. The gun was an unforeseen number in the equation.

When she factored that variable into the equation later she shook her head. She should have seen it coming. Didn't like how she'd not seen this. "Shoulda, coulda, woulda. Eleven goes into the house eleven times but comes out two. Should be one. Could be one if girl calculated properly. Would be one if girl said no."

She inched forward, slowly stepping one foot in front of the other. "Stars shine, blink and whisper," she muttered to herself. When she reached the side of the worktop she took a look up and down the body. Bandages, gauzes and blood stains littered it. When her brown eyes latched onto her jaw she stretched a hand out and gently ran her fingers over the fabric covering the wound.

"Broken, not quite fixed," she whispered. Simon and Phoebe had to work on fixing Maya's jaw after the bullet had shattered some of it. They replaced it with a metal rod, fixed it onto the bone and sealed the wound. Part of her neck had suffered the same fate and another metal rod had been surgically implanted to keep her spine and skull together. There were a number of metal transplants that had been worked into her body and River had felt how both Inara and Mal cried a little at the thought. "Glue won't fix you."

River laid a hand on the girl's chest and felt the faint beating of her heart. "Maya, 'great', in the Latin. 'Illusion', in Hinduism. Always paints a picture, hides behind the camera. Smiles but hurts, silent but a lot to speak. Never feels so great." She drew her hand away and laid her head on the younger woman's shoulder and closed her eyes. "It isn't time to sleep nor wake up yet," she whispered gently.

* * *

Sarah paid the rest of her fare and slung her bag over her shoulders. Turning away from the soon to be departing ship her anxious eyes took in the sight of her home. When her parents had called in worry had flooded through her and hadn't left yet. In fact she almost broke down when she heard the news.

Gulping down her fear she started in a soft jog towards the ranch. Her mind had flooded itself with different scenarios, each one worse then the one before it.

She had to stop running when she got to town, both to catch her breath back and gather her thoughts into a more positive stream. _"Nothing too bad, we're all alive,"_ her father had said. It didn't help when his face betrayed his words.

Taking another gulp she started up her pace again in a fast walk.

Her parents would be pissed that she ditched flight academy but at the moment, only the concern of her family and friends were on her mind. It had taken almost a whole month to reach Shadow, which meant that everyone would be looking fine by the time she got there. _I hope._

She stumbled into the house and stormed into the living room. Jayne sat there, Izzy on one side of him and Kaylee on the other, both talking animatedly to the old mercenary. "Oh _run - tse duh fwat zeo_," Sarah called out. She dropped her bag and made an immediate start for the older man and clung onto him. "Thank God," she whispered.

"Hey there lil' Wash," Jayne joked back, using her new nickname he had given her. She pulled back and almost laughed. "Jus' take it easy, I ain't one hundred percent yet, doc's orders."

"I'm just glad you're fine, from what my parents said," she flustered and Kaylee filled the moment by enveloping the girl in a hug.

When the older woman pulled back she looked Sarah up and down before talking, "Look at ya, ya look great."

"Thanks."

"I'll go an' get yar' parents," she said with a smile before making her way from the room.

"So how's flight school?" Jayne asked. Sarah then delved into a lengthy discussion about some of the antics other people seemed to get up to and the jokes everyone played on each other. "What 'bout boys?" He asked with a bitter sound.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little, "They're fine. _Swai_ even."

"Yeah well, don't go gettin' no ideas mini Wash."

"Stop callin' me that," she pouted.

"Mini Wash!" Izzy shouted out gleefully, earning a chuckle from Jayne.

"See, it sticks." Sarah stuck her tongue out in response.

The sound of the door opening drew their attention and Sarah bolted from the couch, enveloping her parents into a bone crushing hug. "Oh," Wash squeaked out, "We were missed."

Their daughter pulled back with a grin on her face, "When ya' said people was hurt I thought the worst."

She didn't miss the look Zoë gave the floor, leaving Wash to answer. "We told you not to come back, we're fine see!" He pointed to himself and Zoë then to Jayne, "Even Jayne's doing okay."

"What 'bout everyone else?"

"Fine," Wash tried to sound happy about it, but failed and Sarah pushed past them shouting for her brother. "He's not here," her father told her.

"Where is he?"

"At Simon's practice," her mother said.

Sarah nodded and threw open the front door. She wanted to greet her brother and make sure it wasn't _him_ that was still requiring medical attention. Ignoring the protests of her parents she made her way into town. She kept running until she found the building in question and tore through the room, ignoring the people who were waiting patiently to be seen.

Opening up one of the medical examination rooms she stopped to catch her breath, Simon apologising to his patient for her outburst and ushering out with a stern look on his face. "Sarah."

"Trent… Where?" He pointed to the door at he end and Sarah gulped.

She glanced up at the old doctor and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "He's fine. Trent's fine." Sarah nodded slowly and turned her eyes back to the door. That door was the room where Simon kept patients who needed prolonged medical help due to a long period of stay for various reasons.

Telling herself to put one foot in front of the other she willed herself to reach out and turn the handle. Taking a gulp she pushed it open and slid inside, the sound of light snoring catching her attention. Stepping into the full light of the room she saw that there was a little boy, sleeping with his leg in a cast, on one of the beds and a coughing old man in another bed.

A bed at the end of the room was curtained off and she gulped. Curtains never seemed like a good idea.

Smiling to the other people in the room; four; she pulled herself up to the curtain and took a second to listen. Beeps, notes and snoring was all that she could hear. As she wrapped her hand around the curtain she pulled it back and caught her breath.

Trent was fine; better then fine. He was sleeping in a chair, slouched over and his arms crossed over his chest, head thrown back. It was Maya in the bed, pale and linked up to various machinery and tubes that extended from her arm to an IV bag.

* * *

"This is boring," Maya said to herself as she got up off of the couch and paced the floor.

Zip was stood in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest, "Sit down. You'll ruin ma floor." She shot him a glare and went back to pacing.

It was silent for several minutes before she spoke again, "Am I going to die?"

Zip just looked at her for a second before shrugging his shoulders and turning his back on her. "That's up ta ya'. Ya wanna die?" His eyes bored into hers and she frowned. _Did she?_ He turned his back on her again and made his way to the shelf and picked something up. He threw it at her and she caught it, turning it over in her hands. It was charred piece of electronic equipment.

_Sparky_. The name emblazoned itself in her mind and she sank into the couch, just twiddling the item in her hands. Images of the war flashed in her mind and when an image of Sparky's goofy smiling face appeared she dropped the item onto the table and sat back. Another item landed with a soft thud on the cushion next to her and she didn't have to touch it to know what it was or what it meant. Swirls of red, white and pink coloured the glass ball in a mixture of enticing patterns. _Yella_. That girl always saved her coin for objects such as them, treasuring them. _Used to_ she corrected turning her gaze away from it.

"What is this? Karma?" She threw question at Zip and he rolled his eyes, coming to stand on the opposite side of the small table again. "I know I've screwed up Zip."

"Yeah, so do they," he barked out, staring so deeply into her eyes she thought he could see into her soul. "Get over it!"

Her face twisted into a snarl and she stood, "Get over it?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!" He countered and she jumped over the table, grabbed him by the collar and slammed his up against the wall. "Get over it crazy!"

Her breathing deepened and she glared at him, fists tightening around his collar. "I. Can't," she seethed, inching closer to him.

He pushed her back and she fell over the table, landing on top of it with her head resting on the couch. A moment later he crouched over her, clutching her collar in his hands. "Exactly," he whispered.

The single word broke any tension inside of her and her face softened, staring up at him curiously. She wiped it off a second later and felt her voice shake as she said, "Get off me."

"No," he said.

She turned her gaze away, feeling the tears prickling her eyes. "Get. Off. Me. Zip." It was still shaky and she refused to let the pain of that one word show.

His face inched closer to hers and she felt his breath on her cheek, "Is someone gonna cry now? You don't never cry? Least not in front o' people."

Maya gave a small cry and with all her might shoved him from off of her and pulled herself up. "_Chur ni da._" Tears were beginning to sleep and the smirk on Zip's face wasn't helping her out any.

"You have the honour," he mocked. Curling her fist she swung round and collided with his cheek, crying out as she did and pulling away. Looking down at his blank face she pushed off him and strode to the other room. She kicked at the door and slammed her back into it, falling to the floor as she cried out in wracking sobs.

* * *

He snorted and jolted awake. Catching his breath he looked around to find his sister's sympathetic gaze on him. "Sarah," he whispered, his voice laden with sleep. He then frowned, "Did you wake me?"

She smiled and he smiled back, opening up his arms for a hug that she happily accepted. "Sorry," she whispered.

Trent placed a kiss to the back of her head and let her up, "Yeah." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and changed the topic, "So, how's school? Why are you even back?"

She rolled her eyes and answered his questions. They talked for a further twenty minutes before running out of topics. Turning her eyes to the bed something caught her eyes. Tapping her brother's shoulder she pointed to Maya, "Hey Trent, is, is that normal?"

Trent followed her line of sight and saw what she meant. A tear trickled its way down the side of Maya's face and stained the pillow wet. "I don't think so."

* * *

River tilted her head to the side and listened. "The forest is clearing, light is shining, path is showing." Kaylee turned her gaze to her sister in law and furrowed her brows.

"River?"

The psychic turned her open mouthed gaze to the older woman and her eyes widened. "Lost so much. Karma. Got what I deserved," Kaylee made her way over to her and threw her arms around River's shoulder, ushering what she hoped was words of comfort as River carried on. "Pain, so much pain it hurts." River cried out and Kaylee rubbed her hands up and down River's arms.

"Shh, River, it's okay. Nobody's hurtin' none. We're all fine. Shh."

"No," the younger woman shook her head and pulled back to crouch on her toes, hands touching the floor and her eyes on Kaylee's face. Her gaze then moved to stare past her shoulders to the back door, her head tilting again. "Sleep, wants to sleep can't sleep." He gaze snapped back round to face Kaylee, a soft normal looking smile on her face, "Time to wake up."

* * *

The tears had dried up and she sat with her head against the wooden door, eyes puffy red and dried tear tracks down her face. "I wanna go home." The words made her feel small, feel young again and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Zip stepped around the corner and came to crouch in front of her. "Well, wake up then." He laid a hand on her cheek and she embraced the warmth of it.

_Maya_

The word seemed distant and she tried to open her eyes. Nothing seemed to be working and when managed to pry them open a crack everything was blurry.

_Maya_

She was hearing the voices, the quivering of words and the odd flickers of conversation, but nothing was making sense. _Wake up then._ What kind of a thing was that to say? She couldn't shake the thought from her head and she felt a warm hand in hers, squeezing her fingers gently.

_Maya it's Simon, if you can hear me open your eyes_

Simon? The idea of that seemed wrong but she tried. The weight of her eyelids felt like lead, a ton of lead pushing down and refusing to budge. Her muscles felt spent but she managed a crack and blinked. Everything was still blurry but somebody was standing over her. Who it was she didn't know.

"Maya?" A light shone in her eyes and the lead came back down on her eyes. She gave a groan but her throat felt tight, constricted, small. Her chest gave a cough and soon her body convulsed into a desperate shake to try to reach for some air. "Hold still Maya. You'll be fine." A pair of hands were pushing her shoulders back down and she felt something cold and wet being pulled out of her mouth.

Oxygen poured in, the barricades had been broken and she welcomed the ecstasy of it with deep lungfuls of air. She gave another few coughs and a hand came to rest on her shoulder, "Maya? Listen to me, it's Simon. Can you hear me?"

Her throat felt rough, as if sandpaper had been rubbed over it several times and she found herself nodding, still desperate for the air. "Good," Simon said and she relaxed back into the bed. "Good, okay. Open your eyes for me."

She obeyed and felt the light pierce them harshly. Shapes were beginning to gain edges and she could just make out the hairline on Simon's head.

* * *

Mal and Inara burst into the room, making their way towards the end bed. When they reached it they found less machines attached to the body of their daughter then last time. The breathing apparatus was out of her body and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Simon laid a hand on the old Captain's shoulder and gave them both a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine. I think she'll make a full _physical _recovery. Mentally, I can't be too sure." He cast a look over to the bed and nodded once more. "But, I'm sure she'll be fine."


End file.
